Flor del desierto
by Vinsmoke Ursidae
Summary: Ichigo es un príncipe que ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y se le ha asignado su propio guardia personal. Rukia es una poderosa guerrera criada para proteger a la realeza. ¿Podrá vencer el amor ante la discriminación, una conspiración, el odio de castas y una revolución?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada hay que decir que no soy dueña de Bleach ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Pero esta historia salio de mi loca mente.**

Soy nueva en eso de los fics, se me da más la poesía xD pero bueno, quise unirme a los autores de estas locas historias, qué la mayoría del fandom he de admitir, son muy buenos escribiendo. Pero los dejare de abrumar con tanto rodeo, dejemos que mi trabajo hable y si les gusta por favor déjenme saber con un bonito review. :3 A leer se ha dicho.

 _-¿Cómo nace una revolución, con la mente, con las manos o… con el corazón?-_

 _INTRODUCCIÓN_ - _El príncipe y la guerrera._

Hoy era el día, su padre había hecho los preparativos para la ceremonia, por fin cumplía 18 años de edad y como dicta la tradición familiar, él debía empezar a asumir desde ahora los compromisos del reino y sus responsabilidades, justo en este cumpleaños le seria asignado su guardia personal, aquella persona que sería su mano derecha, su consejero, entrenador y guardián, esperaba muy en el fondo que la persona que le fuera asignada fuera tan competente como el guardia de su padre Kuchiki Byakuya, este era un hombre imponente, fuerte y muy serio, sin embargo era el mejor guerrero del reino y cuidaba con esmero al rey Isshin, pero más que cuidarlo sabía que eran muy bueno amigos. Ichigo se emocionó al darse cuenta que desde hoy empezaría a forjar una relación así con su nuevo guardia, así que salió de su habitación ya preparado con su traje real.

\- Padre, madre ya estoy listo- Ichigo se dirigió a sus padres que se encontraban fuera de la habitación, esperándolo para dirigirse a la ceremonia.

-Ichigo, cada día creces más y no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir como madre- Masaki abrazo a su hijo efusivamente.

-Estúpido hijo, al parecer has crecido más rápido de lo que pensaba y estoy seguro que siempre aras lo correcto, hoy que recibes a tu guardia personal, es tu deber entrenar junto con él y volverse más fuertes, este es el inicio de tu entrenamiento como futuro rey y sé que serás un excelente rey-

Ichigo miro a sus padres y en el fondo del pasillo miro a Byakuya, este estaba recargado en la pared vigilando a su padre, normalmente el Kuchiki solo vigilaba a su padre cuando salía del castillo o había una ceremonia importante como esta, también lo acompañaba cuando entrenaba o necesitaba consejo y eso estaba bien, después de todo, era la mano derecha del rey. Sus padres empezaron a caminar y el los siguió, hoy era el día, así que se dirigió a la ceremonia.

Rukia estaba muy contenta después de la eliminatorias en los cuarteles, ella había ganado el honor de ser la nueva guardiana del príncipe, para los de su casta, la casta de plata, mejor conocida como la casta guerrera, no había mayor honor que servir a la familia real directamente, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para poder seguir los pasos de su padre y darle honor a su familia, por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Hisana se acercó a su hija y le acomodo el uniforme mientras sonreía maternalmente –Hija, no estés nerviosa, lo aras espléndidamente, te has ganado el trabajo y ahora no solo serás la guardia principal del príncipe, sino su mano derecha, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y estoy segura que pronto te aras una buena amiga del príncipe Kurosaki, así que sonríe y da lo mejor de ti en la ceremonia

Rukia miro a su madre y le sonrió dulcemente, era imposible negarse a una petición suya –Mamá, yo no habría logrado nada de esto si tú y mi padre no me hubieran entrenado, gracias- Abrazo fuertemente a su madre –Bueno llego la hora, deséame suerte- Rukia soltó a su madre y se dirigió a la ceremonia mientras que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

El palacio estaba finamente decorado con bastos adornos muy lujos, una multitud de nobles se encontraban reunidos para la celebración, esperando ver el nuevo guardián del príncipe, mientras el rey y la reina estaban sentados en sus tronos y a su lado se encontraba el príncipe Ichigo esperando el inicio de la ceremonia,.

-Amigos hoy es un día muy importante- Anuncio el vocero real.-El príncipe Ichigo no solo ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, sino que desde mañana mismo empezara su entrenamiento para convertirse en el próximo rey de nuestro reino y en esta importante tarea, una persona le acompañara, un guerrero que supero el fiero combate en los escuadrones y salió victorioso, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, por favor que entre a la sala.

Ichigo quedó pasmado después del anuncio del vocero, ¿era una broma?, ¿una chica?, esto debía ser una equivocación, incluso quedo aún más impactado después de que la mujer entrara a la sala y viera su estatura, si era una enana delgada, no… definitivamente, no permitiría que esa mujer fuera su guardia personal, primero muerto.

Rukia estaba nerviosa el príncipe y la familia real estaba enfrente, pero se lo había ganado así que debía mostrar temple y dar su juramento.

-Su majestad, me complace desde hoy ser su fiel guardián, su mano derecha y….- La chica se vio interrumpida por la fuerte voz del príncipe

-¡Basta de tonterías!, no aceptare que me sigan viendo la cara de estúpido, ¿tu, ser mi guardia?, la broma ha ido demasiado lejos y no pienso seguirles el juego, hagan que pase el verdadero ganador de la competencia de escuadrones, aquel que será mi verdadero guardia.- Sentencio con fuerza

-Disculpe majestad, pero yo soy esa persona, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y desde hoy seré su fiel guardia- La pelinegra intentaba controlarse, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?, ella gano el derecho a protegerle, aunque ahora después de ver su actitud, ya quería asesinarlo.

Ichigo volteo a ver a su padre buscando una respuesta, pero este se veía bastante serio. –Está bien, disculpa mi imprudencia, entonces ¿no te molestaría que me demuestres tu fuerza verdad?

-Para nada majestad con gusto lo hare- Claro que le demostraría a ese príncipe maleducado de lo que estaba hecha.

-Entonces pelea conmigo-

-¿Qué?, su majestad no puedo hacer eso a menos que sea un entrenamiento estipulado, nadie puede levantar su puño contra un miembro de la familia real.

-Bien, entonces pelearas con él- El pelinaranja señalo detrás del trono de su padre, justo donde se encontraba Byakuya.

 _Y hasta aquí la introducción, así que amigos, tienen correcciones, críticas, sugerencias? Estaré agradecida de su opinión, pero sean ambles es mi primera vez… subiendo una historia obviamente :B Gracias por leerme y si les gusta no duden en hacérmelo saber. Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben que no soy dueña de Bleach ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo, para nuestra mala suerte. Pero ¿la historia es completamente mía.**

Ya que la introducción fue muy corta, decidí subir el primer capitulo de esta historia lo antes posible y aquí lo tienen. Gracias por los follow, favs y review, se agradece que le den una oportunidad a la historia, cuando uno escribe deja un poco de su esencia en las palabras, así que es muy reconfortante saber que alguien las lee. Seguiré sus consejos, espero la historia les agrade. Pero vamos al grano, este es el primer capitulo y arrancamos.

"¿Quiénes son esas criaturas? -dije, señalando hacia ellas y alzando cada vez más el tono de voz para que todos me oyeran-. Antes eran hombres, hombres como nosotros; hombres en los que ha instilado una sustancia bestial, hombres a los que ha esclavizado y convertido en monstruos y a los que todavía teme."

 _-_ Herbert George Wells

 _CAPITULO I_ - _El deber de la responsabilidad_

 _-Entonces pelea conmigo-_

 _-¿Qué?, su majestad no puedo hacer eso a menos que sea un entrenamiento estipulado, nadie puede levantar su puño contra un miembro de la familia real._

 _-Bien, entonces pelearas con él- El pelinaranja señalo detrás del trono de su padre, justo donde se encontraba Byakuya._

* * *

Quería hacerla pelear contra su padre, eso era cruel de su parte. Por un momento pensó en desistir, pero eso humillaría tanto a ella como a Byakuya, así que decidió continuar, aunque su corazón dolía y temblaba, hablo decidida. –Claro majestad, lo haré con gusto.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante su respuesta, esperaba que la chiquilla desistiera de enfrentarse al mejor guerrero del reino, despues de todo muchos se negaban a entrenar con Byakuya por miedo a salir heridos—Entonces dirijámonos a la sala de entrenamiento del castillo, con tu permiso padre-

Isshin miro a Ichigo de manera desaprobatoria, no le gustaban para nada las acciones de su hijo, después de todo, su familia era de las más compasivas y su primogénito a veces se portaba como un soquete, pero por el momento solo podía hacer que procediera ese enfrentamiento, había lecciones que se tenía que aprender por experiencia propia – Está bien, dispongan la sala para el combate

* * *

Todo estaba listo para el combate, la sala era completamente de madera sólida y solo a los castados había bancas para descansar, justo donde la mayoría de la gente se dispuso para observar el combate. Ambos guerreros estaban en sus posiciones, uno frente al otro se miraban estudiando a su rival, listos para empezar en cuanto se les diera la orden.

Isshin se acercó a su hijo antes del combate, él quería explicaciones – ¿Qué estás haciendo Ichigo?, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan despreciable?

Ichigo sabía que su padre estaba enfadado, su tono de voz lo delataba, pero debía ser sincero acerca de sus pensamientos –Dudo mucho de las habilidades de esa chiquilla, así que la pondré a combatir con Byakuya para que me demuestre su valor, de otra manera no le aceptare

¿Le dijo chiquilla a Kuchiki Rukia? – ¿De casualidad prestante atención a su nombre, Ichigo?-

-Claro que no, no lo vale- Respondió tranquilo el príncipe

Isshin había enfurecido –Sabes que odio que discrimines Ichigo, más aun por ser ella una chica, pero te dejare ver tu error esta vez, esa a la que llamaste chiquilla, es la hija de Byakuya, ella es Kuchiki Rukia- Isshin se movió y volvió a sentarse a lado de su esposa.

¿Su hija?, ok, no tenía idea de que fuera su hija, ahora no dudaba de que tendría la fuerza necesaria para ganar los combates en los cuarteles, pero…. ¿ahora que hacia?, lo mejor era continuar con el combate, si eso debía hacer, debía salvar su orgullo, se repetía, no podía echar para atrás una orden.

-Entonces hijo, ¿cuál es su orden?- Isshin esperaba que su hijo detuviera todo, por el bien de los Kuchiki. Parte de ser un rey era saber aceptar los errores.

-Que continúe la pelea, pueden empezar- Ni el mismo Ichigo sabía que estaba haciendo.

El rey y la reina se vieron con tristeza, mientras la pelea daba inicio. Su hijo tenía mucho que aprender.

Rukia desenfundo su espada y miro a su padre hacer lo mismo, no entendía exactamente que tenía que hacer para ganar el combate, no quería lastimar a su padre, así que decidió luchar como en los entrenamientos que tenían en casa, solo una simple exhibición de habilidades. Levanto su espada y ataco a las piernas de su rival solo con la intención de desestabilizarlo, pero en cuanto lo intento su padre leyó fácilmente sus movimientos y pudo esquivar el ataque para después dar una estocada contra el abdomen de la pequeña chica. Rukia estaba pasmada su padre la había herido en su costado derecho, de una manera superficial, pero certera y precisa, tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes, que tonta, esto no iba a ser un entrenamiento, su padre iba enserio.

Byakuya por otro lado, no tenía muchos problemas para esquivar y después contratacar los ataques que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo tampoco se liberó de algunos ataques que Rukia le logro asestar en momentos de distracción. Su hija había crecido tanto, pero aún le faltaba aprender muchas cosas.

En esos momentos tanto Byakuya como Isshin tenía un mismo y único pensamiento: "Mi hijo(a) ha crecido tanto, pero aún le falta mucho que aprender"

Una estocada derecha, una estocada izquierda, el choque de las espadas era constante. A Rukia le costaba mucho trabajo desviar los golpes de su padre y no solo eso, en el combate solo se había dedicado a esquivar, apenas había logrado tener unos pocos intentos para atacarlo y sabía que eso estaba mal en un enfrentamiento de espadas. Después de un choque más de ambas espadas Byakuya tomo la oportunidad que se le presento, vio un espacio libre mientras mantenía el agarre en el encuentro de ambos aceros y golpeo con el puño el estómago de Rukia, justo donde le había herido, haciendo que retrocediera.

Byakuya miro a su contrincante retadoramente – ¿Qué pasa Rukia?, esto no es lo que vale un espadachín, no pongas en vergüenza nuestro apellido. –Palabras duras de un padre a su hija- Deja ya de pensar en idioteces que no sean la pelea y combate con agallas, muestra tu poder- Se dirigió a su hija con fuerza y de nuevo levanto y ataco con su espada.

Su padre tenía la razón ella debía pelear, levanto su espada desviando la de su padre y la verdadera lucha comenzó. Byakuya arremetió con un golpe directo a su brazo izquierdo, pero Rukia logro esquivarlo y con la inercia de la misma fuerza del ataque de Byakuya, se puso detrás de él y lanzo una patada ante la oportunidad de tirarlo y dejarle vulnerable, sin embargo su padre se recuperó rápidamente antes de que pudiera lograrlo, él detuvo la patada con un bloqueo de su brazo y después contraataco con un corte en la pierna de su hija. Rukia apenas logro lanzar su espada intentando evitar el corte, pero aun así, su rival había logrado hacerle una cortada. Byakuya retrocedió por inercia y miro a su oponente, tal vez la pelea duraría más de lo que había pensado al principio, su hija estaba dándolo todo y el haría que explotara su potencial al máximo, aunque tuviera que presionarla fuertemente, él se encargaría de que los Kurosaki vieran su potencial.

Espadas chocando, estocadas acertadas, golpes furtivos, rapidez y estrategia pura, quien viera a ambos combatientes diría que el espectáculo que estaban presenciando era simplemente maravilloso, un espectáculo visual, sin embargo cualquier error podría ser fatal.

Después de 30 minutos de lucha constante ambos guerreros se veían cansados, el marcador, Rukia tenía 5 heridas, 4 en su costado derecho y otra más en la pierna, mientras que Byakuya tenía 2 heridas, una en el pecho y otra en el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo ambos seguían peleando sin mostrar atención a su alrededor. Byakuya llevaba una clara ventaja, pero eso no hacía que descuidara el combate, él sabía que si se le daba la oportunidad Rukia podría darle vuelta a la situación, aunque en sus condiciones actuales, la experiencia le favorecía en cuanto a resistencia.

Ichigo estaba sin palabras, de verdad no entendía como ambos podía seguir luchando después de tanto tiempo, simplemente era algo inhumano, aunque había oído que todos los de la casta de plata, la casta guerrera, eran criados desde niños para sobrepasar el límite humano. Nunca había visto un combate así, su mirada se desvió rápidamente cuando vio que Byakuya golpeo con el mango de la espada a la pequeña Kuchiki, sacándole el aire, la tiro al suelo, está a pesar de querer levantarse ya no podía hacerlo. Byakuya se acercó poco a poco a su rival, con una única intención.

-¡Byakuya ha sido suficiente!- La voz de Isshin se oyó fuertemente por toda la sala. –Ambos nos han mostrado sus habilidades. ¡Vocero, da tu veredicto!- Tal vez Ichigo y Rukia no lo sabían, pero la ley decía: "cuando se desafía las habilidades de un guerrero la tradición dicta que el ganador se lleve honor y gloria, mientras el perdedor se llevara la muerte a manos de su oponente". Leyes tontas y absurdas, las cuales ya no enseñaban a pesar de estar todavía vigentes. Pero Byakuya y él si lo sabían. Por eso detuvo el combate, su fiel guardia nunca dudaba de cumplir una ley o una orden.

-S..si majestad, debido a que la señorita Kuchiki no puede continuar, el ganador es, ¡Kuchiki Byakuya!. Príncipe Kurosaki, ¿cuál es su veredicto respecto a la señorita Kuchiki?- El vocero esperaba la orden del príncipe.

Estaba cansada y había perdido, se sentía devastada, su padre debía estar avergonzada de ella, aun no podía supérale, así que se puso de rodillas y espero a que el príncipe le dijera que se fuera.

-Mi veredicto es que la señorita Kuchiki tiene valor y ella debe ser mi guardia- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya había arruinado las cosas por un día.

Rukia no lo creía, tal vez el príncipe no era tan malo-Majestad…. me complace desde hoy ser su fiel guardia, su mano derecha y un amigo con el cual contar, mi vida está en sus manos.

-Su juramento es de por vida Kuchiki, espero podamos llevarnos bien y siento haberle hecho pasar por esto, aunque quiero ver más de sus habilidades en entrenamiento- Dijo Ichigo ofreciéndole su mano

-Gracias majestad- Rukia gustosa le respondió el gesto tomando su mano, tal vez su primera impresión fue que él príncipe era un tonto, pero se había disculpado, eso le daba puntos, aunque el disgusto inicial que tuvo, por no aceptarla por ser mujer ,aun no desaparecía. Ya se las pagaría en el entrenamiento, le demostraría que muchas mujeres eran fuertes, muchas chicas del cuartel, su madre y por supuesto ella misma.

Isshin se levantó de su trono –Es suficiente por hoy, ya los Kuchiki nos han dado una demostración de por qué son de los mejores guerreros del reino, gracias a todos por asistir a esta ceremonia. –

Rukia se acercó a su padre y se quedó a su lado, mientras que el salón se vaciaba de la gente que se retiraba a sus hogares.

-Rukia… lo hiciste muy bien- Pocas palabras de las de su padre, pero eran justo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

-Gracias papá- Al diablo las heridas, si no sonreía ahora, nadie creería que estaba pasando por un momento de gran felicidad

Después de que todos se retiraron Isshin e Ichigo se acercaron a ambos Kuchikis

-Byakuya, ve a curar tus heridas, necesitas descansar y dormir un buen rato- Isshin dijo sin más..

-Con su permiso majestad me gustaría hablar con usted a solas- La mirada de Byakuya era inexpresiva

¿A solas? Isshin tenía dudas al respecto-Supongo que debe ser importante, ve a mi despacho yo iré con Masaki y te alcanzare después- Byakuya hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Rukia sabía que su padre obedecería sin dudar, aunque también sabía que estaba muy preocupado por ella, después de la pelea, su padre tenía la mirada triste, aunque al parecer solo ella podía verlo. El deber por encima de la familia, era algo que no entendería nunca.

Ichigo decidió empezar de nuevo la conversación –Hola Kuchiki, perdona mi comportamiento anterior, me gustaría empezar de nuevo sin tantas formalidades, mi nombre es Ichigo y me gustaría que me llamaras como tal-

¿Tenerle tanta confianza, tan pronto?-Perdone majestad, pero yo no puedo llamarle de esa manera- Rukia no quería romper el protocolo

-Vamos Rukia debemos empezar a tratarnos mejor, después de todo, desde mañana comenzara mi entrenamiento contigo y estaremos juntos mucho tiempo.

-Así es pequeña Rukia, mi hijo tiene razón por primera vez en toda la noche, así que si me permiten, yo me retiro, la reina Masaki me llama, haya voy amor de mis amores!- El rey salió de la sala dando piruetas, mientras muchos corazones salían de su cabeza.

-Vaya el rey es muy efusivo- Se rio la pequeña Rukia, pero al instante de reírse se retractó- Lo siento… yo..

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo tuve que soportarlo desde el inicio de mi vida, así que tranquila lo mejor será que vayas a curar tus heridas y descanses, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento sin falta- Ichigo se tomó la libertad de mirarla de cerca y se dio cuenta de que Rukia tal vez era pequeña y menuda, pero también su mirada entre azul y violeta, era muy hermosa.

* * *

Byakuya esperaba a Isshin en el despacho, mientras observaba los cuadros en las paredes, uno mostraba la boda entre Isshin y Masaki, otro mostraba a la familia real compuesta de ambos reyes y sus tres hijos, un pequeño niño pelinaranja y dos bebes, una niña de cabello negro como el padre y otra de cabello castaño, tanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Pronto oyó como Isshin entraba al cuarto y ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, solo siendo separados por una amplia mesa de madera.

El rey rompió el silencio –Dime Byakuya de que quieres hablar-

-Isshin tu hijo estuvo a punto de hacer que pasara una tragedia, él no conocía las leyes a la perfección y si tu no hubieras interrumpido la pelea se nos pudo haber salido de las manos. Tu hijo no está preparado para dar órdenes y asumir responsabilidades –Ese niño no estaba preparado para asumir poder, aún tenía una mentalidad muy infantil y mucha ignorancia.

-Byakuya, él tiene que ir asumiendo sus responsabilidades poco a poco, según vaya avanzando ira aprendiendo y tu hija le será de gran ayuda- El confiaba en su hijo, Byakuya estaba exagerando, además siempre que Ichigo cometiera un error el estaría para ayudarlo.

-¿No lo entiendes Isshin?, nunca le diste la oportunidad de que aprendiera todas las leyes, debía aprender incluso las leyes más absurdas, si no tiene el poder de saber las reglas podría cometer un error ante los nobles o peor aún, ante la realeza de los otros reinos. Tu hijo no está preparado, aun es un niño y tú lo has protegido demasiado. Debes olvidar lo que paso con Yuzu y Karin…

Isshin fue corrompido por el recuerdo de sus hijas y la furia lo invadió –Kuchiki ya has dicho más que suficiente, Ichigo está más que preparado y si Rukia estuvo a punto de ser gravemente lastimada por ti, es solo culpa tuya, tu casta salvaje no conoce los limites, tal vez debí dejar que continuaras adelante para que comprendieras mi situación, no dejare que nadie hable así de Yuzu y Karin, ni siquiera tú. –Se levantó y apunto hacia la puerta de su despacho. –Largo de mi vista Kuchiki, no quiero verte.

Cuando el rey se dejaba llevarse por sus sentimientos, nadie le detenía –Como ordene majestad, pero recuerde que no estará por siempre para cuidar a ese chico y si para ustedes somos "bestias" es porque siempre nos han tratado como tales.

-¡Que te largues!- Byakuya solo salió de la habitación con un semblante pensante, a veces el rey era tan impulsivo. Isshin era un buen gobernante, era compasivo y un buen amigo, aunque bastante excéntrico y un poco loco, lo que no le agradaba era cuando perdía la cabeza, a veces se pregunta si esa no era su verdadera naturaleza. Les decían bestias a los de su casta, pero los que se comportaban como animales no eran ellos.

* * *

Rukia llego a su casa ubicada en los cuarteles, donde esperaba encontrar a todos ya dormidos, sin embargo se sorprendió ver a su padres esperándola para cenar. Su madre al verla inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla

-Hija, tu padre me conto todo lo que pasaron, lamento tanto no haber estado presente en ese momento

Rukia acepto su abrazo y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon –Lo siento madre, yo debí luchar con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente no pude

-Rukia no es tu culpa- Su padre replico

-Ese ejercicio de lucha no era el más adecuado, pero lo hiciste muy bien, de verdad lamento tanto haberte lastimado- Byakuya se acercó a las dos mujeres y las abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –Si les pasara algo a ustedes dos, no lo soportaría, hay veces que odio mi deber como guardia real, hoy fue uno de esos días, a decir verdad hoy ha sido el día en que más he odiado serlo, Rukia perdóname.

Rukia recibió gustosa el abrazo de sus padres, se sentía tan bien -Padre… no tengo que perdonarte, ninguno de los dos quiso hacerlo y yo también lamento haberte lastimado

"No definitivamente ellos no eran bestias…"

Después de la muestra de afecto de los Kuchiki estos se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente y descansar. Mientras Rukia intentaba dormir, a su mente llego un pensamiento: ¿qué tipo de persona seria el príncipe Kurosaki?

* * *

El reino se divide en castas:

-Casta de diamante: Realeza

-Casta de oro: Nobles

-Casta de plata: Guerreros

-Casta de bronce: Comerciantes

-Casta de madera: Agricultores, pescadores y productores

-Casta de barro: Esclavos

Las castas siempre se mantienen y nadie puede salir de una casta e intentar ingresar a otra, uno nace con el destino predicho. Cuatro grandes reinos se alzan en el mundo, el reino norte, sur, este y oeste, su padre el rey Isshin era el gobernante del reino oeste. Nunca convivió con otra casta que no fuera la de diamante y oro, la casta de plata normalmente le presentaba sus respetos, le cuidaba y ya, pero ahora podría conocer a alguien de esa casta guerrera y relacionarse con ella, siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber cómo es que vivían las demás castas, quería conocer más del mundo, ya que su vida siempre había sido reducida al castillo. Cuando termino sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la sala de entrenamientos y al cruzar la puerta vio que Rukia ya se encontraba dentro.

-Bueno días majestad, espero esté listo para iniciar el entrenamiento- Estaba muy tranquila, solo sería un entrenamiento básico de bloqueo. Aunque claro haría sufrir un poco al muchacho por lo que le hizo pasar la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Rukia estoy ansioso de saber cómo será el entrenamiento de hoy- El pelinaranja se acercó a Rukia y tomo la espada de madera que esta le ofrecía. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Byakuya y Rukia lo hacían parecer fácil.

-Solo se tratara de unos cuantos bloqueos simples, yo te atacare con la espada de madera y tú me bloquearas con tu propia espada, debes poder bloquear al menos 15 ataques seguidos, ese es el promedio adecuado de defensa, después cambiaremos papeles

-Vaya, ¿eso significan 15 bloqueos de mi parte verdad?, eso es una suma muy alta, ¿no entiendo cómo pueden lograr eso?- Los miembros de la casta de plata siempre le sorprendían, eran máquinas de combate

-Eso no es nada, mi padre ha logrado romper el récord de los cuarteles, él es capaz de hacer 40 bloqueos seguidos- Decía la pequeña Kuchiki muy orgullosa de las acciones de su padre, mientras un brillo especial cubría sus ojos.

-Byakuya siempre me sorprende, de verdad es una bestia, no sabía eso de él. Oye Rukia, dime ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes del entrenamiento?- No conocía mucho de la casta de plata de eso se daba cuenta, entonces se daba cuanta que en realidad no sabía nada de las demás castas.

-Claro, lo que guste majestad-

-¿Cómo es la vida en los cuarteles?, toda mi vida he vivido en el castillo rodeado de mi familia y siendo visitados por nobles de la casta de diamante y de oro, además de siempre estar protegido por miembros de tu casta, aunque realmente nunca pude convivir directamente con ellos. Mi vida se ha limitado a las paredes de esta jaula de oro.

Rukia miro con curiosidad al príncipe, nunca pensó que le preguntaría algo así. –Pues la vida es bastante diferente que el castillo. No sé exactamente como usted fue criado pero los de nuestra casta desde que nacemos entrenamos para luchar, recuerdo que mi primera memoria es una imagen donde mi padre y mi madre estaban enseñándome como tomar la espada- Rukia sonrió al recordar que golpeo a sus padre varias veces en su cabeza y su madre solo se burlaba de él, que buenos recuerdos. –Desde entonces, he estado entrenando para convertirme en un guardia real, más específicamente, en su guardia real.

¿Era broma? Y ¿dónde quedaban los juegos, fiestas de cumpleaños y salidas familiares? –Eso suena a una infancia dura, yo no entrene con mi padre hasta que cumplí los trece y aun así mi madre decía que aún era muy pequeño para ello, si así fue tu vida, en cuanto a las demás castas… ¿qué sabes de ellos?

La mirada de Rukia se ensombreció. –Vera majestad, conocí a algunas personas de las otras castas y solo le puedo decir que la vida de ellos si es dura, no tengo palabras para describirlo-

-¿Crees que me podrías llevar a conocerlos?, me parece tonto que vaya a entrenar para convertirme en el nuevo rey y ni siquiera conozca a la gente de mi reino, además como tú eres mi entrenadora creo que sería buena idea que me ayudaras en mi objetivo, ¿no crees? No puedo aprender todo de libros viejos, también debe aprender de ustedes, eso dice mi padre.

-Majestad, no me malinterprete pero no puede salir del castillo sin el permiso del rey- Ella no iba a exponer al muchacho.

-Vamos Rukia, yo me convertiré en el rey en unos cuantos años, así que obedecerme no debería causarte mayor problema, además deja de llamarme majestad, príncipe o tonterías reales, no sabes cuantos años las personas me han llamado así y sinceramente ya me tienen cansado, solo soy un hombre como ellos, así que llámame Ichigo-

-Si crees que es correcto, entonces te llamare Ichigo, pero… acerca de salir del castillo…. –La chica estaba empezando a bajar su guardia y demostrar un poco más de confianza.

-Por favor Rukia, ayúdame a ser un mejor rey- Claro el quería conocer a las otras castas y de paso hacer vivir a Rukia un poco de infancia, sería su manera de compensarla por haberla tratada tan mal al inicio.

Rukia no supo por qué, pero algo en su mirar le atraía e intrigaba, ¿Por qué el príncipe la miraba con tanto anhelo?, esa mirada solo la había visto en los prisioneros al enterarse de que pronto serian libres –Esta bien Ichigo, yo te ayudare- se resignó la Kuchiki

-Gracias Rukia- Después de darle las gracias a la Kuchiki, esta sonrió cálidamente e Ichigo no pudo evitar notar que esa sonrisa era bastante bella…. Qué diablos estaba pensando, ella era su guardia, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

-Pero ahora Ichigo, debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento, vamos atácame-

-Sera un placer señorita Kuchiki-

Y así empezó el entrenamiento, uno que se prolongó por varias horas

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí en la lectura, espero les gustara el primer capitulo, ha decir verdad esta historia contara con un gran desarrollo así que sera un poco larga, pero no la juzguen por eso, a veces es mejor cocinar lentamente los ingredientes para evitar que se quemen. De nuevo les agradezco mucho sus sugerencias y que le den una oportunidad a la historia, les aseguro que esto desbordara mucho drama más adelante, así que esperen pacientemente. Solo me queda decir... quejas, sugerencias, errores, tomatazos? acepto de todo xD esperare paciente sus criticas. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero la historia es 100% mía c:**

Hola amigos! Vaya no pensé que tendría tantas lecturas, muchas, muchas gracias! de verdad me han dejado impresionada con su apoyo, la única manera que tengo para agradecerles es intentando traerles un bello capítulo rápidamente, por lo que me he apurado en ello. Empecemos a conocer un poco más de esta historia, les invito a leer, dejar que les envuelva y disfrutarlo al máximo!

 _"El universo... aunque parezca que nuestras vidas son insignificantes, todas forman parte del universo, si logramos entenderlo y podemos sentirlo, entonces le damos un valor a la vida, cualquiera que sea, a eso se le llama polvo de estrellas, dime ¿esas hermosas estrellas en el cielo parecen polvo ante tus ojos? ¿crees que son basura?"_

 _-Sage el patriarca. The Lost Canvas. (Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi)_

 _CAPÍTULO II. -De juicios y verdades_

 _-Pero ahora Ichigo, debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento, vamos atácame-_

 _-Sera un placer señorita Kuchiki-_

 _Y así empezó un entrenamiento, uno que se prolongó por varias horas._

* * *

-Vaya Rukia de verdad eres muy fuerte, me has dejado exhausto.- El joven pelinaranja se encontraba realmente cansado, la practica aunque sencilla, resulto bastante agobiante.

-Vamos Ichigo, esto es lo básico y lo has hecho muy bien, veras que en unas cuantas sesiones más lo dominaras a la perfección, tanto el bloqueo como el contrabloqueo –La pelinegra no mostraba ningún síntoma de cansancio, se veía bastante fresca. Aunque tal vez si se había excedido un poco, pero el muchacho se lo debía por dudar de sus habilidades.

-No lo entiendo Rukia, como puedes estar así de tranquila, solo mírame a mí, estoy sudando como 10 litros de agua-

Rukia mira hacia donde el pelinaranja le señaló, para ver como unas cuantas gotas de sudor del muchacho resbalaban, estas cayeron desde su barbilla hasta su pecho para después perderse en su uniforme, por alguna razón esa acción le causó mucha pena y de inmediato apartó la mirada.

-So… solo es falta de costumbre, por favor deja de quejarte- ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca antes lo había sentido, esa pequeña atracción… de seguro su padre la había golpeado muy fuerte durante su pelea y ahora repercutía en su cabeza y veía cosas.

El pelinaranja bufo resignado –Como quieras, pero dime… ¿a qué casta me llevaras a conocer?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó consternada la chica

-Rukia, tu prometiste que me llevarías a conocer a la gente de las diversas castas y pues quiero que en uno de estos días que no haya entrenamiento y tenga el día libre me lleves a conocerlos, podría ser mañana mismo, así que respóndeme, ¿Cuándo iremos a conocerlos?

Es cierto le había prometido llevarlo a conocer las castas, tenía que cumplir, después de todo era su palabra como Kuchiki. Le había ganado el muchacho, tenía que darle la razón -Tú ganas Ichigo, pero te llevare a conocer un lugar que dirige un amigo mío.

-¡Perfecto!, ¿Qué clase de lugar es?

-Es un lugar pequeño dentro de los distritos de la casta de bronce y para llegar ahí tendremos que recorrer una distancia un poco larga, pero al menos te permitirá conocer los alrededores.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo y a qué hora partimos?

\- Supongo que lo mejor será ir mañana, habrá que irnos al amanecer… las 5:00 de la mañana es lo adecuado ya que debemos regresar temprano, no queremos que se empiecen a preguntar en donde estas. ¿Tienes alguna excusa para ausentarte?

-Claro que la tengo, veras algunos días visitó la tumba de mis pequeñas hermanas, mi familia sabe que no me gusta que me molesten cuando voy a verlas. Por órdenes de mi padre antes Byakuya me acompañaba cuando salía del castillo, pero ahora que tengo mi propio guardia, no habra problema, claro si le digo que tú me acompañaras.

-En ningún momento dejare de protegerlo majestad, de eso de estar seguro, pero… ¿crees que es correcto mentirles?- Aunque ella no debería juzgarlo, sabía que no era correcto que un prospecto a rey mintiera.

-No me gusta hacerlo y no lo haré, porque después de nuestro pequeño viaje tú me acompañaras a esa tumba, ¿entendido? y dime ¿qué te dije acerca de llamarme "majestad"?- Cómo odiaba las formalidades

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- Rukia se disculpó bajando la cabeza en una inclinación respetuosa

-Rukia deja de una vez los protocolos de lado, tal vez necesites que te lo haga entender de otra manera, si te soy sincero, no me agrada para nada que te comportes así conmigo –Era imposible no enfadarse, de verdad odiaba que lo trataran de esa manera, como si él fuera un dios y las demás personas fuesen unas hormigas que debía adorarlo, de verdad era algo desagradable. Así que decidió castigar a la chica de otra manera, se le lanzo encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas –Espero que con esto entiendas –Se reía el muchacho mientras seguía dándole cosquillas al pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

La pequeña Kuchiki fue sorprendida por la acción del príncipe, simplemente se le lanzo encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, nadie desde que era niña la había tratado así y estaba tan poco acostumbrada que la risa le invadió de inmediato ante tales estímulos.

Ichigo continúo con sus cosquillas, que más podía hacer para hacerla entender, si la hubiera intentado ganar en un combate él sería el sometido y probablemente no lograría su fin de hacerle entender a la Kuchiki, pero no imagino que debido a la cercanía se quedaría hechizado, la risa de Rukia no solo era contagiosa, también le hacía sentir increíblemente bien, como cuando era un niño y no tenía más preocupaciones que las de jugar.

-Basta, basta me rindo Ichigo, lo siento- Ya no lo soportaba más

Ichigo salió del bello encanto al escuchar a Rukia y se detuvo, se alejó de ella y se dio cuenta que no había pensado en sus acciones, él simplemente había actuado conforme a sus impulsos. Pero por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía sentir muy bien – Será mejor que te vayas y descanses Rukia, quiero que mañana nos veamos temprano en los cobertizos de la caballeriza, descansa.

Rukia no dijo más, simplemente se levantó y se retiró de la sala, Ichigo era bastante extraño, pero bastante simpático y su pelo parecía una zanahoria, pequeña risa se le escapó ante su propio pensamiento. Nunca se imaginó que Ichigo se le lanzara enzima y le hiciera cosquillas, justo como lo hacía su familia cuando era pequeña. Caminaba hacia la salida del castillo, pensando en que el príncipe aunque arrogante al principio y gruñón, en realidad era una buena persona y le había caído muy bien, quizás no era tan loca la idea de que pronto sería buenos amigos, sin embargo estaba tan ida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una chica de cabello pelirosa, haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso.

La chica pelirosa fue levantada por un gran guardia, para después gritarle a Rukia- ¡Tonta, que diablos haces golpeándome!, ¿no sabes quién soy?, soy la hija del gran Rey Aizen, Riruka Sousuke, soy una noble de la casta de diamante y tu- grito despectivamente señalando a Rukia- eres una basura de la casta de plata, un perra faldera la cual solo sirve para enviar a pelear y criar más perros.

Rukia no podía creer como se estaba dirigiendo a ella, sin embargo cualquier impulso de defenderse desapareció cuando menciono su estatus como miembro de la casta de diamante, no podía molestarla, ese era su lugar debajo de ella y de los nobles, por lo que se puso de rodillas frente a ella en posición sumisa –Lo siento princesa, no era mi intención ponerme en su camino

-Al menos conoces tu lugar bestia- La pelirosa puso un pie arriba de la cabeza de Rukia, para posteriormente darle una fuerte patada y hacerla caer de nuevo al suelo –He sido compasiva contigo perra- después miró al guardia detrás de ella y le habló –Ginjou quiero que lances a esta basura fuera del castillo, me repugna ver mierda como está

El hombre tomó a Rukia por el cuello de la camisa y le ayudó a levantarse –Por favor señorita sígame, debo escoltarla afuera del castillo-

Rukia se levantó y se deshizo del agarre de Ginjou dirigiéndose a ambos –No se preocupe princesa, no les causare más problemas, yo misma me sacaré del castillo…. Que tengan bonita noche y perdonen las molestias.- Rukia camino de nuevo a la salida del castillo, mientras una pequeña gota de sangre resbalaba por su boca, la patada de había abierto el labio. Bestia… ella no era ninguna bestia. ¿Qué curiosa es la vida?, en los entrenamientos rara vez resultaba herida y ahora por la patada de una princesa se le había abierto el labio.

* * *

Dentro del castillo Ichigo se encontraba en su cuarto a punto de acostarse cuando escucho como golpeaban a su puerta, era raro que su familia lo buscara a esas horas de la noche, por lo que fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó el pelinaranja al abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con una pelirosa que se lanzó a abrazarlo

-¡¿Ichigo, me extrañaste?! Yo si te había extrañado, ya necesitaba de tus abrazos y de tu cariño

Ichigo intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima –Cuanto tiempo Riruka, de verdad cuanto tiempo, dime ¿qué haces por acá?- El chico decía mientras se quitaba el fuerte agarre de la chica

-Ichigo qué preguntas son esas, vine con mi padre, de hecho llegué hace una hora, mi padre vino a discutir con el tuyo acerca de asuntos de reyes, qué más da… lo importante es que estamos juntos- Riruka se inclinó e intentó besar a Ichigo

-Por favor Riruka espera- Decía el príncipe mientras esquivaba a la pelirosa –Sabes que nuestra relación se terminó hace mucho-

-¡Solo nos dimos un tiempo!

-Si bueno… por ahora no quiero besarte, no lo veo correcto

-Ichigo sabes que en algún momento deberás casarte y yo soy una de las candidatas, podrías ahorrarte todo el circo y simplemente seguir con lo nuestro.

-Puede ser, pero por el momento solo sigamos siendo amigos hasta que llegue ese día- El Kurosaki ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, no quería hablar de ello, a pesar de sentir un fuerte sentimiento por Riruka en su momento, quería aprender y conocer muchas cosas antes de formalizar cualquier tipo de relación, ese era el plan. –Mejor cuéntame qué has hecho en todo este tiempo.

Así ambos príncipes se quedaron despiertos platicando uno con otro hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando el sueño los invadió la joven princesa salió del dormitorio del príncipe, no sin antes intentar convencer a Ichigo de que durmieran juntos, claro que este se opuso rotundamente, aunque Ichigo no se pudo librar del beso que Riruka le hizo darle para que accediera a salir de su habitación. Riruka se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, siendo escoltada por Ginjou que le estaba esperando afuera, en el pasillo.

Riruka besaba tan bien como siempre, daban ganas de tomar más de ella, aunque nunca había entendido como poco a poco sus besos solo lo llegaban a excitar efímeramente, ya no le producían una sensación de bienestar y felicidad. No sé, tal vez con el tiempo… las sensaciones regresarían. Por eso era ella era una de las mejores candidatas para convertirse en su futura esposa. Cerró la puerta mientras veía a la chica marcharse y después se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Por la mañana el Kurosaki se dirigió a la caballería para encontrarse con Rukia, pero al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que Riruka le seguía, era muy temprano para que ella estuviera despierta, de seguro Ginjou o algún guardia debió de avisarle que él había salido de su cuarto, así que decidió enfrentarla para saber que buscaba.

-Vamos Riruka sé que me estas siguiendo, así que sal de una vez y habla conmigo, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, yo siempre te escuchare- Ichigo sonrió justo hacia la maseta en la que se encontraba escondida la chica

-No se vale Ichigo, yo quería sorprenderte- dijo la princesa haciendo un puchero mientras salía de su escondite -¿Vas a ir a cabalgar?, ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Si iré a cabalgar, pero no voy a ir a disfrutar de un paseo, me temo que no podrás acompañarme, me disponía a visitar a mis hermanas- Dijo el Kurosaki mientras sacaba su caballo del establo, al momento de acercarse a los cobertizo de los caballos, se dio cuenta de que Rukia estaba presente y ya tenía a ambos caballos preparados para la marcha.

-¿Rukia, desde cuando has estado aquí?- Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad y un poco molesto.

La chica de ojos violetas que estaba sentada junto con los caballos se levantó y lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta que la princesa pelirosa estaba detrás de Ichigo –Llegue media hora antes para preparar los caballos majestad, después me dispuse a esperarlo junto con ellos- Respondió mientras sacaba a ambos caballos del establo y los acariciaba amablemente, ella amaba a los animales, eran tan nobles y sinceros, que muchas veces te obedecían sin siquiera pedirlo.

La pelirosa que se encontraba mirando, reconoció a la Kuchiki como la chica de la noche anterior y una llama de ira nació en ella, así que empezó a insultarla –Pero mira nada más, si es la bestia de anoche, pero dime zorra, ¿acaso eres quien cuida los caballos?, una bestia para cuidar a las bestias, es irónico pero divertido.

El pelinaranja estaba a punto de saltar a defender a Rukia, pero antes de hacerlo oyó como Rukia le respondía tranquilamente.

-Perdone princesa no era mi intención hacerle sentir mal con mi presencia, pero yo soy el guardia del príncipe Kurosaki y debo acompañarlo cuando salga del castillo-

-¿Cómo una basura como tú, puede ser guardia de alguien de la realeza?, eres solo una perra- Decía la princesa con una repugnante expresión

-¡Riruka ya basta!, sabes cómo odio que te refieras así de las personas, la guardia Kuchiki es capaz de proteger a cualquiera de la nobleza y es muy fuerte, así que te pido que la trates con respeto y le pidas perdón por lo que le has dicho.- Estaba furioso, cómo se atrevía a insultarla sin siquiera conocerla.

-¿Disculparme con esa bestia?, jamás haría algo así, pertenece a la misma casta de Ginjou, la casta de plata y tú sabes Ichigo que ellos no son más que bestias sedientas de sangre, jamás me disculpare… son perros de pelea, solo eso, no vale la pena que les dirijamos palabra a menos que sea para ordenarles.

-Riruka…. Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, ¡DISCÚLPATE!- Ichigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por favor joven Kurosaki, no discuta por mi causa- Declamaba la Kuchiki –lo que dice la princesa Riruka es verdad, desde jóvenes se nos cría para protegerlos y obedecerlos, no tiene por qué disculparse, en realidad ha sido mi culpa el haberla hecho enojar y vuelvo a pedirle perdón.

–Rukia….. –Ichigo no creía lo que estaba oyendo, cómo eran criados los de la casta de Rukia para soportar tales insultos y bajar la cabeza.

-Bueno Ichigo al menos tu perra sabe su lugar, pero sería bueno que se lo recordarás más seguido, sino un día de estos podría morderte, no debes tratar con tanta dulzura a estas bestias, recuérdalo ellos no son como nosotros- Termino de decir la pelirosa, para después darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.

Riruka era una mujer tan diferente, cuando estaba con los de casta diamante y oro se comportaba de una manera tan cálida, pero en presencia de otras castas, ella cambiaba completamente de actitud y se volvía fría y despiadada, esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales él había terminado su relación con ella, nunca le gustó su manera de tratar a las personas y en su familia su padre y su madre siempre le habían enseñado a tratar con gentileza a todos los que le rodeaban, su padre lo hacía todo el tiempo, trataba a Byakuya como un buen amigo y jamás le echaba en cara su casta o su estatus social, al menos es eso lo que creía.

-Lo siento Rukia… ella no debió tratarte así- Se disculpó apenado el pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes Ichigo ya estoy acostumbrada, es parte de ser miembro de esta casta, pero no me quejo…. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro… por cierto, ¿por qué hace rato me llamaste majestad y toda esa tontería? –Preguntó mientras ambos subían a sus caballos

-Si te hubiera llamado por tu nombre probablemente la princesa se hubiera enfadado aún más y no quiero que ella se sienta mal por mi culpa

-¿Cómo puedes pensar más en ella que en ti misma?, fue ella quien te insulto

-Tal vez… pero su casta le da el derecho y así son las leyes- Rukia nunca se había puesto a pensarlo de esa manera, ¿qué tenían ellos de especial? ¿Por qué las demás castas eran tratadas así?, tonterías, puertas tonterías no debería estar pensando en eso.

-No lo había notado Rukia, pero ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida en el labio?, se ve profunda.- Hasta ahora notaba la herida de su guardia.

¿Cómo se había hecho la herida?, no creía conveniente que Ichigo supiera la verdad –Me la hice anoche al tropezarme y caer en unas rocas, pero no te preocupes Ichigo no es de importancia, es solo un rasguño, buscare algunas plantas medicinales y no quedará rastro de ella.

Cuántas cosas sabía esa chica, no solo era fuerte al parecer sabía mucho más de lo que él creía –Rukia no te importaría si te acompaño a buscar las plantas, he leído mucho de plantas medicinales pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ir a buscarlas, ¿crees poder enseñarme?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero una cosa a la vez, lo mejor será marcharnos, después buscaremos las plantas.- Si el príncipe quería aprender y ella podía enseñarle, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

Ambos muchachos emprendieron la marcha en los caballos a toda prisa, mientras Ichigo se ponía una capucha para tapar su rostro y nadie los pudiera descubrir.

* * *

Después de un rato de cabalgar ambos llegaron a una aldea lejos del castillo, la mayoría de las construcciones era rusticas de adobe y madera, Rukia guió a Ichigo hasta una construcción un poco más alejada de la aldea y entonces desmontaron del caballo. Ichigo estaba tan sorprendido de ver el lugar, las construcciones eran pequeñas y todas las personas tenían ropaje sencillo, bastante desgastado y sucio. La gente en las calles se veía apurada, también podía ver algunos indigentes tirados pidiendo monedas y otros más que parecían enfermos o algo peor.

-Rukia, ¿Qué lugar es este?- el muchacho iba detrás de Rukia mientras la interrogaba.

Rukia llego a una construcción un poco más deteriorada que las demás y con un portón de madera roto –Recuerdas que te dije que visitaríamos un lugar que dirigía un amigo, pues este es el lugar…. ¡Ashido he venido de visita!- Grito a todo pulmón la muchacha

Un joven alto de cabellos cobrizos salió del lugar abriendo la gran puerta y al reconocer a Rukia sonrió ampliamente. –Pero miren nada más… si hoy la suerte me sonríe, la bella y poderosa Kuchiki Rukia ha venido a visitar –Decía exageradamente el joven mientras hacia una mala reverencia y después reía –Dime Rukia- Sonreía el joven -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ashido cuanto tiempo –la pelinegra se acercó y lo abrazo efusivamente, como extrañaba al muchacho, era uno de sus mejores amigos y siempre había estado con ella cuando necesitaba apoyo.

Ichigo no sabía por qué, pero el abrazo de ambos jóvenes lo hacía sentir incomodo, la sensación lo atribuyo al hecho de que Rukia era su guardia y no la había visto mostrar tanto afecto en el corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Rukia dejo de abrazar a Ashido y le habló amablemente –Pues veras Ashido, el príncipe Ichigo quiere conocer un poco más del reino y pues me pidió que lo trajera-

Ashido creía que su amiga se había vuelto loca, ¿un príncipe fuera del castillo en ese distrito tan bajo? –Rukia… ¿de verdad te sientes bien?, no bromees así conmigo, si quieres vengarte por lo de la rana cuando éramos niños estás haciendo un pésimo intento.

El pelinaranja al escucharlos se descubrió la capucha –Ella dice la verdad, yo soy el príncipe y he venido a conocer el lugar

Ashido después de recibir tremendo impacto, atinó a tirarse al suelo y hacer una reverencia, mientras tenía la cabeza pegada al suelo –Lo siento mucho majestad, no era mi intención ofenderle en absoluto, perdone mi descortesía.

-No te preocupes y por favor levántate, no me gusta que tengan tanto protocolo conmigo- Reclamó el pelinaranja –Mejor llévame a conocer el lugar que diriges

-Sí majestad, pero no sé si este lugar sea digno de recibirle- decía preocupado Ashido.

-Vamos Ashido, yo ya hable con él y está decidido a conocer a la gente de las castas tal cual son, así que por favor ayúdanos, por cierto dejare mi cooperación en la mesa- Rukia se adelantó y entró al lugar.

-Está bien –Suspiró resignado el joven, si se lo pedía un príncipe y su amada amiga Rukia, no había manera de negarse –Majestad este lugar es un orfanato, donde los niños de la casta de bronce, aquellos que han perdido a sus padres pueden tener otra oportunidad de hacer sus vidas.

Ichigo estaba impresionado, jamás había estado en un orfanato de ninguna clase, solo había leído de ellos en los libros, los describían como grandes casas donde se cuidaban a los niños –Ya veo, ¿te importaría si puedo entrar y ver el lugar?

-Claro que no, sígame por favor- Ashido lo guió por el lugar.

-No puede ser….- El lugar era bastante pequeño y literalmente se caía a pedazos, algunas paredes tenían agujeros por donde entraba el viento y parte del lugar estaba lleno de insectos que estaban sobre algunos alimentos, en lo que parecía una tina donde almacenaban el agua, pudo ver que era de un color verdoso y tenía varias larvas de mosquito dentro, eso fue algo que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, también parte del piso tenía vidrios y piedras, siguió mirando el lugar hasta que vio a Rukia agachada abrazando a unos niños, eso escena le hizo olvidar un momento la podredumbre del lugar.

-Este lugar se cae a pedazos- Ichigo decía en voz baja, pero aun así fue oído por Ashido

-Así es majestad, pero a comparación de otros lugares estamos muy bien. Cada cierto tiempo los Kuchikis vienen a visitarnos y nos traen comida, agua y ropa para los niños, Rukia viene más seguido y siempre trae un poco de dinero para comprar lo que se necesite o atender a los niños enfermos.

-No es mucho lo que les traigo- Respondió la pelinegra –Pero intento ayudar un poco, los niños no merecen vivir así, después de todo ellos son el futuro –Rukia volvió a poner su atención a los niños y se puso a jugar con ellos, mientras ellos intentaban tocar su espada que estaba colgada en su cintura y le jalaban el cabello

-He Rukia, ¿nos enseñarías a pelear un día de estos?- Preguntaba un niño

-También… ¿nos puedes traer de esos dulces tan ricos que trajiste la última vez?- decía otro niño más pequeño

-Ashido nos ha enseñado a leer Rukia- Decía una niña pequeña

-Señorita Rukia usted es muy amable, siempre nos trae comida y por eso… ¿puede ser mi heroína?- Un niño le decía a Rukia mientras abrazaba la pierna de la muchacha con mucha insistencia.

Rukia se vio abrumada por tantas preguntas, sin embargo le encantaba sentir el amor de esos niños, nunca tuvo hermanos, pero sus amigos habían sido como su familia, y estos niños siempre se los recordaba por lo que ella les contestó amablemente-Por supuesto que les traeré muchos dulces niños, también me alegro mucho de que Ashido les esté enseñando a leer y ya saben que no les puedo enseñar a pelear, los de su casta deben poner mucha atención a Ashido y aprender a ser grandes comerciantes, de las peleas no se preocupen yo siempre les ayudare y protegeré.

A Ichigo le dio mucha ternura la escena, recordó a sus hermanas, se imaginó a Karin y Yuzu viviendo en esas condiciones y la visión lo entristeció, después pensó en la manera en que murieron las pequeñas, ahora sentía más vacío en su pecho, cuántos niños de ese orfanato no habían muerto por un descuido como sus hermanas. Estos niños no tenían padres que les protegieran y Ashido era solo un hombre para cuidarlos a todos.

-Kuchiki, he visto suficiente…. Vámonos- Ichigo salió del lugar y se montó en su caballo

Rukia se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de Ichigo y salió detrás de él, despidiéndose rápidamente de los niños y de Ashido, prometiendoles antes de irse que regresaría pronto.

-Ichigo, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Rukia mientras se subía a su propio caballo

-Ya es tarde y aún debemos pasar a ver la tumba de mis hermanas, vámonos- Ichigo hizo a su caballo avanzar.

* * *

Era un mausoleo hermoso y estaba vigilado por varios hombres de la guardia real, sin embargo su interior estaba completamente solitario, al acercarse Ichigo se identificó con los hombres y después entraron, pronto se volvieron a encontrar solos de nuevo. Ichigo y Rukia desmontaron de sus caballos y entraron a la edificación principal, una pequeña cúpula con dos tumbas pequeñas.

Ichigo llego hasta una gran placa de mármol y miró hacia el epitafio. "Descansen en paz, Kurosaki Yuzu y Kurosaki Karin, hermanas e hijas queridas, que sus espíritus siempre vuelen sobre los cielos"

Rukia llego al lado de Ichigo y también miro la gran placa de mármol, su corazón se estrujo al ver la edad de las niñas "4 años", era la inscripción que estaba grabada. Rukia salió de su trance cuando oyó la voz melancólica de Ichigo.

-Mis hermanas eran muy jóvenes cuando el accidente pasó... yo… no pude hacer nada para protegerlas, si hubiera sido fuerte en aquel entonces… por favor, déjame solo- Ichigo se vio atormentado por los recuerdos y se vio obligado a buscar la soledad.

-Majestad perdone si mi presencia le incomoda, yo me retirare, estaré afuera- Dolor, dolor puro es lo que Rukia percibió en la voz de Ichigo.

-Rukia… gracias- Murmuró el joven.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, solo cumplo sus órdenes- Contesto sin voltear a verlo

-No te agradezco por eso, te agradezco por haberme llevado a ese orfanato, esos niños…. No sé, me diste una visión que me recordó mucho a mis hermanas pequeñas y cuando jugaba con ellas.

Rukia se sorprendió pero no volteo, sabía que sería una falta de respeto que ella volteara y lo viera en estado de "vulnerabilidad". –Majestad tal vez no sea de la realeza, no nací en una cuna de oro, pero mis padres me dieron mucho cariño, me enseñaron a respetar y sobre todo a entender el dolor, quizás no sea mucho, pero si algún día necesita hablar con alguien, no dude en que yo estaré ahí para escucharlo… lo esperare afuera, con su permiso. –Rukia salió rápidamente por la puerta.

El príncipe se quedó pensando en las palabras de su guardia, siempre había sido interrogado y cuestionado acerca de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones, sobre todo por los nobles que no tardaban un segundo para encontrarle un defecto a él o a su familia para después hacerlo resaltar repetitivamente, además nunca tuvo una amistad sincera con ninguno de ellos, solo fingían escucharlo con la finalidad de después pedirle un alto cargo. Todos estaban podridos… Pero Byakuya nunca se había comportado así con su padre y ahora Rukia tampoco lo hacía con él… tal vez en un futuro, pudiera contarle del tormento que le acechaba desde que sus hermanas murieron.

* * *

Rukia estaba afuera esperando a Ichigo. Ese muchacho era muy noble, nunca pensó que el corazón de un gobernante fuese tan cálido y compasivo, siempre había pensado que la mayoría de los nobles eran como Riruka, despiadados y autoritarios, sabía por palabras de su padre que el rey Isshin era amable, pero nunca pensó que el príncipe también lo fuera, ella siempre quiso ser un guardia real para poder proteger el honor de su familia y conseguir un poco más de fondos para donarlos al orfanato.

Ichigo salió de la tumba y miró a Rukia.

-Creo que está anocheciendo y lo mejor será que regresemos al castillo -El joven se acercó a su caballo y lo monto.

Rukia lo imitó y también subió a su caballo. Ambos muchachos cabalgaron por la planicie donde estaba el mausoleo real, hasta que llegaron al bosque que cubría las afueras del castillo, tenían que regresar a casa lo antes posibles era peligro estar afuera tanto tiempo, justo cuando habían entrado al corazón del bosque, dos grandes explosiones espantaron a sus caballos haciendo que pararan abruptamente.

-¿Qué demonios?, esas explosiones fueron por dinamita, no estamos solos… ¡Rukia!- El muchacho gritó a la Kuchiki pero al no recibir respuesta giró hacia donde estaba el caballo de la pelinegra para encontrar a la chica luchando con un bandido de gran estatura.

Rukia después de sentir las explosiones bajo rápidamente del caballo y al ver a un hombre que se lanzaba con su espada directamente a Ichigo, lo intercepto e intentó someterlo.

-¡Majestad, por favor huya de aquí, este bandido no está solo, su manera de actuar es típica de ataques en grupo!- Rukia puso más fuerza en su espada mientras hacía retroceder a su rival, no era un gran problema para ella, pero sabía que pronto saldrían los otros bandidos a atacarlos y entonces podrían estar en problemas.

Ichigo desmontó de su caballo y desenvaino su espada. – ¡No te voy a dejar sola, luchare contigo!-

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, al parecer Ichigo está conociendo un poco más del reino, pero ¿hasta donde llega su ignorancia?, ¿cuál será el pasado que atormenta a su familia? y bueno ya entró al telón Riruka, veremos que tan bueno o que tan malo será esto. No me queda más que dar las gracias porque me lean y ya saben si les gusto o no les gusto, o si me quieren lanzar una tomatazo o sandía :v dejen un review para que les escuche, gracias por los favs y follow nuevos, esperare sus críticas con ansias. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo recordemos que Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La historia es de mi loca autoría.**

Hola chicos, espero se encuentren bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan extraña, les recuerdo que es mi primera historia y todas sus criticas son bien recibidas, me ayudan para que yo pueda mejorar. Gracias por sus lindos reviews, follows y favs, se agradece que sigan la historia, ya no los aburro y mejor les dejo leer, empezamos.

 _"No creas nada, no importa donde leas, o quien lo dijo, no importa si lo he dicho yo, a no ser que esté de acuerdo con tu propia razón y sentido común."_

-Siddharta Gautama

 _CAPÍTULO_ _III. -Amigos_

 _-¡Majestad, por favor huya de aquí, este bandido no está solo, su manera de actuar es típica de ataques en grupo!- Rukia puso más fuerza en su espada mientras hacía retroceder a su rival, no era un gran problema para ella, pero sabía que pronto saldrían los otros bandidos a atacarlos y entonces podrían estar en problemas._

 _Ichigo desmontó de su caballo y desenvaino su espada. – ¡No te voy a dejar sola, luchare contigo!-_

* * *

Era un estúpido, un reverendo estúpido, ella había pasado toda su vida entrenando para protegerlo y él se exponía cual margarita en un incendio, no lo decía porque él fuera malo para la pelea, en lo absoluto, al haberlo probado en tan solo un entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía un gran potencial y facilidad para el manejo de la espada, sin embargo en una pelea en grupo tenían muy pocas posibilidades de poder ganar. Rukia lanzo un corte a su adversario de manera transversal haciéndole una gran herida en su hombro, el bandido se desestabilizo por un segundo por el dolor intenso, pero al momento de reaccionar sintió una espada atravesándole el estómago, Rukia le había dado una estocada directa. La muchacha rápidamente saco su espada de su adversario y se acercó al príncipe para tomarlo por la muñeca y empezar a correr.

-Rukia detente, creí que pelearíamos contra esos bandidos – ¿A dónde le estaba llevando?, ellos debían luchar, sabía que juntos podrían hacerle frente a los bandidos.

-No es por nada Ichigo, pero en una pelea en grupo tenemos pocas probabilidades de vencer, lo mejor será encontrar uno de nuestros caballos y salir de aquí.- Su bienestar ante todo, esa era la regla, proteger a la realeza.

Ichigo miro a un caballo muy cerca y jalo a Rukia –Rukia justo ahí, ahí hay uno-

-Perfecto- Corrieron al caballo y subieron a él, Ichigo tomó las riendas y empezaron a cabalgar a toda prisa, buscando ponerse a salvo.

Cuando Ichigo salió del bosque y diviso el castillo junto con los muchos guardias de este, disminuyo el trote del caballo. –Rukia lo logramos, estamos a salvo- Volteo a verla

-Eso parece Ichigo- Respondió la muchacha con voz débil pero con una sonrisa

Ichigo entonces noto que Rukia tenía clavadas en su espalda 3 flechas y que de las heridas de estas salía un pequeño brote de sangre. – ¡Maldita sea Rukia!, ¿Cómo es que esas flechas…? – Claro como no lo había pensado, ella se usó de escudo para protegerlo mientras huían, carajos solo se conocían de menos de unos cuantos días y la muchacha ya le había protegido de serías heridas.

-Supongo que baje la guardia- Respondió la muchacha con una pequeña risa mientras empezaba a perder las fuerzas y se soltaba de su agarre –No te preocupes estoy bien, solo necesito ir a casa en los cuarteles y ver que el medico de papá me atienda.

-¡Hey tonta, no puedes ir en ese estado podrías morir!- Ichigo la ayudo a reafirmar su agarre y cabalgo los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar al castillo, al llegar al lugar llamo a los guardias de las puertas y ordeno que pidieran ayuda médica rápidamente.

-Ichigo por favor no seas exagerado, son solo unos cuantos rasguños – Rebatía la pelinegra, como podía estar tan asustado con unas heridas tan simples, en los cuartes todos los días llegaban cosas mucho peores –Vamos déjame ir Ichigo o te hare sufrir en el entrenamiento

-No Rukia, no te dejare ir hasta que un médico te revise, no importa si me quieres explotar en el entrenamiento, no te dejare–Ichigo sujetaba fuertemente a Rukia contra su pecho para evitar que huyera y se balanceara lastimándose.

Cuando el medico llego, se llevó a la Kuchiki a una de las habitaciones del castillo, con el fin de atenderla más rápidamente, mientras Ichigo esperaba información de la salud de Rukia su padre junto con su madre aparecieron, ellos suspendieron su comida con el rey Aizen cuando se enteraron del estado en el que su hijo y la Kuchiki llegaron al castillo. Ichigo al ver a sus padres tan alterados, les conto acerca del ataque que sufrieron por lo bandidos.

-Hijo me alegro tanto de que no te haya pasado nada, no sé qué hubiera hecho si tu salieras lastimado.- Masaki abrazaba a su hijo como si este fuese a desparecer de sus brazos en cualquier momento.

-¿Bandidos, cerca del castillo?, esto es grave, nunca se acercan tanto a estas tierras, lo mejor será mandar tropas para que investiguen el lugar, igual que tu madre me alegro mucho de que al menos no resultaste herido hijo mío. En cuanto a la pequeña Kuchiki no te preocupes, estoy seguro que sus heridas no son de gravedad, los Kuchiki son huesos duros de roer.

-Sus heridas no son graves, son simples rasguños –Ahí fue cuando Ichigo noto que Byakuya estaba detrás de su padre, se le veía un poco afligido, pero aun así se veía imponente y fuerte –Mi hija es fuerte y por sus venas corre valor puro, no morirá ni saldrá perjudicada por heridas tan insignificantes, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

¿Insignificantes? Ichigo sabía que esas heridas no eran insignificantes, podrían haber tocado algún órgano vital y… podrían haber pasado miles de cosas que ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Pero la realidad es que Ichigo pocas veces había visto a una persona herida y no sabría decir si una herida era grave o no.

-No te preocupes hijo, estoy segura que saldrá bien. Sé que apenas tienes poco tiempo de conocerla pero puedo ver en tus ojos que ya has desarrollado un gran vínculo con ella, ¿o me equivoco?- Vaya, ¿tan transparente era para su madre?, no tenía caso contestar cuando la respuesta su madre ya la sabía.

Pronto salió el medico informando que Rukia se encontraba bien y que las heridas no eran más que superficiales, noticia que lo alegro. Por órdenes del médico decidieron dejar descansar a Rukia, mientras su padre ordeno a Byakuya que regresara a casa a informar a su esposa, orden que el Kuchiki obedeció, no sin antes mirar a Isshin de una manera enigmática.

-Iré a avisarle a Hisana del estado de Rukia, después volveré por ella, ¿quiere que haga algo más?- Decía Byakuya tranquilamente.

-Por el momento puedes retirarte Byakuya, después hablare contigo de una tarea especial- Isshin despidió a Byakuya con un saludo de manos y se quedó pensando mientras observaba a su esposa e hijo hablar tranquilamente.

* * *

Rukia despertó en una habitación desconocida y con un dolor en la espalda, cuando se levantó y miro por la venta del cuarto pudo observar que se encontraba dentro del castillo, ante el asombro decidió salir del lugar, solo recordaba que había llegado al castillo con Ichigo en su caballo y de ahí todo era confuso, el recuerdo de un hombre sacando las flechas de su cuerpo y escuchar las voces de su padre, el médico y la familia real. Murmuros que decían que sus heridas eran superficiales, solo rasguños. Sabía que Ichigo estaba bien, así que decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a los cuarteles con su familia y poder preguntarle a su padre como había llegado a esa situación, tomo su espada y se puso su armadura mientras salía de la habitación. Afuera se encontró con su padre que ya le estaba esperando, ambos se dispusieron a regresar a los cuarteles y descansar el resto del día.

* * *

Ichigo decidió visitar a Rukia por la mañana, ya eran las 12:00 am y la pequeña mujer probablemente ya habría despertado, sin embargo al entrar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido esa chiquilla?, ante la duda fue a buscar a su padre, por suerte lo encontró rápidamente, estaba en el jardín principal hablando con el rey Aizen y con su hija Riruka.

-Papá, ¿Dónde está Rukia?, no la encontré en su habitación- Una pregunta directa

-Ichigo vaya manera de dirigirte a tu padre cuando hay invitados, ya veo tú inquietud, pero no te preocupes de seguro la pequeña Kuchiki regreso a los cuarteles, al igual que Byakuya a la mayoría de la casta de plata no le gusta entrar o estar en el castillo a menos que sea cumpliendo un deber, de seguro debe estar descansando- El rey le sonreía a su hijo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo… -Ichigo se sintió tranquilo de saber que Rukia estaba bien, fue entonces que noto que tanto Riruka y Aizen tenían mucho tiempo de visita en el castillo. –Aizen, Riruka, buenos días- El chico saludo educado

-Buenos días joven Ichigo- El rey Aizen se veía feliz, aunque su sonrisa era inquietante. Como si en el fondo viera lo profundo de su alma.

-Hola Ichigo- Al contestar la pelirosa brinco al lado del príncipe y se sujetó al brazo de Ichigo, le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras mantenía su agarre.

-Ichigo, porque no les haces compañía a nuestros invitados, ellos han venido a hacernos una invitación muy amable. Dentro de un mes se llevara a cabo un baile en el castillo de Aizen y ellos han venido a invitarnos a nosotros y a los nobles del reino, quieren que este baile sea una oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor los jóvenes y pronto puedan formalizar uniones y formar lazos.- Isshin se veía encantado por la invitación, nada más le gustaría que su hijo por fin pudiera asentar la cabeza y se quedara en el castillo, como ansiaba tener nietos.

Sin embargo Ichigo no estaba tan emocionado. –Viejo perdona mi pregunta, ¿pero no es muy pronto para eso?, acabo de cumplir los 18 años y quería conocer más cosas del reino, viajar y conocer más del mundo antes de formalizar un compromiso.

-Hijo testarudo, tal vez no lo entiendas pero esta fiesta planeada por Aizen es un evento más que perfecto, así podrás conocer a las hermosas chicas que podrías desposar en el futuro, puede que encuentres a una que te haga cambiar de opinión, o no me digas que ….. ¿Te gustan los hombres?- Isshin tenía una cara de tristeza sobreactuada, mientras gritaba que no podría tener nietos.

-¡De verdad viejo tú estás loco, a mí me gustan las mujeres!- Respondo Ichigo exaltado, como se le ocurría a es padre semejantes idioteces. La verdad es que, no es que tuviera algún problema con las mujeres, el problema es que la mayoría de las mujeres no tenían ese espíritu aventurero, ni ese deseo de aprender más, de hecho las que él conocía solo deseaban joyas y que las atendiera una legión de sirvientas, Riruka era así. El no deseaba estar con una persona así, no por el momento... aunque su padre tenía razón por una parte, en esa fiesta irán muchas personas de la alta sociedad y podría ser probable que entre esa gente podría encontrar con mucha surte a alguna mujer que tuviera algún interés en la aventura y el conocimiento. Sabía que su padre tenía suerte de poder encontrar a su madre, sabía que ambos eran tal para cual, compartían gustos, preocupación y el deseo de conocer más del mundo. Por un momento pensó en Rukia, esa chica era valiente, fuerte y sabía muchas cosas, no solo de batalla, la pequeña Kuchiki al parecer tenía un amplio conocimiento de herbolaria, tal vez en algún momento podría pedirle que le enseñara todo lo que sabía.

-Me alegro de escuchar que le gustan las mujeres joven Ichigo –Decía el rey Aizen mientras reía –Igual y durante la fiesta podría estrechar lazos con mi hija, después de todo han sido amigos desde la infancia. –El rey hablaba con un tono muy sugerente

Ichigo ahora se sentía incómodo, él quería a Riruka, pero… hablar de compromiso es algo que no quería hacer.

-Ignore los modales de mi hijo rey Aizen, aceptamos su invitación gustosos.- Isshin llevaría a su hijo a ese baile aunque fuera a rastras si él se oponía.

-Esa es una grata noticia rey Isshin, les agradezco su confirmación para la asistencia a este gran evento, más aun sabiendo que mañana regresaremos a casa, no saben cuánto tiempo había esperado esto - Sonrió mientras llamaba a su guardia que se encontraba a un costado.

-Gin, asegúrate de que los arreglos estén listos para que la familia Kurosaki llegue al castillo en un mes.

-Lo que usted ordene señor Aizen- Gin anotó unas palabras en una vieja libreta y después se alejó dejando hablar a los reyes.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ichigo fue a la sala de entrenamiento con la finalidad de encontrarse con Rukia y seguir con los entrenamientos, también quería ver como estaban sus heridas, aunque sabía que la muchacha de seguro querría seguir practicando inmediatamente. Al llegar no se sorprendió de encontrar a la muchacha ya lista para enseñarle. Rukia al notar que él chico llegaba le sonrió.

-Buenos días Ichigo, espero que hayas amanecido de buen humor, porque hoy veremos cómo realizar un contraataque después de los bloqueos y no serán sencillos, ya que ayer me obligaste a tratarme con el médico real, ahora yo me lo cobrare –La chica le paso un escudo Ichigo – Te dije que no era nada grave, si salí de combate fue porque el medico que me atendió me dio alguna droga para dormir, soy demasiado fuerte para que unas pocas flechas me hagan daño, sabes no te perdonare fácilmente por dudar dos veces de mis habilidades , empezaremos como una lagartijas- Su voz era fuerte, aunque un momento después la suavizo – Aunque me alegro de que no te pasara nada.

Esa mujer cada día lo confundía más, ¿acaso estaba loca? Nunca había conocido a una persona así, era amable con los niños, bajaba la cabeza en presencia de la realeza, pero con el empezaba a comportarse más confiadamente –Cómo puedes decir eso Rukia, no entiendo cómo puedo importante tanto, soy el príncipe es cierto, pero tú fuiste la única herida. ¿A caso no piensas un poco en ti misma cuando estas peleando?-

Que pregunta tan extraña le hacia el príncipe, jamás se imaginó una pregunta así, claro que pensaba en ella misma, pero… por alguna razón sentía que proteger a Ichigo iba más allá del deber, él era diferente a los otros nobles que conocía, era tan diferente a Riruka.

-No lo sé- Le paso su espada de madera para iniciar el entrenamiento

Kuchiki Rukia estaba loca y cada día lo reafirmaba más. –Sabes, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, estás loca- Hablo sinceramente –Pero me alegro de que seas la loca de mi guardia.

¿Loca? Como se atrevía a decirle eso el muchacho, ella ya le había demostrado su valor, ¡le salvó la vida! merecía un poco más de respeto de su parte –Es gracioso que me digas loca cuando tu cabello naranja hace parecer que el loco eres tú, aunque tiene sus ventajas, si un dia te pierdes no tendré problema en encontrarte, podré llevar una legión de conejos en tu búsqueda y seguro daré con tu paradero – Tal vez estaba loca, pero no por lo las razones que decía el muchacho, sino por la confusión mental que últimamente traía, aun no entendía por qué su corazón latía tan rápido y se sentía tan bien estando con el muchacho, sentía una extraña confianza y la única idea que le rodeaba la mente para explicarlo, simplemente le asustaba. Entonces entre sus pensamientos se percató de su error, se dejó llevar, no podía tratar a Ichigo tan irrespetuosamente, no eran iguales, ¿Qué había hecho?, él chico se podría enfadar y reprenderla fuertemente –Lo siento majestad no era mi intención, perdone yo no quería… -sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar el chico la interrumpió.

-No te disculpes, veo que nos hemos tomado la confianza más en serio maestra Kuchiki, eso me agrada, recuerda que somos amigos, así que quiero que me trates como a uno. Aunque no creas que pasaré por alto que me digas cabeza de zanahoria, si de eso se trata yo puedo decir que eres una enana salvaje- Era tan agradable estar con ella, no podía evitar esa sensación de bienestar cuando estaba a su lado, con Rukia sentía que tenía una visión más amplia del mundo. Sentía la sinceridad y confianza de un verdadero amigo, alguien en quien confiar. Aunque también le abrumaba otro sentimiento que aún desconocía, era algo que le hacía sentirse más atraído por la Kuchiki cada vez que la observaba. A decir verdad no sabía exactamente que sentía, lo único que sabía era que esa sensación le agradaba.

No se había molestado, que alivio, por un momento creyó que... esperen un segundo ¿Le había dicho enana? –Ichigo mi estatura no tiene nada que ver, ¡soy altura promedio!

-Claro para los gnomos- Ichigo se sentía muy bien tratando de esa manera a la Kuchiki, se sentía tan natural. Por fin una tenía una relación real con alguien fuera de su familia.

Por un momento pensó que Ichigo se molestaría con ella, pero le asombró que realmente no le importara. Rukia bajo de nuevo la guardia y se dio la oportunidad de relajarse, si Ichigo quería que lo tratara como amigos, eso haría... así que no le permitiría que se burlara de su estatura, ya le enseñaría -Tú te lo buscaste Ichigo, tendrás un entrenamiento tan pesado que te dolerá el trasero por varios días –Rukia tomó su espada y empezó a atacar al muchacho aprovechando que este aún no estaba preparado.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento Rukia se dispuso a ir a casa a dormir, Ichigo seguía insistiendo en que ella debía descansar debido a sus heridas, aunque para ella era una verdadera exageración, tal vez el muchacho solo quería librarse de ella y el entrenamiento. Al entrar a los cuarteles se encontró con su madre hablando con unos guardias, ella se acercó con la intención de ayudarle en algunas tareas, después de todo ahora tenía la tarde libre. Después de explicarle a su madre porque había regresado a casa temprano, se dispuso a hacerle una pregunta.

-Madre ¿Crees que haya algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- Decía la pequeña Kuchiki.

Hisana lo pensó por un momento –Los cuarteles están tranquilos por el momento. Pero hay algo que podrías hacer Rukia, las reservas del herbario se están vaciando y es necesario ir al campo a buscar más plantas medicinales, yo me encargaría de eso, pero el rey ha ordenado que este entre los guardias que ayuden a reforzar la seguridad en los alrededores del castillo, así que sería bueno que tú te encargaras de esa tarea.- Hisana a busco entre sus ropas un papel que extendió a su hija.

Rukia tomo el papel para observar que se trataba de una lista con el nombre de varias plantas. -¿estas son las plantas que debo buscar?

-Así es, está escrito el nombre de la planta y al lado del mismo el número de plantas que necesitamos. Si necesitas ayuda, le puedo pedir a algún guardia de los cuarteles que te acompañe. Pero eso queda a tu criterio, también puedes buscar algunas plantas para las heridas de tu espalda, te ayudara mucho para que cicatricen rápido.-

-Claro mamá, además no creo tener problemas, identifico muy bien a todas las plantas de la lista, supongo que me marchare ahora- Rukia se estaba despidiendo de su madre cuando esta le tomo del brazo.

-Espera, no puedes partir hoy, ya es muy tarde y al ponerse el sol es más difícil identificar las plantas si no tienes con que alumbrarte, será mejor que lo hagas mañana-

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué haré el resto del día?, creí que el encargo era para hoy, mañana debo entrenar con Ichigo y no creo poder realizarlo.- Rukia dudaba que el tiempo le alcanzara.

-¿Ichigo?, veo que ya estas dirigiéndote al príncipe con mucha confianza, ¿no crees Rukia?, recuerda tu posición y el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, no hagas ninguna acción que vaya a enfurecer a los Kurosaki, ¿entendido?. –No le molestaba que su hija llamara al príncipe por su nombre, le molestaba el hecho de que fuera algo que ella hubiera hecho por decisión propia y sin el permiso del príncipe.

-Perdón madre debí decirte antes, estoy consciente de las reglas, pero no hay problema, Ichigo me dio permiso y ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor- Sonrió la chica. Aunque no sabía si llevarse mejor significaba empezar a gritar e insultarse por cosas sin sentido.

-Bien- Si el muchacho le había dado permiso entonces no había mucho problema –Solo recuerda llamarlo respetuosamente cuando estén en presencia de la nobleza y la realeza- Hisana lo pensó un momento y después de analizarlo le sugirió a Rukia una opción –Podrías llevar al príncipe contigo a buscar las plantas, es un tipo de entrenamiento, el rey también aprendió a reconocer plantas en el campo, sería muy bueno que su hijo también lo aprendiera, nunca está de más aprender de esas cosas.

Rukia lo analizo por un momento y se dio cuenta de que era una gran opción, ahora recordaba que el chico le había pedido ir a buscar plantas él día que salieron a ver a Ashido, cuando había visto la fea herida que Riruka le había dejado en el labio. –Llevare a Ichigo conmigo, le enseñare todo lo que se-

Su madre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

* * *

Ichigo esperaba que Rukia hubiera cumplido su orden y descansara, a pesar de que era el trabajo de la chica el protegerlo, no podía evitar sentirse mal y responsable de las heridas de la Kuchiki. Aunque enseguida sus labios surcaron una sonrisa al recordar el entrenamiento, había discutido con la chica pero de una manera bastante agradable, le daba la sensación de que por fin estaba conociendo a la verdadera Kuchiki Rukia y eso le agradaba. Por otro lado, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, Rukia se había pasado y le había golpeado de manera innecesaria. Ya era tarde y se disponía a ir al comedor a cenar con su familia. Encontró al llegar a su madre sentada acomodando algunos platos.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está el viejo?- Pregunto el pelinaranja a su madre.

-Salió hace poco Ichigo, recibió una carta que era indispensable que respondiera, al parecer algunos guerreros heridos de la casta de plata, aquellos que se encontraban en las fronteras del reino regresaran mañana e Isshin fue a nadar su aprobación.

-¿Cómo es que se hirieron esos hombres mamá?- Que tantos hombres resultaran heridos para que los llevaran a los cuarteles no eran normal, de hecho era muy raro que los guardias de frontera pidieran ayuda al castillo.

-Hijo no es correcto que preguntes eso, aun son asuntos que solo le conciernen a tu padre y a mí, tu solo debes preocuparte por entrenar adecuadamente con la pequeña Kuchiki.- Su madre a pesar de regañarlo jamás lo hacía sentir mal, sin embargo siempre le trataba con un niño y eso por una parte de verdad le frustraba.

-Masaki, tal vez sea momento de que Ichigo se vaya enterando de los asuntos militares- Isshin entro en la sala sin que su esposa y su hijo se dieran cuenta, al escuchar la conversación de su hijo y esposa no pudo evitar intervenir. Debía empezar a preparar a Ichigo, Byakuya tenía razón debía abrirle los ojos a su hijo, ya era tiempo, claro que no le diría todo, sería demasiado.

-¡Viejo!- Ichigo se vio sorprendido por la voz de su padre, pero al captar sus palabras, se sintió bien de saber que su padre estaba poniendo más confianza en él –No lo dudes, estoy listo para saber de ello.

-Si crees que es lo adecuado Isshin, yo no tengo problema, Ichigo se ha vuelto un hombre y debe darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.- Masaki estaba más que de acuerdo con la opinión de su esposo, sin embargo no le podía comentar nada de los asuntos del reino a Ichigo sin que su esposo estuviera presente, esas decisiones se tomaban en pareja.

Su esposa siempre lo apoyaba y agradecía que siempre tomaran las decisiones en conjunto, no sabía que haría él sin semejante mujer, era su centro –Hijo, como sabes todos los reinos se sostienen por una elaborada planificación en la sectorización del trabajo, lo que conocemos como castas, el castillo se coloca al centro de esta sectorización junto con las casas de los nobles, a los lados están los cuarteles principales de la casta de plata, después esta un sistema de aldeas de la casta de bronce, ahí es donde la mayoría del comercio se lleva a cabo y es el único lugar donde todas las castas tienen permitido convivir, aunque este sector solamente permite la residencia a comerciantes de la casta de bronce. Después de estas aldeas nos encontramos con las tierras de los productores, la casta de madera, ellos producen la comida, como lo son granjeros, pescadores, entre otros, abastecen el reino de recurso y al final de la sectorización en los extremos del reino, tenemos a la casta de barro, las tierras de los esclavos, hombres y mujeres que son obligados a trabajar en tareas pesadas de minera, extrayendo minerales que se usan tanto para forjar armas y escudos, como también extrayendo joyas y oro. –Isshin esperaba una respuesta de su hijo, Ichigo sabía desde niño de la existencia de las castas y su lugar entre estas.

-Eso lo entiendo viejo, pero… ¿cuál es el problema?- Ichigo preguntaba intrigado. Nunca le gusto que se obligara a las personas a trabajar en tareas pesadas, pero sabía que no podría arreglar nada si solo peleaba con su padre.

-La realidad es que nuestro reino es el más compasivo de todos, tenemos jornadas de trabajo reducidas para todas las castas, todos tienen que comer y son tratados con gentileza mientras sigan las reglas, pero hay una última casta de la cual no te hablamos. –Isshin sabía que su hijo tendría muchas preguntas después de lo que iban a contarle.

Masaki abrazo el brazo de su marido y miro a su primogénito –Hijo, la casta a la que se refiere tu padre es la casta de sangre- Termino de decir la mujer en tono bajo.

Ichigo estaba perturbado, nada en sus libros hablaba de otra casta y menos con semejante nombre – ¿Casta de sangre?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué hacen?, ¿Dónde están? Y ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? –Las preguntas salían rápidamente de su boca, más las respuestas parecían no llegar.

Isshin se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor junto con su esposa, mientras invitaba su hijo a hacer lo mismo –Ichigo, contestare todas tus preguntas pero debes prometerme que después de lo que te diga, no cambiará la perspectiva que tienes sobre confiar en las demás castas.

Ichigo no dudo en contestar –Claro que no, eso no pasara, yo seguiré confiando en ellos no lo dudes- A su mente vino la imagen de Rukia e instintivamente una sonrisa comenzó a surcar su rostro.

El viejo hombre miro a su hijo y un poco de dolor invadió su pecho, esos ojos eran idénticos a… -Ichigo, la casta de sangre es un conjunto de hombres y mujeres de todas las castas y híbridos de las mismas, ellos se autodenominan "casta de sangre", como sabes está prohibido que las castas se mezclen entre sí, excepto las de oro y diamante, si se mezclaran entre sí, irían perdiendo su identidad y por lo tanto su sentido en el trabajo, yo estoy completamente en contra acerca de este punto, tú lo sabes y te lo he enseñado, pero por decisión del consejo de reyes yo me veo en la obligación de hacer obedecer esas reglas en el reino, si no fuera así tendríamos una sanción del consejo. Estos hombres y mujeres de la casta de sangre son guerrilleros que buscan derrocar el orden en el gobierno, por así decirlo, quieren romper con el orden jerárquico-social en el que vivimos, sabes que esto es algo impensable por el momento. Ellos se refugian en las tierras de la casta de barro debido a que tienen muchos lugares donde esconderse y hay un número reducido de guardias que les puedan atrapar, aunque dicen buscar una revolución, la mayoría son bandidos que buscan su propio bienestar a cualquier costo. Esta casta nació hace más 50 años y fue tu abuelo el que la vio nacer, su guardia le traiciono en búsqueda de más poder, él quería superar nuestro mandato y casi lo logra, sin embargo tu abuelo le puso punto final al asunto desterrando a su guardia, él no podía matarlo, después de todo eran amigos, pero en el exilio las cosas cambiaron, el hombre odio con más fuerza a tu abuelo y busco más hombres que compartieran su opinión con él, las demás castas fueron seducidas y muchos pasaron a su lado. Los hombres que van a ingresar a los cuarteles del reino, son los heridos de la casta de plata que enfrentan en la frontera a la casta de sangre. Aquí es donde viene un punto importante, ¿Ichigo recuerdas a tu abuelo?

¿Al abuelo? Claro que lo recordaba, era un hombre muy presente en la mente de Ichigo, era muy amable, le contaba cuentos, llevaba a pasear y siempre le regalaba dulces. –Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué los preguntas padre?

-Tu abuelo Kurosaki Ukitake, él hombre que me dio la vida y al que siempre le llamara padre, ese viejo hombre que murió hace doce años. Siempre se te dijo que tu abuelo había muerto de forma natural dormido en su cama, pero la realidad es que él fue asesinado en una emboscada.

¿Asesinado? -¿Cómo es que murió asesinado, creí que era imposible entrar al castillo sin el permiso de alguien de la realeza? –Ichigo cada vez tenía más dudas de todo lo que estaba oyendo.

Isshin suspiro cansado, la mirada de su hijo le recordaba tanto a su padre, no por el color, sino por la decisión que reflejaban –Tu abuelo nunca dejo de perder la esperanza en recuperar la amistad de su guardia, de hecho el creía que todo era un malentendido y estaba seguro que si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su guardia lo haría entrar en razón, hace doce años logro contactar secretamente a su guardia y planeó una reunión para hablar, sin embargo todo era una trampa, al momento de reunirse emboscaron a tu abuelo y le asesinaron salvajemente. Nadia habría sabido de semejante barbarie, pero al ver que tu abuelo había desaparecido fui a buscarlo al bosque donde normalmente salía a pensar, entonces me encontré con el guardia de tu abuelo, traía su cuerpo atado en un caballo, él me explicó todo lo sucedido y después se fue. Yo estaba tan dolido que solo atine a correr al cadáver y abrazarlo, recordando lo que tu abuelo me había dicho la noche anterior a su asesinato, él me dijo "Hijo, pase lo que pase no dejes que el odio corrompa tu corazón, todos podemos equivocarnos", en aquel momento sus palabras cobraron sentido.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme este hecho tanto tiempo?, acaso no pensaban en que tenía el derecho de saberlo – Ichigo nunca pensó que su abuelo, aquel hombre tan gentil que le regalaba dulces, que jugaban con él, le contaba historias y le ayudaba a olvidar el dolor de haber perdido a sus hermanas, ese hombre, hubiera sido salvajemente asesinado.

-Ichigo entiéndelo, aún eras muy joven para saberlo y si te lo contábamos siendo un niño, inevitablemente tu corazón inmaduro habría sido alimentado por el odio, yo le prometí a mi padre que no dejaría que mi corazón se llenara de odio, ahora quiero que me prometas que tu corazón no se llenara de odio.

-¿No crees que es tarde para eso papá?- Ichigo estaba muy exaltado –No habrá nada que me digas que pueda hacer que me enfade después de lo que me acabo de enterar y aunque no me creas pese a todo, no tengo odio hacia nadie. –No, no tenía odio, tenía rabia pura.

-Es bueno oírlo hijo, porque el hombre que mató a tu abuelo, es Sojun Kuchiki, el padre de Byakuya y el abuelo de Rukia.-

Isshin busco la mirada de su primogénito buscando alguna emoción y solo vio sorpresa –Ichigo, ¿te sientes bien?

Era un impacto demasiado grande, el hombre que mató a su abuelo, era el padre de Byakuya y el abuelo de Rukia, ¿Qué significaba esto?

-Debo descansar, discúlpenme me retiro –Ichigo se disponía a ir a su habitación, necesitaba procesar lo que le habían dicho.

-Ichigo antes de que te vayas recuerda que tu abuelo fue el primero en creer que el sistema de castas estaba mal, que todos merecían tener las mismas oportunidades. Ese conocimiento me lo enseño a mí y yo te lo enseñe a ti, sin embargo tu abuelo nunca logro convencer al consejo de ello y después de la traición de Sojun, la situación fue más difícil, el consejo dejo de creerlo competente para opinar de asuntos políticos, excusándose de que ni siquiera podía controlar a su guardia principal. No lo olvides.

-Me voy a dormir viejo- Ichigo salió de la habitación. Mientras sus padres se miraban entre sí con semblante preocupado.

* * *

Otro capítulo terminado, entre tanta tarea y deberes creí que no lo lograria, espero les haya gustado por que poco a poco las cosas se irán complicando para nuestros protagonistas, ya vemos que ahora tienen más confianza el uno con el otro, sin embargo lo que pasará de aquí en adelante no solo dependerá de ellos. Por otra parte no se si supieron del sticker que la jump va a sacar de Rukia e Ichigo juntos, la verdad me sorprendi y un segundo después me dio risa, ¿Como pueden seguir explotando a los nakamas? y por otra parte me dio un poco de pena por Kubo, ya que al parecer a la mayoria del fandom no le intereso su final, un golpe fuerte para un autor. Bueno ya me desahogue con ustedes, muchas gracias por su apoyo, esperare sus criticas. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo. La historia es 100% mía**

Hola chicos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, se que algunos deben estar pensando por que aun no aterrizo la época en la que se desarrolla la historia y eso se debe a que es parte del argumento, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, ya pronto se viene el drama y problemas. Gracias por su lectura, reviews, fav y follow, me esforzare por traerles buenos capítulos, sin más por ahora, les dejo leer.

 _"Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo."_

-Franz Grillparzer

CAPÍTULO IV. -Sueños

 _-Me voy a dormir viejo- Ichigo salió de la habitación. Mientras sus padres se miraban entre sí con semblante preocupado._

* * *

Rukia se despertó temprano con la intención de ir a buscar a Ichigo, al salir de los cuarteles sintió como un hombre la tomaba por detrás y la intentaba someter, Rukia reacciono ante el ataque desconocido y golpeo con su codo el estómago de su atacante para después lanzársele encima, pero no recibió ningún golpe, sino un abrazo fuerte.

-Rukia que manera de recibirme después de tanto tiempo sin vernos- El hombre dejo de abrazarla para que pudiera verle el rostro.

Rukia reconocía esa voz, al mirar a su atacante se sorprendió -¡Renji!, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Después de los golpes normalmente viene la disculpa Rukia –Renji se sobaba el estomago

-No seas llorón, tú te lo buscaste por saltar a mi espalda como mono rabioso- Ambos se levantaron y se separaron.

-¿Yo un mono rabioso?, tu eres la enana pigmea que me golpeo.

-¿Renji estas buscando pelea verdad? –La chica estaba empezando a enfadarse –Yo he completado mi entrenamiento y ahora soy la guardia del príncipe –decía la chica orgullosa

-Vaya, probablemente lo lograste porque en la lucha de los cuarteles no estaba yo, además jamás pelearía por un puesto para ser el lame botas principal de alguien de la realeza, todos ellos están podridos hasta la médula – Hablaba con decisión

-Renji no debes referirte así de la realeza podrías meterte en problemas –Decía la pequeña Kuchiki, no todos eran así, Ichigo era un claro ejemplo.

-Vamos Rukia deja ya esas tonterías, ¿Dónde quedo aquella chica que luchaba por ser la mejor y romper la discriminación?, esa misma chica que golpeo a un noble cuando solo tenía 12 años

-Está en el pasado Renji, me costó mucho ese error- La chica miro al suelo con dolor.

-Ya veo te has vuelto débil, rompieron tu decisión, es algo triste, me fui tan solo unos años y me encuentro con esto.

-Te equivocas Renji, siempre he querido romper esas cadenas que nos asfixian, nada cambiara mi deseo, pero... la confrontación directa no es la manera.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la manera Rukia?, lamer las botas de alguien de la realeza hasta que les des lastima y cumplan tu deseo

-Tú no lo entiendes- La chica tenia sentimientos encontrados, Renji tenía razón en cierta parte, su vida era una obra de teatro en la cual no quería participar, ella realmente no quería servir a la realeza, ella quería que fueran libres, su sueño era viajar por todo el mundo y conocer todos sus rincones, vivir una vida tranquila sin sangre y peleas cada que se lo ordenaran, como si fuesen bestias de combate, quería que los niños del orfanato pudieran aprender a pelear para defenderse, que hicieran lo más les gustaba, ella quería poder responder las humillaciones que recibía, odiaba que la humillaran a ella y a su familia cada vez que querían, sabía que su padre también lo odiaba, más de una vez lo había encontrado hablando con su madre al respecto, aunque jamás lo decían frente a ella. Pero en este mundo atado de cadenas, de restricciones y de humillaciones, ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola?, su destino estaba atado a su posición social.

-Claro que lo entiendo Rukia, él día que me fui de aquí lo hice porque perdí el valor. No lo soportaba más, las humillaciones eran demasiadas, mis padres murieron protegiendo el castillo del ataque de unos bandidos y a nadie le importaba, me fui a la guardia de la frontera con la intención de encontrarme y conseguir el valor suficientemente grande para estar a la altura de tu familia, sabía que a tu lado la tortura de servir a los nobles no me importaría, sin embargo encontré algo más importante cuando me fui, encontré libertad. Yo sé que lo deseas Rukia y yo puedo ayudarte si tú me ayudas. ¿Qué es lo que dices?

-¿A qué te refieres Renji? – ¿Había una manera de ser libres? No, definitivamente no era posible, solo era un tonto sueño de niños…

-Únete como yo a la casta de sangre, tu serias de gran ayuda, ya que estas cerca del rey, la reina y el príncipe, créeme todos ellos buscan la libertad. En ese grupo todos son de diferentes castas y se mezclan entre sí, cada uno hace lo que quiere, es libertad pura y ¿sabes quién es su líder?, ¡tu abuelo Rukia!, ¡tu abuelo está vivo y es él quien los dirige!

De que hablaba su amigo, ¿Abuelo?, ¿Casta de sangre? – ¿Es cierto todo lo que dices Renji?, sino mal recuerdo hablar de la casta de sangre está prohibido y no solo eso, esos hombres son un peligro para el reino y tenemos la orden directa de apresarlos o matarlos –Rukia no lo creía, todo parecía tan mágico cuando Renji hablaba de libertad pero en al momento de escuchar el nombre de la casta de sangre la ilusión se desvaneció, esa casta era bastante peligrosa. –Renji te recuerdo que yo no tengo abuelo, mi padre dijo que él murió hace años, no tengo por qué dudar de su palabra.

-¿Pero de la mía si? Te lo aseguro, yo mismo hable con Sojun Kuchiki, a demás dime, ¿la casta de sangre es un peligro para el reino? o ¿para los nobles y realeza?, piénsalo. Yo estaba buscando unas provisiones cuando me encontré con ellos, intente atacarlos como nos enseñaron pero al final me sometieron, no me mataron, me pidieron que los escuchara, Sojun me explico todo y no fue difícil que me convencieran cuando me planteaban todos sus puntos. Si hoy estoy en los cuarteles, es por que vine a traer a algunos hombres heridos, pero aproveche esta gran oportunidad para buscarte. Te soy sincero Rukia, ¿Qué dices?

¿Su opinión?, tenía que pensarlo, le habían enseñado que esa casta era el peligro principal del reino, pero también estaba la duda, podría recuperar sus sueños de libertad si lo que decía Renji era cierto –Necesito pensarlo, no confió completamente, pero… si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué no le has dicho a mi padre?

Renji desvió la mirada –Al parecer Sojun no quiere que tu padre se entere aun, pero no dudo que lo hará a su tiempo.

La duda crecía pero no podía juzgar a Renji por su decisión, siempre habían soñado con la libertad, así que existía la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviera diciéndole la verdad, una la cual ella tristemente ignoraba.

-Está bien Renji entiendo tu punto y no te juzgare por tu decisión, pero en mi posición no puedo tomarme a la ligera lo que me dices, por favor entiéndeme.- La pequeña Kuchiki esperaba que su amigo la entendiera

El pelirrojo le observo con mirada anhelante –Lo entiendo, pero prométeme que lo pensaras.

-Claro que lo haré, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Como no hay muchos guardias en las fronteras es indispensable que vuelva mañana-

La chica se sintió un poco triste, no podría convivir mucho tiempo con su amigo –Ya veo, tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo en la mañana, pero ¿crees que podamos hablar esta noche?

Renji se acercó a Rukia y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo –Rukia me fui mucho tiempo, cuando me fui no fue de la mejor manera y hoy no me he portado muy bien que digamos. Pero ten por seguro que por nada me perdería una buena platica conmigo, sabes que antes no pudimos tener nada pero muchas cosas han cambiado y tengo la convicción de que pronto lograremos algo nuevo –Sonreía el joven.

Rukia queda pasmada por un segundo pero después de salir de su asombro, lentamente se deshizo del agarre del chico. –Renji eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero yo te veo como un hermano, alguien en quien siempre confiare.

-Lo sé, pero no perderé las esperanzas- Renji se alejó de Rukia. –Entonces me voy, supongo que tienes mucho trabajo con tu principito. Renji se despidió de Rukia con un gesto de mano, mientras la chica lo vio partir para después seguir su camino.

* * *

Al amanecer Rukia fue a buscarlo, no tenía muchos ánimos de entrenar, pero la chica le dijo que irían a buscar plantas en el bosque cercano al castillo, eso le emociono un poco, había leído tanto de las plantas pero nunca había podido verlas, así que esta era una gran oportunidad. La conversación que tuvo con su padre le rodeaba la cabeza y no podía dejar de ver a la Kuchiki con una duda, ¿ella sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que su abuelo?, no, definitivamente ella no podría hacerlo, por las fechas era imposible que Rukia pudiera haberlo conocido.

Rukia se cansó de que Ichigo la estuviera observando con una mirada inquietante, le hacía sentir acosada –Ichigo quieres dejar de mirarme, ya sé que soy muy bella, pero tu mirada es bastante molesta, tienes que ponerte a buscar las plantas.

Ichigo al verse sorprendido respondió instintivamente – ¿Mirarte a ti?, por favor, debes estar bromeando Rukia, para nada me atraen las enanas y planas, yo busco… una mujer refinada de nobleza, una que me ofrezca opciones.

Rukia alzo la ceja de manera inquisitiva – ¿Te refieres a esas mujeres huecas que son más pechos que nada? Debería tener cuidado en sus elecciones majestad o el día de su boda podría morir ahogado con tanta carne, aunque sinceramente no sería una gran pérdida- La pequeña Kuchiki río al ver la cara de estupefacción del muchacho

-¡Rukia no puedes hablarme así, soy tu próximo rey!- Grito el chico de una manera exagerada pero sin un ápice de enfado.

-Pero su majestad me dio permiso, ¿lo olvida?, dijo que le tratara como un amigo y eso hago –Rukia se divertía con Ichigo, con nadie antes había tenido una relación tan peculiar.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero también te debí haber dicho que normalmente yo debería ganar en estas peleas, ¿entiendes enana?- Rebatió el pelinaranja

-No es mi culpa que no sepas defenderte, mejor deja de quejarte y trae esas plantas –Rukia le señalo el pie de un árbol.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no tienes por que gritarme… por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo el rey Aizen vino a dar una invitación para una fiesta en el reino del Norte, será dentro de pocos días y ya que debes acompañarme, quería pedirte un favor.

Ella ya sabía de la fiesta, su padre se lo había informado, pero ¿Qué favor podría hacerle al muchacho? –Vamos Ichigo, dilo de una vez. Si esta en mis manos haré lo posible por ayudarte.

El chico asintió con la cabeza –Me gustaría pasar a ver a los niños del orfanato, la verdad quisiera llevarles algunos regalos –Ichigo se puso un poco nervioso y se rasco la nuca con su mano.

-¡Claro que te ayudare Ichigo!, muchas gracias por el gesto, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecerán esos niños, si quieres yo puedo pagarte algo de los regalos, no tengo mucho pero me encantara poder ayudar- La Kuchiki sonrió, claro que ayudaría al muchacho, era una magnífica idea.

-Es suficiente con que me ayudes Rukia, no necesito más. –El joven volvió a perderse en la sonrisa de Rukia, era tan bella y tan sencilla, si tan solo pudiera… ¡qué diablos pensaba!

-Sera mejor que regresemos al trabajo Ichigo, sino no nunca terminaremos- Rukia saco de sus sueños al pelinaranja y este siguió buscando plantas al lado de su guardia.

* * *

El día pasa rápido cuando tienes trabajo y pronto ambos jóvenes estaban bastante cansados, a decir verdad para Ichigo era la primera vez que trabajaba de esa manera, normalmente los sirvientes le atendían en todo y evitaban que él tuviera que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo. Para él, el día había sido bastante productivo, no solo tenían las plantas, sino que también había logrado identificar a la mayoría y eso le hacía sentir bien, sentía que parte de lo que había aprendido en libros de verdad era útil, el único problema fue cuando confundió una planta que pensó era de té y casi termina envenenado, si Rukia no le hubiera corregido antes de beber su infusión improvisada, probablemente estaría muriendo de diarrea en el mejor de los casos. Observo con disimulo a la chica, pensaba que definitivamente Rukia era incapaz de traicionarlo a él y a su familia, ella no era como Sojun.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la entrada del castillo cuando un guardia desconocido para Ichigo intercepto a Rukia.

Renji estaba buscando a su amiga para tener su plática prometida, cuando a lo lejos la diviso al lado del príncipe, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a ambos. – ¡Hey Rukia con que aquí estabas!- Saludo a su pequeña amiga para después dirigirse al príncipe mientras se postraba en una posición de guardia –Majestad, es un placer estar en su presencia, soy Abarai Renji un guardia de frontera – Como odiaba fingir con esas lacras de la realeza, pero por Rukia haría lo que fuera.

Ichigo respondió al saludo –Un placer Abarai, levántese no es necesario que se incline, ya mi padre me había informado que varios hombres de la frontera serian atendidos en los cuarteles, espero que todos mejoren pronto de sus heridas. –Había algo que no le agradaba a Ichigo de ese hombre, por lo que su semblante se endureció notoriamente.

-Renji ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunto Rukia ignorando la tensión interna que ambos hombres estaban generando.

-Salí a buscarte, recuerda que me debes una noche- Decía el pelirojo ansioso de pasar toda la noche platicando con su amiga

Para Ichigo esas palabras tuvieron una repercusión fuerte en su interior, ¿una noche? A que se refería ese remendó de mandril al hablarle tan despreocupadamente a Rukia, por alguna razón su presencia le hizo enfadar y no supo por qué, pero tuvo la necesidad de preguntar lo que su cabeza estaba imaginando. –Ya veo, ¿acaso es tu prometido Rukia? –Su voz salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba y con un gruñido bajo.

No entendía el porqué de la pregunta de Ichigo pero no dudo en contestar, se veía enojado, probablemente debido a las descortesías de Renji, por saludarla primero a ella y no a él –Claro que no majestad, solo somos amigos, lo que sucede es que él parte mañana a la zona de frontera, por lo que teníamos pensado platicar toda la noche, disculpe si lo molestamos con nuestros problemas majestad, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos- Rukia dio una reverencia y jalo a Renji del brazo, salió literalmente corriendo de ahí.

A Ichigo le tranquilizo la respuesta de la morena, con que solo eran amigos, sin embargo algo se inquietó en su interior al saber la existencia del pelirojo, pero por el momento no sabía por qué la respuesta de la pequeña Kuchiki le había devuelto el ánimo, ingreso al castillo visiblemente satisfecho, mientras llevaba algunas plantas que Rukia le obsequio.

* * *

Después de pasar al herbario de los cuarteles y dejar las plantas, Rukia se dispuso a retomar la plática con su amigo y fue memorable, primero la chica le reprimió por llegar de improviso y no saludar al príncipe antes que a ella, después recordaron sus sueños de niña, el ideal de una nación de libertad y de oportunidades, un lugar donde todos podrían ser felices sin importar su estatus, donde nadie tuviera que responderle a un gobernante o un noble. Hablaron de sus lecciones para convertirse en guardias, de sus aventuras y de sus problemas. Cuando estaba con Renji se sentí tan tranquila.

Él le seguía intentando convencer a la chica con sus argumentos, quería hacer que Rukia se uniera a la casta de sangre, sin embargo al darse cuenta que la chica no se notaba tan interesada dejo a un lado el tema, disfrutaría hablando esa noche junto a ella, ya no quería pelear, evitaría que Rukia se quedara con una impresión equivocada, ya le había hecho enfadar ese día.

-Renji, la verdad es que no creí que podrías comportante tan bien con la realeza- Pregunto la chica extrañada, ella pensó que su amigo evitaría el contacto con lo nobleza a toda costa.

-Ya te lo dije Rukia, por ti podría abstenerme a comer una semana y podría soportar a esos odiosos nobles, te lo debía, por molestarte en la mañana- Le sonrió el chico

Rukia se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Renji y aparto la mirada – ¡Tonto!, yo te dije que solo te veo como un hermano- Renji rió encantado de ver el sonrojo en su amiga, aun había esperanzas de tener una relación con la Kuchiki.

Ambos continuaron hablando de sus vidas toda la noche hasta que el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte, Rukia acompaño a Renji a los establos de los cuarteles donde varios hombres ya le estaban esperando.

-Por cierto Rukia antes de irme quiero decirte que si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme –El chico le pidió un mapa y una pluma a un guardia, dibujo unos trazos en el mismo señalando varios puntos –Aquí puedes encontrarme Rukia, no lo pierdas podría serte útil algún día.

Rukia tomo el mapa –Cuídate mucho Renji-

-Igual tu-

Ambos chicos se despidieron no sin antes prometerse que se reunirían pronto.

* * *

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido en nuestras manos, se escapa como granos de arena en nuestros dedos huyendo al viento y sin darte cuenta las horas se convierten en días, los días en semanas… pronto la fecha pactada con Aizen se hizo presente. Ambos se estaban preparando para el viaje, Rukia acompañaría a Ichigo con otros 2 guardias, ella los conocía muy bien a pesar de convivir poco con ellos, ella sabía que eran muy buenos guerreros y confiaba en sus capacidades. Isshin y Masaki se quedarían en el reino debido a que dos días antes de la salida hubo un ataque fuerte de la casta de sangre a unas aldeas de la casta de bronce, por lo que ellos se quedarían a coordinar las acciones de vigilancia.

Rukia llegó temprano a las caballerizas y se reunió con los dos guardias que le acompañarían. El primer guardia se trataba de Hisagi Shuuhei un guardia de personalidad despreocupada, de gusto por la bebida y las apuestas, bastante simpático y aunque muchos lo consideraban un bufón, en realidad era uno de los mejores guardias que conocía, él sabía acerca del significado de cargar una espada y los riesgos que esta traía, algo indispensable en una batalla. El segundo guardia se trataba de Shiba Kaien, el primer maestro de Rukia y un buen amigo, era un hombre bastante agradable de sentido de la justicia fuertemente formado, Kaien fácilmente le podría ganar a ella en una pelea, su fuerza era reconocida, era uno de los pocos guardias considerados como un potencial a ser un guardia principal de la realeza, pero a Kaien no le interesaba eso en absoluto, a él solo le interesaba dar clases a los nuevos reclutas en los cuarteles y sobre todo convivir con su esposa. Shiba Miyako era una mujer bastante fuerte y muy hermosa, aunque rara vez se le veía peleando, por lo regular prefería evitar cualquier confrontación y resolver los problemas hablando, ella también daba clases en la academia.

Rukia se acercó y saludo a los chicos, mientras estos estaban preparando sus propios caballos para el viaje.

-Hisagi, maestro Shiba, que gusto el verlos-

Kaien tomo un impulso y con su puño golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de antigua alumna haciendo que se le formara un chichón, la acción hizo que la chica se llevara ambas manos a su cabeza para intentar aminorar el dolor.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso maestro Shiba?- A Rukia le sorprendió el golpe.

Kaien la tomo por ambos hombros y se acercó a ella para reprenderla -En primer lugar señorita Kuchiki, le enseñe como debía saludarme, con un "Buenos días maestro Shiba que alegría y emoción es verlo" para después hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, no te pido que me saludes formalmente eso me hace sentir viejo y como uno de esos nobles, de solo imaginarlo se me revuelve el estómago. – Kaien se llevó una mano a la boca e hizo un gesto de nauseas.

Rukia sonrió al recordar lo que su maestro le decía –Perdón maestro Shiba, no volverá a pasar-

-Eso espero Kuchiki, aun puedo aplicarte mi castigo de 5000 sentadillas- Decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa demoniaca.

A la Kuchiki se le enchino la piel de solo recordarlo, después poso su vista en Hisagi que se encontraba observando a ambos pelar.

-Hisagi es un gusto que nos acompañes he oído que has tenido muchas pelas últimamente –

El joven miro a Rukia y una sonrisa de seguridad se le formo –Puras tonterías, eso tontos solo se dedicaron a intentar golpearme, en ningún momento yo les ataque.

Rukia platico un buen rato con ambos chicos, mientras ella sacaba su caballo, solo faltaba que Ichigo llegara y pronto podrían partir.

En todo este tiempo Rukia e Ichigo habían fortalecido el lazo que habían creado, la chica llevaba al muchacho al orfanato al menos una vez a la semana, le llevaba a buscar plantas medicinales e incluso se había aventurado a enseñarle a pescar con sus manos, aunque en esta última tarea Ichigo era demasiado torpe y lo único que pudo pescar fue un resfriado, el chico se había quejado que por su culpa había estado en la cama tres días. Por otro lado debía reconocer que el chico había mejorado bastante en el arte de la espada, había logrado dominar los bloqueos y la espada, a pesar de no ser el mejor, ella sabía que Ichigo podría ganarle a algunos hombres de la casta de plata.

Ichigo llego a los establos para observar a lo lejos a Rukia y a otros dos hombres hablando, al principio él se había negado fuertemente a que le acompañaran más personas, solo quería que Rukia le escoltara en el viaje, sin embargo su padre fue muy claro en que no podía concederle su petición, en los últimos días habían muchos ataques a carruajes de provisiones del reino e Isshin no se quería correr riesgos.

-Buenos días- Ichigo saludo a sus guardias.

-Buenos días majestad- Saludaron los tres guardias al mismo tiempo.

-Partamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la recepción del rey Aizen, además quiero dejar un encargo en una aldea de la casta de bronce, así que muévanse –Ichigo se dirigió a los tres y estos de inmediato subieron a sus caballos y se encaminaron en el largo viaje.

* * *

Ichigo al llegar al orfanato le pidió a Rukia que le acompañara a su interior, mientras la pequeña Kuchiki cargaba una gran bolsa. Ordeno a los otros guardias esperar afuera junto con los caballos, mientras él entraba al orfanato con Rukia y se encontraba con Ashido y los niños.

-Ashido les traemos una sorpresa- Rukia se acercó con la gran bolsa y la dejo en el suelo, mientras los niños la rodeaban con curiosidad.

-¿Una sorpresa?- Ashido se veía curioso –Ya nos han dado suficientes sorpresas Rukia, han venido a visitarnos, el mismo príncipe en persona viene a jugar con los niños y también nos han traído muchos donativos, ¿Qué sorpresa nos podrían dar?

-Una muy grande- Respondió Ichigo mientras tomaba la bolsa con ambas manos y le quitaba la cuerda que le mantenía cerrada. Metió una mano en la bolsa y saco una pequeña figura de un caballo de madera finamente tallado. Los niños al verla miraron con anhelo a Ichigo. –Este caballo al igual que todos los juguetes que están en esta bolsa eran míos, sin embargo creo que ya estoy demasiado grande para usarlos, así que me gustaría que ustedes los tuvieran y se divirtieran con ellos, ¿creen poder cumplir con esa orden?

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos los niños en coro mientras se balanceaban arriba de Ichigo que aun sostenía la bolsa, haciendo que el joven se viera abrumado por los niños y cayera al suelo.

Rukia e Ashido se preocuparon y estuvieron a punto de quitar a los niños de arriba de Ichigo, sin embargo este les detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Eran niños y debían dejarlos comportarse como tales, eso es lo que su madre siempre decía cuando sus hermanas jugaban en el lodo y los mayordomos querían sacarlas de ahí. Se puso a jugar un poco con los niños y sus juguetes, hasta que un niño de no más de 7 años, de cabello naranja al igual que el suyo y de mirada obscura se acercó y lo tomo del brazo distrayéndole.

-Gracias por los juguetes señor Kurosaki, usted es muy bueno con nosotros y quiero que sepa que cuando sea grande, aunque Ashido y Rukia no quieran, me convertiré en un fuerte guerrero y le serviré con mucha lealtad, ya vera que todos sabrán de mi nombre y no querrán enfrentarme.

Ichigo sonrió y miro al niño, vaya sí que tenía coraje y eso le gusto, por un momento pensó en sus hermanas, ¿si ellas hubieran vivido, le querrían tanto como esos niños? –Y… ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi futuro guardia?

Al niño le brillaron los ojos e después hizo una reverencia –Kon, ese es mi nombre majestad-

-Vamos Kon, no es para tanto, si vas a ser mi guardia debes levantarte, creo que lo mejor es que primero seamos amigos… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?

El niño asintió y así continuaron jugando un buen rato, hasta que Rukia le hizo saber a Ichigo que era hora de irse si querían cumplir con el tiempo estipulado para llegar al castillo de Aizen.

* * *

Cabalgaron desde el orfanato y llegaron al castillo por la noche, por protocolo solamente un guardia se podría quedar con el príncipe dentro del castillo, así que Kaien e Hisagi se quedaron en los cuarteles del reino norte.

Ichigo entro junto con Rukia al castillo de Aizen para encontrase con un hombre, que parecía ser un guardia, este los guio hasta un gran comedor con un banquete servido, se encontraban reunidos varios nobles, entre ellos los hijos principales de los 4 reinos, claro contándolo a él. No había visto a Aizen hasta que su voz se hizo presente y lo diviso sentado en un costado de la mesa.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, al parecer el príncipe Kurosaki ha llegado y ahora todos estamos reunidos. Quiero darles las gracias por acompañarnos, el baile principal se llevara a cabo en 5 días y mientras este tiempo pase, me gustaría que participaran en algunas actividades que tengo preparadas. Para iniciar este primer día disfruten del gran banquete que mis cocineros han preparado para ustedes.

Ichigo se sentó en la gran mesa y diviso a los chicos que eran los príncipes de los otros 3 reinos, ahí estaba Riruka, Rangiku y al final de la mesa Uryu, solo había tratado con ellos pocas veces cuando llegaban a verse en las reuniones que sus padres planeaban, a excepción de Riruka, con ella se veía más seguido, ya que sus padres se reunían con más frecuencia. Aizen quería que forjaran relaciones, la realidad es que pedía mucho, porque apenas llegaban a conocerse.

El viaje había sido muy largo y su apetito era grande, todos los nobles comían gustosos, así que empezó a comer sin contemplaciones, hasta que cayó en cuanta que Rukia tampoco había comido, sin embargo ella y los otros guardias estaban detrás de ellos a los costados de la sala, vigilando como comían. Ella debía también debía tener hambre, pero a ningún guardia se le permitía comer en esa mesa, que injusto.

Después de la cena los guardias guiaron a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ichigo y Rukia fueron llevados a la habitación del príncipe. El chico al ver que se encontraron solos no dudo en preguntar por el estado de su guardia.

-¿Rukia cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre?-

Claro que tenía hambre, que preguntas eran esas, si tenía un día sin comer y el viaje fue cansado, de verdad fue una reverenda tortura ver comer a los nobles ese gran banquete, sin embargo la ley decía que en el castillo, los guardias solo podían comer cuando se les ofreciera y el rey Aizen en ningún momento les dio comida.

-A decir verdad tengo un poco de hambre, pero no es para tanto Ichigo. Lo mejor es que entres a tu cuarto y descanses, mañana el rey Aizen quiere que estemos listos a las 6:00 am a fueras del castillo, en la entrada principal.

-Ya lo sé, pero pregunte si tenías hambre porque puedo pedir que me traigan algo de comer.

-No es necesario Ichigo y recuerda que no estamos en casa, aquí la única persona que puede dar permiso para que los de nuestra casta coman es el rey.

-¡Malditas leyes absurdas!, tanto tu como los otros guardias deben estar muriendo de hambre.

-¡Ichigo cállate! Alguien podría oírte, de verdad no importa, mañana nos deben ofrecer algo de comer, así que ya ve a dormir.- El chico de verdad exageraba

-¿Dónde vas a dormir Rukia?

-Fuera de tu cuarto, estaré en el pasillo, si necesitas algo solo grita y entrare a la habitación.

¿De verdad dormiría en el suelo del pasillo?, ¿Por qué Rukia tenía que dormir ahí? –Rukia no existe la posibilidad de que puedas dormir dentro de mi habitación.

Rukia se sorprendió de su propuesta, pero no podía hacerlo –Gracias Ichigo pero si nos sorprenden estaremos en problemas.

-Si tienes razón, no sé en que estaba pensando, que duermas bien Rukia.- Se despidió el chico mientras entraba en su habitación.

-Igual tu Ichigo.- Rukia se sentó en el piso y se recargo en la pared para dormir, esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

Aizen se encontraba en un cuarto con varios estantes de libros y una gran chimeneas, estaba frente a una gran mesa observando detalladamente un tablero de ajedrez mientras movía un peón.

-Gin, no crees que el hijo de Kurosaki es muy interesante.

-A qué se refiere señor- Gin que estaba en un costado de la sala, se acercó para conversar

-Nunca oíste del incidente que se llevó a las dos hijas de Kurosaki Isshin.

-Ya veo… - El guardia sonrió visiblemente mientras se relamía los labios.

-Isshin siempre se ha metido en el juego, no es que sea un problema principal para mis planes, pero hay que quitar las molestias. –Aizen tomo un caballo negro del tablero de ajedrez y lo lanzo al fuego de la chimenea de la sala. –Y ahora su hijo esta tan cerca…

-Me asegurare de que mañana se divierta mucho-

Aizen mira al caballo blanco y lo tomo entre sus mano –No te apresures Gin, aún hay piezas que jugar, dejemos que el muchacho este tranquilo por ahora, solo vigílalo quien sabe cuánto podemos aprender de él.

* * *

Un capitulo más terminado. Espero les gustara y ya saben, me encantaría saber sus opiniones respecto al capitulo. Ya que tengo una parte del escenario planteado es momento de que los actores se expresen y bailen, ya viene lo bueno. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo. La historia es 100% mía**

Hola chicos les traigo un capitulo nuevo, este es mas corto que los anteriores pero espero que lo disfruten igualmente. Gracias por los fav, follow y review, son mi estimulo para continuar con la historia.

 _"Hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana. Y del Universo no estoy seguro."_

-Albert Einstein

CAPITULO V. -Errores

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba con Rukia y los demás príncipes afuera del castillo esperando a Aizen, ¿Qué tipo de actividades tendría planeadas para ellos?

-¡Ichigo dame un abrazo! No me digas que no me extrañaste.- Riruka salto como depredador a la carne cuando vio a Ichigo.

El muchacho se sentía sofocado por la insistencia de la chica y la aparto lentamente –Hola Riruka, me alegro de verte, dime ¿no sabes qué clase de actividad tiene planeada tu padre?

-Claro que lo sé y te lo diere si me das un beso- La chica se acero de nuevo a Ichigo y este retrocedió un poco.

-Creo que puedo esperar… ¡mira por ahí esta Uryu y Kira!, deberíamos ir a saludarlos. –Ichigo se alejó de la chica y fue a saludar a su congéneres.

-Uryu, Kira que gusto verlos, supongo que ustedes tampoco saben para que nos citó Aizen tan temprano.

-Tan vulgar como siempre Kurosaki, pensé que al madurar se te quitaría esa maña, pero al parecer me equivoque, aunque supongo que esta bien.

-Con un demonio Ishida, simplemente puedes decirme "hola" y ya.

-Hola Ichigo, mucho tiempo sin vernos. Aunque sabes, por una parte Uryu tiene razón, sigues siendo un salvaje.-Kira miro como Ichigo frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente.

-Ya dejen de decirme salvaje quieren, simplemente es mi manera de ser-

-Lo sabemos Kurosaki por eso no te preocupes. Respondiendo tu pregunta, no sé exactamente para que nos citaran, específicamente solo a nosotros cuatro y a nuestros guardias, pero vi como un sirviente del castillo sacaba a cuatro caballos, supongo que haremos alguna actividad que les involucre.

* * *

Rukia miro como la chica pelirosa se le lanzaba a Ichigo sofocándolo, como le caía mal esa princesita aun tenia presente la herida en el labio que le había hecho, recordar el hecho hacia que su sangre se agitara, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Vio como Ginjou y los otros dos guardias se le acercaban, mientras Rukia observaba como Ichigo hablaba con los otros príncipes.

Un hombre de su misma estatura, de cabello blanco y de ojos profundamente azules se acercó a ella –Tú debes ser Kuchiki la guardia del príncipe Kurosaki, a decir verdad eres más pequeña de lo que me imagine. Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshirou, guardia del príncipe Kira –

El chico le decía pequeña, cuando eran casi de la misma estatura. –Lo mismo va para usted guardia Hitsugaya, es un gusto conocerle y debo decir que también es muy joven para el puesto.- Rukia no dudaba de que tuvieran la misma edad. Probablemente sería igual de fuerte que ella.

-Creo que ambos nos hemos esforzado por el puesto, no es fácil sobresalir en los cuarteles, sería bueno que pudiéramos hablar más tarde. Tu reino es famoso por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y compartir algunas tácticas siempre es bueno - El chico a pesar de parecer frío, en realidad era muy amable, no estaría nada mal hablar con él en algún momento libre.

-Sería muy interesante.- A Rukia le pareció buena idea, nunca estaba de más aprender de sus iguales.

-Hey Toshiro deja de coquetear con Kuchiki, déjanos hablar con ella también- Ginjou se acercó a Toshiro y le paso el brazo por sus hombros. –Hola Kuchiki, siento mucho lo que paso el otro día, créeme no fue personal

Rukia sabía que Ginjou solo obedecía órdenes –Lo sé, no te preocupes.-

-Gracias, deja te presento a un amigo- Ginjou le llamo a un gran hombre de piel morena y de postura imponente – Mira Rukia, él es Sado Yasutora el guardia del príncipe Ishida- El gran hombre solo la miro y le hizo un gesto con la mano a manera de saludo.

-Un gusto Sado- Rukia igualmente le saludo.

Después de que hablaran tanto príncipes como guardias, el rey Aizen hizo acto de presencia junto con Gin.

-Jóvenes príncipes, en esta primera actividad se les ayudara a despertar sus cuerpos, será una muestra de sus habilidades de caza, deberán traer en un plazo de 3 horas a conejos, zorros y de ser posible venados, aquel que traiga más presas ganara. El premio será una sorpresa para la cena de esta noche, Gin se encargara de ello .A cada uno se les dará un caballo, sus guardias irán a pie, ellos deben ser sus rastreadores, perros fieles que cuidan a sus amos.

Los príncipes subieron a sus caballos, mientras los guardias empezaron a preparase buscando huellas en los alrededores. Gin tomo flechas y arcos repartiéndolos entre los príncipes.

-¡Que la competencia inicie!, que gane el mejor.

Todos salieron con sus respectivos caballos, buscando presas. Rukia estaba corriendo por el bosque, había encontrado un rastro de lo que creía un zorro, mientras Ichigo le seguía de cerca en su caballo. La chica estaba completamente en desacuerdo acerca de la caza recreativa, su padre le había prohibido cazar animales a no ser que fuera para su alimentación, sin embargo una orden era una orden, por mucho que lo odiara.

Después de dos horas Ichigo y Rukia habían logrado cazar tres zorros. A Rukia le dolía tanto ver como Ichigo disparaba las flechas a los animales, cuando le toco ir a recoger un conejo, sintió un hueco en el pecho, el pequeño animal aun respiraba así que rápidamente le saco la punta afilada y le hizo un improvisado torniquete en la pata que había sido herida con la flecha. Lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo metió en la bolsa que traía colgando.

Siguieron buscando, Ichigo estaba satisfecho con la caza, habían logrado cazar bastantes presas y estaba seguro que sin duda la ganaría a Riruka y los otros. Se dio cuenta de que Rukia había empezado a correr, había encontrado un nuevo rastro.

Era el rastro de un venado estaba segura. –Vamos Ichigo, se trata de un venado-

-Perfecto Rukia, después de tener al venado estoy seguro nadie nos podrá igualar.-

Cuando Rukia encontró el origen del rastro se sorprendió, se trataba de una madre y su pequeño cervatillo, al parecer el pequeño animal estaba herido y su madre se encontraba a su lado. Sería muy cruel matarlos.

Ichigo miro los venados que Rukia había encontrado, perfecto se trataban de dos, definitivamente ganarían, sin embargo al tomar su arco y apuntarlos fijamente no pudo disparar, era una cría y su madre, estaban completamente indefensos.

Una flecha salió entre los arbustos y pego directamente al cervatillo, mientras otras más salieron y le dieron a la madre, después de una lluvia de varias flechas ambos animales cayeron abatidos.

Fue tan rápido que Ichigo y Rukia apenas reaccionaron. Riruka y Kira habían disparado todas las flechas que abatieron a ambos animales.

Los príncipes se acercaron –Ichigo tu encontraste los venados, perdón si disparamos antes que tú, pero no pudimos resistirnos. –Riruka sonreía tranquilamente.

-Lo siento Kurosaki, te quitamos la diversión, pero creo que tu ganaste la competencia ya que ninguno de nosotros logro encontrar un venado, al parecer nuestros perros no son tan buenos rastreando.- Kira lanzo una mirada de disgusto a Toshiro

-Es cierto Ichigo, a pesar de que tu perra es molesta, al parecer si es útil.- Riruka miraba fijamente a Rukia.

Rukia no podía soportarlo, quería romperle la cara a Riruka y solo atino a morder su propia lengua para distraer a su cuerpo de la rabia que le estaba embriagando.

Ichigo odiaba que se refirieran así de Rukia. –Riruka te importaría no decirle perra a Kuchiki, no me agrada que se refieran así de ella.-

-Con que tú también defiendes a los animales Kurosaki, acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que si estiras tu mano amablemente hacia ellos podrían morderte. –Kira sonreía sancarronamente.

Ishida encontró a sus iguales y al verlos discutir los interrumpió. –En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías deberían apresurarse a regresar, ya han pasado las tres horas y Aizen debe estar esperándonos. Ichigo sintió romper la tensión gracias a Ishida, dejaron de discutir y empezaron su camino regreso al castillo. Atrás de ellos los seguían sus guardias caminando visiblemente agotados.

Rukia y los demás guardias estaban cansados y hambrientos, desde ayer no habían probado bocado de comida y después de estar corriendo por el bosque durante la cacería se sentían mucho peor.

Al llegar al castillo se encontraron con Aizen que les estaba esperando, al ver que habían cazado dos venados inmediatamente le dio la victoria a Ichigo , por lo que se olvidaron de los otros animales. Gin se llevó a los animales que estaban en los caballos de los príncipes y los dos venados mientras que Aizen se llevó a los príncipes a comer dentro del castillo.

-Me temo que esta vez no podrán acompañarnos sus guardias, sabrán que después de la cacería están sucios y no son agradables a la vista, les pido cortésmente que nos esperen fuera del castillo en los jardines, cerca hay un pequeño estanque donde pueden beber agua, su comida será llevada por Gin en un rato.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron antes de que el primero entrara en el castillo en compañía de Aizen. Rukia fue con los otros guardias al estanque y empezó a beber un poco de agua con la palma de su mano.

-¿No lo creen gracioso?, nosotros rastreamos a los animales, corrimos por todo el bosque a pie y estamos bebiendo agua de un sucio estanque, mientras que los príncipes están comiendo en un gran comedor en copas y platos de porcelana- Histugaya parecía bastante molesto.

-Sabes que este es nuestro lugar Hitsugaya, no podemos haber nada más que obedecer -Ginjou se veía bastante resignado.

-Me pregunto si esto será eterno- Sado no había hablado en todo el día pero las pocas palabras que había dicho tenía un significado profundo.

Rukia lo pensó, ¿estos tratos serian eternos para ellos, para sus hijos, para sus nietos, siempre había sido así desde el inicio? –No, definitivamente no debe de ser así, estoy segura de que en algún momento nos libraremos de estas cadenas.

-Debes tener cuidado, eso suena a una revolución pequeña Kuchiki, esos pensamientos te traerán problemas- Gin sorprendió a la chica, mientras esta volteaba y palidecía. –No te preocupes será nuestro pequeño secreto, aunque si te vuelves a equivocar puede que te pida algo más por mi silencio. –Gin miro lesivamente a la muchacha, mientras esta se ponía a la defensiva. –Bien muchachos les traigo su comida. – Gin les tendió a cado uno un plato con un trozo de pan y de queso. –Provecho chicos.

* * *

Después de la comida, Aizen le dio los invito a su biblioteca a investigar acerca de sus libros, estaba tan entretenido que perdió la noción del tiempo. Fue a la cena con los nobles y en ella Aizen le dio el premio de la cacería, se trataba de un pequeño cuchillo curvo con una empuñadura de serpiente, un premio bastante peculiar. Cuando salió del lugar para buscar a Rukia ya era visiblemente tarde, la noche cubría el lugar. Encontró a la chica cerca del lago donde Aizen dijo que los guardias les esperaran, estaba sola y acariciaba un pequeño conejo.

-Hola Rukia, perdón por la espera-

Rukia oculto el conejo detrás de ella, al ver que se encontraban solos la chica le hablo con confianza –Ichigo que horas son estas, acaso tardaste un día en comer el buffet entero, no me sorprendería que termines obeso.

-Pase a la biblioteca de Aizen y después me entretuve más de la cuenta en la cena, no me culpes por ello enana y deja de esconder ese conejo, lo vi desde hace rato.- El chico señalo con su dedo al peludo animal.

Rukia tomo al animal y lo abrazo –Por favor Ichigo , no lo lleves de trofeo con Aizen, creo que ya tienen suficientes-

-No pienses en eso enana, no lo voy a matar, te soy sincero al final del día me sentí mal con lo que hice, no te mentiré al principio me divertí pero… cuando vi a los venados me di cuenta de lo cruel que estaba siendo.- Matar por diversión, que bajo había caído.

La Kuchiki sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron mientras seguía abrazando al pequeño animal. Ichigo miro a su guardia visiblemente embrujado, de fondo observaba como la luna iluminaba el pequeño estanque donde se reflejaba Rukia, la imagen se le hizo simplemente hermosa, ¿Acaso la chica era un ángel enviado para hacerle ver sus errores?, tal vez era una musa como la de sus libros, una musa que le hechizada. No pudo resistirse más, ser acerco lentamente a la pequeña Kuchiki, se sentó a su lado y llevo su mano al mentón de la chica sorprendiéndole, mientras poco a poco acercaba sus rostros aprovechando que la Kuchiki estaba pasmada, acerco sus labios a los de su compañera y la beso lentamente, saboreando y degustando todas las sanciones que estaba experimentando, esto debía ser el paraíso.

Rukia estaba simplemente impactada con las acciones de Ichigo, sin embargo se olvidó de todo cuando el muchacho comenzó a besarla, ¿porque aquella acción se sentía tan bien?, como si dentro de su cuerpo un tifón estuviera arrasando todo a su paso y fuera liberado por aquel beso. Continuaron con el beso hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, al mirarse de nuevo la realidad los golpeo a ambos, con una misma pregunta rondando su mente: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", el primero en reaccionar fue Ichigo quien se levantó y se alejó rápidamente de la chica.

-Lo siento Rukia yo… no, definitivamente no debía pasar algo así- El chico puso ambas manos en su cabeza jalándose el cabello- no debí rebajarme a esto, se supone que no debo mezclarme con los de tu casta, con bestias- El chico le apunto con el dedo y le miro con desprecio. Simplemente estaba asustado con lo que acababa de suceder, se dejó dominar por sus instintos y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No te… no te preocupes…. lo entiendo Ichigo, ya sabía que los de la nobleza no nos veían como otra cosa más que animales, la culpa es mía, no debí pensar que eras diferente a ellos - La chica sintió como algo dentro se rompió, el chico le acababa de pisar el orgullo completamente y por alguna razón lo que más le dolió fue su cruel desprecio, Ichigo también pensaba en ella como un animal, ante el dolor interno que estaba experimentando solo atino a abrazar con más fuerza al conejo entre sus manos.

-Tal vez no soy tan diferente a ellos – Bajo su mirada al ver el triste semblante de la chica –Me voy a dormir Rukia, mañana Aizen quiere que nos veamos temprano en el comedor, procura estar lista, límpiate un poco.- El chico dejo de mirarla y rápidamente se fue del lugar, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

* * *

Ya se que sueno muy repetitiva pero muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad no saben cuanto me anima a continuar la historia. Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que por ahí se me pudieron haber ido. Espero leer pronto sus comentarios, saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la historia es completamente mía.**

Siempre es difícil tener que repartir el tiempo entre los deberes y escribir pero me esfuerzo por no hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo e intentar mejorar mi escritura, espero les guste el capítulo y bueno, a leer se ha dicho.

 _"Se dice que las piezas de ajedrez tienen un rol único e importante en el tablero de un juego por ello se les adjudica un puntaje a cada una, sin embargo no olvides que al terminar el juego tanto el rey como el peón vuelven a la misma caja."_

CAPITULO VI. –Fragmentos

 _-Tal vez no soy tan diferente a ellos – Bajo su mirada al ver el triste semblante de la chica –Me voy a dormir Rukia, mañana Aizen quiere que nos veamos temprano en el comedor, procura estar lista, límpiate un poco.- El chico dejo de mirarla y rápidamente se fue del lugar, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

* * *

Desde un balcón del castillo dos hombres miraban la escena sumamente intrigados, el espectáculo era maravilloso y simplemente era digno de levantar el ánimo de los testigos, una bella comedia.

Aizen se recargo en el barandal del balcón –Esto va a ser muy interesante ¿no lo crees Gin?, el joven Kurosaki resulto más estúpido que el padre.

-A decir verdad supongo que esto va a facilitar las cosas, ¿quiere que me encargue de ellos?- Simplemente sería fácil solo provocar las condiciones adecuadas para…

-No te impacientes, solo vigílalos, si la hija de Byakuya está involucrada puede que me sea útil.

-Hablando de eso, la muchacha tiene ideales que no son adecuados para la casta, ya sabe yo mismo la escuche pronunciar palabras muy comprometedoras, aunque es una mujer simplemente fascinante, comprendo a Kurosaki es imposible no sentirse excitado con semejante criatura, en el fondo es tan salvaje y necesita ser domada.- Gin sonrió mientras observaba a la chica en el lago.

-Te divertirás a su tiempo Gin, la chica es justo lo que me esperaría de un Kuchiki, es lista y sabe muy bien como bajar la cabeza cuando está en presencia de los casta de oro y diamante, solo me pregunto cuanto necesitara ser presionada para sacar los colmillos…

* * *

Rukia estaba cansada fue un día bastante pesado y lleno de muchas emociones. Ese tonto de Ichigo le dedico esa mirada llena de desprecio, una mirada idéntica a la que Riruka le daba, ¿de verdad los de su casta parecían animales? Dejo en el piso al conejo y el pequeño animal en lugar de huir se quedó a su lado, acurrucándose en sus piernas. Rukia tomo un pañuelo que estaba entre sus ropas y lo mojo con el agua del estanque, empezó limpiando su armadura y después su cuerpo. Cuando escucho un ruido cerca, inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

-Tranquila Kuchiki soy Hitsugaya, no era mi intención interrumpirte pero te recuerdo que me debes una plática- El muchacho se acercó y vio al pequeño conejo al lado de Rukia – ¿De dónde salió ese conejo?

-Digamos que lo encontré por ahí, es muy bonito ¿no crees?, siempre me han gustado los animales y los conejos son de mis favoritos... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta Hitsugaya?

-Claro, soy todo oídos.

-¿Crees que somos animales?

El chico se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente volvió a su pose serena –No Kuchiki, nosotros no somos animales, somos humanos con conciencia y sentimientos. Tú y yo tenemos una capacidad de pelea desarrollada gracias a todo el entrenamiento que hemos recibido, pero solo eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Todos en este castillo nos han tratado como animales y eso me está cansando, un amigo me dijo que odiaba bajar la cabeza ante los nobles nunca lo entendí por qué no era tratada así en el reino del oeste, el rey Kurosaki es muy compasivo con todos pero aquí todos incluso Ichigo me trata como basura y ese me molesta.

¿La chica había llamado con anhelo el nombre del príncipe Kurosaki?, aunque al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su error. Parecía ser que eran cercanos… ahora había encontrado el sentido a la molestia de la chica.

-Ya veo, eso es simple ¿te molesta que te traten como basura? o ¿te molesta que Kurosaki te trate como basura?

Le molestaba que todos le tratasen como basura pero que Ichigo lo hiciera, eso de verdad le dolía– No me gusta que me traten así

-Entonces naciste en la casta equivocada, este es nuestro destino por mucho que lo odiemos y no va a cambiar aunque créeme yo también lo odio profundamente. Puedo ver con claridad que tienes sentimientos por Kurosaki más allá del deber, respeto y amistad. Te diré algo Kuchiki, esos sentimientos te traerán problemas.

La chica se vio sorprendida – ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?, no te dije que sintiera algo por Ichigo.

-Es fácil, tus ojos cambian cuando hablas de él.- El chico se sentó al lado de la pequeña Kuchiki

-Mi padre también se enamoró de una noble, fue después de que mi madre murió. Cuando la noble descubrió los sentimientos de mi padre lo delato con el rey y lo mandaron ejecutar por su impertinencia. Ten en cuenta eso Kuchiki, no les importamos en lo más mínimo.

Hitsugaya estaba siendo sincero con ella, ¿sería prudente que ella también lo fuera?, el chico no parecía una mala persona y por otra parte necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No sé qué siento por él, de repente es muy amable con un gran corazón, pero en el fondo siento que me mira como si fuese basura.

Rukia llevo al conejo a su regazo mientras lo acariciaba y observada maravillada como semejante animalito podría transmitirle tanto cariño y ternura. Los animales tampoco eran algo despreciable.

\- Histsugaya creo que lo dijiste muy bien-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No importa que sienta por él, para los nobles incluyendo a Ichigo no seremos más que animales, tal vez me ha tratado como un perro mimado pero hoy me ha mostrado una visión de lo que realmente piensa, jamás podría existir algo entre nosotros.

La chica se veía bastante triste y algo en su interior hizo empatía directa con ella, ¿sería así como su padre se sentía cuando tuvo aquel incidente con esa joven noble?, alguien le habría ofrecido ayuda o todos les habrían dado la espalda.

-Sabes… puede que me equivoque, puede ser que Kurosaki si sea diferente a los otros nobles y solo actuó de una manera impropia debido a la situación. Ahora que lo pienso desconozco porque te trataría de semejante manera.

Rukia recordó el beso y de inmediato se sonrojo, tonterías nadie actúa de semejante manera solo por un beso aunque Ichigo no era una persona muy normal que digamos pero, por otro lado tampoco es que conociera Ichigo de mucho tiempo, tal vez ese rostro agresivo fuera su verdadera naturaleza.

Al ver el cambio en el semblante de la chica a uno más triste decidió cambiar la conversación, lo mejor era distraerla de esos pensamientos.

-Por qué no platicamos el resto de la noche sobre las estrategias de pelea de nuestros reinos, no debemos perder el tiempo con asuntos si sentido. –Hitsugaya poso su mano en el hombro de la chica a manera de apoyo.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza gracias a Hitsugaya había descubierto parte de sus sentimientos por Ichigo, sin embargo poco importaba no eran de la misma casta, para el chico ella no era más que su guardia o como él mismo había dicho después de besarla, solo era un animal uno que jamás podría igualar a las bellas mujeres de la nobleza.

* * *

Ichigo estaba en su habitación caminando de una lado al otro, que rayos le había pasado ver a Rukia en el estanque le hizo cometer una tontería, le había besado a pesar de saber que estaba cometiendo un acto tabú. El haber tocado sus labios fue fantástico, sentía la necesidad de volver a besarla. No podía negarlo su cuerpo se sentía fuertemente atraído por la chica, si tan solo pudiera… Tenía que verla ahora mismo, disculparse adecuadamente de haber huido como un cobarde y sobre todo disculparse de haberla insultado. ¡Era un estúpido!

Ichigo salió de su habitación pero al no ver a Rukia en el pasillo regreso al estanque, probablemente la chica siguiera ahí. Nunca pensó encontrarse con la escena de Rukia y el guardia enano de cabello blanco juntos, ambos sonreían y se reían parecían bastante cómodos estando cerca uno del otro, realizaban ejercicios de sometimiento, para su gusto estaban demasiado unidos.

-¡Kuchiki!- Su voz salió fuerte y grave claro indicio de que estaba molesto.

Rukia sintió temor al escuchar la voz de Ichigo tan agresiva y volteo a verlo –S…Si príncipe- Ichigo los veía con desprecio, esa mirada tan…

-Debes llamarme príncipe Kurosaki, ¿entiendes Rukia? Se supone que tu deber es estar afuera de mi puerta por si te necesito y te encuentro aquí parloteando con este perro, perdiendo el tiempo.

-Majestad estaba limpiando mi armadura con el agua del lago y Hitsugaya me estaba haciendo compañía.

-No me interesa, quiero que te vayas dentro del castillo y regreses a tu posición fuera de mi habitación.

Ichigo se puso entre ambos y se dirigió al chico de cabello blanco mientras parecía querer imponer su presencia.

-Hitsugaya no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías, tu lugar es a lado de Kira, protegiéndole.

El chico no se dejó intimidar y le plantó cara al arrogante príncipe, tal vez fuera un simple guardia pero tenía sus armas para defenderse de la realeza, dentro del límite de las mismas reglas que le habían impuesto.

-Sin ofenderlo príncipe Kurosaki el hecho de que sea el guardia del príncipe Kira no me quita el derecho de relacionarme con los de mi propia casta, Rukia no estaba haciendo nada fuera de los estatutos y las reglas, si no me equivoco fue usted mismo el que le ordeno que se quedara afuera hasta que limpiara su armadura o ¿acaso me equivoco?. – El joven guardia miraba a Ichigo fijamente.

¿Y que si fuera así? Al chico enano que le importaba como se comportara o dirigía con Rukia, él era un príncipe y no debía ser cuestionado por nadie, menos por tan poca cosa, ahora entendía un poco por que Riruka odiaba tanto a los de la castas inferiores, de verdad eran una molestia si no se les recordaba su lugar.

-Deberías cuidar tu lengua Toshiro o puede que un día de estos mande cortártela- Ichigo camino dentro del castillo, Rukia se mantuvo al margen de todo mientras dejo al pequeño conejo en el estanque y se despidió de Hitsugaya con una mirada rápida.

A Toshiro no le gusto que Ichigo tratara así a Rukia, siempre era lo mismo… insultos, desprecios y miradas de odio, la chica era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y de gran inteligencia, mostro sus capacidades durante la cacería. De hecho era un perfecto prospecto de esposa para cualquiera de la casta de plata y considerar que ella se fijara en alguien de una casta superior le repugnaba, ella no merecía esos tratos, merecía un esposo que la protegiera y le diera fuerzas para continuar con su trabajo, decir que la idea de que fuera él aquel hombre que le ayudara, era una idea que empezó a atraerle. Sonrió mientras se quedó mirando los peces del lago y el pequeño conejo que se escondía entre los matorrales.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación dentro del castillo Ichigo volteo para ver retadoramente la chica y ella ya no lo pudo soportar más.

-¡¿Ichigo que diablos de te pasa?! Creí que éramos amigos. Hitsugaya solo me estaba haciendo compañía y tú te comportaste como una animal.

Ichigo desvió su mirada – Es curioso que tú me digas que me comporto como una animal, tu deber es estar a mi lado Rukia no tenías por qué estar con él.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me dejo en el estanque después de besarme! Corriste como una nena asustada.

-¡Yo no te bese, solo te estaba probando! Acaso crees que alguien como tu puede atraerme de alguna manera no eres más que un remendó de mujer y te voy a probar que ese beso no tuvo ningún efecto en mí.

Ichigo tomo a Rukia por la nuca y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso brusco sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, el cual termino bastante rápido.

-Te lo dije, no me produjo nada o quizás tal vez… un poco de asco, no entiendo como Hitsugaya puede estar cerca de ti, incluso para los de tu misma casta no resultas ser muy atractiva.- La acción que siguió Ichigo no se lo esperaba, la chica le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Sé que no soy atractiva, sé que para los de tu casta nosotros somos animales, sé que no somos más que parte de su diversión, sin embargo yo creí que eras diferente Ichigo, creí que no eras como ellos que podíamos ser amigos de verdad pero veo que me equivoque.

La chica salió corriendo del lugar reteniendo las lágrimas consecuencia de las duras palabras de Ichigo. Claro que seguiría siendo la guardia del muchacho eso no lo discutiría, el honor de su familia estaba en juego sin embargo se tenía que desahogar antes de volver a verle la cara a Ichigo, le había bofeteado y probablemente el chico le reprendería cuando la viera pero no le importaba había valido la pena, Ichigo era un reverendo bastardo. Terminaría con el dolor esa noche y mañana sería un nuevo día.

Ichigo no entendía por qué había actuado así, una parte de él le decía que se había comportado como la gente que tanto odiaba, como un arrogante y estúpido noble, pero una parte obscura le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, nunca podría tener sentimientos hacia la chica, pero si hacia dudar a Rukia de su belleza podría alejar a los pretendientes que tuviera. La tendría a su lado aunque Rukia no le quisiera y eso estaría bien. Demonios se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, bien se merecía la bofetada que la chica le había dado. Solo pensaba y se comportaba como un estúpido debía arreglar las cosas con Rukia, él no quería lastimarla, pero había hecho lo contrario, le había golpeado donde más le dolía en su integridad. Lo mejor era dejar a la chica sola ya había cometido bastantes errores, era seguro que esta noche no podría dormir, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de las idioteces que había cometido?

* * *

Byakuya e Isshin se encontraban en el despacho del rey, la tensión entre ambos era notoria, después de la última discusión que tuvieron discernían mucho de sus opiniones, muchos incidentes habían pasado y todos apuntaban a que los guardias de los cuarteles los habían provocado, el único que tenía el poder de organizarlos de semejante manera era el líder Kuchiki, tanta era la duda que había llegado al extremo de que Isshin ya no le pedía consejo a Byakuya por desconfianza sino que buscaba la opinión de otros nobles de la casta de oro.

-Byakuya después de que atacaron las carretas de comerciantes del reino, a varios cargamentos de provisiones y el incidente de mi hijo en el bosque que esta alrededor del castillo he decidido que te unas a la guardia externa, a la guardia de la frontera y dirijas a las tropas como general principal

No había nadie que podría hacerlo mejor, eso pensaba Isshin, también sería lo mejor para darle tiempo a que las tenciones entre ellos bajaran un poco después de escuchar a varios nobles y recordar las palabras de advertencia de Aizen acerca de no confiarse de Byakuya, ya que al parecer Sojun estaba a punto de hacer contacto con los cuarteles y su hijo por lógica sería el primero en recibir el mensaje, todo los hechos y advertencias estaban logrando que su duda creciera.

¿Había escuchado bien?, le estaba quitando del rango –Disculpe majestad, ¿usted me está corriendo?- Él era directo, odiaba que le dieran rodeos.

-No Byakuya, solamente te estoy cambiando a un puesto donde podrás ayudarme más-

-¿Quién le protegerá en mi ausencia?

-No te preocupes por eso, el día que vino Aizen tuve la oportunidad de hablar con su guardia principal ya sabes con el pequeño Gin y me comento que su hermano Touzen está libre por el momento- Los guardias de Aizen eran personal altamente capacitado para la pelea –Ya mande una carta para solicitar su ayuda

-Kurosaki estas comiendo un error, esas personas no son fiables- No quería que su amigo hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría –Si aún sigues resentido por la crítica de tu hijo o si acaso son los incidentes que han pasado en el reino, te aseguro que esta no es una manera correcta de afrontarlo.

-Byakuya ya tome mi decisión mañana te presentaras en la guardia externa y te mantendrás como su general hasta que yo de una orden diferente, ya puedes retirarte –Su amigo solo estaba exaltado por su decisión, no había por qué dudar de los guardias de Aizen o del mismo Aizen.

-Isshin por favor, hazlo por tu esposa, por tu hijo y por el recuerdo de tus hijas esos hombres no son confiables créeme-

No intentaría más, si el rey lo callaba él desistirá de sus intentos. Había un trasfondo más obscuro que debía investigar antes de hacérselo saber al rey, los últimos incidentes no había sido casualidad, alguien había planeado todo cuidadosamente y pocos eran los que podían lograrlo.

-Sabes amigo… la visita de Aizen me hizo recordar algunas de las leyes que dices debí enseñarle a mi hijo

-¿Qué quieres decirme Isshin?, se claro-

-Aizen me recalco el orden de las castas y el lugar que estas tenían, si no mal recuerdo eran las mismas cosas que me enseñaron de niño y que mi padre siempre desmentía, ahora que soy mayor me he puesto a pensar que tal vez mi padre estaba equivocado y que su error lo llevo a su muerte. La forma en que trato a los de tu casta es la incorrecta, si yo tuviera la mano dura estoy seguro que no me levantarías la voz.

-¿Esa es una respuesta, una orden o una amenaza?- Ese hombre ya no era su amigo, lo habían corrompido. Pero… ¿en qué momento se distrajo y dejo que pasara?

-Aizen tiene razón que perro tan vulgar es en lo que te has convertido –Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia- ¡Vete!

-Como ordene - Byakuya salió del lugar, las piezas se movían demasiado rápido y él ya había sido incapacitado. Aunque siempre podría moverse desde otras posiciones, no les dejaría tan fácil que lo sacaran de juego.

* * *

Puede que estén pasando más cosas de lo que se muestra, hay tanto que quiero tratar que por momentos no sé exactamente por donde proceder así que dejo que las cosas fluyan, todo a su tiempo. Gracias por él apoyo es eso lo que me anima a continuar y por cierto perdonen las faltas de ortografía. No olviden dejar su opinión acerca de la historia, siempre se agradece saber sus comentarios. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Em… ¿lo siento? (se esconde de los abucheos), perdón por el retraso es que la universidad me consumió completamente y los resultados de mi tesis me secuestraron literalmente, pero les prometo que intentare que no esperen más de una semana entre cada capítulo y en medida de lo posible les traeré dos capítulos por semana. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Ahora no los aburro más y a leer se ha dicho

" _El destino es el que barajea las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"_

-William Shakespeare

CAPITULO VII. –Pastel

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se alisto para el desayuno, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Rukia esperándolo para ir al comedor.

-Buenos días Rukia- Ichigo esperaba una respuesta de la pequeña Kuchiki pero solo recibió una reverencia como saludo.

La chica estaba bastante enfadada, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente simplemente su actitud la delataba, no miraba a los ojos al príncipe, parecía como una estatua firme en su manera de moverse y actuar. Pero como no estar furiosa después de la escena de anoche, sería una reverenda estupidez pensar que Rukia lo tratara normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya veo… no te preocupes no estoy enfadado por el golpe que me diste Rukia, supongo que es algo que no se pudo evitar. ¿Sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de lo que dije anoche verdad?

Ichigo esperaba una respuesta, una señal de que la chica le perdonaba, o que siquiera le dirigiera la mirada, pero solo se encontró con un silencio desesperante, con indiferencia pura.

La chica simplemente le ignoro mientras miraba el suelo, Ichigo había mostrado su punto de vista respecto a ella, las cosas estaban bastante claras y si creía que ella daría su brazo a torcer para que él la humillara aún más, estaba completamente equivocado, ella misma se defendería a su manera, nadie se burlaría de su persona dos veces .

Ichigo aun sin recibir repuesta se dirigió al comedor en un silencio sepulcral y un semblante triste, mientras la pequeña chica le seguía de cerca.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días en el castillo fueron bastante tranquilos y al mismo tiempo una tortura para el joven príncipe, las actividades que Aizen les imponía consistían en ceremonias de té, círculos de conversación, pintura, pequeños bailes y conciertos de música, en todas las actividades terminaba en una plática con Ishida, era el único que además de tener un amplio conocimiento en letras, ciencias y milicia, también tenía bastantes temas de conversación en común que sabían compartir, en su juventud su padre y el fallecido padre de Ishida llegaron a ser grandes amigos y al parecer esos lasos de amistad se estaban heredando en sus hijos, era una amistad que estaba creciendo rápidamente. Por otra parte intentaba en lo menos posible estar cerca de Riruka y de Kira, a la primera la evitaba por sus múltiples acosos y al segundo lo evitaba con el único propósito de que Rukia no pudiera encontrarse con el guardia de cabello blanco que protegía a Kira.

En estos últimos tres días Ichigo intento establecer una conversación con Rukia sin embargo no había tenido éxito, la chica evitaba a toda costa hablarle y se dedicaba a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, era una actitud molesta que le estaba cansando, no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de una gran mesa que se encontraba en uno de los jardines principales del castillo mientras tomaba el té con Uryu, Riruka y Kira. Los guardias estaban sentados enfrente de la mesa unos cuantos metros más adelante postrados en posición sumisa.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un juego?- Riruka tomo un pastelillo de una gran bandeja que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Kira estaba intrigado por la proposición de Riruka.

-Lanzaremos pastelillos a los guardias, quienes les golpeen al cuerpo serán 2 puntos y quien pegue a la cabeza serán 5 puntos, ¿Qué dicen?- Riruka lanzo el pastelillo a Ginjou golpeando en el rostro.

-¡Le di!, vamos Kira. ¡Ichigo inténtalo!, esto es muy divertido es como jugar tiro al blanco- Kira imito a Riruka y le lanzo un pastel a Hitsugaya golpeando su pecho.

-Vaya esto de verdad es divertido, vamos Uryu tú también debes intentarlo. –Kira se veía bastante contento de golpear a su guardia con varios pasteles.

Ishida los miro con indiferencia –No estoy de humor, el baile principal será mañana, al parecer Aizen dara un gran anuncio ese día y lo mejor será que me prepare, ha sido una semana bastante cansada y me apetece más descansar en mi habitación. ¡Sado, vámonos!- Ishida se fue del lugar llevándose a su guardia con él.

Kira miro a Ishida alejarse del jardín e introducirse al castillo, ese tonto no sabía lo que era divertirse.

-Ese Ishida es un aburrido, vamos Ichigo sigues tu- Kira le paso un pastel a Ichigo.

Ichigo miro fijamente el pastel entre sus manos y luego poso su vita en su guardia, no iba seguir su juego ya había complicado demasiado las cosas, aunque por un momento pensó en lanzarle un pastel al tonto enano de cabello blanco, inmediatamente desecho la idea. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como Riruka se acercaba.

-Ichigo no lo pienses tanto, solo hazlo- Riruka le quito el pastel y se lo lanzo a Rukia golpeándola en la cabeza.

-¡Le di a la perra! –La chica pelirosa se veía bastante emocionada

Rukia tuvo un gran impulso de rabia al sentir el pastel golpear su rostro, estaba a punto de estallar cuando una mano discreta toco su hombro, al voltear su mirada vio a Hitsugaya quitar su mano y regresar a su posición, él le estaba apoyando y por un momento ya no se sintió tan sola, alguien más estaba con ella en ese infierno, en ese lugar donde solo extrañaba a su familia, a sus amigos y su hogar.

Ichigo al salir de la impresión de ver a Riruka cometer semejante acto, miró fijamente a la chica y se dirigió a ella con molestia.

-¡Riruka no debiste lanzarlo! ¡No te di permiso de hacerlo!, esto… me… te juro que yo… ¡demonios me largo de aquí! me niego a continuar con este juego absurdo- El chico por fin miro a Rukia y observo que la mirada de la chica estaba vacía, eso le estrujo el corazón.

-¡Kuchiki vámonos de aquí!- Rukia se levantó y siguió al muchacho, mientras que Hitsugaya le veía retirarse.

Ichigo llevo a Rukia a un jardín aledaño y se acercó a una de las muchas fuentes que le adornaban, una bella fuente que tenía una estatua de un Pegaso, metió su mano a la fuente empapando la manga de su vestimenta real, se acercó a la chica y empezó a limpiar su rostro quietándole los pedazos de pastel cuidadosamente. Mientras la miraba se dio valor para volver a intentar disculparse.

-Rukia no sé si me quieras escuchar, pero te lo prometo aquella noche que te insulte, de verdad no sé qué me paso, me comporte de una terrible manera de la cual me avergüenzo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento hecho… sabes que no soy así.

La chica lo miro a los ojos, buscando una repuesta. ¿Acaso el chico hablaba sinceramente? ¿Sería un juego para humillarla?

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste Ichigo?, ¿de verdad piensas que soy tan poca cosa?

Al diablo las normas y las leyes, esa chica le atraía, no solo físicamente toda ella era una belleza desde su carácter fuerte hasta los pequeños momentos en que se mostraba vulnerable, la única verdad era que él era un hombre y ella una mujer, porque simplemente no todo podía ser más sencillo. Se acercó más a la chica y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para poder besarla cálidamente aunque la chica no le correspondía en un inicio. Después de separarse la volvió a mirar a los ojos, mientras le hablo con voz suave y arrepentida.

-Rukia no espero que me creas, pero la realidad es que no sé cómo me he enamorado de ti, esa noche que te bese tuve sentimientos encontrados, pensaba si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero sabes… lo correcto es lo que yo crea, no lo que las leyes digan. Dame una oportunidad te prometo que no te volverá a tratar así, yo te protegeré. Por favor no me trates con indiferencia, no sabes cómo me lastima.

Rukia no esperaba una declaración tan fuerte, de pensar que Ichigo la quería como amiga, después a que la despreciara y al final le dijera que le amaba. Esto debía ser un sueño. Miro al chico y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Ichigo no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, ¿eso significa que no me ves como un animal?

-Claro que no Rukia, yo soy un estúpido por decirte esas cosas, eres una belleza, por eso no pude resistirme a besarte, ¿me darás una oportunidad?

-No lo sé Ichigo, esto no está bien. No importa lo que podamos sentir, no podremos, las leyes son firmes y tanto tu como yo, deberemos escoger una pareja de nuestra misma casta. Si alguien nos descubre tendremos grandes problemas.

-Rukia eso depende de nosotros, seremos discretos y te lo aseguro no habrá nadie que se interponga entre nosotros, yo te protegeré.

-Ichigo…. Yo… también te quiero, pero no debemos…. - Ichigo no necesito escuchar más, fue suficiente saber que la chica también le quería, por lo que interrumpió las palabras de su guardia con un beso, esta vez correspondido por la pequeña Kuchiki. Cuando a ambos se les acabo el aire se vieron obligados a separarse. Ambos se miraran fijamente

-Pero que grata sorpresa el encontrarme con esta escena que muestra el más puro y sincero amor, es una lástima que sea entre un noble y un animal cualquiera.

Los muchachos al verse sorprendidos se separaron rápidamente y buscaron con la mirada al autor de dichas palabras, para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Ishida que los observaba visiblemente intrigado.

-Kurosaki tu padre estaría avergonzado de tus acciones, sabes que está prohibido relacionarse con castas inferiores a la de oro.

Ichigo se quedó mirando a su camarada mientras se acercó lentamente y Rukia se quedaba en su espalda.

-Ishida esto no es de tu incumbencia, ¿qué tiene de malo si Rukia y yo estemos juntos?, después de todo nos queramos y ambos somos humanos, no importa lo que la gente diga, no permitiré que le hablen así a Rukia, ni siquiera tú.

El tono del chicho era completamente amenazante.

-Vaya Kurosaki quien diría que te vería enfurecer por una chica, no quiero que pienses que me repugna la idea de verlos juntos simplemente te estoy recordando las reglas, que estén juntos o no, no es mi problema, aunque sinceramente no me agrada la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres Ishida? No entiendo.

-De verdad no eres muy perceptible Kurosaki, te seré sincero no me desagradas del todo, solo te estoy advirtiendo que las acciones que están cometiendo son de un grado de peligrosidad muy alta.

-¿Eso significa que no nos vas a delatar?- Ichigo se estaba comenzando a relajar, Ishida no parecía querer perjudicarlos.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es mi problema lo que ustedes hagan de su vida.

El chico de lentes hizo a un lado al Ichigo mientras se acercaba a Rukia de una manera imponente.

-Y tu Kuchiki, dime ¿qué es lo piensas? Este asunto le concierte tanto a Kurosaki como a ti, solo que con una pequeña diferencia… si los llegan a descubrir quien pagara todo serás tú. ¿Estas consciente del peligro?

Rukia por un segundo se sintió intimidada por las fuertes palabras del príncipe Ishida, sin embargo se recordó así misma que no dejaría que nadie más la humillara como lo hacía Riruka y que si Ichigo la apoyaba estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-Si Ichigo me apoya correré el riesgo.

Ishida involuntariamente sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Rukia, esos eran un par de tontos. Esperaba en el fondo que no tuvieran ningún problema por sus acciones. De nuevo se acercó a Ichigo y discretamente.

-Si quieres que esto funcione Kurosaki tendrás que aprender a mantener su posición en la sociedad y aprender a vivir con ello, recuérdalo esto no solo se trata de ustedes.

Ichigo iba a responderle cuando tres fuertes explosiones se oyeron en el castillo seguidas de un alboroto causado por sirvientes y guardias. Rápidamente Rukia llego al lado de Ichigo y Sado salió del castillo buscando a Ishida con la mirada.

-¡Príncipe Ishida están atacando el castillo!, debe entrar y protegerse, los demás príncipes y nobles están siendo dirigidos por guardias a la parte posterior del castillo quédese ahí hasta que termine todo el alboroto.

-Gracias Sado iremos enseguida.-

-Estaremos al frente sometiendo a los intrusos. Kuchiki tú también debes venir, Hitsugaya y Ginjou ya se adelantaron.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a Sado cuando sintió la mano de Ichigo deteniéndole el brazo evitando que avanzara.

-Rukia no tienes por qué ir-

Ishida se acercó a ambos muchachos y se dirigió a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki ese es el deber de Rukia, debes dejarla cumplir su papel sino empezaras a levantar sospechas, ella debe cumplir con su posición entre las castas y tienes que estar consiente que debes estar sometido a acatar esas diferencias entre ustedes, si es que quieres siquiera intentar que no les descubran y tener algo discreto.

-Ichigo, el príncipe Ishida tiene razón, no te preocupes estaré bien toda mi vida me la he pasado entrenando para situaciones como estas, con ayuda de los demás guardias te aseguro que este trabajo será pan comido.

La chica y Sado corrieron en dirección del ataque, mientras que un triste pelinaranja se dirigía a la protección del castillo junto con Ishida, mientras observaba alejarse a la pequeña Kuchiki.

* * *

No entendía como las cosas cambiaban tan rápidamente, de un momento a otro el destino era completamente impredecible y te podía dar de probar de las amargas y tristes experiencias hasta las más dulces y reconfortarles memorias, no sabía exactamente qué pasaría de ahora en adelante pero estaba segura que si Ichigo la apoyaba no habría nada por qué preocuparse.

Pronto llegaron al lugar de las explosiones y se encontró con un escenario de batalla, varios soldados estaban deteniendo a los intrusos, al parecer ya había bajas de los dos bandos. Pudo distinguir a los lejos a Toshiro peleando con dos guardias al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ver que el muchacho estaba en desventaja no parecía estar tan presionado por la situación, también vio a Ginjou con una gran espada mientras aplastaba a su contrincante en el suelo. Rápidamente dejo de contemplar el escenario y desenfundo su espada mientras se dirigía a luchar junto con los otros guardias.

Un hombre de gran envergadura estaba haciendo retroceder a varios guardias, rápidamente se posiciono frente a él para evitar que siguiera avanzando, le haría frente.

-¡Alto, ríndete ahora mismo por orden del rey!

La chica inspecciono a su oponente de tal vez dos metros de altura, de piel morena con dos marcas de pintura roja en los costados de su rostro, se veía bastante musculoso y sostenía una gran espada atada a su cintura.

-¡¿Quién es la estúpida mierda que se pone en el camino del gran Yammy?!

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia un guardia real y no dejare que pases al castillo.

Yammy empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Una débil y estúpida mujer jamás podrá detenerme, ahora hazte a un lado o serás aplastada.- Yammy tomo su espada y lanzo una estocada hacia Rukia.

La chica apenas logró detener la estocada, a pesar de ser un ataque con poca señal de adiestramiento lo compensaba con una gran fuerza bruta, le estaba haciendo retroceder poco a poco así que decidió cambiar su estrategia. Rápidamente rompió el choque de las espadas y ágilmente se colocó a espaldas de Yammy e hizo un gran corte en ella. El intruso al sentir el fuerte dolor se volteo rápidamente y con el puño golpeo el estómago de la chica haciendo que esta callera al suelo.

-Te felicito mujer estúpida hiciste un corte en mi espalda, anqué como podrás ver eso te costara muy caro te recompensare desmembrándote lentamente.

Rukia al ver que el gran hombre acercaba su mano para tomarla, tomo de nuevo su espada y le hizo un corte en la palma haciendo que dudara un segundo, tiempo suficiente para lanzar otro corte a sus tobillos haciendo que el gran hombre callera arrodillado al piso con un fuerte grito y una maldición. Se levantó con su espada y estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza a su oponente cuando sintió un corte en su brazo que le hizo soltar su arma.

-¡Maldición! – Rukia retrocedió viendo a un hombre cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Yammy levántate y deja de perder el tiempo.

El gran hombre se levantó rápidamente y aprovecho el descuido de la chica para atraparla con sus fuertes brazos.

-Estúpido Ulquiorra no necesitaba de tu ayuda tengo todo controlado, ahora mismo desmembrare a esta chiquilla molesta.

Rukia empezó a sentir como el gran hombre empezaba a jalar de sus brazos.

* * *

Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco, no soportaría estar más tiempo en esa habitación sin hacer nada, mientras ellos estaban cómodamente acomodados, Rukia y los demás se estaban enfrentando al peligro. Riruka y Kira estaban tranquilamente sentados mientras tomaban vino y jugaban ajedrez, mientras que Ishida se encontraba platicando con Aizen y otros nobles. Se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, agradecía que un sirviente le hubiera llevado su espada, saldría del lugar y buscaría la manera de ayudar a Rukia.

-Príncipe Kurosaki no puede salir de la habitación-

* * *

Creo que lo deje en una buena parte o eso espero xD, las cosas van mejorando para Ichigo y Rukia pero ¿cuánto durara?, están atacando el castillo y el escenario no es bueno, espero hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias, un gran abrazo virtual a todos, les prometo que empezare a responder su review como agradecimiento a partir del siguiente episodio. Ya saben me encantaría saber su opinión del capítulo con un bonito review, esa es una gran motivación para continuar la historia, también gracias por los follow y favs. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Primero que nada muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo, saben que eso me anima un montón, en segundo lugar cambie la clasificación de la historia ya que habrá escenarios un poco más fuertes de ahora en adelante y ya era tiempo que la cambiara y en tercer lugar, ahora no me demore tanto en actualizar (¡Viva!) . No los aburro más, nos leemos más abajo.

"Allí donde hay amor, hay vida; el odio conduce a la destrucción."

-Mahatma Gandhi

 _CAPITULO VIII._ –Amigos y enemigos.

 _Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco, no soportaría estar más tiempo en esa habitación sin hacer nada, mientras ellos estaban cómodamente acomodados, Rukia y los demás se estaban enfrentando al peligro. Riruka e Kira estaban tranquilamente sentados mientras tomaban vino y jugaban ajedrez, mientras que Ishida se encontraba platicando con Aizen y otros nobles. Se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, agradecía que un sirviente le hubiera llevado su espada, saldría del lugar y buscaría la manera de ayudar a Rukia._

 _-Príncipe Kurosaki no puede salir de la habitación-_

* * *

-Aizen…

-Si di la orden de que no salieran de esta habitación hasta que acabara el ataque no fue por simple capricho Ichigo, es peligroso que estés afuera en estos momentos.

Ichigo se vio sorprendido por el astuto rey y no supo cómo actuar, no podía contradecirlo sería una gran falta de respeto.

-Lo siento… estar encerrado no es algo que me guste.

-No lo veas como una prisión sino como un retiro en conjunto con tus camaradas. Porque no te sientas conmigo y platicamos un poco de tu padre, últimamente me ha mandado mucha correspondencia y hemos llegado a magníficos acuerdos que te aseguro te interesaran.

-Sí, supongo que está bien…

Algo en su interior se agito con desespero y la naciente necesidad de ir a buscar a Rukia se incrementó, sin embargo sabía que Aizen no le dejaría moverse del lugar y maldijo en su interior su poca suerte.

-No te preocupes muchacho estamos completamente seguros en esta habitación, relájate.

* * *

Para Rukia el dolor era demasiado intenso llego a un punto en el que ya no sentía sus brazos, ¿acaso ya se los abrían dislocado?, en todo ese tiempo había estado reteniendo sus gritos, pero ya no lo podía soportar más.

-¡DEMONIOS, MALDITA SEA! ¡DETENTE!

-Si crees que eso es dolor no sabes con quien te metiste estúpida, me encargare que cada articulación, tendón, hueso y vena se rompan en una bonita explosión.

Yammy estaba jalando fuertemente los brazos de la chica sintiendo como empezaban a ceder cuando de repente la soltó de golpe y se desvaneció cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Ulquiorra miro como Yammy caía pesadamente al suelo y detrás de él un guardia de cabello blanco sostenía una espada ensangrentada. El joven de ojos verdes miro fijamente al chico.

-Que le hiciste a Yammy, contesta niño.

-No soy un niño, soy un guardia real y lo que le paso a tu camarada es lo mismo que te pasara a ti.

-Aun no me contestas, ¿Qué le hiciste a Yammy?

-Te lo repito, es lo mismo que te hare a ti, no permitiré que sigan causando alboroto.

Rukia recobro un poco de sus fuerzas y busco su espada, mientras lentamente se ponía fuera del alcance de su enemigo y se acercaba al lado de Hitsugaya.

-Toshiro, siento causarte problemas.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki, me alegro de ver que estas bien, creo que has hecho suficiente, hubieras ganado fácilmente la batalla si no te hubieran interrumpido, lo mejor es que descanses.

-Para nada, estoy bien.

Ambos se miraron y Rukia le sonrió, haciendo que el guardia peliblanco le sonriera en respuesta, la presencia de la chica era muy cálida y confortable. Que mujer tan magnifica le estaba apoyando en la batalla, estaba seguro que era una verdadera rareza entre las castas.

-Estas en desventaja deberías rendirte y dejar que te apresen- Rukia era firme cuando hablaba.

-Tienes razón mujer, estoy en una clara desventaja, mi compañero está herido y están empezando a replegar a mis camaradas… así que me rindo.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron mientras observaban como su rival lanzaba a lo lejos su espada y mostraba sus muñecas en un claro gesto de sumisión. Toshiro no perdió tiempo y con unas cadenas que tenía atadas a la cintura de su armadura empezó a atar las manos de Ulquiorra, mientras Rukia hacia lo mismo con un inconsciente Yammy.

* * *

Ichigo se la paso oyendo a Aizen hablarle del destino, de lo hermoso que era haber nacido en un casta tan alta, del poder que tenían los de su corte de sangre y de la necesidad de reafirmar dicho poder a las demás castas. Un guardia de clase baja entro a la habitación informando que los intrusos habían sido replegados y que tenían varios prisioneros.

-Majestad el castillo es seguro, el general Ichimaru ya viene en camino para informarle con detalle la situación.

-Qué alegría, puedes seguir con tus deberes, vete.

El guardia dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del lugar. Ichigo miro al guardia retirarse y se dirigió a Aizen, en ese momento solo le importaba buscar a Rukia.

-Aizen discúlpeme pero me interesa mucho la salud de mi guardia, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarle.

-Sabes joven Kurosaki no deberías preocuparte tanto por un simple guardia, son como perros listos a morderte cuando menos te lo esperas, como piezas de ajedrez fácilmente sustituibles en un tablero.

Ichigo no contesto a las palabras de Aizen y salió de la sala en búsqueda de Rukia.

* * *

Al salir se encontró con el guardia de Aizen, Ichimaru le sonreía mientras veía como el joven pelinaranja quería evitarle.

-Sabe majestad, el rey Aizen tiene mucha razón no debería confiarse tanto de esa chiquilla no tiene mucho tiempo de conocerla y si quiere mi humilde opinión, está tratando con una mujer vulgar, una cualquiera, créame lo único que sabe hacer esa chica es complacer muy bien a los hombres que le pagan y se aprovechara de usted si la deja.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo de Rukia idiota?!- Ichigo al oír semejante idiotez tomo al guardia por la solapa de su rompa y lo azoto contra un muro.

-Disculpe majestad no quería exaltarlo yo solo le digo lo que sé por experiencia propia, esa mujer es una diosa en la cama, sino pregunte a Toshiro, ¿no es cierto Ginjou?

El aludido hizo acto de presencia respondiendo la pregunta –El general Ichimaru nunca ha mentido

El príncipe ignoro al guardia de Riruka mientras miraba fijamente a Gin.

-¡IMBECIL! – Ichigo golpeo fuertemente a Ichimaru en el rostro, no creería nada de lo que decían esos estúpidos, sabía que Rukia no era de esas mujeres.

Ichigo tiro bruscamente al suelo al guarida de Aizen, mientras ignoro de nuevo a Ginjou y se alejó siguiendo con su búsqueda.

-Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé. –Gin se levantó del suelo sobando su mejilla golpeada.

Aizen abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a ambos guardias.

-Buen trabajo.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba con Toshiro y los otros guardias discutiendo de la situación vivida, al parecer además de Yammy y Ulquiorra, habían sometido a otros intrusos, Gin había capturado a un tal Starck y Ginjou junto con Sado habían atrapado a una mujer llamada Harribel. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Rukia empezó a incomodarse, el dolor en sus brazos empezó a crecer cada vez más, el maldito Yammy probablemente había lastimado las articulaciones de sus brazos. Empezó a sobar discretamente de ellos esperando que así disminuyera un poco el dolor del que sufrían, acción que paso desapercibida para la mayoría, pero no para cierto joven peliblanco. El chico le hablo discretamente mientras sus compañeros seguían discutiendo.

-Rukia deberíamos buscar algo para tus brazos ese tal Yammy de verdad pudo haberte lastimado.

-Solo es un pequeño dolor, no es nada por lo cual deba estar preocupada.

-Creo que no mientes muy bien Rukia, vamos a buscar algo ahora mismo no queremos que se ponga más grave la situación.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, quería seguir insistiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo pero el dolor era demasiado intenso y de verdad necesitaba algún remedio para aminorarlo un poco.

Ambos chicos se fueron juntos al terminar la pequeña reunión, mientras que Sado fue a buscar a Ishida y Ginjou buscaba a alguien que le pudiera ofrecer algo que comer. Gin sonreía mientras observaba como ambos jóvenes se alejaban.

Después de un rato tanto Rukia como Toshiro habían encontrado varias plantas de alcanfor, menta y eucalipto, todas útiles para la inflamación y el dolor de los músculos, machacaron las plantas con un poco de agua y de minerales de diversas tierras formando una pasta densa. Después de hacer la medicina, ambos se dirigieron a un jardín para que Rukia se pusiera la medicina.

-Vamos Kuchiki la medicina esta lista, solo debes untarla en tus brazos y moverlos lo menos posible.

Rukia tomo un poco de la pasta e intento untarla en sus brazos, pero como le dolían ambos brazos la tarea se le estaba dificultando demasiado. Toshiro al ver las dificultades por las que estaba pasando la chica se dispuso a hacer algo que no pensó haría después de conocer a la chica días atrás.

-Si gustas… yo… yo puedo untarte la pomada - El muchacho se puso nervioso y desvió su mirada mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

Rukia se sonrojo un poco al escuchar las palabras de Toshiro, pero inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente, el joven era su amigo y solo quería ayudarla, no podía rechazar su oferta sería una descortesía de su parte, además de verdad necesitaba dicha ayuda.

-Creo que es una buena idea-

-En ese caso, quítate el peto y las hombreras así me será más fácil ponerte la pomada, también deberías recostarte para evitar mover tus brazos.

Rukia obedeció al chico y se quitó la parte superior de su armadura, quedándose solamente con las vendas que le protegían parte de la espalda y su pecho, se recostó en el pasto, se sintió un poco apenada con el chico pero se obligó a sí misma a desviar su mente de esos pensamientos. Pronto el muchacho se puso encima de ella y sintió el contacto de las manos del chico recorrer parte de su espalda y sus brazos, mientras le daba pequeños masajes, luego paso al cuello y le sobo con cuidado la parte del pecho, le dolía bastante, pero la sensación no era mala, era cálida y reconfortable, idéntica a la que sentía cuando su madre le ayudaba a curarse.

* * *

EL chico por otro lado podía sentir la piel delicada de su compañera, y observar su rostro de cerca solo le hizo reafirmar la belleza de la chica, lo que hizo empezar a sentirse agitado, pero hizo sus sensaciones de lado cuando observo como grandes moretones se estaban empezando a formar en la piel de la chica, ese salvaje de Yammy estuvo a punto de dislocarle los brazos a la chica y la ira empezó a brotar, muchas preguntas recorrían su mente respecto a los intrusos, el porqué de sus acciones y su manera de actuar.

Ichigo ya había pasado mucho tiempo buscando a Rukia en el castillo y al no encontrarla salió del edificio, al salir a uno de los jardines principales se encontró a Rukia y a Toshiro en una pose bastante comprometedora, ese maldito enano estaba arriba de Rukia que se encontraba acostada mientras el chico pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de chica, en sus brazos , su espalda, cuello y muy cerca de su pecho y Rukia no oponía resistencia a pesar de que no tenía su armadura puesta, lo estaban haciendo de manera descarada. No habían notado aun que él estaba presente, ese enano maldito se las pagaría, al igual que Rukia, esa mujer era una mentirosa que solo buscaba un momento en el que él no estuviera pendiente de sus acciones para ir corriendo a los brazos de ese guardia peliblanco de pacotilla. Ichimaru le había dicho la verdad, Rukia era una mentirosa, siempre había sido una perra como le describía Riruka. Él había sido sincero respecto a sus sentimientos con ella y Rukia se lo pagaba de esa manera, de seguro la chica quería hacerle creer que sus sentimientos eran mutuos para aprovecharse de su posición, pero su juego se había acabado, si ella se comportaba como un animal en celo y una ramera, entonces sería tratada como una, su fachada se caería hoy mismo.

-Me alegro de ver que están bien y se divierten.

Ichigo intentaba controlar la furia en sus palabras, esos malditos ya pagarían todo lo que habían hecho, nadie le veía la cara a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ambos chicos voltearon y al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, Toshiro instintivamente se alejó de Rukia mientras la chica lentamente se levantaba intentando no lastimar sus heridas.

-Ichigo que bueno que estas bien, los intrusos fueron replegados y logramos capturar a algunos de ellos, te dije que sería pan comido.

Ichigo miro con desprecio a la Kuchiki mientras su voz se hacía más grave. –Rukia ponte tu armadura ahora mismo debe ser una vergüenza para los de tu casta no traerla puesta, quiero que me esperes fuera de mi habitación mientras hablo con Toshiro, quiero aclarar unas cosas con él.

Rukia se sintió ofendida por las palabras del chico, que mosca le picaba a Ichigo de repente estaban bien y de repente el chico volvía actuar de una manera despreciable, se despidió de Toshiro mientras la mirada de Ichigo los seguía.

-Príncipe Kurosaki que es lo que quería decirme.- El chico peliblanco tenía una idea de lo que el arrogante príncipe quería hablar.

-Toshiro eres un animal despreciable, buscando un momento de distracción para acercarte a Rukia, quieres verme la cara pero sé exactamente qué quieres con ella y déjame decirte que no te lo voy a permitir, ¿entiendes?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¡No dejare que te acerques a ella!

-¿Y por qué razón me lo negaría?, ella es de mi misma casa y no negare que me siento atraído por ella, de hecho al terminar esta estúpida ceremonia de su baile real pensaba en ir a su reino a pedir el permiso de la familia de Rukia para poder cortejarla adecuadamente.

-Maldito chiquillo, ¡que no entiendes que te alejes de ella! –Ichigo estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Hitsugaya no se intimido –Sabe majestad no tendremos muchos privilegios, ni mucho poder, pero dentro de las pocas libertades que tenemos está el hecho de que podemos escoger a nuestras parejas y usted ni nadie me impedirá que yo me acerque a ella. Y ahora si me disculpa debo ver ir con los demás guardias a interrogar a los prisioneros, que tenga un buen día.

-¡Toshiro!- El chico peliblanco volteo al oír su nombre pero recibió un puñetazo en su rostro como respuesta del príncipe tirándolo al piso.

-Ahora imbécil no olvides tu posición, estas por debajo de mí y si lo que dices es cierto, lo único más cierto aun es que mi palabra está por encima de la tuya y si te digo que bailes, me preguntaras ¿Cómo? Y si te digo que seas mi tapete, te tiraras al suelo sin objeción alguna y si te dio que te alejes de Rukia lo harás sin rechistar, ¡¿Entiendes?!

-Un día te arrepentirás de todo esto Kurosaki.

Ichigo pateo fuertemente al guardia que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-Tú eres el único que pagara tu actitud tan rebelde, me encargare que te den un buen castigo.

Hitsugaya miro como Ichigo se alejaba, mientras se preguntaba ¿hasta cuándo seguirían esas humillaciones?

* * *

Ichigo llego a su habitación y se encontró con Rukia esperándolo.

-Rukia entra en mi habitación ahora mismo.

La chica se extrañó por el tono del muchacho pero le obedeció, ambos entraron en la habitación mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta.

-Ichigo no entiendo que pasa contigo ¿porque cambias tanto de humor?, no he hecho nada para que te enfades y sin embargo puedo ver que este hecho una fiera.

-¡Cállate ramera!

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Deja de ser un estúpido y dime que te sucede.

-Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te arrastras a los pies de ese idiota de Toshiro, que solamente has estado actuando todo este tiempo, pero ya no más Rukia, si eres una zorra, ¡te voy a tratar como una!

-Ichigo no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, me largo de aquí para que puedas bajar un poco tu ira ridícula, cuando estés más tranquilo y dejes de actuar como un estúpido llámame – La chica estaba por salir de la habitación cuando el príncipe la jalo fuertemente y le tiro en el suelo.

El chico no sabía qué hacía, la cólera y el odio le segaban, pero otra parte estaba completamente en desacuerdo acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, le decía que todo era incorrecto, que era un error, pero la escena que había presenciado en la tarde se repetía en su mente, era bastante claro, Rukia y el estúpido peliblanco le habían visto la cara.

-Tú no te marchas de aquí hasta que obtenga lo que quiero, ¡desnúdate! Es una orden, hoy trabajaras para mí.

Rukia por primera vez en mucho empezó a sentir miedo… miedo de Ichigo, retrocedió buscando donde ocultarse, mientras el joven príncipe empezaba a deshacerse de su propia vestimenta.

Esto debía ser el Infierno…

* * *

 **Suiren 15:** Ya sé que Rukia le perdono fácilmente xD pero la chica quería darle una segunda oportunidad, todos la merecemos, aunque bueno al parecer Ichigo desperdicio esa oportunidad, en lo personal él chico siempre me ha parecido muy impulsivo y esa cualidad le traerá muchos problemas.

 **kei:** ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo!, me esforzare mucho para hacer que la historia ya empiece a tomar un buen ritmo.

-Gracias a todos por leer la historia, me alegro que aun haya gente que la siga, espero que el capítulo los sorprendiera por el giro que dio, la verdad el escenario cada vez empeora, pero ¿A dónde se dirige?, bueno eso se verá más adelante xD Una disculpa si la historia empieza a verse más obscura y no cumple con sus expectativas u.u, Ichigo no es malo, solo es un poco tonto, pero ya madurara en la historia, recuerden que es un IchiRuki al 100% de eso no lo duden. No olviden dejarme un bonito review, aunque sea corto xD recuerden que es la única manera de saber cuánto les está agradando o desagradando el capítulo, así puedo darme más ideas. Bueno sin más, saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola chicos, la verdad el capítulo estaba planeado para subirse un poco más temprano pero me atrase un poco, aun así pienso que actualice rápidamente ¿no creen?, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo me hace muy feliz leer todas sus opiniones. Les dejo este nuevo capítulo y también el aviso de que volveré a cambiar la clasificación de la historia a "M", bueno ya nos leemos más abajo.

"No quiero pensar, porque no quiero que el dolor del corazón se una al dolor del pensamiento"

-Emilio Castelar

CAPITULO IX. –Extraño.

 _Rukia por primera vez en mucho empezó a sentir miedo… miedo de Ichigo, retrocedió buscando donde ocultarse, mientras el joven príncipe empezaba a deshacerse de su propia vestimenta._

 _Esto debía ser el Infierno…_

* * *

Rukia se alejó de Ichigo a medida que este se acercaba, estaba intimidándola con su presencia, no lo entendía ella era una gran guerrera, pero en ese momento se sentía mucho más pequeña y débil que el chico, tal vez era la impresión de descubrir que una persona importante para ella era un monstruo o quizá era consecuencia de las heridas que Yammy la había ocasionado, fuera la razón que fuera, ella se sentía débil.

Ichigo se terminó de desnudar mientras observaba como Rukia se alejaba de él, si la tomaba una vez estaba seguro que ya no le importaría ver a la chica con otros, más bien entre las piernas de otro, el solo pensarlo hacia que su ira creciera más de lo que creía posible, no había alternativa debía hacerla suya, solo así se sacaría la espina que estaba atormentándolo, solo así podría olvidarla, "solo así" se repetía constantemente.

Rukia miro como Ichigo se le acercaba y le tomaba fuertemente del brazo, lastimándola aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, de un jalón la levanto y nuevamente la lanzo al suelo, le empezó a quitar rudamente la armadura, era demasiado brusco y él dolor de sus brazos le incapacito poder defenderse, no podía detener al muchacho. Ichigo se encontraba completamente concentrado en sus acciones, se deshacía ahora de las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pequeña Kuchiki, dejándola completamente desnuda.

La sometió con su fuerte cuerpo y le miro al rostro, tenía un semblante triste y miedo reflejado, aunque eso no dejaba de hacer evidente que Rukia era muy hermosa, no solo físicamente, el recordar los momentos juntos en casa, entrenando, buscando hiervas medicinales, en la biblioteca y el orfanato con los niños, le recordaban lo inteligente y amable que era la chica. ¡Diablos! Todo ella destilaba ser una buena mujer, pero sus acciones decían lo contrario, esa maldita escena con Toshiro y las palabras de Gin, todo lo confundía profundamente. No lo negaría él aun amaba profundamente a Rukia, pero era una embustera, "no debía tener compasión" se repetía a pesar del fuerte dolor que crecía en el interior de su pecho consecuencia de lo que le haría a la pelinegra.

Rukia intento liberarse, pero la debilidad de sus heridas y el peso de Ichigo sometiéndola contra el piso eran demasiado, simplemente cerro lo ojos e intento perderse en sus pensamientos para salir de esa horrible realidad, mientras sentía como el pelinaranja apretaba fuertemente sus muñecas, le besaba bruscamente y después le mordía rudamente en el pecho.

El chico la soltó duramente, como si el contacto con la piel de la chica le quemara. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo por más que se repetía que Rukia era una traidora, no podía lastimarla, al menos si estaba consiente. Se levantó y llevo sus manos al cabello mientras lo jalaba bruscamente.

La chica solo percibió como Ichigo se levantaba bruscamente y se alejaba de ella jalándose el cabello, era su oportunidad para huir, intento levantarse y se dio cuenta que Ichigo había lastimado aún más sus brazos, el dolor aumento y estaba segura que sus hematomas estaban más grandes donde el chico la había tomado. Poco a poco empezó a moverse discretamente hacia la puerta, podía salir de ahí y alejarse de Ichigo, esperaba que al muchacho se le pasara ese arranque de ira para que pudiera hablar con el más tranquilamente y decirle que era un bruto estúpido, ya se las pagaría cuando regresara a sus cinco sentidos, le obligaría a entrenar con ella todo el día sin ningún descanso y después sugeriría un entrenamiento con su padre, para que el chico recibiera una buena golpiza del gran Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo estaba bastante confundido, sin embargo su atención se volvió a centrar cuando vio como Rukia intentaba escapar de la habitación, a su mente vino un único pensamiento en el que la chica intentaba huir a los brazos del bastardo guardia peliblanco y tuvo otro arranque, si no podía tomar a la chica conscientemente entonces solo debía a engañar a sus sentidos.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Ichigo le volvió a tomar fuertemente, ese bruto le estaba lastimando, no sabía cómo el chico no se había dado cuenta de que estaba herida, sus movimientos eran bastante limitados. Le jalo más adentro de la habitación hasta llegar a un cuarto del que estaba segura era la habitación principal del pelinaranja, al abrir la gran puerta pudo divisar una enorme cama, estantes con libros y un gran mueble de madera.

El pelinaranja llevo a la chica a su cuarto y la lanzo en su cama, se puso una de las batas que estaban en su cuarto, ahora solo necesitaba una cosa. Dejo a la chica aun desnuda en el cama mientras él salía de la habitación rápidamente, no sin antes ponerle llave, se dirigió a la pequeña cava que tenía bien ubicada en la entrada de su habitación, la abrió y miro su contenido, Aizen tenía en las cavas de las habitaciones de invitados una gran variedad de alcoholes y en bastante cantidad, al menos 50 botellas muy bien dispuestas. Tomo varias botellas con las manos y empezó a beber de su contenido, sin siquiera mirar de que se trataban, sentía como el líquido pasaba por su garganta quemándole fuertemente, aunque eso no evito que siguiera bebiendo de las mismas y acabándose una tras otra. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la percepción de su entorno.

* * *

Rukia al ver que Ichigo salía de la habitación, intento seguirle para poder escapar, sin embargo se topó con el hecho de que el chico había puesto llave a la puerta y se encontraba encerrada, se dispuso a esperar hasta que el pelinaranja hizo acto de presencia minutos después, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y olía a alcohol, Ichigo estaba visiblemente borracho. Aunque también estaba segura que su semblante había cambiado, su piel era más pálida y sus ojos parecían haber cambiado a un calor más amarillo, toda su presencia destilaba con ser la de otra persona, un completo extraño o tal vez la verdadera personalidad de Ichigo.

Sin previo aviso el chico se abalanzo hacia ella quitándose la bata en el movimiento y sin siquiera medir su fuerza la estampo contra la cama, la manoseo violentamente y le mordió el cuello.

No era cierto… el chico de verdad iba a violarla… esta debía ser una broma, debía ser una pesadilla, intento por todos los medios despertar, incluso espero que el dolor que Ichigo le estaba causando en sus heridas le despertara, pero al ver que no sucedía una lagrima se le escapo y la resignación llego a ella mientras forcejeaba.

Ichigo empezó mordiendo los labios de la chica bruscamente hasta que abrió uno de ellos y le hizo sangrar, como la chica se movía demasiado opto por poner una mano en su cuello asfixiándola parcialmente, sus manos viajaron a los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la chica, los apretó fuertemente mientras que Rukia gemía del intenso dolor y la falta de aire. El chico rápidamente sustituyo sus manos por la boca, comenzó a lamer y morder los pechos de la pequeña Kuchiki, él ya estaba muy excitado e inicio un rudo frote en la entrada de la chica y sin advertencia alguna la penetro bruscamente. La chica lanzo un grito de dolor, era demasiado… el desgarro, sus heridas, las mordidas, el orgullo y el golpe de realidad, el chico era un completo monstruo incluso peor que Riruka y los otros nobles, Ichigo era un lobo en piel de cordero.

Ichigo empezó un fuerte vaivén sin importarle la pequeña chica, simplemente estaba buscando complacer sus instintos, siguió con su fuerte movimiento de caderas mientras la chica sollozaba, mordió una última vez su cuello y por fin libero su semilla en el fértil vientre mientras lanzaba un fuerte rugido al aire. Al terminar levanto su mirada y observo el rostro descompuesto de la chica mientras se disponía a iniciar un nuevo rose de caderas.

Esa noche solo existió el Infierno.

* * *

Por la mañana Aizen se encontraba en su despacho mientras recibía a un invitado ansiosamente esperado.

-Me alegro tanto que hayas podido llegar al anuncio se hará esta noche, será una noticia que alegrara a muchos mi buen amigo.

-Es algo que ambos esperamos y un baile hará que mi mente se distraiga para variar.

-¿Has tenido problema alguno con mis hombres?

-Para nada Aizen, todos se comportan de maravilla.

-Me alegro…

Aizen sonreía plácidamente mientras un sirviente entraba a la habitación y les servía el té a ambos hombres.

* * *

Ishida se levantó temprano alistando sus mejoras ropas para el baile de esa noche, él no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas de ese castillo, ni en el actuar de sus semejantes pero tenía que seguirles el juego para evitar meterse en problemas, había muchas maneras de actuar y la suya era discreta.

-Oye Sado, porque no le hablas a algún sirviente para que traiga algo para desayunar. Sería bueno que esta vez escogieras algo que te guste.

-¿No tendremos problemas si me sigue dando de su comida?

-Habrá problemas cuando nos descubran, pero eso no pasara, no puedo dejar a uno de los mejores hombres de mi reino y a un gran amigo se muera de hambre por estúpidas leyes. Ahora ve a buscar algo de comer ahora mismo.

El moreno que se encontraba sentado en el piso, se levantó de su lugar y salió en búsqueda de los sirvientes.

Ishida se terminó de alistar mientras observaba por la ventana esperando que su guardia regresara, por fin acabaría ese teatro ya extrañaba su hogar, al menos en todo este tiempo había compartido algunas opiniones con Kurosaki y este no parecía tan estúpido como los otros nobles. Sonrió al pensar que ese tonto podría resultar un buen amigo y un aliado en el futuro.

* * *

Riruka en su habitación vestía el mejor vestido que tenía y varias chicas de la servidumbre corrían de un lado a otro maquillando y peinando a la caprichosa princesa. Ella se estaba preparando para el gran anuncio de su padre, estaba segura que después de este muchas cosas cambiaran en su vida.

-Vamos tontas apresúrense, quiero estar lista lo más rápido posible, una buena es importante, debo sor la más hermosa de esta noche.

Una chica entre tanto alboroto se tropezó y sin desearlo tiro fuertemente del vestido de Riruka haciendo que este se arrugara un poco, Riruka salto en cólera.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Acaso no te fijaste?, ¡eres una bruta! No se cómo puedes ser mi sirvienta, he visto más gracia en un perro. ¿Cómo te llamas inútil?

-O… Ori..Orihime majestad, por favor perdone mi torpeza- La chica se inclinó y empezó a llorar fuertemente

-¡Por favor perdóneme, le juro que no volverá a pasar!, tengo un hermano el cual está enfermo y depende totalmente de mí, no puedo quedarme sin el apoyo del castillo.

La pelirosa vio el gesto patético de la chica pelinaranja y sonrió.

-Como este día es importante y estoy de humor lo dejare pasar, pero de castigo no comerás en cuatro días, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si princesa y muchas gracias por perdonarme, es una persona muy bondadosa.

* * *

Toshiro se encontraba en la habitación de Kira mientras este se vestía con un atuendo muy elegante y se miraba en un gran espejo.

-¿Qué te parece Toshiro?, estos adornos de oro y seda le quedan a la perfección al traje, hacen que la plata de la joyería resalte muy bien.

-Se ve muy bien majestad.

-Por cierto he oído por ahí que has estado teniendo problemas con Ichigo, ¿es eso cierto?

-He tenido algunos problemas de comunicación con el príncipe, pero no es nada que este fuera de las reglas.

-Qué bueno que me lo aclaras, no me gustaría tener que cambiar de guardia, después de todo ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

El peliblanco observaba como Kira se arreglaba mientras en su mente solo giraba el hecho de que no sabía nada de Rukia desde ayer, esperaba que el tonto de Kurosaki no la hubiera reprendido duramente, eso lo mantenía bastante frustrado, también estaba lado el hecho de que la interrogación de anoche con los prisioneros no había sido nada fructífera por más que quiso hacerlos hablar no había conseguido que soltaran ninguna información útil para la investigación, incluso Gin le repetía una y otra vez que no tenía sentido fosarlos, que ellos no soltarían ni una sola palabra. Muchos problemas habían surgido esa noche, pero esperaba que al terminar el baile pudiera estar más cerca de Rukia y buscar la manera adecuada de cortejarla con el permiso de su familia, estaba ansioso por iniciar.

* * *

 **SSofiXX:** No me tarde en actualizar y con un capitulo muy fuerte, espero no se me pasara la mano pero necesitaba a un Ichigo patán extremo u.u, aunque también me dolió describirlo de esa manera.

 **Wolfgang:** Ichigo no vio sus heridas, es todo un tonto y despistado de primera, no sabe todas las tonterías que está haciendo, pero bueno tendrá que pagar por ello en algún momento.

 **Kei:** Este capítulo también estuvo muy fuerte, Ichigo se dejó llevar de una manera muy cobarde, necesito de alcohol para poder dañar a Rukia, aún es un inmaduro :/ Toshiro es todo un caballero, ya veremos qué tan relevante será su participación

 **Sumire:** Al parecer Ichigo perdió la cordura, pero… ¿realmente fue Ichigo? O acaso abra algo más en su cambio de "personalidad" al tomar alcohol, hay tantos escenarios y tantas probabilidades.

 **Luna:** Pos actualice rápido y con un capítulo movido por muchos escenarios y sin embargo no abarca todo lo que quisiera, pero ya se ira desenvolviendo poco a poco, paciencia.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Los Kuchiki´s mantenían un "orden" parcial sobre la familia Kurosaki, la importancia de Byakuya ha sido vital y Rukia le ha demostrado su valor a Ichigo salvándolo, pero ahora los están haciendo ver cómo traidores y alejan la confianza entre las dos familias, ¿pero quienes serán los que de verdad salgan perdiendo o ganando? Hay más en juego de lo que parece.

 **Purah** : Que bueno que te gusten este tipo de historias, porque esta destilara drama, dolor, felicidad y muchos escenarios diferentes, tendrá de todo.

Bueno chicos si quieren lanzarme un tomatazo están en todo su derecho, sé que se me paso la mano con la actitud tan agresiva de Ichigo, pero simplemente empecé a escribir y las cosas se dieron, de verdad la escena después de releerla me hizo un hueco en el estómago y me hizo querer matar a Ichigo ahí mismo, el chico se dejó llevar gravemente por el alcohol o tal vez… se dejó controlar, bueno quien sabe (eso solo lo sé yo xD) Toshiro todo un caballero se preocupa por Rukia, pero ¿qué le habrá pasado a nuestra pequeña guerrera?. Me despido chicos, muchas gracias por los review, fav y follow y ya saben no olviden dejar su review con respecto a cómo les pareció el capítulo, les estaré muy agradecida y contribuirá a que me apresure a actualizar. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Y aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo, avanzamos lentos pero seguros, les traje la actualización en un tiempo aceptable o al menos no me tarde tanto xD. Les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, los review, fav y follow siempre son bien recibidos, pero los dejo de aburrir, ya saben nos leemos más abajo.

"Apuñala el cuerpo y sanará. Pero lastima el corazón y la herida permanecerá abierta durante toda la vida"

-Mineko Iwasaki.

CAPITULO X. –Lesiones.

Rukia se arrastraba lentamente hacia la salida del castillo, le había costado mucho poder escapar de Ichigo, tuvo que esperar a que este se durmiera para después tomar su armadura ponérsela y salir de la habitación, su meta era salir del castillo y buscar un lugar tranquilo en las afueras para poder descansar sus heridas, en los cuarteles buscaría la ayuda de Hisagui y de Kaien, estaba segura que ellos le podrían ayudar a tratar sus heridas y descansar un poco, después de eso ya vería que hacer. Ichigo le había lastimado no solo los brazos, sino todo el cuerpo y ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que su brazo izquierdo había dejado de responderle y no podía moverlo. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba empezando a ver borroso, se sentía muy cansada y apenas había llegado a los jardines del castillo, al llegar al pequeño lago de uno de los jardines vio unos matorrales a los lados de unas rocas, ya no podía seguir caminando así que se dispuso a descansar un rato en ellas y después seguir su camino, se recostó en una roca, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido una mujer se encargaba de atender a un guardia herido de gravedad, estaba limpiando la sangre de una herida profunda de una de sus piernas y de su pecho, el diagnostico por lo que podía ver era un apuñalamiento furtivo.

Byakuya se encontraba consiente cuando la mujer le empezó a atender, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? esos malditos habían sabido muy bien como jugarle las cartas, no podía creer que terminara en tan penosa realidad.

La mujer observo que había recobrado la conciencia y le hablo tranquilamente.

-Sus heridas son graves, debo limpiarlas ahora mismo, sino lo hago existe una gran probabilidad de que se infecten y pueda perder la pierna o la vida, pero eso depende de ti, la verdad no me importaría dejarte morir después de todo puedo ver por tus ropas que eres de una casta elevada, para ser más exacta eres perteneciente a la casta de plata, o ¿me equivoco?

Esa mujer le había salvado cuando creía que sus heridas no le permitirían seguir huyendo, no supo por qué pero le inspiraba una mínima confianza, eso era muy raro en su persona, difícilmente confiaba en alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Eres una mujer bastante impertinente y no sabes hablar con respeto, aun así me has ayudado sin que te lo pidiera y eso dice mucho de ti. Trata mis heridas para que pueda irme, has lo que tengas que hacer, necesito estar listo lo más rápido posible.

-Ya veo eres un soldado bastante interesante, aun no contestas mis preguntas, acaso ¿piensas que te atenderé sin ningún pago a cambio? Una cosa es que te haya salvado la vida y otra es que lo haga gratis.

Lo sabía esa mujer era igual de astuta que un gato, le había salvado la vida con la única intención de cobrarle después, ese era el verdadero trasfondo, sin embargo estaba atado de manos y debía seguir su juego, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a curarse, él no tenía como hacerlo.

-Te daré lo que quieras después de que me ayudes, ¿qué quieres, oro, plata, armas?

-El lobo cree que todos son de su misma condición, lo único que quiero saber es tu nombre y saber ¿qué rayos haces en esta parte del reino?, por tu apariencia no eres un soldado cualquiera… ¿cierto?

Esa mujer era astuta, demasiado astuta y no sabía si eso le agradaba o de le disgustaba, no buscaba dinero, buscaba información algo mucho más valioso.

-Me llamo Byakuya Kuchiki y es todo lo que diré por ahora.

-Suficiente para mí, soy Yoruichi Shihōin y será un placer ayudarte.

La mujer se acercó al hombre tendido en la cama y presiono fuertemente con su mano la herida del pecho de Byakuya, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor. Esa mujer lo estaba molestando a propósito.

-Tu actitud es molesta.

La mujer apretó con mayor fuerza mientras el guardia contenía el dolor que le causaba la acción de la chica.

-Cállate niño, en este lugar tu rango no te servirá para nada, dependerás de mi humor para curarte, si me haces enfadar no dudare en dejarte morir, ¿entiendes?

El hombre se contuvo mientras la astuta mujer le dejaba de lastimar y empezaba a tratar de sus heridas.

* * *

Después de desayunar Sado se dispuso a meditar en uno de los jardines del castillo, llego al pequeño lago y busco un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse, ahí fue cuando la diviso, era la pequeña Kuchiki al principio creyó que solo estaba dormida mientras se recargada en una roca, pero al acerca a ella para saludarla pudo constatar que al parecer se encontraba herida, tenía sangre en el cuello y signos de estrangulamiento pero… no podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo se había herido? Todos los intrusos habían sido capturados y las defensas alrededor del castillo se habían aumentado. Pero eso no importaba, no era tiempo de perderse en pensamientos vanos, después le preguntaría a la chica, se acercó a ella y la movió suavemente pero al ver que esta no reaccionaba puso el dorso de su mano en la frente de la chica para constatar que la misma tenía una temperatura muy elevada, tenía fiebre. La tomo con ambos brazos y la cargo en su espalda, debía llevarla con alguien para que la atendiera rápidamente si no quería que se agravara su estado, rápidamente se dirigió dentro del castillo mientras la chica apenas y se movía.

* * *

El desayuno había sido bastante agradable, un buen vino acompañado con un queso y unas cuantas frutas, algo ligero pero bastante satisfactorio. Se dispuso a tomar uno de los libros de su estante, era una obra que había traído consigo, La divina comedia de Dante Alighieri, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó su lectura, sin embargo la sanción de tranquilidad se desvaneció precipitadamente, no llevaba ni diez minutos cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta bruscamente por su fiel guardia, estaba punto de reprenderlo por su desplante cuando noto que Sado cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña guardia de Kurosaki y entonces se preocupó al ver a la pequeña chica en mal estado.

-¿Pero qué diablos le paso a Kuchiki?, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Estaba en el jardín tal como la vez.

El chico de antojos se acercó a Rukia y puso su mano en su frente, mientras la examinaba.

-Parece que tiene fiebre y la sangre de su cuello es consecuencia de la herida que tiene en el labio y en el cuello.

Ishida señalo con sus manos las diversas heridas que la chica tenía en su cuello y las examino atentamente.

-¿Puedes ayudarla?

-Claro que lo haré, que clase de persona seria si dejara a la chica agonizar de dolor. Escucha bien Sado debes traerme un poco de agua para bajar la fiebre, también debes buscarme algunas plantas y si es posible búscame vendas.

-¿Esta grave?

-No lo sé con exactitud, debo quitarle la armadura e inspeccionarla mejor, me preocupa que su brazo izquierdo se vea muy inflamado. Pero no es momento para platicar, necesito que traigas lo que te pedí, no son mortales las heridas pero si son de preocupación.

Sado asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación buscando los encargos de Ishida.

Al quitarle la armadura Ishida pudo observar con exactitud las heridas en los brazos y el cuerpo de la chica, también miro claramente la silueta de un mano marcada en su cuello, tenía una idea de lo que le pudo pasar a la pequeña Kuchiki, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

* * *

Ichigo despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía una opresión muy grande en el pecho y la garganta reseca, estaba completamente desubicado, lo último que recordaba era haber salido a buscar a Rukia después del ataque al castillo.

Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a ir al baño a echarse un poco de agua para refrescarse, ya le diría a los sirvientes que le prepararan agua caliente para un baño en la tarde, después de todo hoy era el tan esperado baile y debía lucir mínimamente decente, aunque en verdad el asunto no le importaba mucho, se puso un traje sencillo de seda que estaba en el baño, eso estaría bien por el momento, al regresar a su cuarto pudo ver con mayor claridad todo el desastre que había en la habitación, muebles tirados y libros esparcidos por el alrededor, tal parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por el lugar, tenía que pedir a los sirvientes que también ordenaran la habitación, fue entonces cuando al mirar su cama un súbita ola de recuerdos le invadió, entre la lucidez y la locura recordó lo que había pasado esa noche en la habitación, él había… no, no podía ser posible, el no pudo haber lastimado así a Rukia, ¿o sí?, aunque en realidad el hecho no debería de importarle, fuera un producto de su mente o de la realidad, lo que había hecho había sido consecuencia de las acciones de la chica, sí, eso es, todo era culpa de Rukia, no había por que sentirse culpable, el solo había pagado con la misma moneda las mentiras de la chiquilla, ya estaban a mano, nadie le veía la cara.

A pesar de querer convencerse de sus propios argumentos algo en su interior le hizo buscar una prueba de que la chica no había estado ahí, que lo que recordaba solo era parte de un sueño muy realista, solo un sueño producto del alcohol… el chico empezó a buscar en la habitación alguna muestra de que Rukia hubiera estado ahí, una prenda, partes de su armadura o algo… lo que fuera, sin embargo al llegar a la cama y remover las sabanas de la misma, se encontró con una prueba inequívoca de que la chica había estado en esa cama y no solo eso, también la prueba de la castidad de la pequeña Kuchiki. Eso no podía ser posible… no solo Rukia había estado ahí, Gin y Ginjou habían dicho que ella era mujerzuela y el tonto guardia peliblanco estaba arriba de ella cuando estaba semidesnuda, justo después del ataque al castillo, pero… por más que quisiera negarlo todo señalaba a que eran mentiras las palabras de Gin, eso significaba que él… no, debía ser una broma, ¿cierto?, ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HABÍA HECHO?! , ¡¿Cómo había dejado que sus instintos le controlaran?! Ni siquiera podía recordarlo con claridad, solo sabía que la había lastimado. Una oleada de asco lo invadió y corrió al baño a vomitar en un cuenco, su estómago no soportaba la repugnancia que se tenía y no solo eso, su mente, corazón y alma misma, le dictaban lentamente y repetidamente que era un estúpido. Una voz en su mente se lo decía, "eres un monstruo".

Salió corriendo de la habitación buscando a la pequeña Kuchiki, tuvo la esperanza de encontrarla afuera de su puerta, pero al no verla entro en pánico, cada vez se hacía más clara la situación, busco en el castillo y en los jardines del mismo esperando encontrarla y a al mismo tiempo deseando que no estuviera, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Lo que había cometido se salía de una escala de atrocidades y por mucho que estuviera arrepentido no podría compensarlo de ninguna manera, ¿Cómo vería a la chica a los ojos después de lo que había pasado?, su desesperación incremento cuando no encontró ningún rastro de Rukia, ¿la chica había huido?, no lo creía posible, su padre le había explicado que todos los soldados de la casta de plata siempre ponían el deber por encima de ellos mismos y Byakuya era un vivo ejemplo, pero… ¿y si su padre se había equivocado? Y si existía un punto en el que Rukia lo hubiera dejado para proteger su integridad, para ella ¿Qué tan importante sería el deber? Estaba a punto de salir del castillo para dirigirse a los cuarteles a preguntare a Kaien o a Hisagui si la habían visto, cuando Sado el guardia de Ishida se le acerco.

-Bueno días príncipe Kurosaki, ¿tiene un momento?, es importante.

El guardia hablo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a un visiblemente alterado príncipe.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo, no por su apariencia sino por la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo platicando con el guardia de Ishida en lugar de estar buscando a la pelinegra, lo que fuera que quisiera decirle podía esperar para después.

-No tengo tiempo para ti, me disponía a ir a los establos a buscar mi caballo para salir del castillo cuando acabe mis asuntos hablare con Ishida- El pelinaranja hablaba con un tono agresivo y amenazante.

Sado se mantenía tranquilo, a pesar de ser un guardia y tener una excelente condición para la batalla, prefería no pelear de ser necesario, las palabras del príncipe simplemente no le afectaban.

-Perdone, pero es peligroso que salga solo.

El pelinaranja se estaba enfadando pero se obligó a controlarse, el guardia no tenía derecho a meterse en sus asuntos.

-No me importa lo que pienses no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo, cuando termine hablare con Ishida y no quiero oír más del tema.

-Entiendo.

El gran guardia vio como el príncipe se alejaba, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la recamar del príncipe Ishida, debían cuidar a la pequeña Kuchiki y asegurarse de que mejorara, ella estaba muy débil y aun no respondía.

* * *

Ichigo dejo al guardia parado dentro del castillo mientras él se dirigía rápidamente a los establos, busco con la mirada a su caballo y lo saco del lugar, al montarlo se dio cuenta que Aizen y Gin también estaban en el lugar y le miraban con interés.

-Joven príncipe buenos días, veo que se dispone a tener una cabalgata por la mañana, aunque como sabrá no es correcto que salga del castillo usted solo, más aun después del ataque de ayer.

Aizen se acercó y se interpuso en camino del caballo de Ichigo mientras Gin sacaba su propio caballo de los establos.

-Por favor deje que Gin le acompañe, le aseguro será una grata compañía. Aunque la duda me asalta ¿adónde se dirige? Hoy es el día del baile y debería estar preparándose.

Ichigo se sintió acorralado por un momento pero de inmediato se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

-Voy a ver a mis otros dos guardias que me acompañaron, ellos llegaron conmigo pero por las reglas no se pudieron quedar en el castillo, en este momento se encuentran en los cuarteles de este reino y quiero ir a preguntarles algunas cosas.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas tu reino ha sufrido múltiples ataque de desconocidos, es más que obvio que tu padre no te iba a dejar venir solo con una chiquilla. Espero puedas solucionar todas tus dudas con ellos, Gin te acompañara todo el camino, te aseguro no te dejara solo y te protegerá muy bien.

El pelinaranja empezó a tensarse, este no era el momento para discutir con Aizen, ya no quería perder más tiempo, también tenía que saldar cuentas con Gin.

-Bien entonces nos marchamos Aizen.

-Vaya con cuidado joven Kurosaki, espero resuelva sus dudas y regrese más que a tiempo para arreglarse para el baile, hay una sorpresa para todos esta noche.

Ichigo empezó a cabalgar alejándose de Aizen y de Gin rápidamente.

-Vigílalo bien Gin.

-Sera todo un placer.

Gin subió a su caballo y se apresuró a alcanzar al joven príncipe.

* * *

-¿Entonces como están tus heridas?

-Mucho mejor

Byakuya se intentó levantar mientras la mirada de la mujer morena seguía fielmente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Tsk… si me lo preguntas aun deberías descansar, solamente limpie las heridas y las coci, si te esfuerzas demasiado inevitablemente se abrirán.

Byakuya se levantó por completo de la cama y se dispuso a buscar su espada y armadura.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, es mi problema, ¿Dónde pusiste mis cosas?

-Si te refieres a esa espada vieja y la armadura rota, un amigo mío las tiene.

-¿Regalaste mis cosas?, no tenías el derecho, esa espada perteneció a mi padre y a pasado generaciones en mi familia y la armadura es un símbolo de orgullo entre mi casta.

-No te exaltes niño bonito, mi amigo las está reparando, no pensaba robártelas, ¿acaso tan poco confías en la gente?

-Eso no te incumbe, quiero que me des mis cosas ahora mismo.

Byakuya se acercó a la mujer y la miro retadoramente mientras esta se mantenía apacible, una guerra de miradas y gestos.

-Te salve la vida, te he curado y te daré tus cosas, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es responder mis preguntas.

Eso no se lo esperaba, esa mujer tenía razón, estaba en deuda y su orgullo le dictaba pagarlo de alguna manera, bien le daría lo que quería, le respondería sus preguntas prudentemente, contestar no significaba decirle lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Me has dicho quién eres, pero aun no has dicho ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí con un escuadrón a patrullar el lugar.

-¿Cómo te heriste?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.

-No me mientas quieres… las heridas que tienes no son de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ni de una emboscada, me parece más bien una estrategia típica de una asesinato discreto, literalmente las apuñaladas te delatan.

-Si lo sabias, ¿para qué preguntas?, tampoco es muy normal que una mujer que no pertenece a la casta de plata sepa de estrategias de pelea.

-No me quieras cambiar el tema. Sé que no eres un soldado cualquiera y que alguien te quería matar, mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

-Tienes demasiado interés en mi vida.

-¿Cómo no tener interés en tu vida?, basta de juegos yo sé perfectamente quien eres niño y solo te diré que si Hisana o Rukia salen lastimadas será por tu culpa.

¡¿Qué diablos había dicho esa mujer?! ¡Menciono a su esposa y a su hija!

-¿Quién eres y como sabes de mi familia?

-Ya te lo dije, me llamo Yoruichi y el cómo se de tu familia es mi problema, ¿no eso mismo habías dicho?

-No estoy bromeando.

-Yo tampoco, escucha niño que me hayas olvidado es tu problema y no el mío, por el momento quédate conforme con saber que no te iras de aquí, tenemos mucho que hablar y si en algo te interesa tu familia no te moverás de este lugar.

-Es una amenaza.

-Para nada.

-¿Mi familia va a estar bien?

-No lo se

Byakuya se resignó y volvió a acostarse en la cama, tendría que esperar a que su armadura y su espada estuvieran listas, no tenía caso seguir insistiendo, esa mujer sabía mucho de su familia y él tendría que averiguar cómo lo había logrado, además le daría tiempo a sus heridas para sanar adecuadamente. Sin embargo no bajaría la guardia, aunque… si la chica lo hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho o simplemente no le hubiera ayudado, eran más preguntas que respuestas y solo una explicación respondía a todas las preguntas de su mente… al parecer había más jugadores en el tablero.

* * *

 **Guest:** Rukia lo paso muy mal :'( ninguna persona en el planeta debería pasar por algo así.

 **Hye Ae:** Que genial que te guste la historia, la verdad comencé a escribir por que el fandom es grande y tiene grandes escritores, quise unírmeles aunque lo mío en realidad es la poesía xD no dudes que seguiré la historia, aunque me tarde la voy a terminar.

 **Kei:** Espero poder actualizar seguido y no hacerles esperar mucho, en mis ratos libres intento escribir y espero eso continúe así. También creo que Ichigo metió la pata nivel extremo y cosas así no se pueden olvidar fácilmente, ¿qué hará ahora?

 **X.X:** Me alegro que te gustara, es una historia un poco lenta al principio, pero se necesita primero un contexto para poder desenvolver escenarios, espero que de aquí en adelante el ritmo sea más constante y la intriga igual.

 **Sumire** : De verdad ese Ichigo es un tonto, pero bueno cada acción tiene una reacción y las acciones del chico tendrán efectos claros y contundentes.

 **Nya:** Nada puede justificar lo que hizo Ichigo, los celos lo controlaron completamente, crearon un verdadero monstruo y Rukia sufrió unas injustas consecuencias.

 **SSofiXX** : El pelinaranja no es malo, solo es muy tonto, sin embargo tienes mucha razón, errores así no son fácilmente perdonables, no importa de quien se trate, pero confía en mí, te aseguro que el inmaduro de Ichigo ya aprenderá.

 **Inverse L. Reena** : Todos tenemos nuestro lado obscuro y en este fic quise explorar todas las posibilidades, nadie es perfecto… pero cuando uno se equivoca en grande es muy difícil manejarlo. PD. #Todos odiamos el capítulo 686 del manga. xD

 **Purah:** Ichigo ya se enteró de que le hizo a Rukia, al menos sabe que es un idiota, fue un golpe rápido y directo de realidad, pero lo importante es… ¿cómo reaccionara Rukia? ¿Qué haces cuando una persona en la que confías te ataca por la espalda de la peor manera? Y de Byakuya… ya veremos que sucede

 **IchiRuki 4vr:** Rukia es fuerte e Ichigo un estúpido, ya verás que todo tomara su lugar a su tiempo.

Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta acá, como pueden ver hay más de un escenario en la historia y todos avanzan aunque no lo notemos, más adelante cada uno tomara su lugar firmemente y su importancia saldrá a relucir, así que les pido mucha paciencia. Me alegra mucho que sigan la historia, espero de verdad que los capítulos les gusten y cumplan sus expectativas. Ahora sabemos que Rukia al menos está siendo cuidada por alguien (Ishida al rescate), y el tonto de Ichigo cayó en cuenta de su error, pero sus acciones no son perdonables, ¿Qué hará cuando vea a Rukia?. Esperare ansiosa todos sus bonitas opiniones, créanme que me tomo el tiempo de leer cada una, me animan mucho a continuar con la historia y actualizar rápido. Bueno, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola chicos, espero se encentren muy bien, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review siempre me animan a continuar la historia y mejorar escribiendo, sin lectores no hay historias c: Este capítulo está dedicado a Kei que siempre se toma un minuto para dejarme su opinión, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me han animado mucho a continuar la historia. Bueno sin más los dejo disfrutar del capítulo, nos leemos más abajo.

"Sólo hay un bien: el conocimiento. Sólo hay un mal: la ignorancia."

-Sócrates.

CAPITULO X. –Vida

Ichigo llego junto con Gin a los cuarteles y desmontó de su caballo rápidamente entrando al edificio, su objetivo era simple buscaba cualquier indicio de Kaien e Hisagui.

-Príncipe Kurosaki ¿Cómo son las personas que buscamos exactamente?

El pelinaranja se empezó a molestar, aun tenia cuantas que arreglar con Gin, sus mentiras habían causado todo ese problema.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de buscarlos.

-Creo percibir un tono de enfado en su voz.

El muchacho se acercó al guardia y lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Claro que estoy enfadado, por todas las mentiras que dijiste respecto a Rukia yo hice una estupidez.

-Ya veo… pero… ¿Cómo averiguo que eran mentiras?, yo solo repetí lo que se escucha por las voces de los guardias, en eso no le mentí en lo absoluto. Pero usted… ¿cómo comprobó que esa chica no era una mujerzuela? Y creo que lo más importante, no importa lo que yo haya dicho, no lo obligue a cometer esa "estupidez" eso fue enteramente su propia naturaleza.

¿Su naturaleza? Se había equivocado y lo sabía, no debió haberse comportado de esa manera con Rukia, dejo que los celos, la furia y el alcohol lo controlaran por completo, se comportó como un completo cobarde

-¡Mi naturaleza no te incumbe!

-No se enfade, perdone no quise tocar la fibra sensible.

Ichigo ignoro a Gin cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a los dos guardias que estaba buscando e instintivamente camino más rápido hacia ellos.

Ambos guardias se encontraban comiendo, la comida no era buena y el trato entre sus semejantes era malo y ni mencionar a los nobles que parecían un verdadera parvada de cuervos esperando sacarles los ojos, los cuarteles del reino Norte eran muy diferentes a los de su hogar, apenas llevaban pocos ahí y ya extrañaban a montones los cuarteles del reino Oeste y todos los tratos que recibían en ese reino, donde Isshin era el compasivo rey que los dirigía. Pronto se vieron sorprendidos de su comida y reflexión cuando el príncipe Kurosaki hizo acto de presencia ante ellos, estaba acompañado por otro guardia, al parecer era guardia de ese reino, pero… ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿No se suponía que hoy era el tan esperado baile? Y ¿Dónde estaba Rukia?

-Chicos buenos días, me alegro de encontrarlos.

Kaien fue el primero en reaccionar y se dirigió al príncipe con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Majestad me alegro de verlo, pero perdone la imprudencia de lo que le voy a decir, pero el hecho de que usted se encuentre aquí significa que hay malas noticias ¿no es cierto?, por cierto ¿Dónde está Kuchiki?

Hisagui no dejo que el príncipe contestara y hablo inmediatamente después que su compañero.

-También oímos que ayer hubo un ataque al castillo, fuimos a ver los alrededores después de recibir la noticia pero ya tenían todo controlado cuando llegamos, esperábamos que nada malo hubiera pasado, pero verlo aquí significa que Kuchiki salió herida y usted necesita otro guardia que le haga compañía, ¿o me equivoco?

Vaya, esos guardias analizaban muy rápido la situación, podían analizar todo un escenario de posibilidades que rayaban en lo factible con solo observarlo, aunque la realidad era diferente a la que pensaban… ¿Qué debía decirles exactamente? Por sus preguntar reafirmaba el hecho de que ellos no sabían dónde estaba Rukia, entonces ¿Qué hacía?

-Vine a asegurarme de que ambos estaban bien, el castillo fue atacado pero de ustedes no sabía nada y me preocupe.

Genial dentro de todas las mentiras que pudo haber dicho salió con la peor, ¿acaso no pudo pensar en algo mejor?

Kaien y Hisagui estaban desconcertados, ¿el príncipe se preocupaba por ellos?, eso era algo nuevo, a pesar de que Isshin y Masaki eran conocidos por su manera compasiva de actuar, su hijo era la excepción, para los guardias que trabajaban en el castillo describían al chico como reservado y melancólico, aún más cuando sus pequeñas hermanas murieron, si bien no los trataba mal tampoco les trataba bien, era más como una indiferencia mutua, algo raro de presenciar… pero aún tenían una duda porque el príncipe aun no respondía la pregunta que tenían, una gran duda en sus mentes… ¿Dónde estaba Rukia?

Kaien fue el primero en hablar mientras que Hisagui se mantenía al margen de la situación, aún estaba impresionado por las palabras del príncipe Kurosaki.

-Es todo un honor que usted se preocupe por nosotros pero quiero que sepa que no es necesario, es parte de nuestro deber protegerle y buscar su bienestar, todo un honor. Además su familia siempre ha sido amable con nosotros, nuestro sentido del deber va más allá de la responsabilidad.

Palabras duras para Ichigo, Rukia le dijo lo mismo aquella vez que los atacaron en las afueras del castillo. Ella le había protegido sin miramientos todo este tiempo, nunca le juzgo, ni pregunto por la muerte de sus hermanas en el mausoleo, era una mujer ilustre, inteligente y amable ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella?

Ichigo bajo la mirada –Esas palabras las escuche antes

Kaien miro desconcertado al príncipe –Supongo que Kuchiki se las abras dicho en algún momento, para los guardias principales que protegen la realeza, es un verdadero honor dar la vida por protegerles, de hecho siempre se les ha conocido como los fieles escudos del rey.

-No lo sabía…

Kaien continuo con su explicación, quien mejor para describir la educación de la casta de plata que uno de los mejores profesores de la academia, además de un gran guerrero y un hombre honorable. Si el príncipe Kurosaki quería saber de su casta, con gusto le explicaría.

-Es una de las principales enseñanzas que se imparten en la academia, a cada uno de nosotros se nos explica que los guardias principales además de ser conocidos como el escudo del rey, también cargan una gran responsabilidad y honor. "El peso de un rey es grande y si este no puede seguir adelante el guardia principal tomara su lugar", esas son las palabras exactas que están escritas en los libros. Sostener y proteger al rey.

-¿Qué tanto les enseñan? Nunca me imaginé que recibieran ese tipo de adiestramiento, creí que solo aprendían a luchar.

-No solo se nos enseña a pelear, el deber, la responsabilidad y el honor son parte indispensable de las lecciones, el conocimiento es clave tanto en estrategias militares como en reconocimiento de plantas medicinales para curar heridas.

-Se me dio un guardia, pero no supe con exactitud a que se refería semejante gesto, mi padre me dijo que lo descubriría con el tiempo, al convivir con él y entendernos… creí que solo se trataba de un guardaespaldas, maestro de armas y consejero, no pensé que fuera tan transcendental el puesto.

-Va más allá de lo que se imagina, un buen ejemplo son los Kuchiki´s su apellido siempre ha sido asociado a la guardia real, son soldados de elite altamente capacitados desde niños, aunque en general para nuestra casta el entrenamiento es duro durante toda nuestra vida, para ellos que son guardias de elite el entrenamiento es doblemente duro.

-Byakuya siempre me sorprendió, desde que tengo memoria ha estado al lado de mi padre y nunca lo vi retroceder ante un problema.

-Todos los Kuchiki´s son así, de hecho la pequeña Rukia también lo es, se ve pequeña e indefensa pero solo es la cobertura, dentro de ese cascaron se encuentra uno de los mejores guerreros del reino… por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? No creo que le haya dejado salir solo del castillo.

El pelinaranja recordó la verdadera razón de su visita a ambos hombre y se quedó mudo por un segundo, suficiente tiempo para que el guardia de Aizen se entrometiera en la conversación.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar con esa pregunta. Por cierto mucho gusto, me llamo Gin Ichimaru y soy el guardia principal del rey Aizen.

Gin hizo una reverencia mientras se presentaba, captando la atención tanto de Ichigo, Kaien e Hisagui.

-Ya saben que el ataque de ayer en el castillo fue replegado y no hubo grandes bajas, solo soldados heridos, entre estos se encuentra la guardia del príncipe Kurosaki, la última vez que la vi parecía que iba a atender sus heridas, supongo que se debe de encontrar en el castillo descansando. Como el príncipe salió a cabalgar por la mañana me ofrecí a acompañarlo porque su guardia estaba herida y la quería dejar descansar, ¿no es cierto majestad?

Ichigo no entendía a ese hombre, de alguna manera le estaba manipulando con sus palabras y se vio obligado a seguir su juego, no quería que Kaien e Hisagui se enteraran de lo que había hecho a Rukia.

-Lo que dice Gin es cierto, Rukia resultó herida y esta descansando en el castillo.

Hisagui volvió a hacer notar su voz mientras se ponía al frente de Kaien y se dirigía a Ichigo.

-¿Entonces Kuchiki está herida? ¿Seguro que no quiere que le acompañe otro guardia? O ¿no quiere que la cuidemos?

-No, Rukia me acompañara esta noche hasta que termine el baile, ella ya está mejor. Creo que es momento de retirarme debo regresar a prepararme.

No tenía caso que siguiera ahí, después de todo Rukia no había ido a buscar a ambos hombres y tenía una ligera sospecha de que las palabras de Ichimaru era ciertas, no lo queda opción ya no tenía pistas, si eran verdad las palabras de Gin significaba que había tomado a Rukia cuando está estaba herida, había cometido tantos errores... Debía regresar al castillo y buscarla de nuevo.

Kaien e Hisgui se despidieron de Ichigo mientras este y Gin se retiraban del lugar rápidamente.

* * *

Rukia despertó en una habitación desconocida, estaba completamente desconcertada, tenía mucho dolor en los brazos y escozor en todo el cuerpo, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se intentó mover para levantarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía inmovilizado el brazo izquierdo, tenía varias vendas alrededor del brazo y sobre ellas una mezcla que parecía ser yeso, examinándose mejor también descubrió que sus heridas estaban con vendas y parecían haber sido limpiadas y curadas, ¿pero quién podría haber hecho eso?, el súbito recuerdo de un Ichigo completamente enloquecido llego a su memoria y le hizo sentir escalofríos… Ichigo… ese hombre al que consideraba más que su amigo la había violado, el muy maldito la tomo cuando ella estaba más débil y sin fuerzas para defenderse, había jugado con ella, no sabía que razón tenía el chico para haberla tratado así pero nada le podía importar menos, había destruido una parte de su alma, una sensación de dolor se empezó a expandir en ella y unas lágrimas se escaparon inevitablemente de sus ojos, rápidamente las seco y analizo la situación, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? No debió bajar su guardia, Ichigo había demostrado su verdadero rostro ante ella, era más que obvio que lo volvería a hacer, pero no se lo permitiría, es cierto que ella era su guardia y él era el próximo rey, pero ella no era su juguete, era una guerrera que había sido capacitada para proteger a la realeza. Siempre quiso seguir el ejemplo de su padre, ver a Byakuya protegiendo a un gentil Isshin era algo que siempre estaba presente en sus memorias, el viejo rey siempre había apoyado a su familia, cuando con ayuda médica cuando su madre enfermo durante una temporada y con comida cuando había escases, ella aspiraba a seguir los pasos de su padre, quería proteger un gentil rey… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía sentido, Ichigo no era como Isshin, no le llegaba ni a los talones, ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía irse del castillo en el estado en que se encontraba y por una parte tampoco quería dejar a Ichigo, no por ella sino por el sentido del deber que tenía con Isshin, el viejo rey no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un estúpido. La chica analizaba la situación cuando una voz suave la distrajo.

-Veo que ya despertaste, eso es muy buena señal, por un momento pensé que tus heridas eran más graves y necesitarías un tratamiento más severo.

Ishida le observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sostenía una bandeja amplia con comida y una jarra de agua. La chica se puso a la defensiva rápidamente y se levantó de la cama lastimando sus heridas en el proceso, tenía que darle una explicación al príncipe antes de que se metiera en problemas.

-Príncipe Ishida… yo…

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica, dejo la bandeja en un pequeño mueble de madera y se acercó apresuradamente a la chica intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila Kuchiki, por favor no te muevas tus heridas necesitan reposo. No tienes que explicarme nada, Sado te trajo aquí y yo me encargue de tus heridas.

El joven príncipe y Sado habían cuidado de ella, miro al fondo de la habitación y pudo observar como Sado se mantenía al margen de la situación, detrás de Ishida.

-Gracias… a ambos.- La chica hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Ishida asintió y Sado se puso al lado del mismo mientras imitaba la acción de su amigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecernos, pero seré sincero contigo Kuchiki, soy médico y me encargue de cada una de tus heridas… se lo que te paso y tal vez no sea el momento adecuado, pero necesitamos saber ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso alguien te embosco?

El chico miro a la pequeña Kuchiki con una mirada compasiva, debió ser muy difícil tener que soportar semejante crimen, ¿Quién podría ser capaz de cometer un acto tan bajo?

Rukia volvió a sentirse vulnerable ante las palabras del chico, él sabía exactamente que le había pasado, ¿qué le podía decir?

-No fue un enemigo- La voz de la chica apenas era audible, sin embargo el joven príncipe la escucho perfectamente.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? Si algún guardia del castillo es responsable de esto, puedo arreglar junto con Kurosaki que lo castiguen como es debido.

¿Un guardia? Que tan lejos podía ser la realidad… ¿si le contaba a Ishida lo que había pasado le creería? o ¿defendería a Ichigo? El muchacho le había cuidado y le curo sus heridas, no parecía mala persona, que difícil situación, estaba cansada y no sabía que hacer… tal vez debería contarle, no tenía que perder, nada podía ser peor.

La chica le conto al príncipe la amarga experiencia que paso. El muchacho solo cambiaba su expresión a una más horrorizada a medida que la chica continuaba su relato, señalándole los hechos que había vivido.

-Es muy difícil de creer lo que me dices Kuchiki.

Lo sabía el chico defendería al Kurosaki, eran de la misma casta y al parecer eran amigos, era más que obvio que no dudaría de Ichigo en ningún momento, ella sería la mentirosa.

-Entonces no tienen caso que continuemos hablando… me voy príncipe Ishida, muchas gracias por sus cuidados.

La chica empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero el joven de anteojos se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

-No me malinterpretes Kuchiki, que sea difícil de creer no significa que no te crea.

¡¿El muchacho le creía?! Se quedó muda por un segundo que parecieron minutos para Sado y el príncipe.

\- Eso quiere decir…

-Te creo y no dudo de tu palabra, las pruebas son más que evidentes y analizando los hechos no hay muchas razones que podrían contradecirte, debió ser muy difícil

El chico puso su maneo en el hombre de la chica en señal de apoyo.

-Te pido que confíes en mí, hare lo que pueda para ayudarte Kuchiki.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?, los de su casta no son muy amables… bajar mi guardia con Ichigo imaginando que era igual de amable que el rey Isshin me costó caro.

-Sé que tienes razón para desconfiar, pero si con esto te hago cambiar de opinión te seré sincero, yo también odio a Kira y Riruka, Gin y Aizen no es la excepción, saben actuar muy bien pero también son ratas peligrosas, aunque no lo parezca y ahora… Kurosaki también está en mi lista de gente desagradable, por un momento creí que era diferente, su padre es muy diferente.

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

-Mi madre fue de tu misma casta.- El mucho dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- El amor no conoce barreras Kuchiki, no imparta tu casta, posición, tu edad o tu procedencia, eso le paso a mis padres y no dudo que a muchos les haya pasado antes.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Todos los niños que se conciban entre castas solo tenían un destino… la muerte. Estaba completamente prohibido que las castas se entremezclaran y si eso sucedía la pena era un castigo público para los padres en el mejor de los casos y la muerte para los niños. Por un momento también recordó el caso de Toshiro, su padre se había enamorado de una noble pero en su caso no había tenido un final feliz, el pobre soldado había sido ejecutado.

-No… no entiendo, creí que nadie podía…

Ishida observo a la chica mientras la Kuchiki se quedó sin palabras, ¿Qué podía decir?

-Las leyes son duras cuando se trata de los niños que nacen con padres de diferentes castas, en mi caso mi padre oculto a mi madre cuando esta se embarazo, logro hacer creer al reino que yo había nacido de su unión con otra noble que había muerto, nadie dudo de él porque supo muy bien como montar el escenario, sin embargo… ¿Cómo le ocultas eso a un niño que necesita una madre? Mi padre no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo cuando yo empecé a preguntar por mi madre, a los 8 años me conto toda la verdad, conviví con mi madre hasta los 12, siempre en la cubierta de que mi madre era un guardia más del castillo que me protegía. Todo fue bueno hasta que mi madre murió en una misión. La educación que me dio ella y mi padre me convirtió en la persona que soy, para mi todos son iguales y eso te incluye, a Sado lo trato de igual manera, qué caso tiene la vida si no tenemos libertad entre nosotros, si ponemos a un hombre encima del otro solo por haber nacido en familias diferentes, si lo vez de esa manera es una completa estupidez.

-No sé qué decir…

-No digas nada, tu eres una buena persona, aúne no lo creas te estado observando y sé que eres de corazón noble. Déjame ayudarte, descansa hasta que te sientas mejor. Yo me encargare de Kurosaki.

-No sé qué debo hacer, tarde o temprano me tendré que enfrentar a Ichigo y yo no permitiré que me vuelva a tocar.

-Escucha Kuchiki, no puedo decirte que hacer pero analiza tus opciones, después de este baile tendrás que regresar a casa. Lo que Kurosaki te hizo es algo muy bajo, lo mejor sería que desistas del cargo y te alejes de él.

-Gracias príncipe Ishida no sé cómo pagárselo.

-Ni lo menciones Kuchiki, son pocas las personas que entienden nuestro punto de vista y nuestra posición, sino no ayudamos entre nosotros no quedara nadie con una pizca de lo que los viejos sabios llamaban "ética" o más bien "cordura". Ahora descansa y come, Sado se quedara contigo por si necesitas algo, yo tengo que atender otro asunto.

El muchacho salió de la habitación mientras una confundida pelinegra pensaba en todas las palabras que había compartido con Ishida.

* * *

Ichigo regreso al castillo y se despidió de Gin esperando que este lo dejara de seguir, no quería tener al entrometido guardia siguiendo sus pasos cada metro que se moviera, se dirigía del trono del castillo, esperaba que Aizen supiera donde se encontraban los guardias que habían sido heridos, probablemente Rukia estaría ahí. Su camino fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando sintió que le llamaban de lejos.

Ichigo volteo al escuchar la voz de Ishida y vio como el muchacho se le acercaba rápidamente.

-Kurosaki, ¿crees que sea posible de que hablemos?

-No tengo tiempo Ishida.

Ichigo pasó al lado del chico de anteojos siguiendo su camino, ya estaba a dos metros de distancia de Ishida, pero se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar las palabras que pronunció el chico.

-¿Acaso vas a buscar a otra mujer de la cual abusar Kurosaki?, ¿no fue suficiente con Kuchiki? Después de todo solo le luxaste el brazo izquierdo, al derecho le agravaste el estado, le marcaste casi todo el cuerpo, abriste su cuello y el labio para variar. Algo sencillo… ¿no crees? Dime… ¿acaso eres tan poco hombre que buscas aprovecharte de las mujeres heridas?, ¡Responde Kurosaki!, no puedes mentirme yo mismo constate todo.

Ichigo aún le estaba dando la espalda a Ishida, su semblante palideció completamente. ¡Ishida lo sabía! Sabía que había tomado a Rukia, corrección… sabía que había violado a Rukia.

* * *

 **Cass** : Ichigo tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones, su manera de actuar y pensar no fue la correcta y tarde o temprano todo caerá por su propio peso para el pelinaranja y tendrá que aprenderlo de mala manera, si lastimas serás lastimado. Te aseguro que el baile será interesante y a Byakuya por otro lado le espera un camino difícil. Gracias por leer y por tu opinión sincera.

 **Kei** : Ichigo es un tonto :v le creyó a la primera a Gin, se comportó meramente instintivamente, literalmente como un animal, pero no te preocupes como ves Rukia se dará a respetar, no dejara que Ichigo la vuelva a tocar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.!

 **Suiren 15:** Ichigo pagara todo lo que hizo, caerá por su propio peso como debe ser, paciencia. xD

 **IchiRuki 4vr:** Esperemos que cuando se entere Isshin ponga en orden la situación porque ahora todo se ve muy brumoso, pero al menos Ishida parece que hará algo al respecto. Me encanta que me digan que piensan, me ayuda mucho a mis ideas fluyan. Muchas gracias por leer. c:

 **SSofiXX** : Yo opino igual, nada justifica sus acciones, ¡NADA!, se dejó llevar por sus instintos animales, yo solo decía que súmale a eso la ignorancia y la inmadurez del muchacho y tenemos a una persona que no saber cómo reaccionar después de cometer una estupidez. Gracias por leer mi loca historia :33

Este capítulo me costó un montón u.u fue una semana pesada, la tesis me persigue a cada vuelta de la esquina, pero al menos ya son vacaciones, ¡VIVA! xD ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo chicos? Ahora sabemos un poco más de la educación de la casta de plata y conocemos una parte del pasado del Ishida, ya se entiende por qué el muchacho es tan amable con Sado y con Rukia. El baile esta por suceder e Ishida fue a buscar explicaciones, ¿Qué le responderá Ichigo?, el encuentro entre este y Rukia está cerca, ¿Qué pasara ahora con ellos? ¿Que decidirá Rukia?, estas son pocas preguntas pero les aseguro que aún hay un montón. No olviden dejarme un review, todos son leídos y tomados en cuenta, crezco mucho con sus opiniones. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola chicos ya volví (le lanzan un zapatazo a la cabeza) ¡tranquilidad! Yo sé que prometí que actualizarían antes pero… (Silla voladora le golpea el rostro) ¡Está bien! Lo siento xD la verdad es que al principio decidí descansar un poco y después actualizar, pero me gano un poquito la flojera y la sensación de libertad de la universidad, después me enferme y bueno hasta ahora les traigo el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus review, follow y favs, su apoyo ya saben que es la gasolina que me anima a actualizar y me presiona a hacerlo seguido. Pero los dejo leer, ya nos leemos más abajo.

"El desdichado no tiene otra medicina que la esperanza"

-William Shakespeare

CAPITULO XII. –Anuncios

 _-¿Acaso vas a buscar a alguna mujer de la cual abusar Kurosaki?, ¿no fue suficiente con Kuchiki? Después de todo solo le luxaste el brazo izquierdo, del derecho le agravaste el estado, le marcaste casi todo el cuerpo, abriste su cuello y el labio. Algo sencillo… ¿no crees? Dime… ¿acaso eres tan poco hombre que buscas aprovecharte de una mujer herida?, ¡Responde Kurosaki!, no puedes mentirme yo mismo constate todo._

 _Ichigo aún le estaba dando la espalda a Ishida, su semblante palideció completamente. ¡Ishida lo sabía! Sabía que había tomado a Rukia, corrección… sabía que había violado a Rukia._

* * *

No podía ser peor, lastimar a la mujer que amaba por un instinto bajo y mundano que no supo controlar, una parte de él que sabía que existía pero que quería ignorar de su existencia… ese fragmento extraño en su alma que solo dejaba libre en sus pesadillas y ahora, saber que el único amigo que pensaba tenía, se enteraba de la atrocidad que había cometido, ¿Qué le podía decir?. Se volteó para darle la cara a Ishida e intento explicarse.

-Ishida, por favor debes creerme yo no fui quien la lastimo, te juro que fue algo extraño lo que me controlo y no supe que paso exactamente.

Ishida se molestó visiblemente por su comentario, ¿acaso Ichigo creía que era un tonto?

-A quien le quieres ver la cara Kurosaki, es más que obvio lo que le hiciste a Kuchiki, heridas como esas no se hacen solas, dudo que alguien pueda olvidar como le rompe el brazo a una persona, el sonido de un hueso luxándose no es algo que se deja de lado fácilmente.

Ichigo se sentía cada vez más culpable, ¿Qué tanto daño le había hecho a Rukia?

-Aunque me digas lo que le hice a Rukia en parte no puedo creerlo Ishida, te aseguro que no recuerdo nada de lo que hice, debes entenderme… yo… yo necesito verla.

El muchacho anhelaba suplicante, necesitaba ver a Rukia. Vio como Ishida se le acercó y le hablo mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Por más que yo quisiera oponerme a que te encuentres con ella, sé que Kuchiki es tu guardia y no podré hacer mucho al respecto, pero por ahora, por la autoridad que tengo como médico y si de verdad te importa en algo la chica, te prohíbo expresamente que te acerques a ella.

-Pero… no entiendes, ¡de verdad necesito verla! –Decía el muchacho exaltado.

-Si con esa actitud quieres verla, lo único que lograras es que se ponga peor. Al principio pensé que de verdad tenías algo serio con Kuchiki, ver la mirada tan decisiva que ella tenía me hacía creer que inevitablemente lograrían estar juntos a pesar de las dificultades, incluso que quizás de alguna manera yo podría ayudarles, pero… me equivoque con ustedes, más bien me equivoque contigo, solo la querías usar, un juego simple y bajo.

-Ishida…

-Cámbiate, el baile esta por iniciar y tenemos que estar presentes.

-El baile es lo que menos me importa

-Ya te lo dije Kurosaki, si en algo quieres ayudar a Kuchiki más vale que me escuches.

Ichigo se quedó callado mirando Ishida, después lo paso de largo y se dirigió a su habitación, de verdad le importaba Rukia, se lo demostraría a Ishida, haría todo lo posible para que la pequeña Kuchiki mejorara y si eso significaba estar lejos de ella por un poco más de tiempo lo aceptaría.

* * *

Después de vestirse se dirigió al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, ya era de noche y había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas entre varios nobles y personas de la realeza, podía ver a Kira con su hermana Rangiku, que a pesar de solo llevarse un año de edad por ser varón y haber nacido primero, Kira era el legítimo heredero de la corona del reino sur, ambos hermanos estaban con su padre Yamamoto Genryusai, a pesar de que el hombre era en verdad de una apariencia vieja se decía que era un rey con una gran capacidad de pelea, uno de los pocos que era respetado y temido por su fuerza innata. Por otro lado miraba a Aizen con Riruka mientras hablaban animadamente, a su lado estaban Ishida junto con su bisabuelo Yhwach el actual rey del reino Este, el hombre tenía la misma edad que Yamamoto sin embargo esté había tenido una familia de manera mucho más pronta, un hijo llamado Soken Ishida que también había procreado rápidamente, dando origen a su nieto Ryuken y esté a su vez a su bisnieto Uryu, el actual heredero al trono después de la muerte de Soken y de Ryuken.

A lado de los reyes se encontraban sus guardias, Aizen tenía a Gin a su lado, Yamamoto estaba acompañado de un hombre de apariencia desalineada, que según recordaba haber visto antes en las reuniones con su padre, se llamaba Syunsui Kyoraku y por ultimo Yhwach estaba acompañado de un joven alto de cabello rubio y mirada azulada al que de verdad no recordaba. Ahí fue cuando se preguntó… ¿Su madre y su padre estarían presentes? Tal vez las cosas se habían calmado en casa y habían decidido presentarse en último instante, sin embargo fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando Aizen se dirigió a todos con voz fuerte.

-Amigos me es un grato honor tenerlos a todos ustedes presentes esté gran día, durante el corto tiempo en que los príncipes han estado conviviendo juntos me sentido muy alegre de ver que sus lazos se han intensificado. Es bueno ver que las relaciones futuras entre los reinos estarán seguras gracias a que los príncipes se llevaran bien, sin embargo los tengo reunidos hoy por varios anuncios de suma importancia, pero creo que no soy el más adecuado para informarlos, así que dejare con un buen amigo se encargue de ello… Isshin haznos los honores.

Isshin avanzo entre todo la gente haciendo notar por primera vez en la noche su presencia, su semblante se veía bastante endurecido, lentamente se colocó al lado de Aizen y empezó a hablar con voz dura.

-Hoy tengo varias anuncios para todos los reinos en general, algunos nos afectaran a todos y otros son solo un mero aviso de las circunstancias por las que estamos pasando, buenos por una parte y malos por otra parte.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, su padre estaba presente sin embargo Byakuya no estaba junto con él, sino que estaba otro guardia que no conocía, tampoco observaba a su madre a su alrededor y una mala sensación le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo.

-La primera noticia que les tengo es el lamentable fallecimiento de Byakuya Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki, el primero en el frente de batalla en las fronteras y la segunda en un triste incendio en los cuarteles, por mala suerte me temo que no pudimos recuperar sus cuerpos, pero por el tiempo de los incidentes y las largas jornadas de búsqueda no tenemos dudas de que ambos han muerto.

La noticia parecía no importarle a muchos, de hecho se veían poco interesados, la mayoría de los nobles y miembros de la realeza lo tomaban como algo sin sentido, sin embargo eso no paso así para varios jóvenes, Ichigo, Ishida, Toshiro y Sado prestaron mucha más atención a las palabras de Isshin.

-Por este hecho es que nace el segundo anuncio por parte de mi reino y del reino Norte que Aizen dirige, ambos hemos decidido que después de este incidente donde he perdido a mi guardia, a mi mano derecha y en genera he perdido a la pareja que dirigía toda mi fuerza militar en el reino, tomare su generosa oferta de mover parte de la milicia de Aizen a mi propio reino, todo como medida precautoria para controlar los ataques de los intrusos de la casta de sangre, algunos ya han empezado el trasladarse y acomodarse, tal como Touzen que ahora es mi guardia principal en lugar de Byakuya, él es hermano menor de Gin y tiene mi plena confianza.

¿Era en serio? Su padre permitiría que entraran extraños al reino después del fallecimiento de Byakuya y Hisana, así como si nada y ¿Por qué diablos no se lo había informado tanto a él como a Rukia?

Por otro lado Toshiro se encontraba impactado, Rukia había perdido a sus padres de una manera horrible, al voltear a buscarla al lado de Kurosaki pudo notar que ella no estaba presente, de hecho no la encontró en ninguna parte de la habitación y empezó a preocuparse, sus heridas no eran tan graves para que ella no estuviera presente, algo le debía haber pasado definitivamente y solo un pensamiento cruzo rápidamente su mente… Kurosaki.

Rápidamente los murmullos se empezaron a extender por toda la sala, el segundo anuncio que había dado Isshin si había sido de gran importancia para la mayoría de los presentes, normalmente se evitaba que los reinos mezclaran entre sí sus fuerzas militares, todo para evitar un intento de guerra naciera entre los reinos, desde que se tenían memoria de las leyes escritas, aquellas que les dirigían a todos, estaba estrictamente prohibida la guerra entre reinados.

Isshin al notar el desconcierto de la mayoría, rápidamente hablo continuando con su discurso.

-Inicialmente estos anuncios no debieron de haber pasado así que pido su comprensión, al respecto de un intento de guerra por parte de Aizen hacia mi reino quiero que estén tranquilos, eso no pasara de ninguna manera, ambos tenemos una larga relación, por tanto una gran confianza entre nosotros y para hacerlo aún más notable hemos decidido dar esté otro anuncio, el único que si estaba planeado, creo que lo más adecuando es que el mismo lo de.

Aizen volvió a alzar la voz haciendo que todos le prestaran debida atención.

-He decido apoyar a Isshin por la larga relación que tenemos, ese hecho permitió que nuestros hijos se llevaran muy bien desde jóvenes lo cual nos permitirá incrementar nuestros lazos anunciando su inminente compromiso para un matrimonio próximo, uniendo no solo a dos jóvenes que demuestran entre si un amor profundo, sino que también permitirá unir dos reinos con una estrecha relación que ha crecido a lo lardo de los años.

La mayoría de los presentes cambio su ánimo a uno más alegres después de escuchar el inminente compromiso entre los príncipes.

El joven pelinaranja se repetía que esa debía de ser una broma, tantos anuncios que había dado su padre y ninguno de ellos había sido bueno, como reaccionaria Rukia al enterarse que Byakuya y Hisana había fallecido. Tampoco entendía como su padre pudo haberlo comprometido con Riruka sin pedirle su más mínima opinión, era cierto que tenían una relación de muchos años desde niños, incluso que alguna vez habían intentado algo, pero la verdad es que ya no le atraía en lo más mínimo después de conocer a Rukia. Tenía que hablar con su padre y anular ese compromiso.

Rápidamente se coló entre los invitados buscando a su padre, incluso tuvo que evitar a varios nobles que le querían dar su felicitación por la boda futura, logrando quitarse a la mayoría de encima fue detenido por el estúpido guardia peliblanco, genial no tenía tiempo para ese imbécil sufriente tenía con su problema con Rukia, la muerte de Byakuya y Hisana y su compromiso forzado, como para que ahora Toshiro viniera buscando pelea.

-¿Qué quieres enano?, no tengo tiempo para ti, es mejor que te quites de mi camino si es que no quieres tener problemas. –Ichigo hablo rápido pero decidido.

Toshiro no estaba de humor para pelear, el solo quería saber era donde se encontraba Rukia.

-No quiero pelear en lo absoluto, solo quiero que me diga donde se encorta Kuchiki… majestad –La última palabra la había mencionado más con un ápice de burla en su voz que con una intención respetuosa.

Ichigo se controló, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Eso no te importa basura- Sin darle oportunidad a que el chico peliblanco pudiera contestarle rápidamente se alejó en búsqueda de su padre.

Otro testigo de lo sucedido sin embargo, rápidamente se acercó al guardia de mirada azulada y le hablo discretamente.

-Veo que te preocupas bastante por Kuchiki, no será acaso… que tienes más intenciones con ella de lo que aparentaría ser una simple amistad.

El pequeño guardia miro a su nuevo interlocutor y al guardia que le acompañaba, sin dudarlo contesto, después de todo no se vería intimidado por nadie, podían pisotearlo físicamente, pero su espíritu jamás seria doblegado.

-Así es príncipe Ishida, la realidad es que me parece un buena mujer y me he sentido atraído por ella más allá de una amistad, incluso para convertirla en mi futura esposa, tiene cualidades únicas que la distinguen y la vuelven una verdadera joya.

Ishida sonrió visiblemente satisfecho, le gustaba que las personas fueran completamente sinceras y directas, ese joven guardia era una de ellas, de verdad una buena persona.

-Lo sé Toshiro, me creas o no, los he estado observando todo este tiempo, incluso lo que me cuenta Sado de ustedes dos es claramente obvio, tal vez sea una manera sutil la que utilizas para acercarte a ella, pero es una manera sincera y pura, por eso mismo creo que lo más correcto es que estés cerca de ella en este momento, ella necesita todo el apoyo posible y a ti, te tiene una gran confianza. Te diré dónde está.

¿Cómo era posible que el príncipe Ishida supiera donde estaba Rukia? Había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, pero no creía adecuado preguntar en ese momento.

-Sé que quieres preguntarme muchas cosas, pero lo mejor será que ella misma te explique la situación. Sado te acompañara a la habitación donde se encuentra y lo único que te pido es que la protejas, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Por qué hace todo esto?

-¿Por qué?, buena pregunta, pero no creo que sea el momento de que te preocupes de las razones mis actos… ¿cierto?

Toshiro asintió e hizo una reverencia respetuosa de manera de agradecimiento para después seguir rápidamente a Sado, necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a Rukia y también estaba el asunto de la muerte de los padres de la misma.

Ishida los observo alejarse mientras varios pensamientos cruzaban su mente, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir haciendo acciones de ese tipo sin que lo descubrieran? ¿Qué era la justicia, el amor o la libertad? ¿Valía la pena morir por esos valores?, era joven pero no era estúpido, desde niño sus padres y abuelo le habían planteado cada una de esas preguntas, como preparándolo para el futuro donde ya no estuvieran, su conocimiento era la mayor arma que podía tener, aunque en el fondo, le hubiera gustado más que ellos hubieran estado más tiempo a su lado y no hubieran muerto tan jóvenes.

* * *

Toshiro llego a la habitación de Ishida, Sado le guio hasta el cuarto que parecía ser del príncipe, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un escenario que le encogió el corazón, Rukia esta recostada en una gran cama visiblemente herida, los hematomas que tenía en sus brazos la última vez que la vio ahora tenían compañía, tenía varios golpes en todo el cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado, parecía estar fracturado a eso se sumaban las heridas de rasguños y mordidas profundas por toda la piel que tenía visible, pero estaba seguro que más allá de lo que se veía, la chica debía tener más heridas, su sangre hirvió en cólera al imaginarse el acto que llevo a Rukia a semejante condición, ¿Quién atacaba a una persona herida?, vio como Rukia se levantaba de la cama al darse cuenta de su presencia y su atención se fijó a ella.

Rukia estaba dormida pero rápidamente se despertó cuando escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación, intento ponerse en guardia, pero al abrir los ojos y ver a Sado y a Toshiro rápidamente se tranquilizó.

-Toshiro me alegro de verte, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y un semblante visiblemente lastimado.

-Es broma Kuchiki, estas herida y me entere de ello, como quieres que no esté aquí, estoy para ayudarte, te lo dije antes te voy a apoyar, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?

La chica se sorprendió ante las palabras del peliblanco, pero de inmediato se recompuso, el chico estaba para apoyarla y se sintió visiblemente más tranquila, ella no estaba sola.

-Gracias Toshiro, no sabes cuánto significan para mí esas palabras.

-Ni lo menciones Kuchiki, por cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

La pequeña Kuchiki se debatió mentalmente acerca de contarle al guardia peliblanco lo que le había pasado, pero se regañó a sí misma, Toshiro se preocupaba visiblemente por ella, no había hecho más que demostrárselo desde que se conocieron, así que decidió que el merecía saberlo.

-Tenías razón Toshiro, nunca debí haber confiado en Ichigo, él es igual a los otros nobles, incluso peor que ellos, él jugueteó conmigo y lo pague gravemente.

-No te entiendo Rukia, por favor háblame más claro- Toshiro empezó a preocuparse al ver como el semblante de la chica se iba descomponiendo a uno que reflejaba el dolor puro.

La pelinegra le conto al joven guardia todo lo que había pasado y mientras las palabras salían de su boca podía percibir como de nuevo se rompía su corazón dentro suyo, a pesar de haberlo vivido y de sentir como el dolor volvía a cada una de sus heridas, una parte de ella quería seguir negándose a que Ichigo de verdad le hubiera herido, sin embargo los herida en su cuerpo eran los pruebas inequívocas de que ella se había equivocado, el pelinaranja no era un buen hombre.

Toshiro se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, sabía que Ichigo no era una buena persona, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero no hubiera creído posible que el muchacho fuera capaz de semejantes acciones en contra de Rukia. Quería matar al príncipe, sabía que eso no sería posible, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quisiera asesinarlo, cortarlo con su espada y hacerlo suplicar clemencia.

Rukia se recompuso un poco y miro a Toshiro mientras se dirigía a él.

-Gracias por venir Toshiro, no sabes cuánto me reconforta tu presencia.

Toshiro no lo pudo soportar más y se acercó a Rukia, se dio la oportunidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un abrazo cálido, él no era una persona que demostrara visiblemente sus sentimientos, pero quería expresarle a la chica que estaba con ella en todos los sentidos.

Rukia se tensó un poco al sentir el contacto repentino de Toshiro, pero se relajó casi instantáneamente y dejo que la cálida sensación de aquel abrazo le inundara el cuerpo, era una acción que la llenaba de confianza.

El joven de ojos azules se alejó lentamente de Rukia, tal vez aquel abrazo lo había reconfortado más a él que a la pequeña Kuchiki, las ansias asesinas que tenía contra Kurosaki habían disminuido, al alejarse de la chica y mirarla a los ojos recordó el otro asunto que le había traído a buscar a la pequeña muchacha… la muerte de sus padres, por un momento pensó en ocultarle el hecho a la chica para evitarle más golpes a su persona, pero de inmediato se negó esa acción tan egoísta, si ella se enteraba después por otra persona, podría ser mucho peor para ella… lo mejor era ser directa con ella e informarle de los hechos.

-Rukia, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo y te voy a apoyar, pero es muy importante que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir.

La chica miro a Toshiro con profundo interés y una gran duda.

-¿Qué sucede Toshiro?

-El baile ha iniciado e Isshin vino a la ceremonia, ha dado varios anuncios, pero aquí lo que importa es que ha informado que Byakuya y Hisana han muerto… lo siento Rukia tus padres han fallecido.

* * *

 **Kei:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, ese Gin es un maldito, pero me temo que tendremos que soportarlo todavía una buena parte de su historia, pero no nos preocupemos el karma ya le llegara.

 **Guest:** Un comentario cortó pero directo xD me alegro que te gustara y pos me tarde un poco pero aquí tienes continuación.

 **Sumire:** Ichigo es un tonto de primera y para agregarle a eso, aún tiene mucho que aprender, de su reino, de su familia, de Rukia y de su misma persona, hay muchas cosas que ignora.

 **Suiren 15** : Toshiro es un amors :3 igual que Ishida, ellos cuidaran de Rukia por el momento no dejaran que Ichigo la lastime más.

 **shinny26** : Tu comentario me hizo llorar c': de verdad es muy padre saber que lo que escribo de verdad les llega, tal vez no sea la mejor en hacerlo, pero te asegure que me esforzare mucho en lograrlo y mejorar cada vez más.

 **Wolfgang:** Ishida ya le dio su buena regañada a Ichigo, pero no creo que este conforme con eso, al parecer está haciendo su intento por proteger a Rukia lo más posible, ella está débil y después de saber lo que le ha pasado a sus padres, ¿Qué es lo que hará? Yuroichi y Byakuya estarán presentes más adelante, paciencia xD

 **Purah:** Al parecer Ishida no dejara que Ichigo se acerque tan rápido a Rukia y tenlo por seguro Rukia ya no le tiene confianza a Ichigo, este poco a poco ira recibiendo su merecido y darse cuenta de varios asuntos.

 **SSofiXX:** La propuesta de Renji es muy tentadora, pero… ¿ahora por qué se decidirá Rukia después de enterarse la muerte de sus padres?, paciencia aún falta mucha historia xD

 **IchiRuki 4vr** : Rukia se sobrepondrá a las dificultades ante todo, es una de las cualidades que admiramos de ella, es alguien muy fuerte y siempre lucha hasta el final.

Gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios, chicos ya saben que me animan un montón, me disculpo de nuevo por el retraso y por las faltas de ortografía que se pudieron haber ido por ahí, vaya a Rukia no le está lloviendo sobre mojado, pero tiene que ser así por momento lo bueno es que no será por siempre, al menos Toshiro está a su lado, Ichigo también recibió la noticia de su inminente compromiso e Isshin le está dado bastantes libertades a Aizen en su reino, ¿qué tantas repercusiones tendrán sus acciones? Vaya hay tantas cosas que contar y siento que los capítulos no me alcanzan, espero no aburrirlos mucho :pp pero bueno, no olviden dejarme un review, no importa si es corto, todos me apoyan y a todos los contesto. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Ahora regrese más rápido xD me esforcé mucho, después de todo se lo merecían después de mi atraso pasado, en fin, les traigo un nuevo capítulo salido del horno. Saben que les agradezco mucho por sus review, follow y favs, son el apoyo que me impulsa a seguir adelante y no abandonar la historia. Ya nos leemos más abajo amigos.

"¡Quiero ser más fuerte! ¡Y más fuerte! ¡Y más fuerte después de eso! Entonces podre proteger todo… Y nunca más tendré que perder nada"

-Monkey D. Luffy (Eiichiro Oda)

CAPITULO XIII. –Soporte

 _La chica miro a Toshiro con profundo interés y una gran duda._

 _-¿Qué sucede Toshiro?_

 _-El baile ha iniciado e Isshin vino a la ceremonia, ha dado varios anuncios, pero aquí lo que importa es que ha informado que Byakuya y Hisana han muerto… lo siento Rukia tus padres han fallecido._

* * *

Sado al ver como la situación que se estaba desarrollando entre amos jóvenes, decidió esperar fuera de la habitación y darles la mayor privacidad posible.

Rukia se sintió quebrar, ¿sus padres habían fallecido?, eso no era posible, no debía existir posibilidad de que salieran lastimados. Ellos estaban seguros en el castillo y los cuarteles, los lugares más impenetrables y resguardados de todo el reino.

-No puede ser posible… no juegues con eso Toshiro, no estoy de humor para bromas.

El chico la miro con compasión, era un golpe muy duro para cualquiera, enterarse de semejante situación, pero debía ser completamente franco con ella.

-No miento, lamentablemente tus padres fallecieron, el rey Isshin dijo que Byakuya murió en el frente de batalla en la frontera y Hisana en un incendio en los cuarteles.

-No… ¿No estas bromeando verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos de la muchacha delicadamente a manera de apoyo.

Rukia se quedó en shock por varios segundos, mirando a Toshiro, pronto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin control alguno, no sollozaba, solo lloraba en silencio. ¿Su padre había muerto en el frente de batalla? Y ¿su madre en un incendio en los cuarteles? Si era verdad lo que decía Toshiro, no tenían sentido sus muertes. No entendía como su padre murió en el frente de batalla, si al dejar el reino él se encontraba en el castillo protegiendo a Isshin, y su madre, cómo ella pudo haber muerto en un incendio, los cuarteles eran un lugar donde había guardias a montón y un incendio no podía haber pasado desapercibido por mas unos cuantos minutos, los cuales no hubieran sido suficientes para que el incidente se saliera de control y creara un gran fuego que consumiera la vida de su madre. Sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente… a ellos los habían dejado morir.

-Ellos no murieron…

Hitsugaya apretó con un poco más de fuerza las manos de Rukia y le hablo suavemente.

-Sé que es difícil Rukia, pero la verdad es inevitable… sé que es duro y mis palabras poco servirán, pero poco a poco debes de aceptarlo.

Rukia hablo rápidamente, dejando que el chico todavía le sostuviera por las manos, las lágrimas aun salían por sus ojos.

-¡No!, ¡No me entiendes!, no murieron en un accidente… ¡ellos fueron asesinados! Antes de salir del reino surgieron varios problemas con ataques constantes al castillo y sus alrededores, incluso nació un fuerte rumor de que mi padre había sido responsable de los mismos, era una completa burla que alguien sospechara de Byakuya, sobre todo después de todos los años al servicio de Isshin, obviamente creí que nadie les había prestado una atención real a esas habladurías, pero… al parecer me equivoque.

-Veo a donde te diriges con tus argumentos Rukia, pero no creo que un simple rumor haya sido un detonante.

-No lo sé… pero solo una persona tenía el poder para ordenar que mi padre fuera a pelear a las fronteras, un lugar donde literalmente no hay guardias, también solo una persona pudo dejar que un incidente como un incendio en los cuarteles fuera ignorado tanto tiempo sin mandar refuerzos a controlar el lugar.

Toshiro observaba como Rukia a pesar de estar triste por la situación no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, tal parecía que estaba dejando de lado su dolor para intentar descubrir que le había pasado a sus padres, la chica era bastante fuerte, la vida se empeñaba en golpearla de las peores maneras y sin siquiera darle tiempo a recuperarse.

-¿Entonces si tus suposiciones son correctas?

-Isshin ordeno que acabaran con mis padres.

-Es difícil de creer, entiendo que tu familia y su familia tienen una relación de varios años, pero lo que dices son hechos contundentes, existe una probabilidad de que pudiera haber sido él, pero no podemos afirmarlo.

-¡Toshiro!… no hay otra persona que pudiera haberlo hecho. Por más que lo pienso las cosas no tienen sentido, los Kurosaki han destruido mi familia, asesinaron a mis padres e Ichigo… él me humillo y lastimo de la peor manera posible, ¡Solo mírame!

La chica señalo su manguado cuerpo mientras los sollozos contenidos empezaron a mezclarse con sus palabras, cada gemido de dolor salía de su garganta con un gesto de rabia, dolor y esfuerzo sobre humano.

-¡Mírame Toshiro! Ichigo me destrozo el cuerpo y el espíritu, tengo cicatrices que nunca se irán y estoy segura que la herida del brazo no me permitirá volver a luchar como solía hacerlo antes, ¡sabes lo que significa para los de nuestra casta el ya no poder luchar!, nunca me había sentido tan inútil, sucia y vacía, como un soldado moribundo pudriéndose lentamente sin que a nadie le importe, un escudo roto… y ahora sin mi familia estoy completamente sola… pero no dejare que esto se quede así, te lo aseguro… hoy los Kurosaki me podrán haber derrotado, pero te aseguro que me levantare y aclarare todo.

La chica apretó fuertemente con su mano derecha las sabanas de la cama, incluso con suficiente fuerza para romperlas y provocar que sus propias uñas abrirán su piel y pequeñas gotas de sangre escaparan por las pequeñas heridas. Toshiro le tomo por los hombros, le miro a los ojos y de nuevo le abrazo cálidamente, intentando tranquilizarla de alguna manera. Rukia estaba muy afectada por la noticia, debía estar experimentando un dolor físico y mental muy fuerte.

El chico peliblanco podía percibir el dolor latente en las palabras de Rukia, sin embargo algo que le atraía de sobre manera, es que la chica parecía bastante dolida cada vez que hablaba del príncipe pelinaranja, era más que obvio que ella aun no le olvidaba, le había roto el corazón cuando al parecer ella le había ofrecido su confianza… eran suposiciones, pero… ¿Cómo soportar que la persona que quieres te apuñale por la espalda?, no es nada fácil de olvidar.

-Rukia, sé que estas dolida y la situación no es para menos, pero estás herida y lo primero que necesitas es descansar. Te ayudare y apoyare en lo que tengas planeado hacer de ahora en adelante.

La abrazo con fuerza.

-Te lo repetiré hasta que escuches, ¡TU NO ESTAS SOLA! Quiero que me consideres como parte de tu familia, yo tampoco tengo padres y debes saber que el proceso es difícil, pero no es insuperable, estaré a tu lado mientras sucede, no me alejare de ti, te doy mi palabra, pero por favor prométeme que descansaras y que no harás nada sin pedir mi ayuda.

Rukia fue sacada del estado de ira y dolor embriagante por aquel abrazo y las palabras del chico, se perdió por un momento y dejo que todos los sentimientos encontrados salieran en una única acción furia que él chico supo controlar con aquel gesto. Después de unos segundos en los que se sintió un poco más tranquila, poco a poco se deshizo del abrazo del muchacho y le volvió a mirar, ese chico le transmitía tranquilidad.

-Gracias- La muchacha visiblemente más tranquila, aun con pequeñas marcas de lágrimas en el rostro, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho.

El peliblanco se sonrojo y rápidamente desvió su mirada, a pesar de que Rukia estaba bastante lastimada y su rostro reflejaba dolor, no podía dejar de verla como toda una belleza, incluso en la desgracia no dejaba de transpirar una hermosura embriagante, era realmente una visión triste, melancólica y sin embargo con una pizca naciente de esperanza, como una rosa entre un campo de cenizas. En todo este tiempo simplemente no pudo dejar de mantener su agarre en ella, se negaba a soltarla.

-Es… est… está bien, pero espero que me escuches, lo mejor es que descanses, yo tengo que regresar al baile, pronto Kira se empezara a preguntar por mí, te prometo que cuando esto acabe regresare a verte y hablaremos de lo que haremos ambos de ahora en adelante.

La chica asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y sintió como el joven le soltaba, se levantaba rápidamente de su cama y salía de la habitación mientras se despedía de ella con gesto de manos. Tenía que descansar, Toshiro tenía razón, lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperarse de sus heridas, tenía mucho que hacer después de ello. Sin embargo otro pensamiento repentino y atormentante cruzo por mente ¿Ichigo la estaría buscando?, era absurdo que pensara en él en ese momento, a estas alturas era más que el obvio que el muchacho ya se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero… ¿Qué haría si la encontraba?, ¿Quién era en realidad Ichigo? ¿Una bestia sin sentimientos? O ¿aquella gentil persona que conoció en un inicio? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza las acciones que cometía el muchacho… ¿Cómo saberlo?

* * *

Ichigo buscaba a su padre desesperadamente en el gran salón, justo donde el baile se estaba llevando a cabo y las parejas empezaban a bailar animadamente, sin embargo él solo las esquivaba sin prestarles atención alguna. De repente sintió como una mano le tomaba por el brazo y lo jalaba animadamente, a pesar de no ser un gesto con gran fuerza, tuvo la suficiente para hacerle voltear a mirar al causante de dicha acción, para encontrarse con una mirada fucsia.

-¡Ichigo que bueno que te encontré! ¡¿No estas feliz por la noticia?! ¡Somos prometidos!, pronto nos casaremos, justo lo que ambos buscábamos desde niños, es un sueño vuelto realidad, tendremos muchos hijos, te lo imaginas una pequeña niña con mi apariencia pero de un bello cabello anaranjado o un niño idéntico a ti pero con mi color de cabello, simplemente serian monísimos.

La chica decía todo de manera muy rápida y con un visible buen humor, toda ella transpiraba felicidad, pero para dicho príncipe que recibía tales palabras, no había mucho interés.

-Si bueno… en este momento no tengo mucho tiempo Riruka, ¿crees que podremos hablar después?

-¡Vamos Ichigo!, debes darle más tiempo a tu futura esposa y empezar a complacerme, que te cuesta estar conmigo esta noche, incluso dormir juntos, no debería importar mucho ahora que estamos comprometidos.

La chica se repagaba cada vez más al muchacho de una manera seductora y asfixiante. Ichigo empezó a alejarla lentamente mientras sentía como el contacto con ella le sofocaba.

-Por favor Riruka, créeme es muy importante lo que tengo que hacer. Por cierto, de casualidad ¿no sabrás dónde está mi padre?

La chica le sonrió mientras se abalanzaba contra el pelinaranja, le abrazaba fuertemente y le hablaba al oído intentando sonar seductora.

-Tal vez lo se… no lo sé… si bailas conmigo te aseguro que te diré dónde está tu padre.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que si, por nuestra futura boda

El chico bufo visiblemente cansado de toda la situación y lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien, tú ganas, bailare contigo Riruka.

La chica volvió a jalar a Ichigo mientras lo guiaba a la pista de baile rápidamente.

La música empezó a sonar lentamente en una bella balada y la pareja empezó a bailar, sin embargo el baile fue bastante tedioso para Ichigo, lo único que quería era que acabara de una buena vez y que Riruka le dijera donde estaba su padre, solo eso, sin embargo eso estaba durando más de lo que esperaba y Riruka cada vez se acercaba más. Después de unos pocos minutos el baile por fin había acabado y cuando intento abrir la boca para preguntarle a la chica por la ubicación de su progenitor, esta aprovecho la oportunidad y le robo un beso bastante pasional, el cual solo duro unos pocos segundos ya que el chico termino el contacto de manera brusca, alejando a la chica y mirándola de manera molesta.

El pelinaranja le hablo con voz grave –Riruka… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ichigo seremos esposos, lo mejor es que nos acostumbremos a besarnos o… ¿acaso te molesta?

No quería incomodar a la chica, si lo hacía posiblemente no lograría que le dijera la ubicación de su padre y toda el teatro habría sido en vano, le seguiría el juego por el momento.

-No es eso… lo que sucede es que no me gusta dar demostraciones de este tipo en público, no es adecuado. Ahora Riruka, ¿me dirás dónde está mi padre?

La chica le sonrió y le volvió a abrazar. –Esta con mi padre en su despacho, pero no tardes en ir a verlo, la noche aun es joven y me gustaría bailar contigo más tiempo.

El chico sonrió y se alejó rápidamente de la chica mientras iba en búsqueda de su padre.

* * *

Isshin se encontraba hablando con Aizen de manera seria, ambos hombres observaban un amplio mapa colocado en el centro de una gran mesa circular, señalando con varias fichas de madera la posición de varios lugares dentro del reino Oeste, el cual dirigía Isshin y las fronteras del reino Norte, donde Aizen tenía predispuestas varias tropas militares alrededor de sus límites. Sin embargo fueron distraídos de sus tácticas cuando un joven pelinaranja entro a la habitación sin anuncio alguno y de manera busca y precipitada, captando la atención de ambos reyes.

-¡Padre necesito hablar contigo!

Isshin no se vio perturbado por la presencia de su hijo y con un gesto rápido le dio a entender que entrara en la habitación.

-Aizen, ¿nos podrías permitir un momento a solas?

-Claro, no te preocupes todo está bastante claro, no creo que sean necesario que lo volvamos a discutir. Con su permiso, los dejo hablar tranquilos.

Ichigo hizo una rápida reverencia mientras Aizen salía de la sala, después se dirigió a su padre con un tono de voz fuerte y en gritos constantes.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste viejo?!, ¡Tenías que preguntarme primero!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultar una noticia tan importante como la muerte de los Kuchiki?, ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?¡, ¡Dime!, ¡¿Acaso no importa mi opinión?! ¡SOY EL PROXIMO REY Y TU ME ESCONDES TODO!

El imponente rey se puso de pie y tomo a su hijo por los hombros mientras lo sentaba en una gran silla.

-En primer lugar te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera Ichigo, soy tu padre y me debes respeto. En segundo lugar no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, habla más lento y en tercer lugar, no puedes entrar de esa manera a la habitación de un castillo que no te pertenece, eso es deshonroso.

¿Ese hombre era su padre?, ¿Dónde estaba el viejo loco y despreocupado que les hablaba a todos con voz cálida e infantil?, incluso que se comportaba dulce y empalagosamente con él y con su madre. Se tranquilizó un poco y empezó a hacer sus preguntas una por una, esperaba que su padre le resolviera sus dudas.

-¿Por qué no me informaste a mí y a Rukia de la muerte de Byakuya y Hisana?

Isshin también tomo asiento frente a su hijo y hablo seguro sin ningún ápice de duda en su voz.

-Quería dar todo el tiempo posible al equipo de búsqueda de que los pudieran encontrar con vida, hasta hoy en la mañana he dado por confirmada la noticia de su fallecimiento, no sabes cuánto me dolió enterarme, eran unos grandes amigos de la familia, te estuve buscando todo el día en el castillo, pero no te encontré en ningún lado, tampoco era una noticia que pudiera estar divulgando a cualquiera, quería que Kuchiki fuera la primera en enterarse.

Era obvio que su padre no lo iba a encontrar en el castillo, estuvo todo ese tiempo buscando a Rukia y no se mantuvo en ningún momento fijo en el lugar.

-Lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué el compromiso con Riruka?

-Soy tu padre Ichigo, pero también soy un rey y mi deber es proteger a mi pueblo pase lo que pase, debo mantener un orden por el bien de la estabilidad social, si en algún momento este orden se rompe, no solo nosotros saldremos perjudicados, muchas personas sufrirán gravemente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi compromiso?

-Aizen movilizara tropas a nuestro reino, es cierto que el poder siempre trae consigo la ambición de los hombres, no importa quién sea… pero, si tu tomas a Riruka como prometida, él no tendrá la tentación de atacarnos, después de todo cuando ambos tengan descendencia los reinos pertenecerán a lo misma sangre y no abra ningún problema. También lo hice porque estaba seguro que no te opondrías, creí que amabas a la chica, se conocen desde niños, pero dada tu actitud veo que me equivoque.

-Quiero a Riruka, pero no la veo como mi futura esposa, ella no es para mí, la veo como una pequeña hermana, solo eso. Entiendo la situación en la que te encuentras, pero no puedes tomar decisiones así por mí.

-Entonces hijo, si quieres que te trate más como un futuro rey, dime… ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Acabamos de perder a la pareja guerrera que dirigía las tropas militares del reino y el ambiente en los cuarteles es tenso, una parte es mi culpa, no lo voy a negar, nunca debí mandar a Byakuya lejos del castillo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y en ese momento las pruebas lo señalaban como culpable y no tenía otra opción, ahora no se ni siquiera si mis acciones ayudaran a calmar el ambiente o solo lo tensaran más, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, Rukia es muy joven aun para asumir el puesto de alguno de sus padres. Debo usar la ayuda que Aizen nos está ofreciendo.

¿Qué haría él?, no lo sabía, no se había puesto en los zapatos de su padre y las cosas parecían obvias, sin embargo el aún se negaba a atarse en ese compromiso, tal vez era egoísmo puro, pero el solo quería estar cerca de Rukia y protegerla, no tenía derecho, pero ya había cometido tantos errores y no se daría el lujo de cometer otro. Haría todo su esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Lo siento viejo, pero no voy aceptarlo así de fácil, aunque parezcan obvias y necesarias tus acciones.

-Por favor no lo niegues completamente Ichigo, piénsalo un poco y después decides, al menos por ahora deja las cosas como están.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

El semblante del rey se descompuso a uno más sombrío.

-Tu madre enfermo hace poco y tuvo que quedarse en casa a descansar, pero no te preocupes no es nada grave, según los médicos solo se trata de un baja de energía por el estrés y la depresión de esterarse de la noticia de los Kuchiki, sabes que ella quería mucho a Byakuya y Hisana, pronto se pondrá bien.

Ichigo se entristeció al escuchar a su padre, pero se sintió un poco mejor al saber que su madre se recuperaría rápidamente, al parecer solo estaba deprimida.

-Pero hablando de personas que no se encuentran… hijo, ¿Dónde está Rukia?, ya llevo un buen rato por el castillo y aun no la veo por ninguna parte.

Ichigo trago profundo y miro a su padre, ¿Qué le decía? De nuevo se encontró en la misma situación que con Ishida, sin embargo en esta ocasión tenía la oportunidad de mentir.

-Rukia resultó herida en un ataque que hubo al castillo y en este momento se encuentra descansando.

-Qué triste que la pequeña Rukia este herida, espero no se ponga mucho peor después de enterarse del incidente de Byakuya y Hisana, no sería correcto causarle más dolor.

Ichigo iba a responderle a su padre cuando a lo lejos oyeron el sonido de las trompetas de alarma, de nuevo habían invadido el castillo.

-¡Intrusos! Salgamos de aquí, somos un blanco fácil.

Al salir de la habitación ambos hombres esperaban encontrarse con Touzen esperándolos, pero solo hallaron el pasillo vacío.

Ichigo empezó a correr al salón principal donde el baile se estaba llevando a cabo, tenía que encontrar a Ishida y saber del paradero de Rukia, en ese momento ella estaba herida y necesitaba que alguien le apoyara urgentemente, ya había huido suficiente y ahora ella le requería. Su padre le seguía los talones rápidamente, seguramente pensaba que estaba buscando a Aizen o algún guardia que les pudiera auxiliar.

* * *

Rukia escucho la alarma, de inmediato se levantó de la cama y con el poco impulso que había recuperado se puso su armadura rápidamente y tomo su espada con su brazo sano, por suerte aun tenia fuerzas para defenderse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y un gran hombre entro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hola perra, ¿te acuerdas de mí?... ¡porque yo no te he olvidado, ni a la sabandija de tu amigo!

-¡Yammy! ¡¿Cómo rayos escapaste?!

-Me alegro que me recuerdes, aún tenemos mucho que arreglar maldita, la herida que me hicieron es bastante molesta.

Rukia se puso a la defensiva, estaría herida, pero definitivamente no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a ese infeliz, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, jamás daría una pelea por perdida, pelearía hasta la muerte si fuera necesario.

* * *

Toshiro observo como rápidamente el salón de baile entro en caos total cuando las alarmas sonaron, de inmediato se encargó de guiar a Kira con su hermana Rangiku y su padre Yamamoto, dejo que Kyoraku guiara a la familia a un lugar seguro, mientras que él se excusaba con el hecho de ir a retener a los intrusos y ganar más tiempo para que ellos pudieran huir, aunque en realidad su verdadero propósito era buscar a Rukia y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Justo al correr a la habitación de Ishida y girar en un pasillo se encontró con un rostro conocido bloqueándole el paso, imponente y arrogante. De inmediato saco su espada y apunto con gesto amenazante.

-Ulquiorra ríndete ahora mismo y quítate del camino.

-No creo que sea posible.

-¿Cómo es que escapaste de tu celda?

\- No es tu asunto niño, lo único que quiero es eliminarte, eres una obstrucción molesta.

-Eso no será fácil, porque primero te voy a someter y después yo mismo me encargare personalmente de hacerte hablar.

El joven de ojos verdes continúo con su expresión imperturbable y sin ningún cambio en su voz le hablo a su contendiente.

-Inténtalo

El peliblanco se lanzó en un fiero ataque a su contrincante, su espada se alzó en un solo movimiento para una estocada certera desde arriba, mientras Ulquiorra le recibía fácilmente bloqueando el movimiento con su propia espada.

* * *

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Todos amamos el HitsuRuki y todavía tendrá presencia en la historia un buen rato así que abra que disfrutarlo mientras dure :3 Aizen sabe cómo jugar sus cartas, pero no es el único jugador así que debemos esperarnos aún muchas cosas de él y de los otros personajes, no podemos dar por sentado ningún puesto c: Gracias por tu comentario, hago lo mejor por no tardar en actualizar

Hola muchachos que llegaron hasta acá, al parecer los intrusos son personas ya conocidas por todos, pero… ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿No estaban encerrados? Las cosas se están moviendo de manera caótica. De verdad espero no aburrirlos con la trama que avanza de manera lenta, pero el desarrollo lo amerita (le lanzan un jitomate) bueno al menos eso creo xD. Por cierto yo sé que a varios les está gustando el HitsuRuki, en lo personal también me gusta, pero este fic sigue con las mismas raíces de seguir un IchiRuki, al menos de momento, advertidos están, eso no significa que dejemos de seguir viendo un acercamiento entre esta pareja, aún falta muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno me da ánimos de continuar adelante y seguir con esta historia. No olviden dejarme un review, no importa si es corto, ya saben que los leo con muchas ganas y las contesto con las mismas. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Aprovechando que he tenido un poquito de tiempo libre les traigo un nuevo capítulo, la historia poco a poco empieza a avanzar, se crean nuevas incógnitas y dudas. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, follow y fav, son la energía para continuar la historia. Como siempre ya nos leemos más abajo, disfruten el capítulo.

"Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado."

-Napoleon I

CAPITULO XIV. –Lucha

 _El peliblanco se lanzó en un fiero ataque a su contrincante, su espada se alzó en un solo movimiento para una estocada certera desde arriba, mientras Ulquiorra le recibía fácilmente bloqueando el movimiento con su propia espada._

* * *

La lucha había sido constante, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer en el choque de espadas, se podía ver reflejado en la mirada de ambos hombres una decisión firme.

Hitsugaya lanzo una estocada perpendicular al brazo de su enemigo, su objetivo era simple, atacar los brazos y las piernas, debía inmovilizar a Ulquiorra para acabar con la batalla rápidamente, sin embargo el joven de ojos verdes no le dejaba las cosas tan fáciles, esquivaba con relativa facilidad todos los ataques que estaba recibiendo, antes se había rendido dada la situación en la que se encontraba Yammy y sus aliados, pero ahora los papeles eran diferentes.

Ulquiorra espero a que Toshiro volviera a atacar sus piernas, el niño bajaba fácilmente la guardia, cuando el peliblanco bajo su espada para atacar se vio sorprendido por el retroceder de Ulquiorra y posteriormente una fuerte patada que le saco de equilibrio y le tiro al piso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo niño?

Toshiro se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó del alcance de su enemigo.

-No juegues conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando con esto Ulquiorra?

-Yo no busco nada.

-No mientas, tarde o temprano lo voy a saber.

-Entonces averígualo, yo no he venido a responder preguntas.

El peliblanco volvió a tomar su espada, si debía pelear para obtener respuestas, lo haría.

* * *

Rukia esperaba que Yammy hiciera su primer movimiento, debía ser precavida, no tenía uno de sus brazos para usarlo en la batalla y se le dificultaba mucho el poder moverse, dichas condiciones no pasaron desapercibidas por su enemigo, que parecía divertido de la situación.

-Jajajaja, vaya… ¿de verdad te herí de esa manera? Eres realmente una vista espectacular, aunque por un segundo pensé que solo te había lastimado superficialmente, me alegro tanto que no haya sido así, me hubiera encantado terminar de romperte los huesos uno por uno… pero no perdamos el tiempo, aun podemos hacerlo.

Se estaba burlando de ella, ciertamente las heridas graves que tenía en el cuerpo no eran consecuencia de Yammy sino de Ichigo, pero no importaba de quien fueran consecuencia, lo que le molestaba es que se encontraba limitada en sus capacidades, debía ganar un poco de tiempo buscando un punto débil de Yammy para poder escapar.

-No te preocupes, estas heridas no son problema para acabar con una basura como tu.

El hombre bufo molesto –¡Estúpida!, veremos que tan bien te burlas cuando te corte la lengua con mi espada

Yammy lanzo su espada contra Rukia y esta con dificultad apenas le esquivo, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que el gran hombre le tomara por el brazo herido en un fuerte agarre, la había atrapado fácilmente y el dolor era inimaginable.

-¡Te tengo perra!, anda teme, llora y sufre, porque yo no soy como el tonto de Ulquiorra o los otros, a mí me gusta disfrutar mientras asesino lentamente a mis enemigos

Rukia intento liberarse, pero el dolor le distraía, volvió a levantar su espada y lanzo un corte contra su enemigo, Yammy no se esperaba la reacción de la chica pero sin mucha dificultad, con su mano libre detuvo la espada de la Kuchiki, le jalo con fuerza y la boto lejos de su alcance.

-Buen intento, pero me temo que tu suerte se acabó. Nadie me hiere sin recibir su castigo. Creo que empezare rompiéndote el otro brazo.

La pequeña Kuchiki empezó a sentir como empezaba a jalar de su brazo fuertemente, no de nuevo, no permitiría que la volvieran a lastimar, lucho con todas sus fuerzas pataleando y mordiendo los brazos de su captador, en los súbitos intentos por quedar libre golpeo con una patada el entrepierna de su enemigo, logrando que Yammy se doblara de dolor y le soltara por un segundo, tiempo sufriente en el que ella se liberó del agarre, tomo su espada y salió corriendo de la habitación. Busco con la mirada a algún guardia que le pudiera apoyar en la batalla, pero solo se encontró con el vacío total, ¿Cómo era posible que en un ataque no hubiera guardias en el castillo corriendo de un lado a otro? Llego a la sala principal del castillo y al sentir que Yammy le alcanzaba se escondió en un gran pilar adornado con varias cortinas, sin embargo no esperó escuchar….

-¡¿Rukia?! ¡me alegro que estés bien!, no sé qué este pasando, pero no te preocupes aquí estamos a salvo.

Genial había escapado de las garras del lobo y ahora caía en las del león, un león pelinaranja.

-Mi hijo estúpido tiene razón pequeña Kuchiki, estaremos bien si permanecemos ocultos hasta que pase el ataque, al parecer nadie nos ha visto.

Hasta en ese momento había notado que el rey Isshin se encontraba presente, si él estaba ahí… significaba que las palabras de Toshiro eran ciertas, sus padres…

-No sé qué pasa Rukia, pero lo mejor será que no bajes la guardia, varios hombre se la pasan rondando el lugar de manera constante, debemos estar preparados para luchar en cualquier momento, aunque esperemos que eso no pase, veo que tus heridas están peor.

¿Se preocupaba por ella? Esto era un mal chiste, él la violo salvajemente la noche interior y ahora parecía preocupado e interesado por su estado de salud, se debía estar burlando de ella, pero no era tan ingenua, no bajaría la guardia ante él de nuevo.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

-¿Estas segura Kuchiki? Mi hijo es un idiota pero esta vez tiene razón, te vez muy herida, no sé quién te hizo lastimo, pero lo mejor será que te acuestes un segundo, nosotros vigilaremos, te vez cansada y las lesiones deben estar molestándote mucho.

-Vamos Rukia, si no me escuchas a mí, al menos tómalo como una orden de mi padre.

Estaba preocupado, no… estaba muy preocupado, primero varios soldados lo acorralaron a él y a su padre y creyó que los capturarían, sin embargo al encontrar la oportunidad de esconderse en aquel lugar les resulto toda una fortuna, nadie los había visto y poco después el destino les siguió sonriendo y tuvieron la suerte de que fue Rukia la que les encontró, se sentía mucho más tranquilo de verla sana y salva, pero… la sensación de culpa en su pecho había aumentado enormemente, se veía mucho peor de la última vez que la recordaba, el brazo enyesado, los rasguños, moretones y mordidas. ¿De verdad él la había lastimado así? Necesitaba hablar con ella, disculparse y aclarar las cosas, como decirle que se había dejado controlar por algo que desconocía que existía dentro suyo, ni siquiera él estaba seguro, pero sabía que estaba presente en alguna parte, en algún lado de su mente-cuerpo, como si fuera algo esperando emerger y liberase más allá de las pesadillas que desde niño tenía e intentaba controlar, ¿Cómo explicarlo sin parecer un loco o un mentiroso?

-¡Vamos sal de ahí perra!, te vi entrar en esta habitación y no podrás esconderte, no me importa si tengo que destruir todo el lugar, te voy a sacar de tu escondite para aplastare como una cucaracha.

Yammy la había encontrado, diablos y ¿ahora que hacia?, sino salía del escondite inevitablemente los encontraría a los tres, pero si salía y lo enfrentaba, las posibilidades eran pocas.

-¡Rayos el maldito me siguió hasta aquí!

Rukia salió del escondite sosteniendo su espada con su brazo sano y en un rápido movimiento ataco por sorpresa la espalda de Yammy, es lo único que podía hacer, ella era de la casta de plata, una guerrera criada para proteger y luchar, hija de Byakuya y Hisana, los mejores guerreros del reino, daría todo en la batalla hasta el final, esperar que Ichigo e Isshin le ayudaran era mucho, ellos no tenían ningún deber para con ella, solo era un escudo para ellos, un escudo roto, estaba sola. Su espada corto la espalda de Yammy mientras este se quejaba de dolor y volteaba para enfrentarla.

-¡Tu maldita perra! ¡Eres una mujer bastante molesta! Me has vuelto a cortar y ya no te lo perdonare, te desgarrare viva hasta que mueras desangrada.

-¡Vamos Yammy! Te estoy esperando.

El gran hombre tomo su espada y la blandió contra la pequeña chica, lanzo una fuerte estocada y esta fue detenida fácilmente por una malherida Rukia.

-No te voy a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

-¡Basura insolente!

Yammy rompió el choque de espadas y estaba por atacar de nuevo a la pequeña guerra cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! No dejare que continúes con este espectáculo sin sentido

-¿Quién diablos eres sabandija? Estoy ocupado con esta mierda, cuando termine con ella te aseguro que te matare, así que espera tu turno.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, príncipe del reino oeste y la persona que acabara con tu miserable vida.

El gran hombre al ver a su nuevo enemigo sonrió complacido e ignoro a la pequeña guerrera dirigiendo su espada al recién llegado.

-¡Esto es mejor! He estado buscando a los estúpidos de la realeza, es mi día de suerte te aniquilare ahora mismo.

Ichigo observo como su oponente se acercaba rápidamente hacia él lanzando un corte contra su persona, realmente el sujeto era muy torpe, cuando practicaba con Rukia los movimientos de lucha eran bastante rápidos y certeros, no le dejaba respirar en ningún momento, mientras que este tipo era tosco y lento, sin embargo estaba consiente que un golpe fuerte de esa espada sobre su persona significaría una herida grave. No fue difícil esquivar ninguno de sus golpes y encontrar una aventura en su guardia, espero que Yammy volviera a atacarlo, de nuevo le esquivo y con un movimiento rápido de su espada corto en la muñeca de su enemigo, haciendo que este último soltara su espada y retrocediera.

Rukia estaba completamente al pendiente de la pelea, se sorprendía como Ichigo había aparecido dando la cara a Yammy y más aun Ichigo había logrado manejar la situación de manera muy simple, esquivo con facilidad los ataques de la espada de Yammy y en el único ataque que había lanzado, logro cortar al gran hombre haciendo que quedara vulnerable.

Isshin por otro lado se sentía orgulloso de las acciones de su hijo, cuando la pequeña Kuchiki salió del escondite para enfrentar al intruso, se preocupó por su salud y bienestar, ella era un guerrera, era bien cierto eso, pero ni siquiera Byakuya o Hisana habían sido obligados a pelear cuando alguno de los dos se encontraba herido, de hecho un segundo después de que Rukia saliera a pelear, pensó en seguirle y tomar su lugar justo como lo estaba haciendo su hijo, sin embargo este se le adelanto y salió para defender a la pequeña chica. Sabía que podía ayudar a Ichigo en la pelea, pero al ver la situación lo vio completamente innecesario, su hijo era más que suficiente.

El pelinaranja acorralo a un Yammy desarmado y con su espada apuntando su cuello lo mantuvo al margen.

-Supongo que esto se acabó.

-¡Sabandija! Si crees que me has derrotado estas completamente equivocado. ¡Ustedes, estúpida realeza, siempre tan molestos e insolentes! Se creen mucho por tener la sangre diferente, pero la realidad es que su sangre es igual de sucia que la mía, incluso más. ¡Te demostrare de lo que realmente estoy hecho!

Yammy intento levantarse no importando que el filo de la espada de Ichigo estuviera posicionado en su cuello.

-¡¿Qué haces tonto?¡Si no dejas de moverte te rebanare el cuello!

-¡Así es mejor! ¡El resultado será el mismo! la sangre que fluye por mis venas….!

Ichigo sintió como su espada iba empezando a cortar el cuello de su enemigo, la carne cedía ante el filo de la poderosa arma.

-¡No me detendré! Si sigues moviéndote te cortare, no lo volveré a repetir.

-¡La ira, fluye en mi sangre! ¡La sangre sucia que corre en mis venas! ¡La ilusión! ¡¿Puedes oírlo?! Es como si estuviera bailando con los dioses.

Yammy se incrustaba cada vez más la espada en el cuello, hasta que Ichigo sintió que corto su tráquea, y este se desplomo en el suelo en un fuerte estruendo. El pelinaranja no movió en ningún momento su arma y termino cortando a su enemigo. Veía como su cuerpo inerte empezaba a crear un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Te lo advertí idiota!

Rukia no podía creerlo, literalmente el tonto de Yammy se había suicidado, había lanzado su propio cuello al encuentro de la espada de Ichigo, una locura. Por otro lado al mirar al Kurosaki observo su cara de perturbación, el muchacho era un príncipe y era obvio que jamás habría tomado una vida humana, pero el hecho de verse perturbado…

Ichigo alejo la espada del cuerpo inmóvil de Yammy, se recompuso un poco y busco con la mirada a Rukia, ahora que había derrotado al enemigo y estaba tranquilo podría atender las heridas de Rukia y hablar con ella. Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha y se posó frente a ella, mientras esta seguía sus movimientos con la mirada.

-Rukia…

La Kuchiki observo como Ichigo se colocaba enfrente de ella y le hablaba, instintivamente retrocedió un poco y volvió a llevar su mano a su espada. No sabía quién era Ichigo exactamente, al inicio gentil, luego… la violación y ahora le ayudaba en el enfrentamiento con Yammy, ¿exactamente que quería?

Ichigo se tensó al ver las acciones de la chica, Rukia actuaba a la defensiva ante su acercamiento y se le estrujo el corazón, ¿Cómo no iba a temerle? Aun no recordaba lo que había hecho, pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo, era un cobarde por huir así de sus memorias. Miro a su padre que se encontraba a su lado, al parecer también sorprendido por las acciones de la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Rukia… busquemos ayuda, tus heridas son graves y no sabemos si aún hay enemigos cerca…

El príncipe intento volver a acercarse a Rukia, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando una gran mano le tomo por el hombro y lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo. Sorprendido por el movimiento brusco que acababa de recibir Ichigo volteo buscando al culpable para encontrarse con un Yammy fuera de control, ¿Cómo estaba vivo?, más que eso… también parecía haber cambiado físicamente, se veía más grande, sus músculos habían crecido y sus dientes parecían más salidos, protuberancias parecidas a hueso salían de su pecho y mandíbula, parecía más un gorila que un hombre, no solo eso, la herida de su cuello estaba casi desparecida, como si solo quedara de ella una cicatriz. Su padre se posiciono frente de él y saco su espada mientras se dirigía a Yammy.

-¡Monstruo!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo después del corte de la espada de Ichigo?!

Yammy miro al viejo rey, le hablo con una voz grave y profunda, más perecido a gruñidos que a palabras.

-¡Pequeño imbécil!, a ti si te conozco, si no me equivoco eres un rey y supongo que si ese pequeña mierda de cabello naranja es un príncipe, tú eres su padre. Me llevare a dos pestes en un solo día. Jajajajajaja…

-No creas que por ser rey no se defenderme, me he entrenado con él que fue el mejor guerrero del reino.

-¡No me compares con las ratas que tienes por sirvientes! Ni siquiera están presentes para protegerte, tu guardia debe ser una completa basura de mierda. Mi nivel está más allá de cualquier hombre que hayas conocido antes.

-¿Cómo diablos sobreviviste?

-Basta de habladurías, los muertos no necesitan saber nada.

Yammy lanzo golpe fuerte con su puño desnudo hacia Isshin y este apenas lo pudo detener con su espada, a pesar de estar golpeándolo solo con su cuerpo vulnerable, la fuerza y rapidez de Yammy habían aumentado enormemente y parecía inmune al filo de su espada, poco a poco lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

-¿Acaso tiene problemas majestad? Permítame romperle el cuello para que deje de sufrir.

-Maldito…

-¡Muere alimaña!

La espada de Isshin fue votada con un fuerte manotazo de Yammy y salió volando de su alcance, mientras vio como el fuerte puño de su enemigo se dirigía a su rostro, pero antes de impactar en su objetivo una espada interrumpió la trayectoria y desvió el movimiento haciendo que Yammy se desequilibrara y callera de rodillas. Isshin observo como Rukia le había salvado, la chica había logrado protegerle desviando el ataque de su enemigo, por un momento creyó ver la silueta de Byakuya y Hisana en la espalda de la muchacha, recupero su espada aprovechando la oportunidad.

-¡Nadie le dice basura a mi padre!

Yammy se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y observo amenazadoramente a la chica.

-Con que aun tienes fuerzas para pelear zorra.

* * *

 **Kei:** Espero que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión!

 **nidiajakmo:** Que genial que te guste la historia! Me encanta que me digan que piensan, me anima un montón a seguir escribiendo! Toshiro se comporta como un amors e Ichigo ha sido odiado mucho en la historia, pero ya le llegara su momento, jajajaja.

Diablos! Las cosas se están saliendo de control xD espero les entretuviera el capítulo y pos como ya saben, aquí es cuando les recuerdo que no olviden dejarme un review, no importa si es pequeño todos los leo y aprecio por igual, así me sigo dando una idea de que siguen la historia y de las opiniones al respecto de cómo se va desarrollando la trama, no teman decirme si sienten que voy muy lento o si no me explico bien, yo sigo mejorando para traerles cada vez mejores capítulos. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Se acerca un día feriado en mi país y por suerte la tesis va de maravilla, no me regresaron ninguna grafica (¡Viva!) así que pude adelantarme en mis deberes y darle más tiempo para escribir, aquí me tienen. Espero que disfruten del capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya saben sin lectores no hay historias, ya no les quito más tiempo y los dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo.

"Has confiado la oveja al lobo"

-Terencio

CAPITULO XV. –Posturas

 _-¡Nadie le dice basura a mi padre!_

 _Yammy se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y observo amenazadoramente a la chica._

 _-Con que aun tienes fuerzas para pelear zorra._

* * *

Ichigo se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su espada de nuevo y fue auxiliar a Rukia y a su padre. Se posiciono a su lado mientras observaba como su enemigo los miraba con expresión arrogante. Yammy ahora era una amenaza peligrosa, no entendía como pudo haber cambiado de un momento de _rigor mortis_ a simplemente estar parado frente a ellos con un aspecto salvaje. Esto no era nada normal…

Yammy observo a las tres personas frente a él y sonrió complacido.

-Todos ustedes son pestes molestas, pero me alegro de haberlos encontrado, ¡son mis presas!

Rukia observo la situación y comprendió que su oponente sería difícil de enfrentar, recordó lo que su padre alguna vez le había enseñado _"el trabajo en equipo es indispensable Rukia, sobre todo si te enfrentas a un grupo de enemigos"_ tal vez… entre los tres podrían encargarse de la situación.

-¡Rey Isshin! Yo sé que mi padre lo entreno, entonces supongo que debe de saber varias de sus estrategias, ¿conoce la estrategia del oso?

El rey miro a la pequeña chica y quedo admirado de su decisión, era igual de fuerte, inteligente y astuta que sus padres, esa estrategia se utilizaba para cazar grandes osos entre un grupo de personas.

-Claro que la conozco, la llegue a aplicar algunas veces con Byakuya y tu madre, acaso… ¿quieres usarla en este momento?

-Si atacamos entre los tres sin ningún plan será imposible vencerlo, nos derrotara fácilmente, al parecer su piel es bastante resistente a nuestras espadas, si analizamos la situación es nuestra única salida.

Yammy lanzo un rugido mientras se dirigía a los tres presentes, de un movimiento rápido ataco sin aviso alguno al rey desprevenido, estaba ahorcándole en el acto.

-¡Si me ignoran bastardos, les morderé el cuello!

Isshin apenas y podía respirar, se estaba asfixiando por el agarre de su enemigo, jadeaba en un súbito intento por hablar.

-M..a…l..dito, sueee, ¡suéltame bestia!

El gran hombre se enfureció aún más por el comentario del rey y apretó su agarre

-Aquí la única bestia presente eres tú y el bastardo de tu hijo, sienta mi fuerza majestad, el poder puro. El poderío de un demonio, hijo de los dioses. ¡Maldice! Maldice a los demonios. Maldice a sus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos, para siempre.

Rukia e Ichigo se lanzaron conjuntamente contra Yammy, pero esté rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sin mucho esfuerzo se deshizo de ambos con un golpe rápido de uno de sus brazos, mandando a volar a los jóvenes al suelo.

-Concédenos ojos, concédenos ojos. Porque estos estúpidos de la realeza están ciegos… más aun están ciegos los que les siguen…

-Tu… ess... ests…estás… loco.

-Al contrario majestad… estoy más cuerdo que nunca.

Ichigo se abalanzo de nuevo contra Yammy y esta vez logro sorprenderlo con un corte en uno de sus brazos, había logrado dañarlo, sin embargo también fue testigo de ver como la herida se cerraba igual de rápido de cómo había sido producida por su espada. ¿Qué diablos era ese sujeto?.

Yammy no soltó a Isshin, solo volteo para ver a Ichigo amenazadoramente, Rukia aprovecho la oportunidad que Ichigo había creado y con su espada apunto a los ojos del gran hombre, realizo un corte rápido y certero, dando en su objetivo, probablemente ese era su último ataque debido a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se vio forzada a parar de moverse, no soporto más el peso de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo buscando recuperar un poco de aliento. Yammy soltó al rey y llevo sus manos a los ojos mientras gruñía de dolor. El corte en su brazo ya había desaparecido por completo, pero el de los ojos parecía que tardaba más en sanar.

-¡Ahora majestad! ¡La maniobra del oso! ¡Ichigo tú tienes que imitar los movimientos del rey!

Isshin apenas se recompuso y tomo aire en sus pulmones, recupero su espada y mientras Yammy seguía incapacitado por el corte en sus ojos, el rey se posiciono a su costado derecho e Ichigo al costado izquierdo, Isshin hizo un movimiento con su espada de arriba hacia abajo, mientras tomaba un fuerte impulso y hacia un rápido corte en la pantorrilla, rodilla y talón de Yammy, Ichigo seguía los movimientos de su padre de manera casi exacta y realizaba los mismo cortes con apenas un segundo de diferencia. Los cortes si bien no eran profundos, fueron suficientes para tirar al gran hombre y quedar al alcance para un último ataque en conjunto de la espada de Ichigo e Isshin, movieron su espadas desde arriba directo al cuello de Yammy y de un solo movimiento ambos hombres decapitaron por completo a su enemigo.

* * *

En una gran edificación, al perecer una vieja biblioteca, habían varios estantes de libros y una gran colección de los mismos, un hombre acomodaba tranquilamente cada uno de los ejemplares que tenía, los ordena en diferentes posiciones, mientras repasaba con la mirada en específico uno de ellos que sostenía en una de sus manos. La puerta del lugar se vio abierta y una mujer entro en búsqueda del encargado.

-¡Urahara! ¿Dónde estás inútil?

El hombre dejo de acomodar los libros, sonriendo mientras se dirigía al lugar del llamado, al ver a la visitante.

-¡Querida Yuroichi! ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde hogar? ¿Acaso vienes a divertirte un poco?

-Déjate de tonterías Kisuke, he venido por mi encargo.

-Que decepción… y yo que pensé que habías venido a verme. Pero en fin, ya será otro día, en cuanto a tu encargo, me temo que aún no me ha llegado, Tensai se está encargando de la búsqueda, debemos esperar un poco más de tiempo. Yuroichi hay varias cosas que quería comentarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acerca de la condición, he hablado con varios sacerdotes y unos cuantos curanderos, al parecer según lo entendido tiene más de 500 años, pero todo sin ninguna razón aparente, no hay un patrón.

-Ya veo… ¿no sabes otra cosa? No podemos enfrentarnos al problema solo con una edad.

-Me temo que intente buscar por las voces de los rumores, pero solo me encontré con callejones sin salida, nadie sabe nada o si lo sabe, se niegan a hablar de ello.

-¡Maldita sea me siento incapacitada! Ni siquiera sabemos nada de Rukia o de Hisana, no sé cuánto tiempo el niño Byakuya se mantendrá sereno, puede mostrarse calmado pero en definitiva está preocupado por su familia, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

-Siempre has sabido leer muy bien sus expresiones, ¿debería empezar a sentirme celoso?

-Basta Kisuke, ¿acaso no estas preocupado por la situación?

-Claro que lo estoy, pero no servirá de nada que te impacientes. Una investigación requiere y tiempo.

-¡Sabes que no estoy impaciente! Solo estoy frustrada por todo…

-Lo se… yo también lo estoy.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en una habitación del castillo descansando junto con otros guardias heridos y varios nobles con heridas menores, sin embargo su vista estaba posada en una única persona, una que se encontraba inconsciente en una manta en el piso, justo al lado de la suya, de verdad que el destino era curioso. A los pocos minutos después de acabar con Yammy un escuadrón con varios guardias de los cuarteles, incluyendo a Hisagi y a Kaien entraron al castillo, fue todo un alivio verlos llegar y que estos les auxiliaran, no volvió a intercambiar palabras con ninguno de los Kurosaki, se mantuvo callada mientras le daban los primeros auxilios y le guiaban a aquella habitación para que atendieran sus heridas, revisaron al rey Isshin y a Ichigo minuciosamente, aunque en realidad no tenían más que unos cuantos rasguños y después guiaron a rey y príncipe a sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar. Creía que todo había acabado, pero cuando llegaron unos guardias cargando a un hombre bastante herido, miró fijamente al recién llegado y pudo notar que se trataba de Toshiro, de inmediato corrió a verlo no importando el dolor de sus heridas al moverlas, el chico estaba muy mal.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en aquella habitación siendo atendidos, aunque el chico de cabello blanco estaba inconsciente y nadie sabía exactamente cuál era su condición. Agradecía enormemente que Kaien se hubiera quedado para ayudarla en lo que se necesitara ella o cualquier otro herido, mientras que Hisagi al parecer ahora se encontraba cuidando de Ichigo, respiro aliviada al saber que ella podría descansar tranquila sin interrupciones… su mente aún estaba confundida por las acciones del pelinaranja y dudaba que verlo le ayudara a aclarase en ese momento, al menos necesitaba descansar un poco antes de enfrentarlo, algo en su corazón dolía cada vez que su vista se cruzaba con la mirada miel del chico, como si este quisiera transmitirle un claro mensaje, que era " soy completamente inocente de lo que te he hecho", decía tanto esa mirada cálida, sincera y pura, llena de… ¿amor?, su mirada le hacía sentir tan tranquila y protegida, sin embargo no debería ser ingenua, las pruebas vivas y calientes en su heridas eran el recordatorio que tenía para no volver a confiar en él, se intentaba repetir, "el muchacho solo finge Rukia, si lo permites te volverá a lastimar"

En la habitación también estaba Ishida y Sado ayudando a los heridos, quería preguntarles a ambos hombres que había pasado exactamente, Yammy definitivamente había muerto, pero ¿y los otros intrusos? Necesitaba que alguien le explicara.

Al observar a Toshiro en la manta que se encontraba a su lado, se dio cuenta de la cercanía entre ambos, de hecho toda la habitación estaba repleta de heridos y todos estaban acostados sobre mantas en el suelo uno al lado del otro, pésimas condiciones, estaban muy juntos debido al poco espacio, no sabía si fue cosa de la cercanía, de la empatía que sentía con el muchacho peliblanco, de la confusión en su mente cada vez que recordaba a Ichigo, en realidad no supo exactamente qué fue lo que la impulso a estirar su mano y tomar la del joven de ojos azules, apretándola fuertemente y transmitiéndole de su propio calor, tal vez lo hizo como un gesto mudo que gritaba "despierta ". ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Toshiro?

* * *

Isshin se encontraba reunido con los reyes de los otros reinos, estaban sentados alrededor en una gran mesa de madera, mientras discutían enérgicamente.

Aizen dirigía la conversación con argumentos que convencían a la mayoría.

-Se los había dicho, les dije que si manteníamos una mano suave con las castas inferiores podríamos llegar a tener un incidente de esta magnitud, ahora que a sucedió no me lo pueden negar. Isshin no estás en condiciones de oponerte cuando por tus acciones, tu reino perdió al eje principal de su fuerza militar, ¿no es cierto?

-No he dicho que este en posición de opinar al respecto, pero no creo que sea la acción más adecuada, a pesar de que mis errores les hayan costado bastante a mi reino.

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decir Isshin, el hecho es que tus errores no los podemos repetir. Yamamoto, tu tampoco puedes opinar, grandes guardias que creías tener… un borracho de pacotilla que dejo morir a tu hija y ni decir del chico enano de cabello blanco, los abandono a su suerte y se enfrentó al enemigo, para colmo ni siquiera logra ganar.

-¡Aizen cierra la boca! No eres más que un chiquillo insolente, hice tratos con tu padre cuando tú estabas en pañales así que te pido respeto a mi persona. Este incidente no hubiera pasado si tuvieras un control estricto de las celdas del castillo, ni Isshin, ni yo somos responsables, solo tú lo eres, de hecho puedo decir que ¡por tu culpa mi hija está muerta!

Yhwach por primera vez en la reunión se dispuso a hablar mientras alzaba la voz.

-Me temo que esta vez Aizen lo advirtió y yo mismo también lo hice, lo siento Yamamoto pero él tiene razón, por lo que tengo entendió por Jugram mi guardia y por Gin guardia de Aizen, al parecer durante el baile alguien dentro del mismo castillo aprovecho la oportunidad y logro liberar a los prisioneros. No fue culpa de Aizen, como ya dije alguien aprovecho la oportunidad del baile para liberarlos. Según las descripciones se trató de una persona ajena a este reino, de una casta inferior, dado que nadie reconoció quien fue el que entro a las celdas y sometió a los guardias para liberar a los prisioneros.

Isshin se levantó exaltado mientras se dirigía a Yhwach

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio Yhwach! ¡No puedes decir que fue alguien de nuestros reinos!

-No solo lo estoy diciendo Isshin, lo afirmo. Además deberías quedarte callado, al igual que tu padre en su momento, tus has perdido la facultad para hablar en esta mesa, no tienes las capacidades para tomar decisiones en nuestro consejo.

-¿Solo por qué perdí a mis guardias principales?

-Perdiste la columna vertebral de la fuerza militar de tu reino, si eso no se te hace una falta grave entonces no sé qué lo será. Además todos hemos oído de tu desconfianza hacia tu guardia principal desde hace tiempo, de las múltiples revueltas que han surgido y de los rumores de una revolución. ¡Eres una vergüenza!

Aizen sonreía complacido de la situación, pero decidió volver a tomar el liderazgo de la conversación.

-Por favor no pelemos, no estamos buscando culpables en esta habitación. Las palabras de Yhwach son muy ciertas. Yamamoto por favor comprenda que es lo mejor que podemos hacer en la situación, han empezado a surgir tenciones y mi reino es el que se ha mantenido mejor controlado a lo largo de los años, fueron mis guardias los que replegaron a casi todos los intrusos a excepción del que Isshin se enfrentó, esto sucede porque mis hombres están muy bien capacitados gracias la filosofía de mi familia, al igual que la filosofía de Yhwach que es muy similar. Incluso puedo prometerle Yamamoto que encontrare al culpable de la muerte de Rangiku, créame que todos estamos dolidos por la pérdida de su hija. Así que ahora quiero pensar que cuento con su aprobación para mi idea.

Yhwach levanto su mano a manera de afirmación, Yamamoto le siguió de una manera casi automática, pero Isshin se mantuvo en abstención.

-Ya veo… tres contra uno, queda aprobado en el consejo, mandare a varios vigilantes de mi reino en mi representación al reino oeste de Isshin y al reino sur de Yamamoto, mientras que las tropas de Yhwach podrán establecerse en las fronteras de los reinos ya señalados, si toda esta en orden no abra problemas y las rebeliones cesaran. Les recuerdo que también deberán cambiar su trato a las castas de sus propios reinos para que esto funcione, sino lo hacen se verán sancionados.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación junto con Hisagi, este tenía la expresa orden de no dejarle salir hasta que el día terminara, todo con el pretexto que tenía acerca de hacerlo descansar. Se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación. ¡Pero con un demonio! Él no necesitaba descansar, el necesitaba estar al lado de Rukia apoyándola en estos momentos, ahora que sabía la gravedad de las heridas de la chica, se encontraba aún más agitado. Quería hablar con ella, aclarar el asunto, apoyarla, consolarla, abrazarla y besarla. Se sentía tan mal… todavía le molestaba en sobremanera el no haber podido controlarse, el haber perdido el sentido de un momento a otro, como si estuviera atado de brazos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Hisagi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El guardia se vio sorprendido por las palabras del príncipe, en todo este tiempo el muchacho se había mantenido callado y solo refunfuñaba maldiciones a la nada.

-Está en todo su derecho, dígame que quiere saber.

-Alguna vez has sentido que te descontrolas a un punto de no recordar nada, al punto de llegar a cometer acciones que no harías conscientemente.

-…

-¿Creo que la pregunta es muy extraña, verdad? No estás obligado a contestarme, si que sueno como un loco.

-¡No! Para nada majestad, es solo que… tal vez, si me ha pasado.

-¿¡En verdad!?

Hisagi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Es algo que normalmente me incomoda hablar, pero supongo que si usted pregunta no tengo mucha opción, además que me sirve como recordatorio.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Tal vez no lo sepa, pero en los cuarteles soy conocido como el guardia que representa el sentido de la filosofía del uso correcto de la espada, ya sabe… "con el poder del filo de una espada, ¿qué cosas cortaras?, ¿Qué cosas no cortaras?, ¿Por qué blandirás el filo?" ese tipo de cosas… soy de la firme creencia que la batalla no es la solución y pelear es nuestra última opción.

-Espero no sonar grosero, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta?

-Mucho majestad, soy el hijo de una pareja de guardias, de niño nunca tuve problemas con ellos salvo uno solo… cuando cumplí nueve años mi madre fue asesinada por un rebelde, el trauma fue demasiado grande, desde ese día empecé a tener pesadillas todas las noches, sentía que algo dentro de mi crecía lentamente y de un momento a otro, un día paso, recuerdo que perdí la memoria en varios lapsos de tiempo, justo cuando tenía alguna sensación fuerte. Mi padre me comentaba que me encontraba tirado en el suelo y a mi lado estaban mutilados varios animales de una manera horrorosa, él me recogía y me traía a casa, mi padre obviamente se asustó y yo también lo hice, no podía creer lo que me decía, yo no recordaba nada. Hasta que una noche sucedió, mi padre no pudo encontrarme y yo desperté entre una decena de animales muertos, mis manos, mi ropa y el cuchillo que usaba para entrenar estaban llenos de sangre, ahí la realidad me golpeo, yo había sido el culpable de semejante actos. El horror se apodero de mí, llego un momento en el que me encerraba para evitar salir de casa y seguir matando.

Ichigo que pasmado al escuchar a Hisagi eso era exactamente lo que a él le sucedía, recordaba que las pesadillas que tenía habían empezado cuando sus hermanas murieron, eso había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, aunque nunca había perdido el conocimiento de esa manera hasta el incidente con Rukia. Ichigo se volvió a dirigir a Hisagi de manera eufórica.

-¡¿Sabes por qué sucede?! O ¡¿Cómo curarlo?!

Por un segundo el guardia se abrumo e intento contestar lo mejor que pudo las preguntas del príncipe pelinaranja.

-Yo que sepa no tiene cura, ni siquiera sé por qué me sucede a mí, mi padre decía que era una maldición y literalmente así lo parecía.

-¿Entonces te sigue pasando?

-¡No!… para nada, al menos no de la misma forma.

-No entiendo, explícate.

-Mi padre conoció a un hombre que me ayudo, él me enseñó a controlarlo de cierta manera. Dijo que si lo podía mantener a un cierto nivel podría ser beneficioso. Literalmente me enseñó a controlarme y tomar conciencia de mis actos cuando perdía el sentido. Después de un arduo entrenamiento funciono, las pesadillas desaparecieron, no solo podía tomar conciencia en esos momentos y podía recordar lo que había hecho en el pasado. Cuando entraba en ese estado podía sentir como mis sentidos aumentaban en un gran nivel, ahora era consciente de que podía controlar dicha habilidad y me daba una gran ventaja en batalla, aunque en el fondo siempre quedo presente en mi la responsabilidad y miedo de cargar una espada en esas condiciones, por esa razón siempre evito las peleas innecesarias, es mejor prevenir.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre que te ayudo? Necesito hablar con él.

-Nunca nos dijo su nombre, era un comerciante de la casta de bronce, de cabello rubio y mirada misteriosa, tenía una gran habilidad de pelea para ser de una casta inferior, no le volví a ver desde que me ayudo.

Ichigo se decepciono por un segundo, le sería imposible encontrar al hombre que había ayudado a Hisagi, pero tal vez…

-Hisagi necesito que me enseñes a controlarlo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tengo el mismo padecimiento que tu Hisagi, por favor… necesito que me enseños como controlar ese estado y quiero que no le cuentes a nadie de ello.

-Pero… majestad yo…

-¡Escucha Hisagi! Desde hoy serás mi guardia personal.

Hisagi quedo petrificado unos segundos –¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

 **nidiajakmo:** Rukia ha pasado por demasiado en tan poco tiempo, pero esperemos que pronto mejore su situación. ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo!

Nooooo… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Toshiro?, ¿Hisagi nuevo guardia de Ichigo? ¿Qué tanto planea Aizen? Todo eso y más en mi intento de historia, nos se pierdan el siguiente capítulo xD, gracias a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta acá, sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, así que no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión acerca del capítulo, eso me anima a escribir y me da ideas. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

¡Holi! He vuelto de la muerte, esperen… que pasa, ¿porque la turba iracunda? (le atacan con palas, antorchas y trinches) ¡no esperen! ¡En la cara no! xD La realidad es que los deberes me absorbieron y de hecho tengo que planear aun unos experimentos todavía, pero me di un respiro para escribir. La verdad me distraigo un montón y no me quería tardar más en actualizar, mil perdones. Muchas gracias por sus review, fav y follow, saben que me animan un montón. Bueno ya no les interrumpo y les dejo leer. Nos vemos más abajo.

"Nadie nace odiando a otra persona por el color de su piel, o su origen, o su religión. La gente tiene que aprender a odiar, y si ellos pueden aprender a odiar, también se les puede enseñar a amar, el amor llega más naturalmente al corazón humano que su contrario."

-Nelson Mandela

CAPITULO XVI. –Escudos y coranas.

 _-¡Escucha Hisagi! Desde hoy serás mi guardia personal._

 _Hisagi quedo petrificado unos segundos –¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!_

* * *

-¡¿Esta bromeado?!, ¡Yo no puedo ser su guardia!

-Puedes controlar ese estado Hisagi y por alguna razón yo también lo padezco, lo correcto sería que me ayudaras.

Hisagi se mantuvo callado por un momento asimilando las palabras del príncipe pelinaranja.

-Creí que era el único en estar maldito por esa cosa, es muy sorprendente lo que me dice.

-A decir verdad yo siempre he tenido pesadillas desde la muerte de mis hermanas, pero jamás había llegado a perder el control de mí mismo, al menos hasta hace poco.

-Conozco la frustración que debiste sentir en ese momento, dime… ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?

Ichigo dudo y se mantuvo callado varios segundos.

-No fue ningún animal Hisagi, eso es lo único que debes saber.

-Entonces, supongo que no puedo negarme, después de todo a mí me ayudaron y al parecer el destino quiere que regrese el favor. Lo voy a ayudar.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mí poder saber qué es lo que me pasa. Necesito pedirte otro favor.

-Dígame.

\- Rukia está gravemente herida, me gustaría ir a verla, me preocupa. Yo sé que mi padre te ordeno que no me dejaras salir de la habitación hasta que descansara. Pero no podre descansar si no la veo y hablo con ella.

El guardia contrariado paso su mano detrás de su nuca y se rasco la cabeza de manera pensativa.

-Usted es muy extraño, no me lo tome a mal, pero es demasiado amable para ser una persona de la realeza, siempre los vi como gente petulante y arrogante, como la mayoría de los nobles.

-¿Me ayudaras?

-Me ha caído bien majestad, además quiero hablar con Shiba y también ver el estado de Kuchiki, se veía muy mal.

-Bien, entonces también sería bueno que me llamaras por mi nombre, odio que me digan majestad cada cinco segundos.

-¿Qué te parece Kurosaki?

Ichigo sonrió complacido.

* * *

Ishida se encontraba atendiendo a varios guaridas heridos, a pesar de que Yhwach se lo había prohibido, pero a él simplemente le importaban poco las palabras de ese anciano, la realidad es que no tenía una buena relación con su bisabuelo, curiosamente era el único pariente vivo que tenía y era una de las personas que más aborrecía, no entendía cómo podía correr la misma sangre en sus venas si eran tan diferentes.

-Sado podrías ocuparte de los heridos que faltan, Kuchiki ya tiene rato de estar mirando hacia esta dirección, debería hablar con ella.

El gran guardia solo asintió a manera de afirmación y vio como el príncipe se acercaba a la pequeña guardia.

-Kuchiki

La pequeña chica volteo al escuchar su nombre.

-Príncipe Ishida, me alegro de ver que se encuentra bien.

-Lo mismo digo, perdona si no te atendí antes, tenía que revisar a algunos guardias. Veo que ya te revisaron, pero si me lo permites me gustaría ver tus heridas personalmente. Después de todo fui yo quien te atendió primero.

-Claro, adelante.

El chico de anteojos se acercó a la Kuchiki y examino sus heridas detalladamente, tomo un paño húmedo y le agrego algunas hiervas que tenía entre sus ropas, suavemente limpio las cortadas profundas para después vendarlas.

-Las hierbas que te acabo de poner aminoraran el dolor y harán que la inflamación baje. Me alegro de que el yeso no se haya roto, hubiera sido un problema si tu brazo recibía más daño.

-Gracias, de verdad no sé cómo pagárselo pero le prometo que en algún momento lo hare, tiene mi palabra.

-Tu palabra es mi recompensa, no es necesario que me pagues.

Rukia sonrió ligeramente, miro hacia donde estaban los demás guardias y después poso su mirada en Toshiro antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a Ishida.

-No entiendo como tantos soldados pudieron ser abatidos de esa manera, ¿Usted sabe que paso?

-Me temo que no, fue tanta la confusión que no sabía siquiera exactamente donde estaban los intrusos. En principio me llevaron con los demás nobles bajo resguardo, pero Sado y yo logramos escaparnos e intentamos regresar a mi habitación a advertirte del ataque, sin embargo me detuve al escuchar unos gritos, cuando llegue al lugar solo me encontré con el cuerpo moribundo de la hija de Yamamoto, por más que intente ayudarla era muy tarde, tenía una herida en la yugular, como si un animal hubiera querido arrancarle el cuello.

La chica bajo la mirada al imaginarse la escena. Observo al muchacho peliblanco que se mantenía a costado suyo.

-Acerca de Toshiro…

-Tiene varias cortadas profundas, me preocupa que no despierte, si no lo hace pronto me temo que no sobrevivirá, aunque esperemos que eso no suceda, el muchacho es fuerte.

Ishida guardo para sí mismo el secreto de que el muchacho había ido a buscarla, sabía que él no era el más apropiado para decirle a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada?

-Lo siento Kuchiki, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. Pero lo averiguare, ahora es mejor que me vaya, hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarles a los guardias de Aizen, descansa.

Ishida se alejó de la chica y salió de la habitación en compañía de Sado. Rukia se dispuso a descansar hasta que escucho que de nuevo entraban a la habitación, al inicio pensó que se trataba del príncipe Ishida que había olvidado algo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

* * *

Ichigo se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaban los heridos. Hablaría con Rukia y buscaría explicarle de alguna manera la situación, si ella no le creía, no se rendiría, se ganaría de nuevo su confianza y le demostraría que él era incapaz de lastimarla, le demostraría que la quería, que la amaba…

-Hisagi, exactamente ¿dónde están los heridos?

-Es la antepenúltima habitación al fondo del castillo. Kurosaki, ¿le dirás a Kuchiki acerca de volverme tu guardia personal?

-Es mejor decírselo, descansara mientras me entrenas y le dará tiempo para que se recupere tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes que significa que me des el cargo?

¿Qué si sabía? De que tanto se podría tratar, probablemente solo sería un formalismo, simplemente hablarlo con su padre.

-Claro que lo sé, después de todo seré el siguiente rey.

Hisagi se veía pensativo, sin embargo no le pudo contestar al príncipe ya que fueron interrumpidos por dos presencias. Se trataba del rey Isshin y su guardia Touzen.

-Ichigo, me alegro de encontrarte. Es hora de irnos han surgido problemas muy serios, en este momento debemos regresar a casa y poner un orden, desde hoy muchas cosas van a cambiar y tengo que hablar con todos antes de que eso suceda.

-¿Qué paso viejo?

-Te lo explicare luego, tenemos que irnos. Pasemos a la sala de heridos para recoger a Shiba y a Kuchiki.

* * *

-Hola Kuchiki, veo que te encuentras en perfecto estado.

Rukia se tensó de inmediato, no tenía ni una pisca de confianza hacia ese hombre. Gin realmente le resultaba una persona peligrosa, algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Las pocas palabras que habían compartido no eran las mejores.

-Gin… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué tan agresiva? Deberías sentirte alagada de que viniera a verte. –Gin sonrió visiblemente satisfecho de sus palabras.

Rukia quería que ese hombre se fuera, su presencia le molestaba y sus palabras aún más.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero no eres una persona de la que me fie mucho.

-Es bueno que seas precavida, pero tal vez lo eres con el hombre equivocado. Por cierto oí que tus padres murieron, lo siento.

Rukia se removió incomoda, Gin había golpeado un punto sensible y por un momento se sintió vulnerable

-Gracias y si eso es todo… por favor déjame sola.

-No Kuchiki, eso no es todo. He venido a advertirte, pero supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por lo que he oído, tus heridas son graves. Un brazo que ha sido luxado, una herida fea para cualquier casta, pero para un guardia… Creo que ya sabes a donde va mi punto.

Claro que lo sabía, para un guardia el manejo de la espada era la columna vertebral de su formación, la batalla era por lo que habían nacido y debía ser la manera en la que debían morir, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo en ello. El mundo era más amplio que ser un perro de pelea.

-¿Y por qué diablos te interesa mi situación? Lo que me suceda es mi problema

A Gin parecía complacerle las reacciones de Rukia, de hecho parecía más emocionado.

-Calma Kuchiki, calma. Yo solo estaba poniendo algunas cartas sobre la mesa. Todos saben lo que se tiene que hacer con un escudo o con una espada rota, aunque puedas reparar dichos objetos no volverán a ser los mismos. Lo único que puedes hacer cuando un arma se rompe, es solo una cosa.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?, tu sabes exactamente lo que se tiene que hacer… Desechar y reemplazar.

Rukia se quedó callada. Sus heridas eran graves, sobre todo la del brazo, pero… esperaba que no fuera lo suficiente para que ya no pudiera volver a pelear, no se trataba de ser la guardia de Ichigo, se trataba de seguir siendo un guardia y poder sobrevivir, sino podía pelear se volvería una carga para su casta e inevitablemente le echarían a su suerte de los cuarteles. Por el momento se mantenía un poco tranquila, mientras Ichigo o Isshin no la echaran, ella estaría bien. ¿Cuánto tardaría eso?

-Pero no te preocupes Kuchiki, he venido aquí a discutir ese punto. Sabes, eres de los mejores guardias de tu reino y tu experiencia es invaluable, fácilmente podría convencer a el rey Aizen de que te cubra entre sus alas. Solamente tendrías que entrenar a reclutas en los artes de batalla que conoces, la experiencia con la que cuentas es un tesoro. Podrías incorporarte en la división de inteligencia o estrategia de campo. Es una oferta muy tentadora, recuérdalo muy bien y quizás… después podamos hablar de otros asuntos, unos que solo nos conciernan a los dos.

Gin se acercó a Rukia e intento acariciarla con el dorso de su mano, pero la pequeña guardia se alejó y le detuvo con su mano sana. Sin embargo Gin se le volvió acercar hasta que se vio detenido ahora por una mano extraña, la cual le sostuvo fuertemente de la muñeca de su brazo.

-¡No la toques!

La pequeña chica volteo para encontrarse con un Toshiro furioso sosteniendo la muñeca de Gin.

-Buenos días pequeño Toshiro, al parecer logro sobrevivir a sus heridas. Que buena noticia. Ahora podría soltar mi mano.

El chico peliblanco soltó al guardia y se le quedo mirando fijamente. Pronto oyeren el sonido de un nuevo interlocutor. El maestro de la academia de guardias del oeste, el mismísimo Kaien Shiba. Al parecer había sido atraído por todo el ruido y movimientos provocados.

-¿Hay algún problema Kuchiki? Al parecer el guardia de Aizen estaba hablando cosas muy interesantes, ¿podrían compartirlo conmigo también?

Gin al observar al nuevo hombre se alejó rápidamente de Rukia y de Toshiro, acercándose a la salida de la habitación.

-No se preocupe, yo solo estaba hablando con Kuchiki y el pequeño guardia, quería saber de sus heridas. Nada de importancia. Bueno, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Que tengan un buen día.- Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

Kaien observo a los dos jóvenes.

-Tal vez sea algo viejo, pero aun puedo reconocer a las ratas.

Rukia asintió y escucho a Toshiro hablar con voz ronca, áspera y rasposa.

-Ese hombre es peligroso –El chico peliblanco intento levantarse pero fue detenido por la mano de Rukia.

-No deberías moverte, estas muy herido y el movimiento puede lastimarte aún más.

-Estoy bien Rukia, no tienes que preocuparte. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-¡Como demonios no me voy a preocupar! ¡Te trajeron casi muerto! Y claro que estoy bien, se necesita más para poder matarme.

-Ya lo sé, eres fuerte.

Rukia suavizo su mirada y se dirigió al chico herido que se mantenía recargado en un costado de la pared.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Yo…

Kaien observaba la conversación de ambos jóvenes y cuando escucho la pregunta de Rukia presto más atención, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos antes de que el peliblanco pudiera contestar. El mismísimo rey y príncipe en persona estaban presentes.

Isshin se acercó a los guardias de su reino, mirándoles fijamente

-Es momento de que nos vayamos del reino, tomen sus cosas partimos ahora mismo.

Kaien se acercó al rey y el príncipe. A lo lejos se encontraba Hisagi.

-Majestad, con todo respeto, Kuchiki aún está muy herida. Lo mejor es que esperamos a que se recupere y después partamos. O al menos pasemos la noche aquí para que descanse un poco.

El rey se impuso ante todos en la sala y miro fijamente al Shiba. Sus ojos podían transmitir un aura de furia, dolor y miedo, aunque por mucho predominada una extraña arrogancia.

-¡Dije que es hora de irnos! Han pasado muchas cosas y no se las tengo que explicar, ¿entiendes Shiba? No quiero volver a oírte.

Kaien retrocedió confundido por la actitud del rey, jamás en todos sus años de servicio lo había visto con una actitud tan agresiva.

Isshin dejo a Kaien y poso su mirada en el guardia peliblanco con bastas heridas.

–Lo siento chico, pero Yamamoto me pidió que te lo dijera, después del incidente de la muerte de Rangiku, tu desempeño ha sido puesto a prueba y por lo años de servicio que has presentado tu castigo solo será el destierro. El viejo Yamamoto no quiere volver a verte en su vida. Te deseo suerte en encontrar un nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Purah** : Hola, perdón por tardar en la actualización, espero ya n vuelva a pasar o no pase tan seguido. Cuando Rukia reciba la noticia de que ya no será el guardia de Ichigo muchas cosas van a pasar, créeme y en cuanto a Urahara y Yuroichi, pronto tendrán su tiempo, paciencia.

 **Wolfgang** : Toshiro la está pasando mal a pesar de haber luchado con todo lo que tenía. Ya sabremos que le paso.

Hola de nuevo a todo los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por continuar compartiendo conmigo esta historia, me alegra mucho saber que aún hay gente que la lee y espera los capítulos. No olviden dejarme un review, no importa que sea pequeño, me anima mucho saber sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, son la droga que me anima a continuar xD Por otro lado al parecer Isshin ha tenido otro ataque de arrogancia y a Toshiro no le va bien, ¿Qué pasara con él ahora? , también ¿qué será lo que quiere Gin con Rukia?. Aún faltan muchas interrogante. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Regrese más rápido que una bala, la inspiración llego y no pude desaprovechar el momento. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por los review, fav y follow. Sin más les dejo el capítulo para que lo disfruten. Nos vemos más abajo.

 _"Todos los cambios, aun los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía."_

-Anatole France

CAPITULO XVII. –Sombras.

Tres meses, doce semanas, noventa días. Para Ichigo había sido la eternidad misma. Después de que todos regresaran al reino Oeste muchas cosas cambiaron. Su padre se volvió más severo con todos los hombres y mujeres que no pertenecieran a la nobleza, los guardias de los cuarteles cada vez estaban más tensos por el acoso de los soldados de Aizen y el trato del rey, Tousen vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos de su padre, Riruka se había instalado en el castillo y le acosaba constantemente, su madre empeoro en su estado de salud, nadie sabía que es lo que tenía y Rukia… ella… ella…

-Hey Kurosaki, deja de estar en las nubes y ponme atención de una buena vez.

Ichigo volteo al escuchar a Hisagi hablarle.

-Hisagi, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llevo aquí un buen rato, eres tú el que no se había dado cuenta.

-Creí que hoy te tomarías el día libre, no te esperaba.

-No. Sabes que prefiero ayudarte. Últimamente en mis días libres la bebida no me ha caído bien.

-Como quieras. Por cierto acerca del entrenamiento de mañana, ya que estas aquí, ¿crees que podríamos intentarlo ahora mismo, antes de irnos?

Hisagi asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el piso en posición de flor de loto.

-Si es lo que quieres. Adelante Ichigo, yo te vigilo.

Ichigo imito la posición de Hisagi y se concentró. Estas últimas semanas había pasado de entrenar y controlar su respiración, su cuerpo y mente, a entrar en un estado de meditación profunda. Si bien todo ello le ayudo mucho para poder dominar los movimientos con su espada con una rapidez, precisión y exactitud asombrosas, pero apenas estaban iniciando, sabía que podía dar más. Hisagi le había dicho que su voluntad debía de ser muy fuerte para poder enfrentar lo que seguía. No se rendiría, lucharía para controlar esa "cosa" y asegurarse de no volver a lastimar a nadie, ser fuerte y ser quien pueda proteger a Rukia de cualquier cosa. Incluso de sí mismo.

-Ahora Kurosaki, después de entrar en el trance de la meditación, ahora avanzaremos un poco más. Quiero que busques a tu otro "yo", si bien lo que nos controla parece una maldición, también es una parte de nosotros y debemos de reconocerla como tal. Cuando le encuentres, reconócelo y analízalo.

-¿Qué debo buscar? ¿Tiene alguna apariencia en particular?

-Eso dependerá completamente de ti, no podemos tener idea a lo que nos enfrentamos. Si te sientes en algún momento atrapado o si te abruma la sensación de poder que ejerce sobre ti, tendrás que buscar una salida rápida. Un solo movimiento, gesto o sonido y yo te sacare de ahí. Pero si te sientes demasiado agobiado y empiezas a sentir que se sale de control, tendrás que usar esto.

Hisagi le paso al joven príncipe una pequeña daga.

-No es necesario que el corte sea profundo, una herida pequeña debe ser suficiente para hacerte reaccionar.

Ichigo tomo el arma y la puso entre sus piernas.

-Entonces supongo que es momento de empezar, debo controlarlo lo más rápido posible.

-Recuerda Kurosaki, me tomo 5 años lograr controlarlo. No te apresures, ni fuerces las cosas.

Ichigo asintió y empezó a controlar su respiración, poco a poco dejo de sentir su cuerpo, entrando en un ambiente obscuro y lúgubre. Todo era producto de su mente, pero parecía tan real. Varias edificaciones se alzaban a su alrededor. Nunca en su vida había visto ese tipo de estructuras. Altas torres de gran tamaño con varias ventanas en posiciones extrañas y en el suelo, el piso no tenía tierra, en su lugar parecía estar recubierto por una capa de piedra obscura. Había pocos y pequeños arboles alrededor y todo el ambiente parecía estar sumergido en un mar profundo.

* * *

Una espada se alzaba a lo alto mientras su dueño la observaba con tranquilidad. Los arboles alrededor parecían cederle el espacio al guerrero, como si la misma naturaleza supiera que debía darle su sitio. Las hojas caían, el viento soplaba y la espada se movía en un compás casi hipnotizarte, imitando a las hojas, imitando al viento, cubriendo toda el área, buscando una dirección propia. Los latidos poco a poco se sincronizaron y la espada cobraba vida pulsante.

-Despedaza Senbonzakura.

Pocas palabras se necesitaron y un movimiento rápido se hizo presente, el arma fue blandida y esparcida en un solo golpe. La espada fue envainada de nuevo y tres grandes árboles cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo, mientras un pequeño suspiro se escapaba del autor de dicho acto.

Una chica miraba todo expectantemente.

-Te felicito Kuchiki, tu manejo de la espada es increíble. Esos árboles eran bastante gruesos, tenían más de 100 años cada uno y los cortaste como si fueran pan dulce.

Yoruichi se acercó al guardia tranquilamente y puso su mano en su hombro de manera despreocupada.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer? ¿Ya sabes algo de mi familia?

-No, aun no sé nada. Estoy aquí por otro asunto. He oído que piensas marcharte.

-Así es. Mis heridas han sanado y mis cosas están reparadas. Mi deber es volver a mi reino. Con mi familia.

-¿Enserio? Niño Byakuya, tu familia ya no se encuentra ahí, es lo único que puedo decirte.

-¿Entonces sabes más de lo que me dices? O ¿solo finges y me mientes? Quiero respuestas, ahora. No pienso ser el peón de nadie.

La chica cruzo sus brazos y se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas.

-No se trata de ser un peón o un rey. Pero quiero me contestes algo, ¿tú solo que tanto puedes hacer? Es cierto que tus heridas sanaron y tienes de vuelta tu armadura y espada, pero… como están las cosas en tu reino después de que Aizen metiera sus narices, ahora eres más bajo que un peón, que una cucaracha. De hecho representas una fuerte amenaza para ellos, en cuanto te vean intentaran matarte. En estos momentos el rey Isshin no tiene poder alguno sobre la fuerza militar, solo es un hombre que tiene de adorno una corona vieja, una simple reliquia. De rey nada le queda.

-Llevo ya mucho tiempo aquí. Si quieres que te ayude, deberás contarme todo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

-Me voy.

Yoruichi dio un largo suspiro y volvió a levantarse, mientras miraba al guardia fijamente y sonreía.

-Sigues siendo un niño impaciente Byakuya. Pero si es lo que quieres, está bien.

-Entonces habla.

La mujer se acercó a Byakuya y le sonrió aún más altaneramente, parecía que se burlaba de él y apenas pudiese contener la risa. Después se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en una dirección contraria.

-Muévete niño, lo que te tengo que contar no solo me concierne a mí. Hay unos amigos que debes conocer.

El guardia miro a la chica y desenvaino de nuevo su espada posando su vista en el filo de la misma, en el reflejo podía ver por cortos momentos como se dibujaban las siluetas de su esposa y de su hija. Casi parecía algo mágico, esa espada había sido un gran símbolo en su familia y siempre se la recordaba. El entrenamiento le ayudaba a distraerse, pero tanto su mente y su corazón estaban agitados, nunca había sido muy demostrativo en cuanto a emociones, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, todo cambiaba. Volvió a envainar su espada y empezó a seguir a la chica. Primero las respuestas y después los planes.

* * *

No sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer, se había pasado deambulando por el lugar bastante rato y no había encontrado aún nada. Solo estaba en el vacío profundo y agobiante, esa soledad le provocaba un gran hueco en el pecho, como si todos los errores de sus actos le estuvieran observando desde lejos, inevitablemente un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente y poco a poco comenzó a crecer, los recuerdos de Rukia aquella noche, cuando la había lastimado, los forcejeos, los golpes, las mordidas y el rompimiento de su brazo, todo paso como un flash por su mente y el dolor vino después, tan solo un milisegundo después. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para contener el dolor físico y emocional, parecía que su mente se partía en dos y su corazón se quebrace como un cristal, él… él había tratado a Rukia como un mismísimo demonio. Su respiración se agito rápidamente y el latido cardiaco aumento a tal punto que sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Tanto dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma. Pero todo el dolor físico se acabó con una frase…

-Hola rey, hasta que te dignas en visitarme. Dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ichigo dejo de sentir dolor físico cuando escucho las palabras de aquel hombre que se parecía completamente a él, como si fuese su gemelo. Sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa y el dolor por haber lastimado a Rukia solo aumentaba cada segundo. Volvió a observar al extraño que se parecía a él y se dio cuenta que los únicos cambios que encontraba eran que ese hombre tenía una piel blanca igual que su cabello y sus ojos eran amarillos con un fondo negro, algo que les hacía ver perturbadores. ¿Acaso era una ilusión?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién soy? Eso es fácil. Soy un hijo de ángeles y demonios, aquel de desea la sangre de los niños y la carne de las mujeres, específicamente de una en particular. Un ser que adora las batallas y pisar sobre el cuerpo de sus enemigos, aquel que se alimenta de las pesadillas con el único deseo de dejarse llevar por el puro y bello instinto animal, la visión misma. En otras palabras… yo soy "tu".

Ichigo quedo impactado por lo que le había dicho aquel ser, ¿de qué diablos hablaba?

-No juegos conmigo monstruo.

-Yo no juego contigo mi rey. Podrás tener el poder y el control cuando estas consiente, pero yo soy aquel que se encuentra en la otra cara de la moneda, la sombra que existe. Normalmente solamente puedo tomar mi lugar en tus sueños. Pero en otras ocasiones, cuanto con más beneficios, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas permitido tomar a esa chica, fue simplemente un éxtasis maravilloso. También espero que hayas disfrutado que te regalara la visión de lo que sucedió esa noche, fue algo simplemente magnifico y creo que querias recordarlo. Es un presente de mi parte.

Ichigo sintió como la rabia subió por cada una de sus venas, y grito con agrura los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

-¡Tú fuiste el maldito que la violo!

-No, mi rey. Yo soy la sombra, pero tú eres quien crea la sombra. Si yo la tome fue porque tú lo deseabas y me pediste que lo hiciera, yo simplemente estaba complaciendo en ti ese bajo instinto, aunque el placer de tomarla por otro lado… ese fue puramente mío.

El pelinaranja se lanzó hacia su copia, tirándoles al suelo, lo tomo por el cuello mientras lo empezaba a dar puñetazos en el rostro.

-¡Maldito!

-Si rey, sigue golpeando. Deja que la iré te domine que el dolor te ciegue y que tu cordura se pierda. Déjame tomar el control, yo hare que el dolor desaparezca. No sentirás nada.

Ichigo empezó a sentirse mal y de repente fue sometido por su "otro yo". Ahora las posiciones estaban invertidas y el sintió como las manos de su enemigo se pusieron en su cuello, empezando a estrangularle.

-¡Duerme rey! ¡Déjame tomar tu lugar! Yo hará que todo el dolor se vaya.

EL príncipe sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarle en sus pulmones, cuando sintió como un objeto se clavaba fuertemente en su abdomen. Su "otro yo" le soltó y se quejó de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea rey! ¿Acaso tienes una niñera que te está cuidando?

Ichigo poso su vista en el lugar que sintió la punzada de dolor, su abdomen se estaba cubriendo con sangre y pudo distinguir que el del otro sujeto también estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo. Pronto su vista empezó a nublarse y sentía como salía de aquel lugar, todo se estaba desvaneciendo. Pero aun así fue completamente consiente de aquellas palabras que ese ser le estaba gritando, mientras él veía como desaparecía todo.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver mi rey! Cuando sientas dolor, rabia, miedo, yo estaré presente, siempre.

* * *

Hisagi apuñalo a Ichigo en el estómago cuando vio que este empezaba gruñir y como su cuerpo parecía estar cambiado a un estado más bestial. Primero intento despertarlo con palabras y golpes, pero al ver que no funcionaba tuvo que recurrir a utilizar el arma. Le había herido en una zona libre de órganos vitales y apenas le había rozado con la daga, pero fue suficiente para que el joven de ojos ámbar pudiera despertar de aquel trance. Al parecer Ichigo logro encontrar a su "otra parte". El muchacho avanzaba muy rápido, pero no sabía si eso le alegraba o le preocupaba, porque también sus transformaciones avanzaban de la misma manera.

-¡Kurosaki reacciona! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes reconocerme? ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

Ichigo empezó a reconocer el lugar y de inmediato reacciono a las acciones de Hisagi.

-Maldición… Claro que te reconozco Hisagi, tu cara es difícil de olvidar y quieres quitar tu sucia mano de mi rostro.

-Eso me gano yo por salvarte la vida.

El pelinaranja ignoro al muchacho y se llevó una mano a su herida observándola. Esa "cosa" casi lo mataba e Hisagi apenas le pudo salvar.

-¿Qué diablos fue esa "cosa"?

-Veo que te encontraste con esa otra parte de ti. Por las acciones que cometiste no fue un encuentro agradable.

-Ese monstruo intento matarme

-No deberías hablar de esa manera. Ese "monstruo", es una parte de ti.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo mismo intente matarme?

-No es fácil de explicar, pero si lo quieres ver de esa manera, sí. La parte más fuerte quería tomar el control de tu cuerpo. Dos conciencias, que forman una. Debes aprender a conocerla y controlarla.

El príncipe se mantuvo cayado mientras observaba el horizonte sin ver ningún lugar fijamente.

-Hisagi, ¿podrías traer unas vendas y unas hierbas? Creo que necesitare curarme antes de irnos.

-Voy a buscar las cosas, mientras usted lave la herida. ¿Iremos de nuevo a ese lugar? O solamente saldremos a las aldeas más allá del alrededor del castillo.

-Haremos ambas cosas. Así que por favor apresúrate, ya es tarde y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sabes que mi madre me busca en el castillo antes del anochecer. Quiero regresar al atardecer. No quiero preocuparla.

Hisagi asintió con la cabeza y fue en búsqueda de los materiales requeridos.

* * *

El ocaso es un mar lleno de fuego ardiente, una voluntad inequívoca de cambio y de evolución. El fin del dominio del sol que permite la bienvenida de las estrellas y de la luna. Sin embargo, siempre le ponía tan nostálgico. Aunque era un hombre que se consideraba fuerte, una parte de su corazón siempre dudaba en esos momentos. ¿Habría sido diferente la historia, si él…?

-Capitán Kuchiki, las tropas de reconocimiento están listas.

El soldado se mantuvo al margen mientras observaba como el imponente hombre le volteaba a ver.

-Ya veo. Hablare con Abarai antes de que partan.

-Sí señor, si me disculpa me retiro.

-Espera… ¿Sabes cómo está mi hijo?

-La última información que tenemos es que se encuentra con Urahara y Shihion.

-El bufón y la molesta. Tarde que temprano tendré que verlos.

-¿Quiere que haga algo?

-Planea una salida. Quiero visitarlos, es momento de que hable con mi hijo.

-Lo que usted ordene.

El soldado se retiró, mientras el viejo hombre observaba como la luz desaparecía del horizonte.

* * *

La noche cubría las montañas y solo un poco de luz de luna permitía observar. En una pequeña tienda de campaña de lona y tela, iluminado por antorchas, aquellas que competían con la obscuridad ejercida por la profundidad del bosque. Dentro de la misma, se escuchaban dos voces enérgicas, mientras se encontraban en una discusión.

-Debiste venir antes si te sentías tan mal. El problema no son las heridas o una enfermedad, el verdadero problema es no atenderlo a tiempo y hacer que el problema avance. Espero no vuelva a pasar.

La mujer pronunciadora de dichas palabras sonrió dulcemente, aunque su sonrisa realmente parecía más perturbadora y amenazante, haciendo que el receptor del mensaje sudara frío.

-Los siento… Creí que con el tiempo mejoraría rápidamente. Pero sucede algo extraño, en lugar de mejorar mis movimientos y velocidad, mi cuerpo ha hecho lo contrario.

-Bueno, después de una herida así de grave es normal necesitar un tiempo de rehabilitación antes de recuperarte por completo. No esperes que sea tan rápido el cambio.

-Aun así, no me he sentido bien. Mi cuerpo es más torpe. Unohana creo que me estoy debilitando.

La mujer se puso pensativa, como intentando buscar la respuesta a la sintomatología.

-Déjame volver a revisarte, me preocupa que esos síntomas no hayan desaparecido después de lo que te di hace una semana.

-¿Es malo?

-No lo sé. Hay una enfermedad que ha estado atacando a varios soldados, al parecer es una plaga de algún tipo, debilita el cuerpo y los músculos. Kuchiki quiero que te quites la armadura y me permitas revisarte de nuevo. Cuéntame todos los síntomas que has tenido y desde cuando iniciaron.

La chica se quitó la armadura y se sentó en una manta mientras le revisaban, relato con detalles todo lo que Unohana le pedía.

-Kuchiki, ya sé que es lo que te sucede. – La mujer suspiro y miro a la chica mientras esta se ponía su armadura.

-¿Qué pasa Unohana?, ¿Es algo grave? ¿No volveré a luchar?

La mujer miro maternalmente a la chica y le tomo por las manos.

-No Kuchiki, no podrás volver a luchar.

Rukia se quedó pasmada y un miedo recorrió su cuerpo, ¿sus heridas le dejarían incapacitada? o acaso… ¿estaba muriendo? Rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó de la mujer.

-¡No!, no puede ser. Es una broma, ¡no puedo dejar de pelear! ¡Por favor dímelo Unohana!, ¡¿acaso es por mis heridas o por alguna enfermedad?!

Unohana siguió a la chica sonriéndole tranquilamente, le tomo por las manos nuevamente y le miro a los ojos.

-No Kuchiki, no es por una enfermedad o por tus heridas. La realidad es que no podrás volver a luchar por al menos los siguientes meses, pero estarás en perfecto estado después de un tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesito más rehabilitación y entrenamiento?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de la Kuchiki.

-Rukia… estas embarazada. Pronto serás madre.

* * *

¡chan, Chan, CHAN…! (inserte meme del gato sorprendido) xD Pero… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Qué paso con Toshiro? Y otras preguntas más que seguro se están planteando. Solo es un pequeño salto de tres meses en la historia. Bueno sé que lo repito muy seguido, pero todo se verá a su tiempo. Recuerden que les advertí que esta historia seria larga y pues no puedo revelar los clímax así de rápido y continuo, se me acabaría muy rápido. Aunque ya sé, puedo llegar a ser un poco aburrida, lo siento u.u Espero no pase tan seguido. Ojala el capítulo les haya agradado y les dejara con muchas interrogantes, no olviden dejarme su opinión en un bonito review, quiero que me digan que les pareció el capítulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y ya saben, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Wolfgang:** El escenario cambio mucho de repente. ¿Qué abra pasado en ese tiempo? Las respuestas de tus interrogantes están ahí, ya lo veraz.

 **Kei:** Ahora no me tarde nada, literalmente. Espero disfrutaras el capítulo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola de nuevo, como verán hay muchos escenarios que manejar en la historia y perdonen si los abrumo con ellos o si soy muy aburrida, les aseguro que todos los escenarios serán muy importantes durante la trama así que compréndame. Muchas gracias por seguir la loca historia, sus opiniones me animan mucho. Los dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo.

"Los niños son el recurso más importante del mundo y la mejor esperanza para el futuro."

\- John Fitzgerald Kennedy

CAPITULO XVIII. –Familia.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesito más rehabilitación y entrenamiento?_

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza y sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de la Kuchiki._

 _-Rukia… estas embarazada. Pronto serás madre._

* * *

El sol se asomaba al horizonte y él se dispuso a subir a su caballo, la salida de ayer no había sido muy fructífera, por lo cual se encontraba bastante frustrado.

-¡Hisagi apresúrate! Es largo el camino.

El guardia subió a su caballo y se dispuso a seguir al príncipe pelinaranja.

-Ya estoy listo Kurosaki. Debes ser más paciente, sé lo que significa para ti, pero apresurarte en lo que haces y lo que vez te será perjudicial, la impaciencia y la impulsividad te traerán solo problemas. Creí que ya te quedaba claro.

Ichigo apretó sus mandíbulas y se tranquilizó. Las palabras de Hisagi eran muy ciertas, pero le era casi imposible relajarse en esa situación. Su corazón le atormentaba cada día, la preocupación y el dolor le consumían lentamente, tal vez era eso parte de su castigo. Su vida se había convertido en una tortura desde que Rukia desapareciera hace tres meses.

-Lo sé, pero hoy podría ser el día. Ella podría estar por ahí afuera necesitando mi ayuda.

El guardia suspiro y con mirada melancólica se dirigió al pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki llevamos tres meses intentando localizar a Kuchiki, ella es bastante fuerte y lo sabes. Debe estar bien, de eso tienes que estar seguro.

-Ya es bastante tiempo Hisagi y no tenemos ninguna pista. Estoy preocupado.

-Te entiendo, hemos revisado todas las aldeas alrededor del castillo, el orfanato con esos niños, el bosque y varios de los campamentos de guardias en las fronteras. Son muchos lugares y nadie sabe de ella. Incluso puede que sea momento de aceptar lo inevitable…

El príncipe se volvió a exaltar y se dirigió al guardia. Sus ojos destellaban fuego.

-Ni siquiera lo insinúes Hisagi. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, ella es fuerte y no sería derrotada por algo así. –La voz del príncipe dejo de emitir furia y empezó a hacerse melancólica –Eres mi amigo, debes apoyarme.

-Lo se Ichigo, pero es mi deber ser realista. Como amigo te lo digo. Hay una gran probabilidad de que Kuchiki no haya sobrevivido. Ella desapareció en cuanto llegamos después de visitar el reino de Aizen, sus heridas no fueron tratadas y sin apoyo suficiente, algo así es mortal… y como nadie sabe de ella, es lógico pensar que después de tres meses de búsqueda sin resultados, ella haya…

-¡Hisagi es suficiente! Yo no me rendiré hasta encontrarla. No importa lo que la lógica diga, para mi ella esta haya afuera pérdida y es mi deber encontrarla.

Hisagi se mantuvo callado y desvió la mirada. El príncipe la daba un poco de pena, por lo que había visto era un buen hombre, impulsivo e idiota en muchas ocasiones. Pero sus sentimientos eran puros.

-Lo siento Kurosaki. No debería dudar de la fuerza de Kuchiki. Entonces vámonos, hoy puede ser el día en que la encontramos.

Ichigo se relajó y asintió. Empezó a cabalgar en una dirección específica, mientras Hisagi le seguía de cerca.

* * *

Un pelirrojo se paseaba por las tiendas de varios soldados. Se dirigía a la tienda de los cocineros a buscar algo de comida. Desde niño había sido una persona que le gustaba comer, incluso a esa edad uno de los mayores placeres que disfrutaba era un buen banquete con una grata compañía.

-Buenos días teniente Abarai, veo que ha decidido desayunar temprano.

-Buenos días Iba. Creí que estarías con Komamura a esta hora.

-¡Hombre, pero si soy el cocinero!. Seré la mano derecha del capitán Komamura y él me entrenara la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no significa que pueda evadir mis responsabilidades. Yo soy uno de los encargados de hacer la comida por la mañana y desde temprano tengo que estar preparando las cosas. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Normalmente llegas más tarde.

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Anoche íbamos a salir en una misión de reconocimiento. Probablemente debiste oír de ello.

El cocinero puso una mano en su barbilla y miro al techo de manera pensativa.

-Es cierto, se supone que tenían que salir rumbo al castillo durante la madrugada.

-Exacto, sin embargo el general Kuchiki cancelo todo a último momento. Al parecer nos quiere tener aquí antes de que él parta.

-Entiendo al general Sojun. Si yo partiera a última hora, no dejaría que nadie de mi ejército se moviera sin mi consentimiento, y ¿A dónde ira esta vez?

Renji suspiro cansadamente.

-Va a ir a hablar con Urahara y Yoruichi. –El pelirrojo hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar –Hablara con su hijo.

El rostro del cocinero palideció.

-¡¿Hablara con Byakuya?! Creí que lo dejaría para después, que le daría prioridad al reconocimiento y reclutamiento de más soldados. Sobre todo después de que las tropas de Aizen y de Yhwach se establecieron en este reino.

-Pensé lo mismo, pero desde que Rukia llego ha cambiado mucho. Incluso no parece la misma persona.

-La pequeña Kuchiki tiene un encanto que hipnotiza, justo como dicen que es su madre. El general Sojun la quiere, a leguas se ve en sus ojos que tiene un gran afecto hacia la chica, son familia después de todo. Dicen que la sangre llama. Aun no entiendo por qué el general no ha hablado con ella, debería decirle que su padre está vivo y que él es su abuelo, la muchacha se pondría muy feliz.

-No lo sé. Pero espero que lo haga pronto, es frustrante saber que el padre de Rukia está vivo y no podemos decírselo. También sería muy bueno que Abuelo y nieta estuvieran juntos, pero el general Sojun se ha mantenido al margen.

-Hay cosas que no podemos explicar Abarai.

-Sabes Iba, Rukia ha estado muy triste desde que ha perdido varias de sus habilidades de batalla. Incluso me dijo anoche que iría a visitar a Unohana para que le revisara. Le preocupa mucho no poder pelear, la entiendo ella es muy fuerte y quiere apoyar lo más posible en la batalla. Me pone muy triste verla así.

-Vaya problema Abarai, yo sé cuánto quieres a Kuchiki. Ya veraz que se recuperara. Toma un plato de comida caliente, te animara un poco.

El cocinero le paso al pelirrojo un plato lleno de arroz y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias Iba.

-Ni lo menciones, es poco, pero es la mejor comida que podrás probar.

Ambos hombres siguieron platicando de cosas sin sentido mientras disfrutaban de la compañía y la agradable comida.

* * *

Tres niños corrían de un lugar a otro con los brazos llenos de flores. Si bien no tenían muchas maneras de ayudar a Ashido en cuanto a trabajo, siempre intentaban vender en el pueblo las flores que recogían para conseguir un poco de dinero y contribuir en el mantenimiento de los más pequeños. Eran todo lo que tenía entre ellos, una pequeña familia.

-¡Kon! Hoy obtuvimos muchas flores, ¿crees que nos compren todas?

-Ojala sea así Jinta, debemos enseñarle a Ashido que se convertirán en grandes comerciantes y claro en mi caso yo me convertiré en un gran guerrero.

-Lo que digas Kon.

La pequeña niña que venía detrás de ambos alzo la voz.

-Yo quiero convertirme en una gran cocinera del castillo y poder preparar comida a los hambrientos.

-Ururu se supone que debes vender la comida, no regalarla. Seremos comerciantes los tres, aunque Kon no quiera serlo, ese es nuestro destino. Lo dicta nuestra casta.

-Pero Jinta…

Los niños estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando dos soldados les rodearon.

Un gran guardia de barba abundante y aspecto descuidado se dirigió a los niños.

-Pero miren nada más si son tres dulces ángeles.

Otro guardia más pequeño pero con una gran espada tomo por el brazo a la niña, alejándola de sus amigos. Ururu solo se quejó del dolor que ejercía el agarre del hombre en su pequeño brazo.

-Mira nada más, me podrían dar un buen dinero por vender a una joya como tú.

El pequeño pelirrojo soltó sus flores y se lanzó al guardia.

-¡Déjala estúpido! No te metas con ella o te hare pedazos.

El guardia de barba abundante tomo al niño por el cuello antes de que este se pudiera acercar a la pequeña chica y a su compañero.

-No dejare que les interrumpas. No sabes cuánto dinero vale tu amiga en el mercado, tal vez en tu reino no lo valga pero en el nuestro sí.

-¡No me toques imbécil! ¡Los destruiré!

-Tienes agallas chico, pero solo eso. Ahora cállate o te matare aquí mismo.

Kon que miraba expectantemente como sus amigos eran atrapados. Se impactó por un momento, pero inmediatamente salió de su trance y miro una gran oportunidad. El guardia que sostenía a Ururu tenía su espada mal colocada, si el pidiera tomarla, quizás…

-¡Ururu! Muerde la mano de ese maldito.

La chica siguió las instrucciones de su amigo y mordía su captor, mientras este le soltaba por un mínimo segundo en el que Kon se acercó y le arrebato la espada de su cinturón. Puso a su amiga detrás de él y lanzo un espadazo en contra del hombre que tenía sujeto a Jinta, cortándole en el brazo, este se quejó y de inmediato soltó a Jinta, pero atrapo a Kon sometiéndole en el piso y quitándole la espada. Aunque los otros niños intentaron ayudarlo fueron atrapados por el otro guardia.

-Ahora si me hicieron enfadar mocosos. Me encargare de ustedes primero, los asesinare y después venderé a su amiga.

Ambos guardias tiraron a los niños al piso y los empezaron a patear con bastante fuerza. Jinta y Kon sentían un gran dolor cada vez que las fuertes patadas impactaban en sus cuerpos. Pronto la sangre empezó a salir por la boca de Kon producto de una patada en su estómago. Estaba empezando a perder la conciencia.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de acabar con ustedes.

El guardia de barba tomo a Kon del cabello con una mano y con la otra sujeto la espada de su compañero.

-Te cortare la cabeza mocoso.

El guardia tomo impulso y lanzo su corte, sin embargo este fue detenido por el choque de otro acero. Una espada le interrumpía el paso, al voltear y ver a su interlocutor se encontró con los ojos de Hisagi Shūhei, el guardia personal del príncipe Kurosaki.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo par de bastardos?!

-Señor Hisagi… nosotros solo…

Ichigo que apenas hizo notar su presencia se bajó de su caballo, se acercó a los niños en el piso y les tomo entre sus brazos. Después miro a los guardias y se dirigió a ellos con voz furiosa.

-¡Espero que tengan una buena respuesta para sus actos! Por qué los pagaran caro. Deben alegrase de que aun estén vivos, porque si ellos hubieran muerto ustedes también lo habrían hecho.

El guardia más bajo se acercó a su compañero y junto a este se inclinaron en posición sumisa pidiendo disculpas.

Ambos guardias hablaron al mismo tiempo –¡Lo sentimos majestad! No tenemos manera de explicar nuestros actos.

El príncipe pelinaranja los miro con rabia.

-¡Lárguense ahora mismo! Me encargare de que Hisagi después les de su castigo, ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejarles vivos.

Los guardias salieron disparados del lugar no sin antes recibir un "empujón accidental" que Hisagi les propino. Haciendo que estos cayeran al piso sobre el filo de la espada que cargaban. Su huida fue rápida y patética.

Hisagi se acercó al príncipe y a los dos niños en el piso, mientras se aseguraba de que la pequeña chica estuviera bien.

-¿Cómo están Kurosaki?

-Están débiles, pero creo que estarán bien. Esos imbéciles… me las pagaran.

-Contrólate Ichigo, sabes que para eso estoy yo aquí. No pelearas hasta que controles bien a tu otra parte.

Ichigo suspiro.

-Trae vendaje y unas hierbas, hay que ayudarlos. Ashido debe de estar preocupado por ellos.

Kon al escuchar a Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente y se dirigió a él con bastante dificultad.

-Prin… princi… príncipe Ku ro saki.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver al niño intentar hablarle, debía ser un gran esfuerzo para el pequeño muchacho, solo para intentar comunicarse con él.

-Basta Kon, no hables. Debes descansar, todo estará bien. Nosotros te protegeremos.

-No. ¿Ya laa enc contratraron?

-¿A qué te refieres Kon? No entiendo

El niño se sujetó con fuerza la ropa del joven pelinaranja y tomo un gran impulso de aire, intentando que sus palabras salieran lo mejor posible.

-¡¿Ya encontraron a la señorita Rukia?! ¡Ella dijo que nos protegería siempre! ¡Y no lo ha hecho! –El niño tomo otro respiro y empezó a hablar más tranquilamente –Dijo que estaría con nosotros cuando la necesitáramos y justo cuando los guardias malvados llegaron hace tres meses, ella desapareció. ¡Es una mentirosa príncipe!

-Kon…

-¿Porque nos dejó? – Las lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos empezaron a brotar de manera abundante y escurrieron por su rostro -¿Por qué príncipe Kurosaki? ¿Es por qué nos hemos portado mal? O porque se enteró que robe esas hierbas el otro día. Le juro que no quería hacerlo, pero Ashido las necesitaba para curar a un niño y ya no teníamos dinero, incluso me regaño después. No las quería robar pero a mi amigo le dolía mucho. Lo siento príncipe Kurosaki. ¡Por favor dígale a la señorita Rukia que vuelva! ¡Que me ayude a entrenar! ¡Que nos proteja! De verdad estoy arrepentido.

-Kon… yo… ella no se fue por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

El pelinaranja sudo frío y el dolor en su pecho creció, él sabía que Rukia se había ido del reino por su culpa. No solo por todo lo que le había hecho en el reino norte donde reinaba Aizen, sino por lo que también significo la humillante situación que tuvo que pasar Rukia al ser degradada cuando Hisagi tomo su lugar. De haber sabido antes que ese era la ley para que Hisagi tomara su lugar no lo habría hecho. Pero de nuevo no sabía nada de esas leyes y la ignorancia lo llevo a cometer otro error. El solo recordar lo que ella tuvo que pasar le hacía temblar. Lo peor de todo es que él se tuvo que esterar después por boca de Kaien Shiba, cuando ya Rukia había pasado por toda esa humillación.

-No lo sé…

El rostro de Kon pasó de uno triste y arrepentido a uno enojado.

-¡Entonces ella es una mentirosa, jamás nos quiso proteger! ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡Príncipe Kurosaki yo la odio!

Ichigo se quedó pasmado no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, hasta que el cansancio del niño le hizo perder repentinamente la conciencia y lo sostuvo con más fuerza para evitar que cayera. Se le quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que la voz de Hisagi lo saco de su estupor.

-Kurosaki, debemos llevar a los niños con Ashido.

Ichigo asintió, miro como Hisagi cargaba a Jinta y sostenía de la mano a Ururu. Mientras él tomo a Kon por su parte y se dirigieron a sus caballos.

* * *

Renji iba saliendo de comer de la tienda de Iba, cuando diviso a lo lejos como Rukia se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Al principio se alegró de ver a la chica, pero al observar mejor cuando esta se le acerco, miro el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Rukia y supo que algo estaba mal. La chica le alcanzo y se lanzó hacia él abrazándole fuertemente.

-Renji…

El pelirrojo sostuvo a la chica con ambos brazos y le abrazo mientras le hablaba preocupadamente.

-¡¿Rukia que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estas así?! ¡¿Alguien te hizo daño?!

La chica no dejaba de llorar y se apretó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo.

-Tengo un gran problema Renji…

-¿Qué pasa? –El chico cada vez estaba más preocupado.

Rukia se alejó de Renji y se limpió las lágrimas. Solo un pequeño hipo salía de su boca por breves momentos.

-No puedo decírtelo aquí. ¿Podemos ir a tu tienda?

Renji asintió con la cabeza y llevo a la chica a su tienda. Mientras ambos se dirigían al lugar un silencio sepulcral dominaba el ambiente. El pelirrojo se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a su amiga para ponerla en ese estado? Rara vez se mostraba tan vulnerable. Al llegar a la tienda ambos se sentaron en mantas.

-Ya estamos aquí Rukia, dime ahora ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La pelinegra volvió a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos y se lanzó a Renji tirando a ambos al suelo. En ese momento estaba muy confundida, asustada y necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Ya no estaban ahí sus padres, su familia, ni Toshiro para apoyarla. Ahora solo quedaba Renji, su amigo de la infancia.

-Renji no sé qué hacer. Todo fue de repente, jamás creí que podría pasar y todo parecía tan normal que no podía sospecharlo. No sé si pueda hacerlo sola… me duele tanto el corazón, una parte de mi está completamente aterrorizada y la otra no tiene ni idea de los que debe de hacer. ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡¿Qué pasa Rukia?! ¡Por favor dime, me estas asustando!

Rukia levanto su rostro y miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor promete que no le dirás a nadie hasta que yo lo haga.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la mirada tan profunda de su amiga, estaba cargada de melancolía y de un brillo de incertidumbre.

-Rukia, nos conocemos desde niños. Puedes decirme lo que sea, no dudes de ello. No le contare a nadie y te apoyare en lo que pueda.

-Renji… yo… estoy embarazada.

* * *

 **Purah:** Rukia termino embarazada de Ichigo y este ni siquiera sabe dónde está ella. Ya veremos qué pasara con el freso, la reina y el hijo de ambos. .

 **Yocel:** Rukia no se esperaba lo del embarazo. Veremos que decide al respecto.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me gusta ver que hay nuevos lectores por aquí y me encanta que les agrade la historia, gracias por tu opinión. Por otro lado, en la trama Rukia ha sufrido mucho desde el inicio e Ichigo no se ha comportado de la mejor manera, ambos se encuentran en este momento con problemas y conflictos internos. Ya veremos que sucede. Hitsugaya es una amor, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Aún nos queda un camino largo para que concluya la historia y muchas cosas pueden pasar.

 **Nidiajakmo:** Creo que lo del embarazo muchos se lo esperaban xD pero bueno ahí veremos cómo Rukia reacciona. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Toshiro? Y ¿Cómo reaccionara Byakuya? Muy buenas preguntas, ya veremos que sucede.

¡Hola muchachos! Creo que nos quedamos en el mismo punto de ayer, muchos querrían saber del estado de Rukia, pero eso lo dejare para el siguiente capítulo, así que estén al pendiente de ello y sean pacientes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por los fav, follow y review. Esperare con ansias sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, cada review me anima a continuar. Por otro lado, al parecer pronto Sojun hablara con Byakuya e Ichigo se encontró con un horrible escenario en el que participaban guardias del reino de Aizen y los niños, ¿Qué tanto estará pasando en el reino desde que Isshin perdió la fuerza militar?. Hay tantas cosas que escribir, así que esperemos que todo fluya bien, entonces sin más. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Les juro que el capítulo ya estaba listo desde la mañana, solo me falta checar la ortografía y releerlo todo para estar conforme. Pero… me gano la tentación de ir a ver la película Koe no Katachi "una voz silenciosa" en México. Era la última función y me dije a mí misma que no podía perdérmela, alcance el ultimo boleto y no puedo estar más satisfecha. Una película muy buena y la verdad te hace reflexionar mucho. La vi doblada y el doblaje fue bueno. Pero no los aburro más, los dejo leer el capítulo. Nos vemos más abajo.

"El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."

-Alexander Pope

CAPITULO XVIX. –Falacias

 _-Rukia, nos conocemos desde niños. Puedes decirme lo que sea, no dudes de ello. No le contare a nadie y te apoyare en lo que pueda._

 _-Renji… yo… estoy embarazada._

* * *

Renji quedo completamente petrificado al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Se levantó lentamente con ella aun en brazos y sin despegarla de su cuerpo, le pregunto lo que su mente formulaba. Debía de haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Rukia?

La chica se despegó lentamente de su cuerpo y le miro a los ojos. Las lágrimas aun escurrían por su rostro. Hablo con un pequeño hipo entre palabras.

-Renji estoy embarazada. Tengo mucho miedo.

El pelirrojo dejo de respirar por un segundo. ¿Rukia embarazada?, tuvo un impulso y lentamente fue alejando a la chica de su pecho. Acción que desconcertó a la guerrera. Algo dentro de él empezó a doler por el contacto de la Kuchiki y no pudo soportar tenerla entre sus brazos, le quemaba como acero hirviendo. Su amiga embarazada… su pequeña amiga de la infancia… la misma amiga de la cual estaba enamorado desde niño y de la cual aun quería tener algo más.

-No… ¿esto es una broma cierto?

Rukia intento volver a abrazarlo, pero Renji le esquivo retrocediendo rápidamente.

-Renji… por favor, te juro que es real.

-No lo dudo Rukia. Pero… por favor, perdóname.

El muchacho salió de la tienda rápidamente, dejando a su amiga completamente sola. Rukia sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. Renji también le había abandonado. Se derrumbó ahí mismo y perdió la noción del tiempo, mientras los pensamientos de un futuro incierto invadían su mente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué seria del niño? El niño que crecía en su vientre… el hijo de ella y de Ichigo… de aquel príncipe traidor, aquel que solo le causo tanto dolor, pero en el fondo, no sabía cómo aun una parte suya le tenía cierta empatía al Kurosaki, tal vez… ¿compasión o duda? No lo sabía. ¿Qué pasaría si sus compañeros de la casta de sangre se enteraban de la naturaleza de su hijo? Ellos no tenían problema en entremezclar castas, pero… si se enteraban que el niño que cargaba en su vientre tenía sangre de la realeza. La realeza, la casta diamante que tanto odiaban y a los cuales querían eliminar. Llevo su mano instintivamente a ese lugar donde su hijo estaba creciendo, como una manera de protección. Las lágrimas pararon y la resignación llego mientras se recostaba en una manta de la tienda, estaba cansada. Pero ahora debía ser más fuerte aun, por ella, por el futuro y por lo que decidiera de ese niño.

Sin embargo el dolor que le comenzaba a embargarla poco a poco empezó a desaparecer al ver a su amigo volver a ingresar a la tienda cargando varias mantas y un plato de comida. Parecía agitado y varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

-¡Rukia! ¡Qué bueno que sigues aquí! Espero no malinterpretaras mi salida rápida. Tenía que recoger algunas cosas.

-¡¿Renji?! ¡Volviste!

-¿Cómo no iba a volver? Después de todo lo que me dijiste solo un desalmado y un cobarde huirían. ¿Recuerdas? Justo como cuando éramos niños. En las buenas y en las malas.

Renji sonrió mientras la chica le volvió abrazar, haciendo que su amigo tirara las mantas que estaba cargando y balanceara graciosamente el plato de comida que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-Gracias Renji… pero… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-¿No es obvio Rukia? Estas embarazada, necesitas comida y varias mantas para cubrirte. Es necesario que descanses mucho. Fui a buscar todo lo necesario para ello, te lo dije. Ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, de verdad lo odiaba, no sabía si estaba sensible por el embarazo o por como su amigo se estaba comportando con ella, pero extrañamente tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Me asustaste! Creí que ya no te importaba y que me aborrecías por haberme embarazado.

¿Aborrecerla? ¡Él jamás haría algo así! Es verdad que al principio se asustó cuando Rukia le dio la noticia y tuvo que salir corriendo para no hacer o decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Después no tardó en darse cuenta de su error, de inmediato quiso regresar con ella y fue en búsqueda de las cosas necesarias para cuidar de su amiga… de la pequeña guardia… de la mujer que aun amaba… Ya había huido una vez, cuando eran jóvenes. No lo volvería a hacer.

-No lo haría Rukia. Prometo que te apoyare en lo que pueda. Pero necesito que me conteste algo… espero no incomodarte y que de a entender mi punto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito saber quién es padre de esa criatura. Es cierto que no estuve mucho tiempo contigo después que me fui a la guardia de la frontera y nos distanciamos, pero jamás me entere de que estuvieras en una relación.

Rukia dejo de abrazar a su amigo, limpio los restos de sus lágrimas y se tensó un poco por la pregunta. ¿Ahora que le decía a Renji? Su amigo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a los nobles y aún más a la realeza. Si le decía que Ichigo era el padre de su hijo y la manera en la que este había sido concebido, probablemente el pelirrojo enfurecería y saldría corriendo en búsqueda de la cabeza del Kurosaki. Ella definitivamente no quería que su amigo ni que Ichigo salieran lastimados. ¡Maldita sea! Ese tonto príncipe le había causado tanto daño y sin embargo ella no podía desearle lo mismo. El destino se burlaba de ella y de su debilidad.

-El padre de mi hijo…

-Si Rukia. Quisiera saber quién es el padre. No quiero incomodarte, si crees que lo mejor es no decirme, está bien. Yo lo entiendo. Lo mejor será que comas y que descanses un rato.

Renji le paso el plato de comida a la Kuchiki y acomodo algunas mantas en la tienda a manera de hacer una cama.

-Puedes dormir en mi tienda si así gustas. Las mantas extras aran que sea más cómodo y desde hoy es muy importante que comas doble ración de comida y parte de la mía.

La chica miro curiosamente a su amigo, dejo el plato de comida a un lado y se sentó en las mantas. Renji se merecía una explicación, era su mejor amigo y le estaba cuidando. Era un gran amigo.

-Renji… el padre del niño es un guardia.

El muchacho presto más atención a las palabras de su amiga mientras se sentaba en un costado de la tienda.

-¿Un guardia? ¿De los cuarteles? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

-No. Lo conocí durante el baile real donde acompañe a Ichigo.

-Si no me equivoco eso tiene aproximadamente tres meses Rukia. Esa estancia para el baile duro una semana. ¿Cierto?

-Si

-¡¿Estas embarazada de un hombre que conociste durante una semana, hace tres meses?!

Rukia desvió su mirada y la concentro en el suelo de la tienda. Le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo, sabía que estaba mal pero… se negaba a contar el episodio que vivió con Ichigo. Ya no quería revivirlo ahora que lo estaba superando. No quiera que Ichigo ni Renji salieran lastimados.

-¡Por favor Renji! ¡Solo sucedió!

El muchacho suspiro, se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz se había hecho grave y agresivo. Se quedó callado varios segundos y le hablo nuevamente a su amiga, ahora con voz más tranquila y suave.

-Lo siento Rukia, no era mi intención.

-Lo se… yo sé que no estuvo bien pero… solo sucedió.

-Supongo que él padre no es del reino, no lo sabe y por lo tanto no se hará cargo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces no habrá problema en que yo te ayude, mientras estés de acuerdo. Ya veremos cómo nos arreglaremos para ello. Ahora come, la comida se enfría y no sabrá bien. Yo iré a buscar otras cosas que podrían ser útiles.

El pelirrojo estaba por salir de la tienda cuando escucho la voz de la Kuchiki.

-Su nombre es Toshiro. Él es el padre, es un buen guardia. Pero no creo volver a verlo.

Renji miro a su amiga, sin dirigirle palabra alguna le sonrió una vez más antes de salir de la tienda.

Rukia sabía que las mentiras son fáciles de decir y pueden ser una puerta rápida de salida. Pero su padre y madre siempre decían: _"hay varias cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo Rukia, entre ellas está el sol, la luna y la verdad."_

* * *

Riruka se paseaba por las habitaciones del castillo buscando a Ichigo, detrás de ella se encontraba Ginjou y una joven pelinaranja que torpemente cargaba varios platos de comida. La pelirosa se dirigió a la chica que se encontraba en su espalda.

-¿Tu nombre en Orihime cierto muchacha?

La pelinaranja se asustó por las palabras de la princesa y de inmediato le respondió.

-Si señorita Riruka, mi nombre es Orihime.

-¿Y sabes Orihime porque te traje conmigo cuando me mude a este castillo?

-No… princesa, no lo sé.

-Eras igual de estúpida que todos los de la servidumbre. Me sorprende que todos los días puedas cumplir con tus tareas.

-Lo siento princesa.

-¿Dejemos de hablar de lo obvio quieres? Te encargaras de buscar a Ichigo y le entregaras toda esta comida. ¿Entiendes? Le dirás que es de mi parte.

-Pero… princesa yo…

-Escúchame Tontihime, hemos estado buscando a Ichigo toda la mañana y aun no lo encontramos. Ya estoy cansada, tú le entregaras la comida como presente de mi parte y también me informaras donde se encuentra. Ichigo es un ingrato y no me ha dedicado nada de tiempo desde que llegamos aquí hace tres meses.

-Si princesa, lo hare ahora mismo.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Largarte de una buena vez!

Orihime salió en búsqueda del príncipe, mientras una pelirosa le daba la espalda y se marchaba

* * *

Ashido se encontraba arropando a los niños en una pequeña cama que tenían en el orfanato, la única que tenían para todos los niños, mientras Hisagi le pasaba algunas hierbas y varias vendas. Ichigo observaba con cuidado como Ashido cuidaba de los niños y les curaba las heridas.

-¿Se pondrán bien Ashido?

-Si majestad. Tienen muchos moretones, rasguños y unas costillas rotas. Pero nada es muy grave, si descansan y se alimentan bien, estarán en perfecto estado después de unas cuantas semanas. Me alegro tanto de que Ururu no terminara lastimada, es una niña muy dulce y no le haría daño a nadie.

El príncipe se acercó a la cama donde los niños descansaban y le hablo a Ashido tranquilamente.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. Yo mismo traeré todo lo que necesites, medicinas, comida o dinero. Tu solo pídelo.

El pelirrojo continúo con su labor de curar a los niños y apenas volteo a ver a Ichigo.

-Gracias, pero la realidad es que no queremos abusar de su generosidad. Estamos muy bien, no necesitamos dinero. Mientras tengamos lo suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades básicas. Yo puedo conseguir la mayoría y lo que traía Rukia solo era para comprar cosas que se usaban en emergencias. No se sienta obligado a hacerlo.

-¡No lo estoy! Estos niños me recuerdan tanto a mis fallecidas hermanas que no puedo evitarlo. Les tengo bastante cariño. Cuando Rukia me trajo aquí creo que cree un vínculo con este lugar.

-¿Enserio? Me alegro de que quiera a estos niños, lo que más necesitan es que alguien les muestre un poco de afecto. Extrañan mucho a Rukia. ¿Aún no sabe nada de ella?

Ichigo esperaba esa pregunta de Ashido. Siempre era lo mismo cuando visitaba ese orfanato desde que Rukia desapareció. Primero Ashido le hacía plática acerca de los niños y después le preguntaba si tenían alguna pista del paradero de Rukia. El día que llego al orfanato y les aviso que Rukia había desaparecido, muchos niños lloraron y Ashido perdió cierto brillo en su mirada, tal parecía que algo dentro de él se había apagado.

-Aún no sabemos nada. Hemos buscado en los cuarteles y en los campamentos de los guardias de las fronteras, incluso en varias aldeas de comerciantes de la casta de bronce. No hemos encontrado nada.

-Sabe majestad, ¿usted conoce la casta de sangre?

Ichigo se desconcertó por la pregunta. –Claro que los conozco. Mi padre me conto de ellos. ¿Por qué preguntas Ashido?

-Rukia desapareció, nadie sabe nada de su paradero y si ella no quería ser encontrada, tengo una idea de lo que pudo pasar. La casta de sangre últimamente ha estado reclutando más gente desde que el ejército del rey Aizen entro en la ciudad. ¿Y si ella se encontró con ellos?

Ichigo empezó a hilar la idea de Ashido. La casta de sangre odiaba la organización en castas, sobre todo odiaba las desigualdades, los nobles y la realeza. Al partir Rukia le debía de tener mucho rencor hacia él, a su padre y en general a todo el reino. Ella había perdido su orgullo, su dignidad y su familia. Solo había ganado dolor.

Hisagi al escuchar las palabras de Ashido, también armo el rompecabezas en su mente y una idea floreció rápidamente.

-Ichigo, si lo que Ashido dice es verdad, no hay duda de que Kuchiki debe estar con ellos.

Ashido alzo la voz recobrando la atención de ambos jóvenes. –Creo que ustedes al igual que yo no conocemos el lugar donde esta casta se esconde. Después de todo son rebeldes y cuidan muy bien el no dejar huellas. Sin embargo ellos vienen cada noche a reclutar gente a afueras del pueblo.

-¡Bien pensado Ashido! Ichigo, si nos logramos disfrazar y pasar desapercibidos ante ellos, nos llevaran a su campamento y sin duda alguna encontraremos a Kuchiki.

El pelirrojo se volvió a dirigir a ambos –Quiero que sepan que no es tan fácil como parece. Si bien es cierto todo lo que les acabo de decir. Ellos son muy cuidadosos al llevarse a los nuevos reclutas. Saben muy bien que podrían llevar espías o enemigos. Si los descubren los mataran.

Ichigo que se había mantenido callado, analizo todas las opciones que tenían posibles y supo que tenían que arriesgarse. No sabían nada de Rukia, no tenían ninguna pista de su paradero y si no se arriesgaban seguirían dando vueltas en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado.

-Lo aremos Ashido, nos arriesgaremos, Hisagi y yo nos disfrazaremos y entraremos en su campamento. Cuando me encuentre con Rukia hablare con ella.

Ashido se alejó de la cama de ambos niños y se miró a los ojos al príncipe.

-¿Y qué hará después? La gente que se autodenomina "casta de sangre" es una multitud de gente que odia a los nobles y la realeza, a todo aquel que pertenezca a la casta de oro y la de diamante. Es gente que quiere destruirte a ti y a tu padre.

El pelinaranja no quería pensar en eso por el momento, cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarse a ese problema lo haría. Por el momento no se lo plantearía. Primero Rukia y después pensaría en lo demás.

-Lo veré a su tiempo Ashido. No te preocupes.

El pelirrojo suspiro y apunto con su mano a un lugar en específico.

-Hisagi por favor podrías traerme esas hierbas en el estante de arriba.

El guardia miro a donde Ashido le apuntaba y fue por las cosas, para después entregárselas.

-Estas hierbas no son curativas, pero son muy útiles. Si hacen una mezcla adecuada de todas obtendrán una pintura negra de fuerte aspecto.

Ichigo miro con curiosidad las hierbas -¿Y para que nos muestras esto?

-No podrás infiltrarte con ese cabello tan llamativo. Si pones la infusión en tu cabello este se pintara de negro y podrán pasar desapercibidos más fácilmente. Es bueno que el pelo te haya crecido y que te dejaras la barba, te la pintaras de negro y pareces otra persona.

Ichigo llevo su mano a su barbilla y a su cabello, se dio cuenta que las palabras de Ashido era ciertas. Hace mucho tiempo que no se quitaba la barba y su cabello también estaba un poco más largo, tenían un tamaño considerable

-En cuento a ti guardia, tus tatuajes serán un problema y tu tono de cabello es más obscuro como para ser disfrazado por otro color.

-¿Entonces que propones? No pienso dejar a Kurosaki solo, es mi deber protegerlo.

-No pensaba en disfrazarte Hisagi. Es más que obvio que no funcionaria, así que tú te presentaras tal cual eres y te ofrecerás como espía del castillo. Puedes decirles que estas arto del trato que tienen hacia ti y quieres venganza, no lo sé… tu inventa algo. Así podrás ganarte su confianza.

El pelinaranja e el guardia se miraron entre si convencidos de las palabras de Ashido. Ese hombre tenía una gran mente inquisitiva y analítica. De verdad podría ser un gran peligro si fuera un soldado que se dedicar a buscar puntos débiles o en formular estrategias.

-Entonces está todo dicho para ambos. Lo mejor es que se preparen. Hoy mismo entraran a ese ejercito encubiertos. Mientras que Ichigo se pinta el cabello, Hisagi puede avisar al castillo que el príncipe se ausentara. No queremos levantar sospechas de ninguno de ambos lados.

Ichigo miro a Hisagi y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor avisa a mi madre Hisagi.

El guardia comprendió su misión y salió del orfanato rápidamente.

-Entonces majestad empecemos a pintar su cabello.

El pelinaranja suspiro. Haría lo que fuera por encontrarse de nuevo con Rukia.

* * *

Hisagi regreso durante la tarde al orfanato, había resultado un completo problema el convencer al rey y la reina. Pero al final lo había logrado. Diciendo que Ichigo necesitaba pensar en solitario y que saldría en un pequeño viaje. Aunque ambos reyes se opusieron tajantemente al ver el peligro ahora que las revueltas eran más continuas, él los convecino que con el apoyo del ejército de Aizen no habría problema alguno. De verdad había tenido suerte.

-¡Kurosaki, Ashido he vuelto! No resulto pro… -Las palabras del guardia murieron en su boca al encontrarse a Ashido al lado de un pelinegro con barba.

-¡Qué bien que llegaste Hisagi! ¿Qué te parece el cambio de personalidad? De verdad me lucí, el príncipe parece otra persona. Incluso da más miedo.

-¡Pero qué diablos Kurosaki! Te vez… muy diferente. Creo que esto funcionara.

Ashido sonrió al ver que su trabajo había funcionado, el príncipe parecía otra persona. Se puso una mano en la barbilla y pensó de manera inquisitiva.

-Solo falta algo… mmm… mmm… mmm…

Ichigo miro la pose pensativa de Ashido y empezó a desesperarse. ¿Ahora qué pasaba?

-¡¿Qué pasa Ashido?! ¿Ahora qué sucede?

-No se moleste majestad. Solo… que nos falta un buen nombre.

A Hisagi le brillaron los ojos y sonrió. –¡Pongámosle Kuko Inu!

Ashido contrataco –¡No! yo digo que se llame Arita Zurimi

-¡Claro que no! se llamara Kuko Inu

-¡Estas bromeando parece el nombre de un perro! Se llamara Arita Zurimi.

-¡Tú eres el que debe estar bromeando! Ese parece el nombre de un platillo. Debe llamarse Kuko Inu. ¡Además tiene sus iniciales!

-¿Y no crees que podría ser perjudicial eso? ¡Se debe llamar Arita Zurimi!

-¡Kuko Inu!

-¡Arita Zurimi!

-¡Kuko Inu!

-¡Arita Zurimi!

-¡Kuko Inu!

Ichigo que se había mantenido callado no pudo soportarlo más. Su poca paciencia había llegado a su límite.

-¡Quieren callarse ambos! Yo ya tengo un nombre para el disfraz.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verlo y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio y cuál es?

El Kurosaki sonrió sancarronamente, les dio la espalda y miro su reflejo en un cuenco que contenía agua. Su cabello y su barba eran completamente negros. Su reflejo era el de un completo extraño, una completa mentira y sin embargo le parecía tan familiar.

-Mi nombre será Zangetsu… Tensa Zangetsu.

* * *

 **Sarah 1807:** Otro capítulo terminado. Qué bueno que la historia te entretenga. Yo también me entretenía con las actualizaciones de muchos autores IchiRuki, pero después del final muchos empezaron a irse o se hicieron más inactivos. Empezó a escribir como homenaje a esos autores que me sacaron tantas emociones.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Renji ayudara en todo lo que pueda a Rukia, siempre y cuando esta se lo permita. Aún tenemos que esperar para saber cómo será el niño, pero todo puede pasar. Toshiro también pudo haber sido un buen apoyo para Rukia… ¿Pero dónde estará?

 **shinny26:** Creo que Rukia no se esperaba, pero veo que muchos que leen la historia si se lo esperaban. Ahora que pasara, Renji le apoyara a Rukia, pero al parecer Ichigo está a punto de infiltrarse en ese campamento y acercarse a Rukia. ¿Qué tan bueno/malo será esto?

 **nidiajakmo:** Esos malditos guardias, todos los del ejercito de Aizen son igual, una completa bola de monstruos. ¿Toshiro donde estará? Muchos preguntan por él… ya sabremos pronto alguna noticia.

 **SSofiXX:** Rukia se apoyara en Renji, necesita un sostén y su amigo se lo proporcionara ahora que cree que está completamente sola y demos tiempo al tiempo, pronto Ichigo volverá a entrar en acción.

Hola de nuevo a todos los que llegaron hasta acá abajo ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ichigo se quiere infiltrar para encontrarse con Rukia y la misma se llevó un susto con la huida de Renji, pero lo bueno es que el muchacho si le va a apoyar y todo fue un malentendido. Aún tenemos muchas interrogantes, ¿Qué paso con Toshiro? ¿Qué paso con Byakuya, Sojun, Yoruichi y Urahara? ¿Qué pasa con Riruka? ¿Qué sucedió con Aizen? Creo que ya sabremos de algunos de ellos en el siguiente capítulo, así que estén al pendiente. No olviden dejar un bonito review con su opinión del capítulo, no importa que sea pequeño, todos los leo y les doy el mismo aprecio. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus fav, follow y review. Bueno sin más por el momento, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Qué tal chicos, recuerdan que la última vez les dije que me atrase subiendo el capítulo porque estaba creando las faltas de ortografía, pues me resulto todo un fallo, porque al final subí el archivo sin corregir xD eso fue muy triste u.u Pero espero que en este no se me haya pasado ninguna. Ya nos leemos más abajo.

"Por severo que sea un padre juzgando a su hijo, nunca es tan severo como un hijo juzgando a su padre."

\- Enrique Jardiel Poncela.

CAPITULO XX. –Infiltración

 _El Kurosaki sonrió sancarronamente, les dio la espalda y miro su reflejo en un cuenco que contenía agua. Su cabello y su barba eran completamente negros. Su reflejo era el de un completo extraño, una completa mentira y sin embargo le parecía tan familiar._

– _Mi nombre será Zangetsu… Tensa Zangetsu._

* * *

Era un jardín hermoso, las flores crecían en abundancia y observarlas le traía cierta paz y nostalgia. Mientras su mente divagaba acerca de una única persona.

Comida, agua, un techo donde dormir, amigos sinceros y respeto. Era todo lo que de niño alguna vez quiso tener y sin embargo todo se sentía tan vacío… Nunca pensó que terminaría de esa manera, por un lado agradecía su suerte y por el otro maldecía su situación, parecía estar en un paraíso, pero al final, todo se ocultaba bajo una bruma de ilusión. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a un guardia llamarle a los lejos.

– ¡Toshiro, el príncipe te está llamando!

El guardia saludo a su camarada con una reverencia respetuosa.

–Enseguida voy.

El muchacho siguió su camino saliendo de aquel bello lugar e internándose en un castillo de aspecto refinado e imponente. Ese lugar estaba ambientado de una manera que le hacía sentir inquieto. Armaduras colocadas a los costados de los pasillos y varias pinturas alrededor de los mismos. Pronto llego a su destino y entro en la habitación donde le esperaban.

–Hola Toshiro me alegro que te veas cada día mucho mejor. Me preocupaba que tus heridas te dejaran incapacitado mucho tiempo.

–Eso es gracias a los buenos cuidados que he tenido, de haberme dejado a mi suerte era seguro que hubiera muerto.

–Bien. La razón por la que te he llamado es que necesito que hagas algo.

–Dígame, hare lo que sea. Estoy en deuda con usted.

Ishida se acomodó los anteojos mientras observaba como el guardia le miraba. Era difícil de imaginar cómo ese muchacho había logrado sobrevivir a heridas tan graves.

 _Flashback_

 _Toshiro observo como príncipe, rey y guardias del reino Oeste se retiraban del lugar, entre ellos iba Rukia, la cual no parecía querer dejarlo solo. Su amiga le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación y de empatía, ¿pero que podía hacer ella? ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Si… aquellos seres denominados "realeza" tenían el poder de sepárales con solo unas cuantas palabras, echando abajo los planes que tenía con la chica. Incluso ahora todo era muy incierto. No pertenecía a ningún reino, así que podría ser considerando ante todos como un intruso, un desertor y por lo tanto un enemigo. El destierro era peor que la muerte, te condenaban a vagar por el resto de tu vida temiendo ser atrapado, torturado y asesinado. Un cruel destino. No tardo mucho hasta que varios guardias de Aizen llegaron a buscarlo. Uno de ellos lo miro mientras desenvainada su espada._

– _¿Tu eres Toshiro Hitsugaya, cierto? Tenemos órdenes de que nos acompañes._

– _¿Qué pasa si me niego?_

 _Todos los guardias tomaron sus armas y las dirigieron a su persona._

– _Si te niegas te llevaremos a la fuerza. Ya debes conocer tu situación, así que no perdamos el tiempo._

 _¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía armas, ni su armadura siquiera, pero… no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. Se lanzó al primer guardia que vio desprevenido y le quito su espada. Amenazo a todos los presentes con la espada y observo que fácilmente le superaban en número de veinte a uno. Sin embargo su semblante parecía tan tranquilo._

– _Parece que será por la vía difícil. Entonces que así sea, no será difícil para nosotros someterte en el estado en el que te encuentras._

 _Toshiro se preparó para la batalla, pero nunca se esperó que alguien por detrás lo tirara al piso de manera brusca y le quitara el arma. ¿Tan rápido había perdido? No se había dado cuenta de quien lo había sometido hasta que escucho su voz firme hablarle._

– _Toshiro mantente quito._

 _¡La voz de Sado! El gran guardia le tenía completamente incapacitado en el suelo. ¿Acaso ese era su fin? Los guardias de Aizen parecían felices de las acciones de su camarada. No dudaron en expresarlo._

– _¡Bien hecho señor Sado! ¡Usted lo atrapo! De verdad su fuerza es increíble._

 _Sin embargo el gran guardia parecía inmune a cualquier alago, solo se mantenía sometiéndole fuertemente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y el príncipe Ishida le acompañaba. El príncipe pelinegro se puso enfrente de ambos y encaro a la turba de guardias de Aizen._

– _No sé a qué viene tanto escándalo, pero deben de saber que este lugar fue designado para atender a los heridos y yo los estoy cuidando. Pido que se vayan ahora mismo._

 _Los guardias se sorprendieron pero no retrocedieron, mientras uno de ellos se dirigía al pelinegro._

– _Perdónenos príncipe, no era nuestra intención molestarlo, pero este hombre fue condenado a un destierro y sabe que…_

– _Por favor ahórrate tanta palabrería, yo conozco bien esas leyes._

– _¿Entonces nos permitirá llevárnoslo?_

– _Les dije que conocía esas leyes, pero no dije que podían llevárselo. Él ahora pertenece a mis guardias y no tienen ningún motivo para molestarlo. Es más, Sado lo sometió por su mal comportamiento. Yo me encargare de su castigo correspondiente más tarde._

– _Pero príncipe nosotros…_

– _Dije que él ahora es mi responsabilidad. No tienen motivo para seguir aquí. Lárguense._

 _Los guardias salieron del lugar rápidamente, mientras que él se levantó con ayuda de Sado y del príncipe. Ellos le habían salvado._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ishida tomo asiento en su escritorio y saco debajo de él un paquete el cual tenía atado una nota.

–Toshiro, quiero que lleves esto a unos colegas.

El muchacho tomo el paquete entre sus manos y lo examino cuidadosamente. Una caja de madera sencilla con una nota atada por una cuerda delgada.

–¿Se lo debo llevar a amigos?

–No precisamente. Digamos que eran socios de mi padre, aun después de su muerte me he seguido comunicando con ellos. Quiero que partas ahora mismo, el camino es corto pero quiero que ellos tengan ese paquete lo antes posible.

–Entonces se los llevare sin falta.

–Te lo encargo… por cierto, al terminar con tu tarea, podremos partir en búsqueda de Kuchiki, ya he terminado con la investigación. También tengo que hablar con Kurosaki.

Aunque la idea de volver a ver a Ichigo no emocionaba al peliblanco, sabía que era uno de los pasos que debía de seguir para volver a encontrarse con Rukia. Ya no la dejaría sola, lucharía por ella y ahora que Ishida le apoyaba, estaba seguro que nada se podría interponer en sus planes.

-Gracias Ishida.

* * *

Ichigo e Hisagi se encontraban en el lugar indicado, esperando junto con otros hombres a que llegaran las personas de la casta de sangre, que les reclutarían. Seguirían las instrucciones de Ashido y esperarían que todo saliera bien. Fue pasada la media noche cuando oyeron varios caballos a lo lejos y se prepararon. No tardaron en llegar los caballos, cuando dos hombres bajaron de los mismos y se empezaron a pasear entre todas las personas reunidas, mientras les hablaban con voz fuerte.

–¡Escuchen bola de inútiles! Mi nombre es Ikkaku Madarme y el hombre que me acompaña es Yumichika Ayasegawa. Nos pueden decir Ikkaku y Yumichika. Seremos los encargados de volverlos competentes para la batalla. Sé que muchos no son de la casta guerrera, pero les aseguro que aprenderán rápido.

–Ikkaku, hay algo interesante por aquí. –Yumichika señalo justo en la dirección de Ichigo y compañía.

Ikkaku se paseó por el lugar hasta que se paró enfrente del príncipe y de su guardia.

–Con que tenemos aquí a un par de intrusos. –Ikkaku desenvaino su espada y la apunto al cuello de Hisagi, mientras Yumichika le siguió apuntando al cuello de Ichigo.

Hisagi e Ichigo no movieron ningún musculo a pesar de la fuerte amenaza. El guardia del príncipe se decidió a hablar, en ese momento él era el único que tenía el poder de sacar a ambos del apuro.

–Por favor no queremos problemas, lo único que deseamos es unirnos a su causa.

Ikkau sonrió con ironía –¿Enserio piensas que nos creeremos eso? Tú eres el guardia principal del príncipe Kurosaki, un guardia del castillo de Isshin y el hombre que te acompaña es igual de sospechoso que tú.

–¿Y él que tiene de sospechoso? Es solo un comerciante de la casta de bronce que quiere revelarse por las injusticias.

–Todo él es sospechoso. Nunca le he visto en el pueblo y lo más importante –Ikkaku señalo con su mirada la espada de Ichigo –no cualquiera carga una espada de la forja real.

Hisagi vio su error. Ichigo no había cambiado su espada y ahora dicho objeto le delataba. Tenía que ingeniárselas para sacar a ambos del embrollo.

–Eso se explica fácil. He decidido traicionar al rey Isshin, debido a sus constates humillaciones y como muestra de mi compromiso he ayudado a este hombre a robar una espada del castillo. Tal vez no lo hayan visto antes pero trabajaba en el orfanato del pueblo, puede preguntarle al encargado Ashido. Su nombre es Zangetsu.

Ichigo se sorprendió del buen manejo de la palabra de Hisagi. Les había salvado el trasero.

–Un placer. Soy Tensa Zangetsu.

Ikkaku y Yumichika se miraron entre si y bajaron sus espadas.

–Nosotros somos personas de pocas palabras Zangetsu. Si lo que dice Hisagi es cierto no tendremos ningún problema y resultaran una piedra angular entre nosotros, pero si nos mienten… no será nada agradable lo que sucederá. Por el momento les daremos el beneficio de la duda y los mantendremos vigilados.

Ambos hombres se alejaron de ellos y se dirigieron a todas las personas reunidas.

–¡Es hora de irnos! Mañana mismo estarán entre sus nuevos compañeros. Serán parte de la casta de sangre.

Ichigo a pesar de las sospechas que se les estaban levantado, no puedo evitar sonreír, cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrase con Rukia. De poder arreglar todo con ella. El saber que Hisagi le acompañaría en esa misión, le tranquilizaba de gran manera. Ahora que había aprendido a controlar parte de su poder, los consejos de su guardia resultaban muy útiles. Aunque aún tenía que enfrentarse a su "otro yo", no podía seguir evitándolo e Hisagi se lo repetía constantemente.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba fuera del castillo, recargada de un árbol. Ya era muy noche, tenia mucho frío y hambre. Después de buscar al príncipe Kurosaki y enterarse de que este había salido del castillo en un viaje, no tardo en notificárselo a la princesa Riruka. Sin embargo esta le obligo a seguir buscándolo hasta que regresara y solo hasta entonces le permitiría regresar al castillo. Estaba cansada y sabía que el lugar era peligroso. ¿Qué tal si algún enemigo o rebelde le atacaban? El solo imaginárselo le hacía temblar.

–¿Mujer que haces aquí?

La voz fría de una persona le hizo voltear bruscamente, para encontrase con un hombre de ojos verdes mirándola profundamente. Su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de un guardia, pero tenía algunos cambios, como la ausencia de un escudo real. Nunca había visto a ese hombre.

–Yo.. la… yo… el príncipe… la princesa… no… yo…

–¿Te pregunte qué haces aquí mujer?

La pelinaranja evitando el contacto visual bajo su mirada.

–Estoy esperando al príncipe Kurosaki por órdenes de la princesa Riruka.

–¿Él príncipe no está en el castillo? Interesante…

–Eh… si, bueno no. Jejejeje, no debería estar diciendo esto. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

La chica intento huir del lugar, pero fue detenida por un fuerte brazo que le evito seguir avanzando.

–Espera. Si no puedes entrar en el castillo supongo que no tienes un lugar donde descansar. Ven conmigo.

–Yo, no puedo…

–No temas, no tengo ninguna orden contra ti y no me interesas en lo absoluto. Sin embargo eres una persona valiosa si trabajas en el castillo. No te lastimare si no me das razones para hacerlo y cooperas. Ahora sígueme.

Orihime aun temiendo por su bienestar siguió a aquel hombre. No tenia muchas opciones, esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

* * *

Byakuya estaba en una pequeña habitación de madera, sentado alrededor de una mesa, estaba bebiendo té junto con otras dos personas, esperando lo inevitable.

–Ya es hora

Yoruichi puso una mano en el hombro del guardia, mientras este se mantenía sereno.

–Así parece niño Byakuya. Conoces nuestra postura, todo lo demás depende ti. Nadie puede obligarte a nada.

El rubio presente miro a ambos de manera curiosa y sonrió ante la escena.

–Yoruichi… mi amada Yoruichi, el guardia Kuchiki sabe que todo depende de él. Ahora lo importante en verdad es que decidirá. Nosotros ya no nos mantendremos al margen más tiempo y al parecer él tampoco –Urahara se levantó y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, dando la bienvenida al nuevo invitado –¿No es cierto general Sojun?

Sojun había escuchado parte de esa conversación que aquellas personas tenían con su hijo, sin embargo no se dejó sorprender por las palabras de aquel rubio excéntrico, desde que lo conocía ese hombre había sido una persona bastante perceptiva. Si bien quería parecer un estúpido (que en parte lo era) en realidad era un hombre bastante peligroso.

–Buenas noches Urahara, Yoruichi. Saben a qué he venido ¿cierto? Mi mensaje debió de haber llegado hace unas horas. Quiero hablar con mi hijo.

Byakuya no se inmuto a pesar de volver a mirar a su padre después de tantos años. En su mente solo había lugar para el nuevo escenario que su mente planteaba. Necesitaba conocer la versión de su padre, de ese hombre llamado Sojun Kuchiki.

Byakuya dirigió su mirada a su padre y alzo la voz. –Te tomo muchos años volver a buscarme Sojun.

El viejo Kuchiki se sentó en la mesa de té, mientras Urahara le servía una tasa del mismo.

–Byakuya soy tu padre, pido que tangas más respeto en tus palabras.

–¿Por qué debería? Nunca actuaste como uno. Solo estamos hablando en este momento porque nos concierne un asunto en común. Una guerra que esta por desatarse y una mentira que se ha mantenido por años.

–¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Dilo de una vez hijo.

–Fui engañado tanto tiempo. El orgullo, la fidelidad y el honor que nuestra familia había mantenido al reino por tantos años son una completa mentira. Tú lo sabias y jamás se lo dijiste a mi madre o a mí.

–Byakuya, tu madre si lo sabía. Tú eras muy joven para decírtelo, yo llegue a un acuerdo con tu madre para protegerte.

–¿Qué hay de los Kurosaki?

–Ellos son buenas personas, que fueron inmiscuidas en un pantano de mentiras y ambiciones. Ukitake era un gran amigo mío y el pequeño Isshin era como de la familia. Pero ellos fueron corrompidos a pesar de que nuestra familia quiso evitarlo, nos dieron la espalda y prefirieron seguir siendo de la realeza que levantar sus armas junto con nosotros. No es nuestra culpa que las cosas terminaran así.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Sojun?

–Los errores del pasado, son errores que no se pueden corregir Byakuya. Voy a acabar con todo y eso incluye a los Kurosaki. Hace mucho perdieron la oportunidad de apoyarnos y hacer lo correcto.

–Entonces no te ayudare, no creo que destruirlos nos lleve a alguna parte. Hay mucho más en juego y tú lo sabes. No solo hablo de las castas y la realeza.

Sojun tomo la tasa que estaba enfrente de él y bebió el té lentamente, la dejo nuevamente en la mesa y señalo con su mano a Yoruichi y Sojun.

–Supongo que lo sabes por qué te lo contaron este par de entrometidos.

Urahara levanto la voz –No nos consideramos entrometidos, pero nos interesan más otros problemas que el simple hecho de una lucha de poder. Nosotros hablamos de algo que podría destruirnos a todos y que es aún más peligroso que una guerra.

Sojun volvió a dirigir la mirada a su hijo –Esta bien, si eso quieren, cooperaremos con la información que necesitan, pero no prometo nada. Si bien ambos queremos acabar con las castas, el cómo terminarlo es algo en lo que diferimos. A cambio Byakuya vendrá conmigo.

El nombrado respondió a las palabras de su padre –No creo que sea posible, estoy en búsqueda de mi esposa y de mi hija. No me moveré de aquí hasta que las encuentre.

–Eso se puede arreglar. Mi nieta está en mi campamento y apoya completamente mi causa. ¿Qué dices Byakuya? Si partimos ahora mismo, podremos llegar mañana.

Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio mientras las palabras eran procesadas en su mente. Rukia estaba bien. Una parte de su ser descanso de la incertidumbre y tortura que le carcomían.

–¿Ella sabe que eres su abuelo?

–Aun no lo sabe, pero se lo diré después de que nos reunamos los tres juntos. Deje de lado a mi familia mucho tiempo Byakuya, pero no volverá a suceder.

–Iré contigo. Pero quiero ver inmediatamente a Rukia y constatar que este bien.

Yoruichi y Urahara se mantenían como observadores de la situación. Si bien ambos Kuchiki no tenían ninguna pisca de "realeza" en su sangre, inevitablemente su semblante, pose y envergadura eran dignas de verdaderos nobles. En su forma de ser había más realeza y justicia, que en la mayoría de los nobles y reyes de los cuatro reinos. Tal vez en su pasado también había más de lo que parecía. El rubio se levanto y se dirigió a ambos Kuchikis, mientras su voz se hacia seria.

–Espero no tengan muchos problemas, pero yo mismo quiero corroborar toda la información. Yo también iré con ustedes. Yoruichi, ¿no tienen problemas con que me ausente un tiempo?

La chica se levanto igualmente –Yo me hare cargo de todo Kisuke. Solo no vuelvas con las manos vacías.

* * *

 **Shinny26:** Ichigo con cabello largo es sexy y todos lo sabemos (menos Kubo al parecer). El encuentro de Rukia e Ichigo está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero tantas cosas pueden salir mal… ¿Qué sucederá?

 **Sarah 1807:** Con mucho esfuerzo nuevo capítulo, sin tantos retardos. Espero lo disfrutes.

 **Wolfgang** : Rukia e Ichigo están a punto de encontrarse. ¿Pero cómo actuara Ichigo? Más aun cuando se entere del embarazo de Rukia.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Ichigo es bastante impredecible, pero gracias al entrenamiento que Hisagi le ha estado dando los últimos meses ha podido controlar su carácter y por lo tanto la liberación de su poder. Se puede decir que controla parcialmente la liberación del "hollow" mientras este consiente, usaría algo así como 5% de su potencial. Sin embargo aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para someterlo por completo y usar sus poderes. Sera cuestión de tiempo y circunstancias.

Este capítulo nos dio información acerca de Byakuya y Toshiro, ¡copito-kun no estaba muerto! Estaba de parranda xD. Pero no es lo único, al parecer Ichigo e Hisagi se lograron infiltrar "sin problemas". ¿Que pasara con ellos? Las ideas están en mi cabeza y la organización de la trama igual, sin embargo me gustaría tener más tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, no olviden dejarme un bonito review diciendo que les pareció el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

¡Chicos aún no he muerto! (Le lanzan un tomate y abucheos) ok, bueno está bien me merezco abucheos. Esta vez me tarde mucho… pero tengo una buena excusa. El trámite del servicio social, la tesis y el fin de semestre, como consecuencia no he tenido ni tiempo de dormir bien :'( pero bueno, ya les debía un capitulo y pues aquí me tienen. Hoy fui a ver Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry y me cargue de energía xD No duden no voy a abandonar la historia. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, es el ánimo y la presión que necesito para obligar a actualizar más rápido. Por cierto escribí una nueva historia IchiRuki llamada "Bruma" espero que puedan darle una leída rápida, será una historia más corta e ira directo al drama y a sus kokoros. Pero bueno ya nos leemos más abajo.

" _Si yo ordenara -decía frecuentemente-, si yo ordenara a un general que se transformara en ave marina y el general no me obedeciese, la culpa no sería del general, sino mía."_

\- Antoine De Saint-Exupéry

CAPITULO XXI. –Culpa.

* * *

Se mantuvieron caminando durante toda la noche, no hubo un momento alguno en el que se detuvieran a descansar, pasaron por los pueblos de la casta de bronce y las tierras de la casta de madera. Se internaron en un profundo bosque que los separaba de las grandes minas que abastecían a los reinos, donde los esclavos, la casta de barro vivían o más bien sobrevivía.

Los hombres y mujeres presentes en aquella multitud demostraban su cansancio, la mayoría apenas y se podía mantener en pie. Pero para él y para Hisagi era otra historia, debido a los arduos entrenamientos que tenían, sus cuerpos resistían a la perfección aquella presión. Iniciando el amanecer vieron salir el sol en el horizonte, lo que les permitió que pudieran distinguir varias tiendas localizadas en distintas direcciones de aquel bosque, al acercarse más se empezó a notar el movimiento de la gente por todo el lugar. ¡Era enorme aquel campamento! Casi podría igualar en área al tamaño de los cuarteles del reino. Ya internado dentro del mismo campamento, continuaron siguiendo a Ikkaku y a Yumichika, sin embargo su vista empezó a escanear rostros, comenzó con la tarea de buscar a Rukia dentro de toda aquella multitud, ella tenía que estar cerca, algo se lo decía.

Ikkaku se detuvo y bajo de su caballo. –Escuchen bien, este campamento está formado por personas de todo tipo de castas y no existe distinción alguna. Todos tenemos el mismo derecho. Quiero que les quede bien claro que no buscamos una utopía, sino una revolución. Por lo cual a todos ustedes les entrenaremos en el arte de la batalla. ¡Recuperaremos todo lo que nos han quitado!

La multitud alababa con entusiasmo las palabras de Ikkau.

–Ahora seguirán a Yumichika a otra sección en el bosque, ahí les darán equipo y les mostraran sus tiendas. Este campamento se divide en tres secciones que se localizan al norte, este y oeste, formando un triángulo. Ninguna sección es diferente a la otra, solo nos encontramos divididos por cualquier emergencia.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Ikkaku, todos empezaron a avanzar siguiendo a tan peculiar guardia. Ichigo fijo su mirada en Yumichika y en su propia opinión, nunca había visto a un hombre tan arreglado, le pareció algo muy curioso, sin embargo desvió su mirada cuando Yumichika le descubrió mirándole y le giño un ojo. Su alma parecía querer salir de su cuerpo¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!. No pudo pensarlo demasiado cuando tanto él como Hisagi fueron detenidos por Ikkaku antes de que pudieran seguirles el paso a los demás.

–Ustedes dos no irán con ellos. Vendrán conmigo. Espero no tengan problema.

Ichigo se mantuvo callado mientras observaba como Hisagi tomaba la palabra.

–¿Hay algún problema Ikkaku?

–Claro que lo hay. Creí que les quedaba claro que no eran personas en las cuales tuviéramos mucha confianza.

–¿Entonces nos trajiste hasta aquí para matarnos? –Hisagi mantenía la calma. Debían ser prudentes.

Ikkaku sonrió –Jajajajaja, ¿Bromeas? No pienso matarlos, al menos no ahora. Todos tenemos aquí el principio de la duda, de no hacerlo estarías muerto hace mucho. No queremos propagar el ideal contrario. Nosotros no discriminamos, pero si tomamos medidas precautorias. No lo tomen como algo personal, aunque… no sabes cuánto me encantaría probarte en batalla Hisagi. Si eres el nuevo guardia personal del príncipe Kurosaki debes tener una gran fuerza. Justo como la que tiene la chiquilla Kuchiki.

Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki… la palabra se repetía constantemente en la mente de Ichigo. ¡Rukia estaba ahí! ¡Su viaje no había sido en vano! La alegría que le embargaba estaba amenazando por desbordar todo su ser y explotar como un volcán, per se obligó a mantenerse calmado y sereno, no podía demostrar lo contrario, ya que llamaría la atención. Tenía que encontrar la manera de localizar a Rukia y hablar con ella. La necesidad de abrazarla y besarla era algo constante desde su desaparición. Necesitaba tanto de ella. Si tan solo…

Hisagi al igual que Ichigo se sorprendió y no perdió tiempo en intentar conseguir más información. Esta era su oportunidad.

–¿Kuchiki? ¿Te refieres a Kuchiki Rukia, la ex guardia principal del príncipe Kurosaki?

Ikkaku levanto una ceja de manera intrigante. –Claro que sí. ¿A que otro Kuchiki que conocieras me referiría? Aunque si quieres mi opinión lo mejor será que no te acerques a ella.

El guardia de tatuajes no se dio por vencido. –¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella es una buena amiga y me gustaría mucho saber de su estado.

–Supongo que siendo su amigo debería ser ese el caso, pero si no me equivoco y por los rumores, tú la supliste en su puesto en el castillo y eres responsable de lo que le sucedió al ser degradada.

Hisagi se mantuvo callado un momento. Que podía rebatir cuando Ikkaku solo decía la verdad. Rukia debió de pasar por una terrible humillación cuando fue degradada –Es cierto lo que dices, pero yo no podía negarme Ikkaku. Sabes que de haberlo hecho me habrían matado.

Ikkaku se acercó a Hisagi y le encaro. Su voz se hizo más fuerte y profunda.

–¿Y tú honor? Si ella era tu amiga debiste haber preferido morir antes de traicionarle o recibir el castigo en su lugar. Algo así no puede olvidarse.

–Yo… lo sé y por eso estoy aquí. Ikkaku quiero hacer lo correcto.

–Eso ya no depende de mí. Deberás hablarlo con el general. Tu amigo por otro lado tiene más oportunidad de ser aceptado. Dime Zangetsu, tu condición física es muy buena y si Hisagi te ha ayudado debes de tener una gran habilidad con la espada.

Ichigo tomo la oportunidad frente de él, debía de ganar su confianza a como diera lugar.

–Sí, no es que me guste alardear de ello pero soy muy bueno con la espada. Hisagi me ha entrenado muy bien, me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. Le debo mucho.

–Eso es bueno de oír. También me gustaría que me platicaran como entraron en el castillo y robaron esa espada que tienes. Esa información nos podría ser muy útil.

Hisagi alzo la voz –No lo dudes, lo haremos con gusto.

–Entonces síganme. Es hora de que el general hable con ustedes, le encantara oírlos. Es un hombre de pocas palabras.

* * *

Toshiro llego a ese viejo edificio que el mapa de Ishida señalaba. Estaba desgastado y parecía estar abandonado, aunque no negaría que estaba muy bien escondido y para aquellos que no contaran con un mapa como el suyo, sería muy fácil perderse. No contemplo por más de un minuto el lugar cuando se decidió a entrar en el mismo. Al abrir la puerta de madera que le restringía la entrada, no pudo quedar más sorprendido, una gran biblioteca se extendía alrededor y juraba en su vida nunca haber visto tantos libros juntos, se adentró fascinado por lo que veía. Tomo al azar un libro entre sus manos y lo empezó a ojear lentamente, las figuras y la escritura eran muy extrañas.

–No deberías estar husmeando las cosas que no te pertenecen niño.

Hitsugaya cerró el libro tirándolo al suelo y rápidamente se puso en guardia. Una mujer de tés morena y rasgos refinados le miraban con semblante divertido.

–No temas muchacho. Tú debes de ser el guardia que mando el niñato de Ishida. ¿Cómo esta él?

El peliblanco bajo su espada y se relajó. Esa chica debía de ser el contacto del príncipe Ishida.

–Se encuentra muy bien. Me pidió que le trajera este paquete y esta nota. –Toshiro estiro el encargo y la chica no dudo en tomarlo.

–Ya veo… Dame un segundo. – Yoruichi se acercó al chico, tomo la nota leyéndola tranquilamente y su semblante empezó a cambiar de uno tranquilo a uno perturbado. –¡Maldita sea no puedo creerlo! Este no es un buen momento para que el inútil de Kisuke se ausentara. ¿Sabes que dice esta nota? ¿Sabes lo que tiene dentro este paquete?

El guardia se extrañó por el comportamiento de la chica –No lo sé. Yo solo traje el paquete como me ordeno el príncipe Ishida.

–Comprendo. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Tú y Sado deben de proteger a Ishida, si Yhwach se llega a enterar de esto no dudara en matarlo aunque compartan la misma sangre.

Yoruichi tomo la caja y la abrió mientras la alejaba del campo de visión del guardia peliblanco. Aquel objeto que se encontraba dentro le perturbaba completamente, una culpa que embriagaba a todos los que conocían aquella cosa. Era una cruel reliquia que demostraba un oscuro pasado y la peligrosidad de la mente humana. Algo que tatuaba una historia confusa en cada centímetro de su alma.

–¿Qué es lo que hay dentro?

La chica tapo la caja rápidamente. –Esto niño. Es "una caja de pandora" y nosotros la hemos abierto.

* * *

Ichigo observaba con atención aquella gran tienda a la que habían llegado. Supuso que esa debía de ser la tienda del general del que Ikkaku hablaba. Poco duro su interés cuando un hombre salió de la misma y reconoció su rostro. ¡Ese era Renji el amigo de Rukia! Se les acerco lentamente y saludo a Ikkaku.

El pelirrojo se acercó y miro a Ichigo e Hisagi, al ver a este último su semblante cambio a uno enfadado. Se acercó amenazadoramente

–¿Qué pasa Ikkaku? ¿Qué hace este maldito perro de la realeza aquí? ¡Él fue el responsable de que Rukia fuera degradada! ¿Acaso lo capturaste?

Ikkaku se puso en medio de Renji y de Hisagi mientras alzaba las manos. Intentaba calmar el ambiente.

–Tranquilo Renji, Hisagi ha venido a unirse con nosotros. Incluso trajo a un pupilo suyo, su nombre es Zangetsu. Yo tampoco confió mucho en ellos pero supongo que se merecen una oportunidad. Admítelo su ayuda nos sería muy útil. Dime ¿Está el general?

Renji tenso la mandíbula por un segundo y se relajó poco después.

–No, aun no regresa. De hecho no debiste salir del campamento, el general dejo en claro que no quería que nadie se moviera hasta que él regresara. ¿Por qué lo desobedeciste?

–No lo hice. Salí hace una semana a una misión de reconocimiento, al regresar pase por los reclutas nuevos. En realidad no sabía que el general no estaba. ¿Entonces qué hacemos con ellos?

–Yo me hare cargo Ikkaku, si ellos ya tienen nociones de pelea no tiene caso que vayan con los nuevos reclutas. Déjalos en mis manos.

Hisagi se dirigió a Renji con voz tranquila. –No queremos aprovecharnos de ustedes, de verdad venimos buscando unirnos a su causa. Quiero una mejor condición para los guardias en los cuarteles y para todas las castas en general –No mentía su corazón deseaba libertad para sí mismo y para sus amigos. ¿Qué tan bueno era eso? – Sé que le he causado dolor a Kuchiki, siendo ella de mi misma casta, de verdad quiero disculparme con ella.

El pelirrojo le miro con odio y no se contuvo, lanzo un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Hisagi, tirándole al piso. Ikkaku no se movió de su lugar, mientras que Ichigo también mantuvo su posición, estaba a punto de atacar a Renji, pero viendo su situación actual se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo. Tenía que seguir fingiendo y no alzar sospechas.

El guardia pelinegro se levantó lentamente del piso. Su rostro dolía, pero eso no impidió que se mantuviera firme.

–¿Estas satisfecho? ¿Has descargado toda tu ira?

El pelirrojo destilaba ira, sin embargo no volvió a golpear al guardia que tenía enfrente.

–No estoy satisfecho. De hecho me gustaría matarte para estarlo, pero no lo hare. Ikkaku tiene razón, tienen el beneficio de la duda. Por esa razón no te he matare maldito bastardo.

Hisagi se inclinó en gesto de disculpas. –De verdad lo siento. No sé qué relación tenías con Kuchiki, pero te aseguro que estoy arrepentido por no haberla ayudado.

–No me pidas disculpas a mí. Ella es quien la merece, después de todo fue tu culpa que le degradaran y que le marcaran con aquel hierro al rojo vivo. El símbolo de la realeza, que demuestra que un guardia pertenece a un reino como una persona degradada, una muestra de que eres un guerrero basura. Ese escudo con un sol y dos espadas siempre estará presente en su espalda, como un horrible recordatorio de un "crimen" para la realeza, pero una estupidez para la humanidad. Una horrible cicatriz.

Ichigo baja la mirada. La culpa no era de Hisagi, él le quiso advertir de lo que pasaría si Rukia era degradada, sin embargo él lo ignoro pensando que no habría problema. Su error le costó a Rukia una horrible cicatriz en su espalda y ahora Hisagi se atormentaba con la culpa de no haber ayudado a Rukia. Pero solo era su culpa. Solo la lastimaba, pero ya no lo volvería a hacer, desde ahora se encargaría de protegerla y brindarle todo su apoyo. No dudaría de ella y se mantendría fiel a su palabra de estar a su lado. Nadie los separaría. Pero antes de todo eso, tenía que volver a acercase a ella. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Renji se volvió a acercar a Hisagi.

–¿Entonces me llevaras contigo Renji? Quiero disculparme con Kuchiki.

–Claro que no. Tú te quedaras conmigo en este lugar. Ambos esperaremos al general y hablaremos con él. A él le encantara oírte y saber quién eres. Después de eso ya veremos que deciden sobre ti. Mientras tanto… –Renji señalo con su mano a Ichigo. –Ikkaku lleva a este hombre a la sección de mi campamento. Quiero vigilarlo de cerca. ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?

Ichigo respondió tranquilamente –Mi nombre es Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu.

–¿Zangetsu? Pues al igual que el bastardo de Hisagi eres sospechoso, pero te daré una oportunidad. Pero no dudes de que si nos traicionas serás masacrado.

Ichigo asintió y siguió a Ikkaku, mientras esperaba que Hisagi tuviera la misma suerte y no saliera lastimado.

* * *

Estaba concentrada intentando mantener el ritmo en su entrenamiento. Su cuerpo se identificaba con el entorno, su espada firme cortaba el aire de manera limpia. Debía aprovechar cada instante para intentar entrenar lo más posible, si bien Renji y Unohana se lo habían prohibido, ella continuaba realizando su entrenamiento con la espada de un amanera más relajada. No podía dejar de fortalecerse. Sintió un punto frío a su alrededor y mirando hacia un punto específico lanzo un corte a un árbol. La espada atravesó gran parte de la corteza y la destruyo por completo. Rukia recupero su espada y suspiro lentamente. Definitivamente sus fuerzas disminuían día a día. Resignada decidió regresar a la tienda de Renji esperando que este ya hubiera regresado.

Al acercarse a las tiendas pudo identificar a Ikkaku con un hombre de cabello pelinegro. Estaba segura de nunca haberlo visto en aquel campamento, pero algo de ella se sintió inmediatamente atraída hacia él. Sabía que no estaba bien curiosa, pero quería averiguar quién era ese sujeto. Se acercó a ambos hombres, también aprovecharía la oportunidad de preguntarle a Ikkaku por Renji.

Rukia se acercó y levanto su mano a manera de saludo–¡Ikkaku!

El nombrado volteo y sonrió a la chica –¡Si es la pequeña Kuchiki! Espero que ya te encuentres mejor y recuperaras todas tus fuerzas. Sabes que me debes una pelea y no podrás librarte de ella tan fácilmente. No te tendré piedad. –Él chico hablaba excitado y exaltadamente.

La chica reía nerviosamente –Claro que sí… ya será en otro momento. Disculpa mi imprudencia pero te vi llegar aquí al lado de este hombre y nunca antes lo había visto –Rukia señalo al pelinegro.

Ichigo hablo apresuradamente a Rukia –Rukia, ¡no me reconoces! soy I..c.. ¡Zangetsu!

Rukia e Ikkaku se sorprendieron al oír hablar al pelinegro. La chica pensaba que estaba 100% de nunca haberle visto a ese sujeto y sin embargo sus ojos se le hacían tan conocidos. Mientras Ikkaku pensaba en como Zangetsu sabía quién era Rukia. Eso no era nada normal.

La pelinegra se dirigió al chico –Disculpa, pero no creo conocerte. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Ichigo sudaba. ¡Bien hecho! Había echado el plan abajo en tan solo dos segundos en los que había visto a Rukia, debían darle un premio a su estupidez.

–E.. yo.. yo trabajo en una carpintería, soy de la casta de bronce. Soy comerciante de maderas, cortaba los árboles y surtía a carpinteros del pueblo. Le llegue a ver algunas veces que iba a un orfanato de ese mismo lugar, el cual atiende un amigo mío llamado Ashido. Así es como averigüe su nombre y como reconocerla.

¡Bien hecho! Se dijo Ichigo mentalmente. Había ideado una perfecta cuartada. ¡Era un genio!

Rukia aun lo miraba de manera dudosa–Ya veo… pero, ¿Por qué me preguntaste si te reconocía?

Ikkaku que no había perdido tiempo y se encontraba concentrado en las palabras de Zangetsu, fijo su mirada al mismo y espero pacientemente la respuesta de este.

Ichigo se jalo los pelos mentalmente ¡MIERDA! ¿Ahora que hacía? Se merecía ese premio a la estupidez.

* * *

 **shinny26** : Me encanta la intriga y claro que hay muchos escenarios posibles. También hay mucho por desarrollar. Toshiro aún sigue en la contienda, ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de que es "padre"? Todo puede suceder.

 **nidiajakmo** : Es cierto que hay muchos escenarios y uno de ellos es él de Ichigo y Rukia. Ya se encontraron y casi Ichigo se descubre frente a Ikkaku y Rukia. Y una gran pregunta ¿Qué pasara cuando Ichigo se entere de que Rukia está embarazada?

Hola de nuevo. Esté capitulo me costó un poco de trabajo porque lo tuve que escribir siete días separados y pos se me iba la inspiración. Aun así tengo la corriente hacia donde voy y esto se empezara a agilizar. ¡Ichigo y Rukia se han encontrado! ¿Pero que pasara? Ichigo es un tonto y casi se descubre solo, esperemos se las arregle. ¿Qué será el objeto que Yoruichi mira con culpa, dolor y tristeza? ¿Cuál es el secreto en la familia de Ishida? ¿Qué planea Aizen? ¿Qué paso con "el otro ser" de Ichigo? Muchas preguntas y las respuestas pronto se darán a conocer. De nuevo les doy muchas gracias por su apoyo. No olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión acerca del capítulo, se los agradeceré mucho. También si pueden leer mi otra historia "Bruma" se los agradeceré mucho, mucho. Bueno sin más, saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Más vale tarde que nunca, siempre lo he dicho xD. Bueno aquí van las escusas, la semana pasada fue el cierre de mi semestre y pos me mato, me la pase haciendo trabajos y para rematar, me enferme por mojarme al salir de un examen. Perdí todas mis fuerzas, apenas pude escribir en la semana, pero les tengo una buena noticia ante todo esto. Los que sigan "Bruma" el próximo capítulo está al 70% de su término y yo creo que lo estaré publicando el jueves o el viernes a más tardar, así que esperen pacientemente. Pero ya los dejo de aburrir, nos leemos más abajo.

 _"Nada en la vida debe ser temido, solamente comprendido. Ahora es el momento de comprender más, para temer menos."_

\- Marie Curie

CAPITULO XXII. –Perspectivas.

 _Rukia aun lo miraba de manera dudosa–Ya veo… pero, ¿Por qué me preguntaste si te reconocía?_

 _Ikkaku que no había perdido tiempo y se encontraba concentrado en las palabras de Zangetsu, fijo su mirada al mismo y espero pacientemente la respuesta de este._

 _Ichigo se jalo los pelos mentalmente ¡MIERDA! ¿Ahora que hacía? Se merecía ese premio a la estupidez._

* * *

–Pues yo… realmente… digamos… que, lo que sucede… es que no pasas muy desapercibida para los comerciantes, un guerrero de la guardia real, con tu porte entre nosotros no es común, cuando visitabas aquel orfanato las miradas se clavaban en ti y yo… solo creí que tal vez podría haber pasado lo mismo conmigo. –Realmente no estaba mintiendo, cuando él y Rukia iban a visitar ese lugar, sabía que muchas miradas de extraños se posaban en su fiel guardia, aunque siempre intentaba ignorarlo –Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

La pequeña Kuchiki por otro lado a pesar de estar confundida por la actitud de aquel muchacho, no lo tomo de mala manera, de hecho le pareció simpático y un poco torpe. –No tienes por qué disculparte, probablemente si te debí de haber visto un par de veces, solo que soy un poco despistada. Aunque creo que lo mejor será presentarnos adecuadamente.

Ichigo sonrió, ese era un buen inicio –En ese caso, yo soy Tensa Zangetsu, pero puedes decirme Zangetsu.

–Solo para que quede claro, ya no soy un guardia real, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y es un placer conocerte. –La mirada de ambos se quedó clavada una a la otra por varios segundos. Algo extraño hacia que se atrajeran.

Por otro lado Ikkaku se encontraba expectante mirando a ambos muchachos, algo en ellos le hacía sentir muy incómodo al estar en su presencia. Suspiro frustrado, realmente le molestaba estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos dos. Pronto capto la atención de ambos con un leve carraspeo. –Ya que veo que se llevan bien y ya que yo no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a buscar una tienda Kuchiki? –La nombrada volteo a ver a Ikkaku – yo debo regresa a ayudar a Yumichika con los nuevos reclutas, y ya que tienes tiempo libre le puedes ayudar a establecerse en este lugar del campamento. Fue Renji quien pidió que fuera así, este chico tiene más habilidades de lo que parece.

Rukia miro interrogante a Ikkaku antes de dirigirse a él. –Pero… no entiendo, si él es también un nuevo recluta ¿por qué establecerlo en este lado del campamento Ikkaku?

Ikkaku estiro su brazo y señalo la espada de Ichigo. –La espada que tiene Zangetsu no es una espada común, tú debes reconocerla mejor que nadie.

La pelinegra palideció al observar dicho objeto –Esa espada es de…

–Así es, esa espada debe de pertenecer a alguien de la familia real, el grabado es inconfundible. Por alguna razón él logro robarla. Por cierto creo que debí decirte antes que este sujeto Zangetsu, es amigo del tonto que te quito tu puesto de guardia real, ese tipo llamado Hisagi.

Ichigo se mantenía al margen, pero sabía bien que tenía que intervenir antes de que pudieran descubrirle. No quería que las cosas se le salieran de control antes de tiempo, tenía que hablar. –Yo… verán, la última vez que me infiltre al castillo fue con la única razón de buscar un símbolo u un objeto que demostrara mi valor ante todos ustedes, así logre conseguir la espada del príncipe Kurosaki. Si aún estoy vivo y logre conseguirlo fue gracias a Hisagi. Sé que probablemente no tengan una buena impresión de él después de que sus acciones provocaron –Miro a Rukia por inercia – O lo que deben de decir los rumores, pero les aseguro que…

La pequeña guerrera le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. – Así que ya todos saben lo que sucedió. – La guerrera suspiro –No culpo a Hisagi de lo que me paso, no lo culpo a él o a las circunstancias, simplemente el seguía ordenes de los Kurosaki, es fácil juzgar a alguien cuando no se tiene la perspectiva de la situación. Aquí los verdaderos monstros son ellos, teniendo el poder para evitar las cosas nunca levantaron una mano para hacerlo. –Rukia inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su espalda, justo donde estaba esa cicatriz que aún le quemaba – No le guardo rencor a Hisagi en lo absoluto y si él está aquí y se quiere unir a la causa me encantara charlar con él.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado ante del discurso de Rukia, ella tenía un corazón tan grande y no dudaba en siquiera perdonar a Hisagi, ¿acaso ella tendría la misma consideración con él después de que le contara lo que había pasado? Más aun, ahora que lo veía desde ese punto de vista, ella tenía mucha razón, él tenía el poder, si él tuviera más conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor podría haber evitado tantas cosas. Pero… ¿aún no sería tarde para hacer lo correcto? Tal vez podría arreglar todo antes de decirle a Rukia lo que le había pasado –Ya veo… me alegro por él.

Ikkaku se alejó de ambos. –Entonces si todo está dicho y está claro. Kuchiki, Zangetsu, yo me retiro. Iré a ayudar a Yumichika. Por cierto Kuchiki aún no te libras de nuestra batalla y lo mismo va para ti Zangetsu. Me encantara probar tu fuerza.

Rukia al igual que Ichigo miraron como el guerrero rapado se iba del lugar mientras farfullaba oraciones sobre futuras peleas.

La pelinegra fue la primera en volver a alzar la voz. –Entonces… busquemos una tienda para ti Zangetsu.

Ichigo asintió y empezó a seguir a la pequeña chica.

* * *

Byakuya bajo de su caballo, se acomodó su espada mientras se adentraba en ese campamento. Era un lugar bastante amplio. El trayecto para llegar a aquel lugar no había sido muy largo pero definitivamente había sido un viaje cansado, aunque en ese momento solo tenía en mente una cosa. Quería encontrar a Rukia y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, su hija era su prioridad.

Siguió a Sojun entre varias tiendas de campañas, observo a muchos soldados preparando sus armaduras y armas mientras entrenaban. En su manera de moverse y actuar podía distinguir que la mayoría de ellos no provenían de la casta de plata, eso significaba que no eran guerreros en el más mínimo sentido de la palabra, sin embargo el espíritu que irradiaban no tenía nada que envidiarle al que emanaba un soldado de su propia casta cuando pelaba.

Urahara observaba cada minúscula parte del lugar que recorrían, se encontraba sumamente intrigado, no cabía duda que el general Sojun tenía años planeando una organización así, no solo por el número de personas que había en aquel lugar, sino por lo bien administrados que estaban en cuanto a armas, armaduras, comida y tiendas. Podría ser que lo que estaba buscando de información lo consiguiera de sobra en los archivos del Kuchiki. A pesar de ir detrás de ambos Kuchiki se tuvo que detener cuando llegaron a una gran tienda de tamaño considerable, probablemente ese era la tienda de Sojun.

Sojun miro su tienda y enseguida miro a su hijo para después dirigirse a Urahara. –Urahara tu esperaras a fuera hasta que termine de hablar con mi hijo, después de eso te daré toda la información que quieras.

El nombrado sonrió mientras daba una leve inclinación respetuosa. –Yo no tengo ningún problema general Kuchiki, si cuide a su hijo no fue solo por la información, quiero que sepa que lo considero un aliado, por eso mismo espero no le moleste que investigue el lugar.

El viejo general le miro perspicazmente. –No tengo problemas mientras no robes nada, solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, sabes que yo no ando con bromas.

–Lo sé general, yo lo estaré esperando afuera cuando termine. –El rubio se despidió y se perdió en el lugar.

Byakuya y Sojun entraron en la tienda y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Renji y Hisagi se encontraban dentro de aquel lugar, ganándose la molestia del mayor de los Kushiki que no tardó en hacer notar su enfado.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí Abarai? Esta estrictamente prohibido que cualquiera que no tenga permiso entre aquí.

Byakuya al reconocer al pelirrojo no tardo en hablarle no importándole interrumpir a Sojun –¿Tu eres Abarai Renji, cierto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que eras fiel al rey, o ¿acaso te revelaste antes de que yo lo supiera?

El hombre pelirrojo se vio atrapado entre ambos Kuchikis y sus fuertes voces exigiendo respuestas. Realmente estaba un poco asustado. –Bueno… yo… Hisagi, Rukia y el tipo nuevo, se infiltro.

Sojun le hablo ahora con voz más dura –Deja de decir tonterías Abarai, ve al grano. Primero que nada ¿qué haces en mi tienda y con este sujeto? –Hisagi se sintió intimidado por la mirada que el viejo Sojun le daba.

– General Kuchiki estoy en su tienda porque este sujeto –Renji señalo a Hisagi que se encontraba detrás de él. – Se quiere unir a nosotros. Se llama Hisagi y es el tipo que ahora es el nuevo guardia de príncipe Kurosaki, incluso trajo a un amigo llamado Zangetsu. Ellos lograron robar una espada del castillo y al parecer saben infiltrarse, creí que sería bueno que primero hablara con él antes de decidirse por un veredicto. Ya que también él es culpable de lo que en parte le sucedió a Rukia…

Byakuya no perdió el tiempo en escanear las palabras que decía Renji, cada oración le daba más información acerca de la situación. ¿Rukia ya no era guardia del mocoso Kurosaki? ¿Hisagi nuevo guardia real? ¿Robar e infiltrase en el castillo? Había muchas cosas que habían pasado y él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados frente a la duda.

–Sojun, yo conozco a Abarai desde hace tiempo. Era amigo de Rukia cuando ambos eran niños y tengo la impresión de que él también sabe mucho más acerca de Rukia que yo mismo. Quiero que me expliques que está pasando.

El viejo general perdió un poco su temple y en su rostro se pudo ver una mueca de disgusto. –Mantente calmado Byakuya. Antes que nada cuando Rukia llego a este lugar, Renji la encontró en un muy mal estado y ese hombre llamado Hisagi es en parte responsable.

Renji trago grueso al ver por dónde se iba explicando la situación, por un momento se sintió mal por Hisagi, se enfrentaría a la ira de dos hombre sumamente peligrosos. Tal vez era momento de volver a intervenir. –Capitán Kuchiki usted sabe que yo aprecio mucho a su hija. Rukia y yo éramos muy unidos desde que éramos niños, yo seré sincero con usted, he estado en este campamento desde hace más de 5 años. Hace poco más tres meses Rukia llego aquí con un mapa que yo le di, ella se encontraba gravemente herida de un brazo, lo tenía prácticamente destrozado y también tenía… –El pelirrojo dudo al continuar su relato – ella tenía una marca de degrado en su espalda.

Byakuya se quedó pasmado al escuchar al pelirrojo, palideció apenas visiblemente y en su porte se podía ver como la ira apenas se podía contener, su semblante destilaba pura ira contenida –Abarai… ¿Estás diciendo que a mi hija la marcaron con aquel hierro ardiente?

Renji no supo que decir, se mantuvo callado a pesar de la fuerte mirada de Byakuya sobre él, parecía querer matarle. Sojun no tardo en volver a tomar la palabra distrayendo la atención de Byakuya del pelirrojo.

–Se cómo te sientes hijo, pero todo lo que te dice Abarai es verdad. –Sojun se acercó a Byakuya y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo –Si algo tengo que agregar es que antes de que todo pasara yo tenía una fuerte vigilancia en cuanto a tus movimientos, los de Rukia y los de Hisana, pero de la nada Rukia fue herida gravemente mientras hubo un ataque en el castillo donde el baile de los estúpidos de la realeza se estaba llevando a cabo y de Hisana, me temo que no tengo ningún tipo de información de ella, solo desapareció. Tú fuiste otro caso, alguien quiere tu cabeza y supo cómo alejarte de mí vigilia.

Sojun le explicó con detalles a Byakuya como Rukia había llegado a aquel lugar, como sabían de sus heridas por el ataque en aquel castillo y como los Kurosaki estaban dejando que Aizen tomara las riendas del reino. También le explico que él aun no le decía a Rukia que era su abuelo, que esperaría a contárselo cuando se reunirán los tres juntos. La verdad el viejo general Kuchiki había perdido mucho por sus sueños de libertad, en aquel entonces perdió la oportunidad de tener una vida con su familia, de ser un buen esposo y padre… y ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr su meta no quería perder de nuevo a su hijo, ni tampoco quería perder a su nieta.

El pelinegro hizo puño una sus manos –Ya veo… Si lo que dices es verdad Sojun, quiero ver a mi hija. No creo que tengamos que discutir otra cosa.

–Hijo, yo sé que también tenías investigaciones sobre Aizen y las revueltas de los cuarteles, no eres alguien que dejara pasar las cosas como si nada sin llevar un control sobre ello. Es importante que también compartas conmigo todo lo que sepas.

Byakuya se mantuvo en una pose imperturbable antes de contestar. – Te ayudare, pero será bajo mis términos. No seré el peón de nadie y eso te incluye Sojun, no importa cuánto digas que eres mi padre, para mi eres un desconocido.

El viejo hombre no se inmuto en lo absoluto por las duras palabras de su hijo. Suspiro. – Lo entenderás a su tiempo Byakuya.

El pelirrojo incomodo se dirigió a ambos Kuchiki con un poco de duda en su voz. –Entonces, perdonen si insisto. Pero que haremos con Hisagi, él quiere unirse pero…

Sojun volvió a dirigir su mirada a Hisagi y Renji –No es obvio Abarai, este hombre nos puede ser muy útil. Si de verdad se quiere unir será bienvenido y respetado, pero si nos traiciona… también estará bien, me encanta encargarme de los desgraciados. Seré algo viejo pero aun puedo desgarrar la carne de los huesos y estaré encantado de hacerlo con los suyos, lo que le hizo a mi nieta es algo que no olvidare. No dejare que nadie lastime de nuevo a mi familia y eso lo incluye a él. Espero quede claro.

Hisagi no sabía que hacer se mantuvo al margen durante todo el tiempo, pero podía sentir la tención cortante a su alrededor. Sabía que todos los hombres en aquella tienda de alguna manera u otra querían su cabeza en una bandeja de plata con una ensalada en guarnición. Estaban enfadados… ¿pero realmente lo estaban con él? Las palabras de aquel viejo Kuchiki de verdad le atemorizaban. Se inclinó en una pose respetuosa decidido a dar sur respetos. –Gracias por permitirme unirme a ustedes, no les defraudare. Se los juro en mi nombre y en el nombre del compañero con el que vine. También les pido disculpas por lo que mis acciones indirectas han producido.

Sojun sonrió –No hay problema muchacho, si tu no lo hiciste por voluntad propia y fuiste obligado por la situación, entonces los Kurosaki son los que pagaran cada gota de sangre y de sufrimiento que ha derramado mi familia. No olvides mis palabras. Más tarde quiero conocer a tu amigo, pero por ahora dejare que Abarai te de una tienda, te puedes quedar aquí pero quiero que te infiltres con regularidad en el castillo y nos traigas informes constantes. Ahora váyanse y por favor Abarai, dile a Rukia que venga a la tienda. Es momento de que hablemos. –El viejo general se sentó en una manta.

Renji salió de la tienda e Hisagi le seguía de cerca, sin embargo este se vio detenido por la mano de Byakuya y su mirada se clavó en él.

–Shuhei Hisagi… te conozco aunque no lo creas, te he visto en los cuarteles antes. Fuerte temple, manejo de la espada adecuado y un sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber muy bien formados. Un guardia que no pelaba a menos que fuera necesario y sin embargo con un talento enorme. Eres un buen guerrero, un buen hombre pero… humillaste a mi hija y yo no lo olvidare tan fácilmente, ella es mi orgullo y no permitiré que la hayas magullado. Es difícil pensar que un hombre como tu cometa semejantes acciones a menos de que este amenazado. Quiero que sepas que no me quedare tranquilo, si fueron los Kurosaki los que te obligaron a tomar aquella decisión, creo que cada vez está más claro quiénes son realmente las bestias. Si en esto nos han convertido, si en realidad somos bestias, es porque nos han obligado a actuar como tales. Tal vez mi padre no esté tan equivocado… y todos son iguales Hisagi. Espero que mis palabras queden claras.

Hisagi no supo que decir, solo vio como el Kuchiki se sentaba en una parte de la tienda al lado de Sojun.

El pelinegro, salió de la tienda y volvió a seguir a Renji mientras su mente divagaba, ¿Acaso sus acciones tendrían más consecuencias de las que esperaba? Ichigo no era un mal hombre, ya lo había comprobado, solo que estaba descontrolado en parte por todos sus temores y la fuerza que viviera dentro de él, "su otro yo". Pero todos creían que realmente tenía un mal corazón y que todas sus acciones las hacían con férrea intención de lastimar y humillar. Tal vez debería apresurarse a entrenar a Ichigo para controlarse lo más rápido posible, podría ser que solo él pudiera aclarar las cosas y detener una gran masacre sin sentido. Todos querían sangre por el sufrimiento sufrido entre amigos y familias por manos de la realeza. Realmente no estaba mal, ni sonaba mal, incluso a el mismo le gustaba la idea. Pero la sangre solo traía sangre y los Kurosaki realmente tampoco querían una guerra, ellos solo querían un buen trato entre todos.

Estaba frustrado y enojado, necesitaba hablar con Ichigo y contarle todo lo que había escuchado, había mucho más en riesgo de lo que pensaba, esas personas de verdad querían un cambio y tenían el poder para al menos tomar por la fuerza todo el reino de los Kurosaki. Sin embargo pese a lo negro de las circunstancias no supo porque, existía una pequeña fracción dentro de sí, una pequeña parte que estaba muy feliz de ser aceptado entre esas personas que buscaban libertad, tal vez era que… ya no se sentía tan solo.

* * *

Rukia le guio hasta unas tiendas que se encontraban alrededor de una fogata. Eran pequeñas pero se veían resistentes. Mientras caminaban por el lugar, Rukia le contaba animadamente como estaba organizado el campamento, así como los horarios de comida y los grupos de entrenamiento que se formaban. Según lo explicado, cada grupo tenía un capitán que se encargaba directamente del adiestramiento de los reclutas para la batalla. Rukia menciono que Ikkaku y Yumichika tenían como capitán a un hombre llamado Zaraki Kenpachi, de gran fuerza y poder sin igual, según lo dicho por la pequeña guerrera muchos capitanes tenía una fuerza impresionante y sin igual sin embargo nadie conocía de ellos debido a que no pertenecían a la casta guerrera, sino a otras castas.

La chica le llevo hasta una tienda en específico –Entonces Zangetsu, esta es tu tienda. Si tienes algún problema con tu armadura o con tus armas, tenemos varios herreros que pueden raparlas. La comida se sirve al amanecer y al anochecer.

Ichigo no podía dejar de mírala mientras hablaba, estaba hipnotizado por su presencia. Cuanto tiempo sin verla y ahora que de nuevo la chica le hablaba de una manera tan despreocupada le hacía sentir tan bien. ¿Sería lo correcto decirle quién era? ¿Debería esperar a ganarse más su confianza? Las inmensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla no le ayudaban en lo absoluto a aclarar su mente.

–Gracias por traerme a mi tienda Rukia.

La chica le sonrió –Ni lo menciones, estamos para ayudarnos en todo lo que podamos.

Ichigo no pudo evitar acerarse más a Rukia y tomar sus manos –De verdad te lo agradezco y sabes… –el pelinaranja se dio cuenta que sus acciones estaban desconcertando a la chica que le miraba intrigantemente, era obvio que la asustaría, él era literalmente un desconocido para ella y él se dejaba llevar. ¡Que imbécil era! Debía arreglarlo de alguna manera, desviar el tema. – ¡Sabes! ¡Aun no me creo que seas una gran guerrera! Creo que exageran en cuanto a tu fuerza, te ves muy enana para tener el poder que dicen tienes. Probablemente estén equivocados.

La chica se alejó de él –¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te sucede tonto? –¿Qué le pasaba a ese imbécil? Se comportó de buena manera al inicio, pero ahora le insultaba. Al parecer también solo era un bastardo con el ego hasta arriba, ¿Por qué siempre los hombres dudaban de la fuerza de las mujeres? Probablemente Zangetsu necesitaría una lección para que aprendiera a comportarse y bajar la cabeza.

–Solo digo que no creo que tengas suficiente fuerza para ser un guerrero con esa estatura. E-N-A-N-A

Una vena salto en la cabeza de Rukia –¿Eso crees bastardo? Entonces si tan seguro estas de tu virilidad y tu fuerza, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas conmigo ahora mismo? Excepto que tengas algún problema "árbol de tres metros".

* * *

 **shinny26:** La intriga y el drama me encantan xD espero les haga imaginar muchos escenarios y muchas cosas, realmente la historia es para que se dejen llevar, ya todo se empezara a esclarecer de ahora en adelante. La universidad es muy demandante y literalmente muchas veces nos deja sin fuerzas, pero ahora que ya estamos en "semi-vacaciones" espero actualizarles un poco más seguido. ¡Saludos!

 **Noctelocusta650:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me gusto mucho, de verdad aprecio que me escriban y me digan que les parece la historia :3 Creemos que vivimos en un "mundo civilizado", pero la realidad es que los prejuicios y la discriminación están más latentes que nunca, no se necesita tener grilletes para ser un esclavo, a veces la ignorancia es la peor atadura para las injusticias y los abusos. Ichigo viene a representar en parte ese punto, sin embargo siempre puede haber cambios no importando la situación, cualquiera se equivoca, solo que hay errores que cuestan más que otros. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado y te mantenga intrigada, ya que los misterios son muchos y las respuestas vendrán poco a poco. ¡Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

 **Zelda-24:** Holi, muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad hago lo que puedo, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me esfuerzo xD. El fic siempre ha tenido el rumbo de hablar de las desigualdades y de los misterios que el mundo guarda, hay muchas cosas que desconocemos. Cada personaje tiene un pasado y una historia que de una manera u otra terminara perjudicando las situaciones en las que se vean envueltos Ichigo y Rukia, tarde o temprano todos estamos conectados de alguna u otra manera, el "efecto mariposa". Tal vez parezca un poco lento a veces pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Pronto volveremos a saber de Toshiro e Ishida, yo también los amo 3 Ojala te gustara el capítulo y ¡muchos saludos desde México!. Por cierto creo que se hizo viral tu problema con el Origo u.u (lo leí en Facebook), te mando buenos deseos para que alejes a esas malas vibras, cuentas con mucho apoyo. "Shu pestes ladronas de fics, aléjense de los buenos autores IchiRuki" xD Nos vemos y mucha suerte.

Hola chicos, muchas gracias a los que aún continúan siguiendo la historia y aun no me abandonan a pesar de los retrasos, les mando un cálido abrazo por su apoyo, por los review, fav y follow. ¿Qué más les puedo decir? los Kuchiki no están muy contentos de ver a Hisagi, Byakuya no está nada feliz de saber que Rukia fue humillada y lastimada, pero… ¿que pasara cuando se enteren que la pequeña Kuchiki está embarazada? No solo ellos, también Ichigo tarde que temprano se dará cuenta y no sabemos cómo reaccionara. "Todo esta tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo" xD Pero bueno, esta semana ya será de "Bruma" así que esperen pacientes la actualización del jueves o el viernes. Muchos saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Volví con esta bella y larga historia. Esto estuvo en pausa un buen rato pero aquí está la continuación. Mi tesis ha tenido algunos problemas y eso me ha hecho atrasarme un poco en las historias, ya que no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar. Pero aquí estoy, espero disfrute en capitulo. Nos leemos más abajo.

 _"Duda siempre de ti mismo, hasta que los datos no dejen lugar a dudas."_

\- Louis Pasteur

CAPITULO XXIII. –Preguntas.

 _Una vena salto en la cabeza de Rukia –¿Eso crees bastardo? Entonces si tan seguro estas de tu virilidad y tu fuerza, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas conmigo ahora mismo? Excepto que tengas algún problema "árbol de tres metros"._

* * *

Ambos estaban frente a frente, sus espadas desenvainadas y la mirada firme en su oponente. La tención era profunda.

El príncipe se preguntaba como había terminado en aquella penosa situación, que si bien era incomoda, también era bastante excitante, ya tenía bastante tiempo sin enfrentarse a Rukia sin embargo estaba feliz de volver a chocar espadas con ella. Hisagi le había instruido en nuevas técnicas de batalla más defensivas que ofensivas que en su conjunto con lo que aprendió de Rukia había logrado formarle una propia identidad de batalla, aunque le preocupaba un poco que sus viejos movimientos pudieran ser reconocidos por Rukia. No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos por que la pequeña guerrera fue la primera en atacarlo.

Sus movimientos eran precisos y sin duda estaba dando todo de ella misma, sin embargo… todas sus acciones eran bastante lentas para él y le fue bastante fácil esquivarle, acaso… ¿Rukia le estaba subestimando?

Cuando la espada de la chica se dirigió de nuevo hacia su persona en un corte en estocada, decidió demostrarle a Rukia su propia fuerza. Primero esquivo su ataque y posteriormente tomo la espada de la pelinegra con una de sus manos y la jalo hacia su persona haciendo que a chica se desequilibrara, con el empuje la mando al suelo y le quito la espada sin ningún problema. ¿Esa era Rukia? ¿Por qué su estilo de pelea había decaído tanto? Tal vez la chica seguía probando su fuerza, no lo pensó mucho y decidió continuar con la batalla, esto aún no había acabado, aunque la pelinegra estuviera en el suelo ya sin su arma. La Rukia que él conocía fácilmente esquivaría su último golpe, le quitaría la espada y en una muestra de gran habilidad haría un impresionante contraataque. Tomo su espada y lanzo un corte en dirección de la chica.

Realmente estaba perdiendo poco a poco sus fuerzas, creía que realmente no habría mucho cambio en ella, pero se había equivocado sus movimientos eran más lentos y débiles de lo que había imaginado, sin duda serían una presa fácil para cualquier guardia con un poco de adiestramiento y al parecer Zangetsu era un hombre que realmente tenía un entrenamiento en la espada bastante bueno, muchos de sus ataques eran básicos pero muy bien aplicados y los movimientos de mayor dificultad eran pocos pero precisos, varios de ellos los conocía muy bien eran parte de las tácticas de pelea que los Kuchiki enseñaban, por lo que la duda salto, ¿en dónde habría aprendido Zangetsu tales movimientos?

De un momento a otro en la pelea el chico había esquivado todos sus ataques y la había tirado al piso desarmándola en el proceso. La batalla estaba decidida, sin embargo el chico no se detuvo y lanzo un corte contra su persona ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella estaba desarmada y literalmente no podía continuar. Espero el corte cubriéndose con las manos y cerró los ojos.

Ichigo al lanzar su espada se dio cuenta que Rukia no estaba haciendo el menor intento por defenderse, así que entro en pánico al ver que su corte le daría de lleno a Rukia. El momento fue tenso y todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, el trayecto de espada con Rukia como único objetivo, la cual hacia todo lo posible por cubrirse con sus manos del golpe. Su espada estaba a punto de hacer contento con el cuerpo de la chica, mientras el internamente se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta de que Rukia no estaba en condiciones para pelear.

Espero el golpe, pero… este nunca llego, solo escucho un gran estruendo y al abrir los ojos, observo como Renji estaba en el suelo sometiendo a Zangetsu con su propia espada, la mirada del pelirrojo destilaba ira y su espada estaba a pocos centímetros del cuello de Zangetsu, como buscando decapitarle.

Agradeció tanto la intervención de Renji, estaba seguro que volvería acometer otra estupidez cuando el pelirrojo salió de la nada y le tacleo con gran fuerza tirándole al suelo y sometiéndole en el proceso.

El pelirrojo le apretó con más fuerzo el filo de su espada al cuello. – ¡¿Qué crees que haces desgraciado?! ¡Ya sabía yo que solo era una fachada para atacarnos desde adentro! Cuando el general se entere te despellejara vivo.

Cada vez el filo estaba más cerca de cortarlo. –¡Espera Renji! Yo no quise atacar a Rukia de esta manera. Esto no es lo que parece, de verdad yo creí…

–¡SILENCIO BASTARDO! No sabes cuánto me gustaría ser yo el que acabara con tu miserable vida. Así que dame más razones para hacerlo y no dudare.

Ese imbécil de Zangetsu apenas tenía un día en el campamento y ya había intentado atacar a Rukia. Sentía como la furia hervía por todo su cuerpo, no dudaba en lo absoluto de las fuerzas de su amiga, pero el estado en el que se encontraba ella ahora mismo, definitivamente no era el mejor. Pudo haber recibido un daño terrible tanto Rukia como él bebe. Fue inevitable que su agarre hacia Zangetsu se hiciera más fuerte al pensar en el daño que pudo haber pasado.

Renji definitivamente estaba furioso con el chico, pero… ella no podía permitir que lastimara a Zangetsu por un error, después de todo era una pelea de entrenamiento y era ella la que había insistido en tenerla. Quería demostrarle al chico su fuerza, sin embargo nunca conto con el hecho de que sus fuerzas abrían mermado en gran manera y que no podría defenderse ni siquiera de los ataques básicos que el chico le lanzaba. No podía culparlo por atacarla con bastante seguridad, después de todo el título de "guardia real" no se lo daban a cualquiera, sino solo a los mejores guardias del reino y Zangetsu seguramente pensó que no tendría problemas en defenderse de él y claro que tenía mucha razón… si estuviera en su plena condición física y en ese momento no lo estaba. Sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo y según lo dicho por Unohana estas tardaría en curar más de lo normal, yo que ahora casi toda la energía de su cuerpo sería utilizada para nutrir a su bebe. De inmediato se preocupó por su pequeño, ¿estaría bien después del golpe que había recibido al caer en el piso?, cerró los ojos y llevo su mano al vientre a manera de protección. No se sentía mal y de inmediato se tranquilizó, al parecer nada malo le había pasado, pero este sería su recordatorio de ser más cuidadosa. Tal vez debería hacerle más caso a Renji y ser más cuidadosa.

Para el pelirrojo las acciones de la chica no pasaron desapercibidas y de inmediato soltó a Zangetsu y se dirigió a Rukia ayudándola a levantarse del suelo con mucho cuidado.

–¿Estas bien Rukia? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Debo llamar a Unahana?

La chica se sostuvo del brazo del pelirrojo. –Basta tonto, estoy bien. Solo fue una caída. No hay nada por qué preocuparse.

–Me alegro. –El pelirrojo dejo de observarla y poso su mirada en Zangetsu que se estaba levantando. –Desgraciado ahora si voy a matarte.

Renji le soltó y libero su espada, pero ella en ágil movimiento aprovecho el descuido del pelirrojo y se la arrebato haciendo que este volteara mirándole con duda.

–¡Basta Renji! Estábamos en medio de una práctica y se nos salió un poco de las manos. Fui yo quien lo reto.

–¡¿Qué dices tonta?! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez? ¡NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES PARA PELEAR! ¡DEBES DE ENTENDERLO!

El chico casi le dejo sorda después de semejante grito. Suspiro lentamente y le dio la razón. –Está bien tal vez tengas un poco de razón, aunque eso no significa que dejare de practicar.

El pelirrojo se golpeó el rostro con una de sus manos a manera de frustración.

Rukia se acercó a Zangetsu que se encontraba expectante de toda la situación.

–Lo siento Zangetsu, quería darte una lección, pero en este momento no estoy en las mejores condiciones posibles para hacerlo. De verdad eres alguien extraño y no entiendo por qué te me haces tan familiar, tal vez tu cabeza hueca y tu terquedad me recuerdan a…. –Se perdío un segundo en sus pensamientos antes de continuar – Pero eso no importa, te a seguro que cuando esté mejor te daré un paliza, no lo olvides idiota.

La chica le hablaba de una manera tan despreocupada a pesar de que hace tan solo unos segundos el había estado a punto de herirla gravemente. Esa era la Rukia fuerte de carácter que conocía, aunque hablando de sus capacidades de pelea al parecer estas había desaparecido. ¿Por qué estaba ella tan débil? La duda le comía.

La chica le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección del pelirrojo. Mientras él no perdió tiempo y la sujeto con una de sus manos evitando que se alejara más. La chica volteo interrogante.

–¿Qué haces imbécil?

–Perdona enana, pero me imagine que los guardias reales serían más fuertes y por lo que escuche de Renji tú no tienes esa fuerza. ¿Acaso la has perdido? –Su pregunta había sonado más agresiva de lo que había pensado.

La chica se soltó de su agarre. –Soy un guerrero que se enorgullece de su propia fuerza y si en algún momento tengo alguna debilidad, solo será pasajera hasta que la elimine. Las heridas sanan y las fuerzas regresan siempre. Eso es para todos Zangetsu, así que mientras yo me recupero, tu no claudiques. Y deja de llamarme enana quieres… ¡árbol parlante!–Rukia le sonrió desafiantemente.

Escucho incrédulo todo lo que la chica de decía. – ¡Te dejare de decir enana cuando crezcas! O en su defecto cuando me ganes una batalla y dime a ¿quién diablos le dices ¡árbol parlante!?

–¿A quién más? No veo a ningún otro árbol parlanchín de tres metros.

–¿Enserio? Al menos es mejor ser un árbol parlanchin que una enana loca, si alguien te llegara a pisar adiós a tu existencia.

Ambos muchachos habían acercado sus rostros mientras se mantenían en un ambiente de pelea bastante agradable. Aunque para cierto pelirrojo la situación realmente le estaba incomodando. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarle tan confiadamente a Rukia? Tan solo tenía un día de conocerse y ya lo detestaba de alguna forma.

–Ya basta Rukia y tú también Zangetsu, el hecho de que fuera un error el ataque hacia Rukia no me quieta lo molesto que me puso al verlo. Así que por tu propia seguridad si no quieres ser decapitado por mi espada, espero no vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

Rukia y Zangetsu se separaron al verse interrumpidos por la voz de Renji.

–No te preocupes, prometo que no volveré a enfrentarme con ella hasta que esté mejor de lo que se supone sea que tenga.

El guardia pelirrojo se dirigió a la pequeña chica. –Rukia hay algo importante que el general necesita hablar contigo personalmente. Estoy aquí en primer lugar porque él me mando a buscarte.

Rukia se vio sorprendida por tal afirmación. –Lo siento Zangetsu ya nos veremos en otro momento, nos vemos.

La chica le dejo en aquel lugar mientras esta se despedía con un movimiento de mano, para así seguir a Renji que simplemente le ignoro.

Volver a ganarse la confianza de Rukia iba a ser difícil… aunque no imposible y claro que él esta vez daría todo de si por protegerla.

Decidió ir a descansar a su tiendo cuando un súbito dolor de cabeza le hizo detenerse y llevar su manos a la misma, una voz tenebrosa que bien conocía se hizo presente.

–Hola mi rey, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Veo que has encontrado de nuevo a la reina y ella se ve muy bien…

Ese imbécil de nuevo lo acosaba en sus pensamientos –¡No metas a Rukia en esto! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres bastardo?!

–No es obvio, realmente no eres tú el que me controla, soy yo el que toma el control cuando quiere. Soy la parte fuerte de tu persona.

Ichigo gruño. –Desgraciado tú no eres nada mío, más que solo un paracito de mi cuerpo.

–Jajajajaja… eres un verdadero niño ingenuo. Quieras o no yo soy el verdadero rey aquí y tú me escucharas cuando yo lo ordene. Nuestro próximo objetivo debe ser volver a tener a nuestra reina bajo nuestra merced. Gimiendo y suplicando por nosotros.

Se arrodillo en el suelo y se tomó con más fuerza la cabeza –¡No dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño, bastardo!

El muchacho empezó a controlar su respiración como le había enseñado Hisagi y se concentró en controlar sus emociones, si le daba la oportunidad a ese bastardo de volver a tomar parte de su conciencia y cuerpo, todo se le saldría de las manos. Poco a poco pudo hacer que la voz dentro de su cabeza se viera apaciguada y de un momento a otro la dejo de escuchar. Ese desgraciado siempre estaba intentado tomar su cuerpo, aunque ahora le podía ofrecer resistencia gracias a las enseñanzas de Hisagi.

Se levantó del suelo y se limpió el sudor que cubría su rostro. Enfrentarse con ese sujeto siempre le hacía perder bastante energía, por un momento se sintió tranquilo, al ver que había controlado la situación.

Se sentó en el suelo y mientras descansaba un poco pudo distinguir a lo lejos como Hisagi corría hacia él, se sentía alegre de volver a ver su amigo, de verdad le preocupaba haberlo dejado solo, sin embargo cuando Hisagi se le acerco, observo que la cara de su fiel guardia se veía un poco perturbada y eso lo inquieto.

–¿Hisagi que sucede?

–Hay problemas, graves problemas. Pero debemos discutirlo en un lugar privado es de suma importancia que nadie nos escucho acerca de esto.

Asintió lentamente y llevo al chico a su nueva tienda, aquella que Rukia le había mostrado minutos atrás. Ambos hombres entraron a dicho lugar y se sentaron.

–Ahora dime Hisagi, ¿Qué sucede?

–Algo muy grave Ichigo, estas personas buscan tomar el reino de tu padre por la fuerza y no se detendrán ante nadie para hacerlo. Están furiosas, buscan justicia y no los culpo, pero creo que se equivocan ante tu familia y para empeorar las cosas no solo es eso, el viejo Sojun Kuchiki y el capitán Byakuya, están vivos. Ellos son los mejores guerreros del reino y su estrategia siempre a sido temible.

¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Hisagi? ¿Ese ejército estaba listo para atacar a su padre? Realmente él creía que esos hombres solo querían formar su propio reino con libertades y tantos soldados entrenados solo eran para protegerse de los ataques y no al contrario como le estaba contando Hisagi para atacar. Eso era un shock, su familia estaba en peligro y no solo eso Sojun y Byakuya estaban vivos, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? La incertidumbre se apodero de él y su mirada cambio a una más decidida, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no permitiría que su familia, Rukia o gente inocente derramara su sangre.

Su voz profunda sorprendió a su guardia –Dime todo lo que sepas Hisagi.

* * *

Era el octavo médico que veía a su dulce esposa y ninguno le daba razones de lo que tenía. Siempre era el mismo diagnostico "estrés". Claro que él sabía que no podía ser más que una simple manera de justificar lo que su esposa padecía, dada su ignorancia. También el hecho de que Ichigo hubiera salido del castillo no ayudaba, Masaki estaba bastante mal.

Se arrodillo al lado de la gran cama donde su esposa estaba recostada e inconsciente, tomo una de sus manos, ella estaba dormida debido a la fiebre que le había estado mermando las fuerzas. De verdad temía por la vida de su mujer y se le estrujaba el corazón en siquiera pensar en perderla, ya había sido suficiente en el pasado perder a su padre de tan cruel manera y después a sus dos queridas hijas.

–Querida Masaki, eres fuerte. No puedes abandonarme aun, debemos envejecer juntos y encargarnos de que Ichigo se vulva un buen rey. Aun no puede dejarme…

El viejo rey se encontraba bastante melancólico. ¿Cómo su querida esposa había terminado de esa manera. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose en su habitación fue lo único que lo pudo distraer de ver a su hermosa esposa. Por la gran puerta principal de su habitación estaba entrando…

–¡Buenas días Isshin! Te ves muy bien, aunque es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo que tu esposa.

El rey se levantó de la cama de su esposa y encaro al intruso.

–¡Aizen! Largo de aquí no eres bienvenido en esta habitación. ¡VETE AHORA MISMO!

Si bien él era un rey comprensible y bastante tolerante, no soportaría que nadie se dirigiera de esa manera a su amada esposa.

–Tranquilo Isshin, no vengo a molestarte a ti y a tu esposa. Todo lo contrario, he venido a traerte un buen remedio de uno de mis médicos.

El rey estaba molesto, pero le permitió continuar a Aizen, ya estaba desesperado por ver una mejoría en su esposa –Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Aizen sonrió complacido. –Perfecto. Por favor pasa Mayuri.

Un hombre bastante extraño con la cara pintada de blanco entro a la habitación y se acercó a la reina.

–Les aseguro que la reina estará mucho mejor después de que toma la medicina que he creado, creo yo que la enfermedad que la ataca es una bastante conocida para mí.

El médico le inyecto una sustancia a la reina y se alejó rápidamente. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando la reina despertó de su letargo. El rey no podía creerlo, se acero rápidamente a su esposa y la abrazo con fuerza, Masaki le respondía con la misma intensidad.

–Que bella escena. De verdad me siento conmovido y me alegro tanto de ser partícipe de que este escenario hubiera sido posible.

El rey se separó de su esposa y miro con desconfianza a Aizen, si bien Aizen había ayudado a su familia varias veces, después de que este tomara el control parcial de su reino, había decidido ser más precavido.

–Gracias, Aizen. Estoy en deuda contigo una vez más.

–Ni lo menciones amigo. Tu lealtad y confianza a mi persona son más que suficientes.

La reina se levantó de la cama lentamente con ayuda de Isshin y se acero a Aizen.

–Gracias por ayudarme.

–Querida Masaki, de verdad es un placer ayudar a las personas que considero de mi familia. Solo quiero que recuerde muy bien que yo solo quiero lo mejor para usted y para toda su familia y mi prioridad será apoyarlos a ustedes en las dificultados, somos de la misma casta y casi de la misma familia.

Los reyes se dirigieron al comedor entre una amena platica. Dispuestos a comer un poco par aunque la reina se recuperara y hablar acerca de la ocupación militar y los rebeldes que aún continuaban causando estragos.

* * *

Se subió a su caballo y apretó con fuerza las riendas del mismo.

–Por favor, ve con cuidado y dile al niñato de Ishida que se cuide. No debe de ser tan osado o le podría costar la vida.

El asintió lentamente. –No se preocupe, yo le diré todo.

–En cuanto Urahara regrese, nos volveremos a comunicar con ustedes. Estén atentos. –La morena le estiro un pequeño paquete y él lo tomo.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es un poco de comida, te hará bien para el viaje.

–Gracias.

–Suerte niño y por favor cuida a Ishida.

Asintió de nuevo en respuesta afirmativa y empezó su cabalgata, su prioridad era llegar al castillo con el príncipe Ishida y contarle lo sucedido. También quería regresar lo antes posible para empezar con la búsqueda de Rukia. De verdad le preocupaba el estado de su compañero y siendo sinceros la incertidumbre le estaba matando desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Estaría bien?, ¿le habría olvidado?. Porque él… no había podido olvidarla en ningun instante.

* * *

 **shinny26:** Vamos un poco lento en la historia, pero tenme paciencia te aseguro que esto también tiene mucho drama en bombas y una está muy cerca, creme confía en mi xD ¿Qué pasara cuando Ichigo y los Kuchiki se enteren del embaraza de Rukia? Ya sabes que esa cosas no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo.

 **yocel** : La abstinencia de Rukia le estaba afectando bastante a Ichigo. Pero ahora que él está ahí y la ha visto de nuevo al parecer se ha repuesto un poco. Esperemos que Rukia no tenga problemas con su embarazo, pero no podemos asegurar nada, ella no quiere dejar de practicar y tal vez eso no sea tan bueno para él bebe. Ademas de que pueden pasar muchas cosas.

 **Noctelocusta650:** Te entiendo, la flojera es un mal que nos acosa, pero sinceramente es un mal muy rico no hacer nada xD para serte sincera me pasa seguido. De hecho yo sigo tu historia de "Nadie como tu" y tu ultimo capitulo me encanto *-* pero aún no he podido comentarte u-u (no me pegues) xD Prometo que después de subir el capítulo, ya escribiré el review que estado postergando en tu historia. c:

 **Yoari Dank** : Tu review me toco el kokoro 3 me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la trama de la historia y la actitud de Ichigo como puedes ver tiene un por qué y claro, no puede faltar Aizen como el villano, él es la cereza del pastel. Yo sé que no soy buena escribiendo xD (porque realmente no lo soy) pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo y espero poco a poco ir mejorando, para hacerles más amena la lectura y más agradable. Espero te gustara el capítulo y muchos saludos.

Uff… que capitulo. Ya extrañaba escribirle a esta bella historia, tiene tantos escenarios y un trama algo largo y confuso, que incluso yo por momentos me pierdo xD Espero les gustara el capítulo y claro no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión, si les gusto o si no les gusto. Muchas gracias por sus fav, follow y review, siempre les estaré agradecida por que se toman un poquito de su tiempo en hacerme notar que les agrada la historia. Bueno, para los que me sigan en "Bruma" espero tener el capítulo mañana o más tardar el sábado. Sin más anuncios por el momento, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola amigos míos, perdonen ustedes el retraso tan grande que tenía con la historia, pero a veces se me hacía muy complicado actualizar dos historias al mismo tiempo y la inspiración solo llegaba a una, pero les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizarla más seguido. Por otro lado como ya sabrán hoy actualice mis otras dos historias y pues los capítulos ya estaban listos desde tiempo atrás, pero en el caso de esta, me consto mucho más trabajo ya que no solo mis problemas recurrentes con la tesis me estaban mermando, sino que también apenas hace dos días termine con mi pareja u-u fue un golpe triste, pero creo que ya estoy mejor c: fui a la Merced en el centro de la ciudad, ese lugar es mágico en esta época, compre mis dulces de día de muertos y ya hice mi nombre en grande para ponerlo en mi calaverita para la ofrenda, perdonen si les aburro con esto xD Antes de que lo olvide este capítulo está dedicado a Emina :33 gracias mujer por darme tu apoyo, ¡eres lo máximo! Y esta es la mejor manera de mostrarte mi gratitud. Bueno no los aburro más y les dejo leer.

 _"Un solo ser nos falta y todo está despoblado."_

\- Alphonse de Lamartine

CAPITULO XXIV. –Obertura

Camina siguiendo a su amigo. No tenía ni más mínima idea del por qué el general la quería ver, es cierto que ella era un ex guardia real y que probablemente sus habilidades estaban por encima del promedio, pero más allá de ello no había ninguna otra característica en su persona que le pudiera interesar al líder de toda aquella organización. Recordó al observar la espalda de Renji que este mismo le había dicho tiempo atrás, cuando se habían encontrado en el reino oeste. Renji le había explicado que el líder de toda aquella organización era su abuelo Sojun Kuchiki, sin embargo no le tomo mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo ya que de haber sido ciertas al momento de llegar al campamento de la casta de sangre estaba segura que su abuelo la hubiera buscado. Aunque por otro lado también le costaba creer que Renji le hubieran mentido en un asunto tan importante. Tan metida estaba en su reflexión interna que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la gran y majestuosa tienda del general.

–Rukia el general se encuentra dentro, creo que es momento de que entres.

Miro a Renji por largo rato y después a la puerta de la tienda. ¿Qué le espera delante? –¿Sabes que quiere Renji?

El chico se crispo un poco –Lo siento Rukia, pero prometí no decir nada, creo que lo mejor es que tú misma lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y dejando a Renji atrás entro en la tienda y se encontró con un escenario impactante.

–Rukia, me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

Delante de ella se encontraba la imagen conservada de su padre. Ya habían pasado 3 meses sin saber de él, de creer que había muerto. Su corazón simplemente no podía creerlo –Pa..padre, estas… estas vivo. –Sabía que no era correcto para un guerrero demostrar los sentimientos, pero esta vez se vio sobrepasada por los mismos, tantas cosas habían pasado y le fue imposible contenerse, de un momento a otro se lanzó a hacia su padre y dándole un abrazo.

Sabía que su hija debía de haber pasado por muchas cosas, entre ellas el creer que estaba muerto pero… jamás se esperó semejante muestra de afecto de su parte, no es que le molestara pero, sentía tanto amor en el abrazo de su hija, sentía como un vacío interno de pronto era rellenado, la nostalgia le embargo de repente. Con manos temblorosas correspondió el abrazo de Rukia y la mantuvo cerca de sí mismo, tal vez aun no tuviera noticas de Hisana, pero ahí enfrente de él y entre sus brazos se encontraba Rukia, la hija que había engendrado junto su hermosa esposa. Su hija sería su impulso de seguir adelante, protegería a Rukia bajo cualquier costo, estaba seguro que Hisana así lo habría querido, estuviera donde estuviera.

Su voz sonaba quebrada pero no le importo, aun no se soltaba del abrazo que tenía con su padre. Incluso cuando era pequeña eran muy raras las ocasiones en que se le permitía darle un abrazo y ahora que más lo necesitaba, disfrutaría de él hasta el último segundo – Pa… padre creí que habías muerto.

Las palabras de Rukia le trajeron a la realidad nuevamente y la alejo lentamente de él, necesitaba verla a los ojos y a pesar de sentirse tranquilo de verla, otra parte estaba bastante inquieta, el semblante de la pequeña Kuchiki se veía menos reluciente, se veía cansada y algo demacrada –Estoy bien Rukia, pero lo que realmente me interesa es saber, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se sintió vulnerable y en un instante se tensó. ¿Qué le debería contar a Byakuya? Sobre la traición de Ichigo a su persona, las humillaciones, la violación y la terrible cicatriz que ahora cargaba en su espalda debido a la degradación que sufrió y sobre todo lo que más le preocupaba… su embarazo.

Su garganta se sentía seca, pero intento responder lo mejor que pudo – Yo… he-

Una voz fuerte la interrumpió –Basta de interrogarla Byakuya, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar de ello después, no creo que lo más sano sea que un padre interrogue a su hija recién la acaba de ver.

Ahora que observaba se daba cuneta que no estaba sola con su padre, sino que un hombre mayor, de temple fuerte y apariencia imponente, también estaba en aquella tienda.

–Es curioso que lo digas Sojun, ya que lo primero que hiciste al verme fue interrogarme.

Bufo con fuerza. –Deja la impertinencia Byakuya, ahora es mi turno de hablar con mi nieta.

¿Nieta? Ese tipo… ese tipo era… –¿Usted es mi…?

Asintió y sonrió relajadamente. –Así es Rukia, yo soy tu abuelo y el general de esta casta. Soy Sojun Kuchiki y no sabes la alegría que tengo de verte, perdona que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero me pareció más apropiado esperar a tu padre y tener una reunión todos juntos.

Ver a su nieta de cerca le permitió ser consciente de sus rasgos, su mirada era igual de decidida que la de Byakuya pero todas sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Hisana. Era consciente que no solo se había perdido de la experiencia de criar a su hijo, sino que también se perdió de la experiencia de verlo crecer, convertirse en un hombre, casarse, tener a familia y con Rukia era algo similar, se perdió su nacimiento y crecimiento, le habría encantado también haber sido parte del entrenamiento de la pequeña Kuchiki, estaba seguro que ella era un gran guerrero al igual que Byakuya. De verdad su hijo había hecho un gran trabajo cuidado de su familia, al contrario de él. Su mirada se puso melancólica.

–Usted, es mi abuelo…

Su sonrisa no desapareció, la pequeña chica aun no salía del asombro. –Así es pequeña y créeme que desde hoy actuare como tal, me encargare de protegerte y entrenarte en todo lo que pueda, pero… me gustaría antes que nada pedirte algo, los años han pasado y no negare que el tiempo ha hecho estragos conmigo, soy un buen guerrero pero necesito que más personas estén a mi lado en esta emprendedora tarea, me encantaría que tanto tú como tu padre estuvieran a mi lado y me apoyaran en lo que se viene por delante, no solo como parte de nuestra familia sino como parte de la casta de sangre. El sueño y la libertad de muchas personas están en juego. ¿Qué dices?

Se enfadó aún más al escuchar a su padre. ¿Cómo Sojun podía proponerle algo así a Rukia solo unos instantes después de conocerla?

Cruzo los brazos –No te sientas obligada a responder Rukia, no hagas nada que no quieras hacer. Sojun podrá decir que es mi padre o que es tu abuelo, pero realmente nunca se comportó como tal, así que da lo mismo si lo consideras un desconocido.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre hablar de su abuelo, pero realmente ella… –Yo… no me siento obligada. Quisiera unirme a ellos padre, después que fui con Ichigo a ese baile real me di cuenta de muchas cosas, realmente el sistema de castas no beneficia a nadie más que a la nobleza y los reyes, y ellos no son más que basura que nos trata peor que mierda, incluyendo a los Kurosaki, no pienso continuar bajo su yugo, ya no más. No dejare que vuelvan a tratarme así –Ni a ella, ni a su bebe, ese niño no sufriría lo mismo que ellos.

Sojun sonrió al escucharla –La fuerza de los Kuchiki siempre ha sido superior al yugo que nos han querido imponer, nos habían mantenido presos debido al gran honor y orgullo que cargamos, pero al final, no importa que suceda, es ridículo que los ratones monten y dirijan a los gatos, así es la naturaleza. Byakuya deberías escuchar a tu hija, mejor que nadie sabes que los Kurosaki debieron ser los únicos capazas de traicionarte de esa manera.

No se esperó esa respuesta de su hija. Ahora tenía más dudas. ¿Qué había vivido exactamente Rukia para hacer cambiar su punto de vista tan radicalmente? Tenía que analizar todos los puntos antes de actuar. –Sojun tu ganas, respeto la decisión de Rukia de quedarse aquí y ayudar a la casta de sangre. Te ayudare mientras coincida contigo en cuanto a tus objetivos, pero en cuanto vea algo que no apruebe, me excluiré inmediatamente.

Nunca en su vida pensó sentirse de nuevo tan feliz –¡Entonces no se diga más! Byakuya, Rukia, sean bienvenidos a casa. No, ¡me equivoco! Bienvenido hijo. Bienvenida querida nieta.

* * *

Se encontraba recargando en una manta de su tienda mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de oír de Hisagi, después de analizar lo que ocurría. Todo le quedo más claro, Byakuya y Sojun estaban vivos, y este último quería organizar una revuelta contra el reino.

Hisagi se mantenía en silencio esperando su respuesta. –Entonces Ichigo ¿Qué haremos?

Medito por varios segundos mirando al guardia pelinegro. –Es más que claro que no podemos dejar que una guerra suceda Hisagi, nuestra prioridad debe ser detenerlos pero no armar un conflicto en el proceso. Realmente no me esperaba esto, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de Rukia.

–Te entiendo Ichigo yo tampoco me esperaba que toda esta casta estuviera armando un plan tan grande, aunque para serte sincero me preocupa más que tan envueltos podemos terminar en esto. Si nos descubre nos podría costar la vida.

Se rasco la barbilla y llevo su mano a su espada. –No quiero que nadie más resulte lastimado Hisagi, ya es suficiente el hecho de todo el daño que le cause a Rukia, tampoco quiero que la gente que he conocido de otras castas resulte herida. Sabes no solo quiero que ella regrese a mi lado, también me gustaría que compartiéramos nuestra vida para siempre, no me importa en qué condiciones, en eso estoy de acuerdo con las personas de aquí, pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a mi familia y a otras personas de la realeza, por mucho que las deteste.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Eres un estúpido enamorado Kurosaki, espero que no nos cueste la vida tus acciones, pero como creo que no podré hacer nada, sabes que mi fuerza y mi servicio están en tus manos ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco esa otra parte de ti? Estoy seguro que te hace falta y te ayudara.

Hisagi era un gran amigo y se había convertido ya en su mano derecha, él sabía justo lo que necesitaba y lo agradecía, de verdad quería enfrentarse a ese tipo que vivía en él, más ahora que al volver a ver a Rukia, ese ser extraño dentro suyo se volvió más insistente en acosar su conciencia.

* * *

Caminaba pensante con varios planos entre sus manos. Le parecía increíble como Sojun había conseguido tanta información, probablemente debido al tiempo que ya tenía de investigación. Las piezas se movían demasiado rápido y estaba seguro que si no se ponía manos a las obra lo antes posible todo el escenario se le caería encima. Ahora tenía que regresar con Yoruichi y encargarse de que una copia de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos llegara a Ishida bajo cualquier costo, pero antes de eso...

Con paso presuroso se acercó a la tienda del general Sojun, encontrándose afuera a un tipo de extravagante cabello rojo que no tardo en inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

El chico le gruño con fuerza –¿Quién demonios eres tú? Nunca lo había visto por aquí.

El pelirrojo llevo su mano a su espada y él sonrió. –¡Hooo! Ya veo que eres un guerrero, pero normalmente por modales se acostumbra dar tu nombre primero antes de preguntar por el de otra persona.

El muchacho desenvaino su espada y le apunto directamente. –¡A la mierda los modales! Eres un sospechoso y mi deber es interrogarte, ya sea por la buena o por la fuerza.

Nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto en su pequeña visita a la casta de sangre –Inténtatelo, no necesito una espada.

Le estaba cabreando en grande ese tipo rubio tan arrogante, pero el hecho de retarlo eso no lo dejaría pasar. Le daría lo que estaba pidiendo. –¡Si eso quieres desgraciado!

El pelirrojo se le arrojo iracundamente y aunque sus movimientos tenían una clara señal de técnica, no se comparaban en lo absoluto. Lanzo su espada hacia su cuello y él con facilidad lo esquivo, el muchacho no perdió tiempo y volvió y lanzarle una estocada mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba que golpeara el aire. Así esquivo varios golpes con rapidez y elegancia, fue hasta que se cansó de moverse que decidió acabar con su encuentro. Volvió a esquivar una estocada que iba contra su pecho y con tan solo un dedo golpeo al muchacho en el pecho, justo en el centro del mismo con la presión adecuada y una pequeña técnica dejo inmovilizado al muchacho y este enseguida tiro su espada, para después caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se agacho para hablarle al pelirrojo –Tienes agallas muchacho, pero te falta mucho para ponerte a pelear en las ligas mayores. No te preocupes el golpe que te di no te dejara paralizado por más de 1 minuto, dado tu empeño y el amor que le has puesto al enfrentarme por lo que creías el bien de tus seres queridos, te diré mi nombre. Soy Urahara Kisuke, joven, guapo y sensual bibliotecario.

No entendía exactamente qué le había hecho ese sujeto, pero no podía mover ningún musculo, apenas y podía hablar. Gruño con fuerza al escucharlo y le respondió con dificultad. –¡Maldito! ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Suspiro cansadamente. –Tranquilo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, solo estoy aquí por unos negocios con Sojun y ya te dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte ya deberías ser capaz de moverte.

Como por arte de magia sus músculos volvieron a responderle y rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie a la defensiva. Respiraba agitadamente, todas sus energías se había ido.

Ambos se vieron distraídos cuando de la tienda de Sojun, salieron Rukia y Byakuya, ambos les miraban intrigantemente.

El Kuchiki hablo con fuerza. –¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Renji no tardo en contestar –¡Rukia, capitán Kuchiki! Me alegro de que ambos estén bien.

Byakuya respondió cansado –Tiempo sin verte Abarai, ahora ¿me puedes decir que esta pasando?

–Yo puedo contestar eso, el joven aquí presente y yo estábamos en una pequeña práctica, pero acaba de terminar y al ver que ustedes por fin han dejado a Sojun, creo que es momento que yo hablé con él. Disculpen.

No dejo que le interrumpieran y con prisa entro en la tienda. Debía hablar urgentemente con el mayor de los Kuchiki.

Por su parte Renji no creía como ese bastardo llamado Urahara se había escapado de la situación.

–¿Es cierto lo que dijo Urahara, Abarai?

Se mantuvo callado y decidió dejarlo por el momento. No tenía caso seguir con aquello, si el capitán Kuchiki lo conocía, probablemente lo que el rubio había dicho era verdad. –Sí, lo siento capitán Kuchiki por incomodarlo.

–Para nada, de hecho me gustaría hablar contigo Abarai, ¿por qué no acompañas a Rukia y a mí?

–Claro será un placer.

* * *

Ya estaba más que cansado y no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Sabía que Ishida hacia todo lo posible por apresurar todos los planes y la investigación que tenía, para por fin poder ir al reino oeste a ver a Rukia sin preocupaciones. Después de entregar el paquete a Yoruichi, regreso rápidamente con Ishida el cual le informo que saldrían esa misma noche en su expedición al reino oeste. Estaba feliz porque por fin podría volver a ver a la pequeña guerrera pelinegra y esta vez se encargaría de cortejarla y estar a su lado, quería que ella fuera parte de su vida y con el pensamiento en su mente término de arreglar su armadura, tomo su espada y se dirigió a las caballerizas encontrándose a Sado en las mismas.

El moreno apenas le hablo –¿Listo Toshiro?

Miro su espada y la apretó ente sus manos –Estoy más que listo. ¿Cuándo vendrá Ishida?

–Ahora mismo.

Sorprendido miro a su espalda encontrándose con el príncipe. –Se lo ansioso que estas Hitsugaya, pero debes controlar esos impulsos. Mantener la cabeza fría es indispensable.

Lo sabía muy bien pero no esta vez no podía controlarlo –Lo sé, pero hay algo que me dice que tengo que estar con ella ahora mismo, no lo sé… nunca antes me había sentido así.

El príncipe se acercó a él y le entrego un medallón de oro con un escudo en medio, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro –El amor a veces nos ciega, pero estoy seguro que es una de las fuerza más grandes que podemos tener, así que si en mis manos esta ayudarte lo hare con mucho gusto, eres después de todo un buen hombre. Este medallón tiene el escudo del reino y el hecho de que tú lo tengas mientras salimos de aquí, es una muestra de que te considero un guardia de mi entera confianza y de un alto nivel.

Miro el medallón entre sus manos –No se… yo no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, nunca en mi vida me habían tratado tan bien.

Ishida rio al escucharlo. –Te trato como uno de mis amigos, porque eso eres. Las castas para mí no existen, solo existe la amistad, la camarería y el amor. Los libros te pueden enseñar muchas cosas pero si no puedes vivir algo tan simple como eso, ¿entonces qué caso tiene la vida? El poder corrompe y crea monstruos… y créeme no entra entre mis planes convertirme en uno de ellos. Ahora vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Sado saco sus caballos, Ishida y él montaron en ellos, mientras él observaba, por un instante se sintió hipnotizado… ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan amable dentro de la realeza? Se puso el medallón en el cuello y monto su propio caballo. ¿Por qué la realeza no podía ver la alegría que causaban la simpleza de las palabras del príncipe Ishida. El amor…

* * *

Las piezas solían romperse en muchas ocasiones cuando se jugaba al ajedrez, sobre todo cuando caían del tablero, pero esa tarde uno de los caballos negros se rompió por la mitad sin razón aparente. Su sonrisa fue inevitable, siendo él dueño de las piezas blancas, ese gesto no marcaba nada más que un buen augurio. Entre sus manos las piezas del caballo roto bailaban, mientras se mantenía recargado en una silla que daba a la ventana de su habitación. Tenía una perfecta vista de los jardines del castillo de los Kurosaki.

No había nada más bello –¿Para cuándo crees que estén terminados los preparativos Gin?

El nombrado se acercó lentamente –Si todo sale bien en dos meses estaremos listos.

Contesto a su guardia con buen humor –Perfecto, eso es mucho antes de lo planeado. ¿Qué me dices de los Kuchiki y los Kurosaki?

–La mujer de Isshin se recupera de rápida manera y con gran intensidad, su confianza hacia nosotros ha vuelto a crecer.

Supero tranquilo, tanto avance en un solo di –Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer Gin, después de todo, todo lo hacemos por su bien, por nuestro bien. Por el orden.

El albino se postro a su lado mirando por la venta de igual manera–Según los informes, los Kuchiki empiezan a moverse, no tardaran en hacer alguna jugada con los guerreros de la casta de sangre, tal vez deberíamos mover nuestras piezas bajas también.

Con un gesto de mano señalo al caballo. –No… aun no, para ellos les tengo preparada otra tarea.

–Si me lo permite su majestad, ¿Cuándo volveremos a nuestro castillo?

–No te impacientes Gin, en este momento tenemos más poder estando aquí que en cualquier otro lado. Para matar a un gigante a veces no es necesario tomar una espada o un cuchillo, si puedes hacer que este caiga por su propio peso, el impacto de la caída por la altura será más que suficiente para acabarlo.

Gin observo con curiosidad a Aizen mientras jugaba con la pieza del caballo negro y sonría con tranquilidad.

* * *

 **shinny26:** Claro que no he olvidado la historia c: le tengo mucho cariño y aunque me tarde continuare con ella, Renji es un bocón pero esta vez se contuvo e Ichigo ese es otro caso, sabe que Rukia está débil, pero no solo eso, ahora tendrá que cargar con la presión de que los de la casta de sangre quieren la cabeza de su familia. Esas bombas están a la vuelta de la esquina, en el siguiente capítulo empieza el juego así que espéralo c: Saludos.

 **Yocel:** Gracias por tus deseos, yo también lo deseo T-T pero ahora me esforzare más por actualizar.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Yo solo quiero acabar la tesis u-u pero ella no me quiere xD en fin, este capítulo también trae avances, pero lo bueno ya está cerca de un capítulo de distancia. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto :33

 **Noctelocusta650:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, cuando mi tesis esté terminada prometo que actualizare más seguido, Lo que Aizen planea golpeara con fuerza y Urahara es una de las personas que saben cómo se mueven los hilos, ya sabremos pronto como se maneja todo. Ichigo, ese Ichigo tendrá que demostrar ahora que ha crecido desde que Rukia se fue, todo él se pondrá a prueba.

 **Hime85** : Hola, creo que soy una persona muy madura al contestarte :v nel, mentira soy inmadura, pero es parte de mi personalidad, te agradezco por poner tu opinión, yo la respeto aunque no coincida con ella, sabes la ficción es muy bella porque puedes hacer lo que quieras, querer ir en contra de esa naturaleza es como cortar las alas de un ave y obligarla a vivir bajo tierra, aun así te agradezco que leyeras aunque fuese un pequeño extracto de la historia, porque inconscientemente entraste en a este mundo, en el juego y aceptaste la caracterización de los personajes, así que no entiendo exactamente por qué lo hiciste, pero te puedo decir. Jaque mate. La historia se quedara contigo de alguna manera por siempre, porque lo bello de ser humanos es nuestro potencial infinito, entre ello esta el hecho de no olvidar lo que leemos, siempre quedara en nosotros aunque sea de manera muy profunda. Te deseo éxito, ánimo y muchos saludos. Nos leemos pronto.

 **rukia y Ichigo** : Holi, perdón la tardanza, espero disfrutaras del capítulo. Saludos!

 **Nozomi-chan2402** : Yo sé que he hecho sufrir mucho a Rukia, pero es parte de la historia u-u e Ichigo ya tendrá su tiempo, créeme pronto pasara. Muchos saludos!

 **fel01:** ¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Perdona la mega tardanza, espero disfrutaras del capítulo. Muchos saludos, nos leemos pronto. C:

Discúlpenme si el capítulo quedo un poco "flojo" pero debo poner todas las piezas en los escenarios, porque ya se viene lo bueno y debo dejar claro donde se encuentra cada una. Como pueden ver tenemos muchos frentes por donde irnos y realmente el trasfondo de cada uno es clave, así que por eso tengo que abordarlos de esta manera, esta historia no solo es una historia de amor, sino de superación, amistad, justicia y libertad. Muchas gracias a las bellas personitas que me han apoyado en todo el largo camino que "flor del desierto" ha recorrido y por el que aún le falta. No iré sin recordarles que lean mis otras dos historias, "Bruma" y "Sol negro y Luna blanca", estoy segura que les van a gustar. No olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión del capítulo, recuerden que es la gasolina que me anima a continuar trayéndoles esta historia. Bueno sin más por el momento, les mando saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


End file.
